


Abell 39

by berriesongs, sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Angst, Brazil, F/M, Female Wu Yi Fan | Kris, First Love, Fluff and Angst, LayRene!mention, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 76,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Da nebulosa veio, à nebulosa retornará; é o destino de uma estrela como o sol. O de Samuel era ver de perto o ciclo de um desses corpos celestes. Nas madrugadas frias de Porto Alegre, foi a gravidade de uma estrela em constante combustão que atraiu a sua órbita letárgica e irregular.
Relationships: Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	1. O Sol do Teu Olhar

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, eu quero MUITO agradecer à @sf9feminist pela capa incrível que ela fez para a publicação no spirit, impecável e aclamada como sempre. E à @shinesbbh pelo maravilhoso trabalho com a betagem, por aturar com muita paciência meus surtos e exageros com problemas que eu encontrava enquanto escrevia a fanfic, e por ter aceitado betar esse monstrão enorme aqui. E, finalmente, agradeço ao @berriesongs por essa iniciativa linda para valorizar a nossa cultura musical, que é perfeita e deve ser exaltada! Foi uma oportunidade incrível.  
> A história foi inspirada em Anna Júlia (e acabou me fazendo ficar viciada em Los Hermanos), mas ela não segue a narrativa da música, é muito mais algo simbólico, como uma metáfora, talvez? Mas eu pensei muito na canção ao traçar o enredo, então espero que tenha me aproximado dela.  
> Eu tenho MUITA coisa pra falar sobre essa fanfic, então espero não transformar essas notas em uma bagunça. Bom, quando eu idealizei o que eu gostaria de escrever para o Berrie, algo grande e que contasse uma história envolvente e cheia de detalhes, eu só consegui pensar no desenvolvimento dessa fanfic. Eu larguei todas as minhas outras histórias em andamento para me concentrar nessa aqui, porque meu comprometimento era 99% do que a fanfic precisava para dar certo. Então eu espero mesmo que vocês gostem desse meu surtinho aqui, escrevi com muito carinho.  
> Ok, agora vamos a algumas considerações importantes: sim, eu escrevi uma história que se passa em Porto Alegre, e eu não moro lá. Eu moro no interior do RS, o que eu tentei representar com a menção da mãe do Jongin e o sotaque dele (mas podemos dizer que sou uma falsa gaúcha, porque eu nasci em Santa Catarina kk), fui poucas vezes para a capital, mas o suficiente pra me encantar com aquela cidade. E, na minha opinião, dois lugares do RS são perfeitos para a ambientação de uma história: Porto Alegre e Pelotas. Por ser uma fanfic ambientada no Rio Grande do Sul, achei que seria preferível reproduzir o exato jeito que as pessoas falam aqui, sobretudo na capital (e eu sei bem o jeitinho que eles falam porque a minha pessoinha favorita é de Canoas), então vocês vão encontrar muitas conjugações e plurais irregulares. Não estranhem ao ver um "Tu" e uma conjugação na terceira pessoa, é assim que falamos no sul, e eu acho isso lindo.  
> Por se passar no Brasil, achei conveniente que eles tivessem nomes brasileiros (com exceção do Jongin, que é coreano na fanfic também), então vamos lá:  
> Sehun: Samuel  
> Chanyeol: Carlos Eduardo / Cadu  
> Baekhyun: Benjamin (no último capítulo vocês vão entender o motivo desse nome de velho)  
> Junmyeon: Júlio  
> Yixing: Yuri  
> Irene é a Irene mesmo, nem mudei nada kk  
> LuHan: Luan  
> Jongin: também não mudei, é o Nini  
> Kris é o Yifan mesmo, mas menina  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: homofobia, relação paterna tóxica/abusiva, violência por classe

**Clique[aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4o9VORsQl41qAOqc8kNf8q?si=nyEfaRAFSOG9G8s_jHfZbw) para acessar a playlist com todas as músicas mencionadas na fanfic!**

**_Abell 39 – Capítulo I de V_ **

**_“O Sol do Teu Olhar”_ **

****

**_Março de 2000 – 280 sóis antes_ **

****

O sol. _O início de tudo._ Talvez literal em certos sentidos, mas Samuel poderia discordar se a discussão fosse a bíblia. Não que aquele garoto fosse religioso. _Definitivamente,_ com seus dezessete anos, não dava a mínima para isso, apenas queria ter uma crença a qual pudesse se agarrar, _um sentido_. Mas, como bom menino de uma família católica, frequentou a catequese — não porque queria — e sabia que Deus fez o sol no quarto dia. Acontece que, naquela segunda-feira, com a luz entrando pelas frestas da veneziana e iluminando o seu quarto a ponto de acordá-lo uns sete minutos antes de tocar o despertador, o sol representou o início absoluto de algo novo.

Seus olhos ardiam de sono, apesar de não ter despertado de forma súbita, e a barriga doía de fome. Era bom começar o dia de forma decente, pelo menos aquele. Então ele deslizou para fora da manta quentinha e calçou as alpargatas velhas antes de arrastar os pés até o banheiro. Porto Alegre era quente naquela época, mas sua casa nova era excessivamente fria. Talvez fosse o porcelanato do piso, o que quer que fosse, Samuel preferia sua antiga casa nesse aspecto, ainda que fosse menor, em um bairro que ele não gostava tanto assim de morar.

Ele não se opôs àquela mudança, na verdade, via tudo com muita indiferença, podendo haver até algum pequeno tracinho de otimismo. _Quer dizer,_ agora ele tinha uma suíte, isso já era um ponto muito favorável. Depois que o irmão mais velho subiu do time de base para ser, de fato, jogador titular no Grêmio, a vida financeira da família Meireles sofreu uma mudança considerável. Júlio comprou uma casa muito boa e grande no Partenon, não era o melhor da cidade ou aquele com melhor qualidade de vida, mas certamente ele achava melhor do que a violência do Centro Histórico. Pelo menos a parte em que morava agora, porque até mesmo dentro do bairro era possível perceber um grande contraste entre determinadas áreas — nada surpreendente para a nação recém democratizada que fora largada na crise pelos militares. Mas Samuel não podia comentar sobre isso nos almoços de família — seu pai era sargento, um que se descontentou com o fim da ditadura.

De qualquer forma, ignorando dilemas sociais e a desigualdade nítida em seu novo bairro, o garoto foi favorável à mudança, e não era _apesar_ de significar uma mudança de escola também, talvez fosse _exatamente por isso._ A antiga escola não era ruim. As pessoas da sua sala o tratavam bem, apenas tinha alguns probleminhas com os moleques mais velhos, eles sempre enchiam o saco vez ou outra por ele “não andar feito homem”, nada com que não soubesse lidar, então não era algo que exercia tanta relevância em sua vida. Aquele lugar só era chato porque ele não tinha nenhum amigo.

 _Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém._ Ninguém além dos amigos que fez no fórum de _Quake,_ com quem ele passava algumas noites jogando online, pessoas de todo o Brasil, às vezes alguns portugueses, e até argentinos, porque seu portunhol era até de se admirar. Mas, lá, ele não era Samuel Meireles, ele era _Sehun._ Aquele era o nome que gostaria que fosse o seu. E ele queria verdadeiramente não ter que encontrar refúgio atrás de um _nickname_ na internet, acontece que era difícil não pensar que as pessoas não gostavam de quem ele era fora dela.

Talvez fosse diferente no colégio novo, ele esperava que sim.

Encarando a própria imagem no espelho, deslizou os dedos longos entre as mechas negras e lisas; seu cabelo estava grande, quase dava para amarrar. Sua mãe vivia reclamando, dizia que era desleixo um homem andar com o cabelo daquele tamanho. Dona Maria é que não entendia que o filho não estava preocupado em _parecer homem,_ ele sabia que nada do que fizesse seria suficiente para que parassem de dizer que ele não era um. Isso já deixara de ser triste para ser apenas frustrante, tamanho era o costume.

Samuel escovou os dentes de modo letárgico, apesar do pequeno otimismo guardado dentro de si, havia a preguiça que deixava seu corpo mais pesado. E saber que não ganharia uma carona de seu irmão para a escola, porque não acordou mais cedo, fazia aquela vontade de voltar a dormir crescer exponencialmente. Agora o despertador havia enfim tocado, e era possível ouvir, do banheiro do seu quarto, a melodia de guitarra mais familiar que existia. E, sem perceber, o pé mal encaixado na alpargata já batia contra o piso de porcelana.

— _Quem te vê passar assim por mim..._ — cantou ainda com a escova dentro da boca — _Não sabe o que é sofrer._

Ele sorriu, era um bom jeito de começar o dia. E era absurdo como, mesmo usando _Anna Júlia_ como som do seu despertador, aquela música jamais o enjoava, tampouco deixava de ser a sua predileta. Não era por menos, Samuel era um grande admirador de Los Hermanos.

— _Ter que ver você assim, sempre tão linda._

Antes que ele pudesse se empolgar um pouco mais, ouviu a mãe esmurrando a porta do quarto. Ele rapidamente cuspiu a espuma da pasta de dente na pia e enxaguou a boca. Se ele enrolasse demais para ficar pronto, iria ouvir um puta sermão, coisa que dispensava totalmente para aquele dia.

— Samuel, o café tá na mesa! — A voz da mulher era estridente demais para o sono do garoto naquela manhã. — Se tu te atrasar, teu pai vai ficar nervoso.

— Tá bom, mãe! Já tô indo…

Ele suspirou e jogou uma água no rosto, então voltou para o seu quarto para trocar de roupa. Vestiu os jeans que ganhou da avó no natal e uma das camisetas de uniforme que comprou. Diferente da escola que estudava antes, naquele colégio o uso do uniforme era obrigatório. Pelo menos no papel, porque isso não significava que todos os alunos fossem respeitar a exigência. E não era como se na escola pública houvesse o mesmo rigor que o de uma escola particular. _Esse é o Brasil._ Samuel não podia ir de alpargatas para a escola, não era tão tradicionalista assim. Então calçou os tênis que surrupiou do irmão, um jogador de um time como o Grêmio definitivamente tinha que comprar calçados bons para si.

Agora, com a mochila nas costas, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas com pressa — talvez pudesse fugir do mau-humor do pai, se fosse rápido. Por isso, ignorou a repreensão da mãe para que ele não virasse aquela xícara de café preto de uma vez só e pegou uma banana para comer no caminho para a escola.

Era melhor assim, não queria começar o dia com a sensação de desprezo constante que o patriarca passava. Era quase como se ele fosse o filho que Seu Armando nunca quis ter. Devia ser um dos maiores desgostos para o militar saber que o seu menino mais novo foi dispensado do exército quando se alistou porque era asmático e não podia servir. Seu pai pode até ter ficado descontente, mas Samuel ficava até feliz por aquele azar específico. No fim das contas, não era segredo que Júlio era o filho de ouro: atlético, não falava de política, ganhava dinheiro e era o orgulho do coração gremista do velho.

Pelo menos ele tinha boas notas, mas isso não adiantava muito quando tudo o que recebia em troca era um _“não fez nada além da sua obrigação”._ Era uma merda, mas já nem afetava o garoto mais, ele apenas ignorava e tentava conviver o mínimo possível com o pai. Era melhor assim. Era melhor sentir o café queimando a ponta da língua do que outro olhar de reprovação por não usar as roupas que deveria, por não usar o cabelo como deveria, por não andar do jeito que deveria e por não falar no tom que deveria.

Uma vez seu pai questionou da forma mais cruel e fria possível se ele era _um homem ou uma bicha._ Foi com um gosto amargo na boca e uma ardência no estômago que ele disse que era _um homem,_ porque ele era, e não queria ter que provar isso a ninguém. Samuel apenas não era o homem que todos esperavam que ele fosse, que todos pareciam o torturar para ser.

Com todos esses pensamentos ácidos manchando a sua boca, ele quase nem conseguia engolir a fruta que mastigava. Portanto, a jogou fora pela metade na segunda esquina em que virou, pelo menos poderia alimentar algum pássaro que se enfiasse na lata de lixo para buscar alimento. A barriga acabaria roncando no meio da manhã, mas isso não fazia tanta diferença no momento. Isso nem chegou a preocupá-lo quando ele podia ver, de longe, os portões da nova escola.

_Não era o sol, mas representava um começo para si._

**_(...)_ **

Samuel se sentia apreensivo com os olhares que talhavam a sua pele, não era difícil notar alguns pares de olhos curiosos em sua direção. Algumas meninas o encaravam enquanto ele andava pelos corredores, e ele podia ser bem tímido, mas também sabia que era bonito. Na verdade, ele se sentia até bem _culpado_ por ter rejeitado todas as garotas que em algum momento quiseram algo consigo na antiga escola. Poderia pelo menos ter perdido aquele fantasma que o seguia para todos os lados apenas para assombrá-lo: _o maldito BV._

Mas não tinha muito o que fazer, ele não gostava de meninas, só queria ser amigo delas. Ele jura por Deus que já tentou. Com uns quinze anos aceitou uma declaração que recebera por uma folha de caderno com linhas rosas e cheiro bem artificial de morango. Lisa era uma menina linda, o rapaz não podia negar, mas não conseguia sentir por ela o que supostamente deveria sentir por mulheres. Passou uns dois dias andando de mãos dadas com ela pela escola, mas ficava tenso demais para poder dizer qualquer coisa, então era ela quem conduzia toda a conversa. Era praticamente um monólogo, na realidade. Porém, quando chegou o fatídico momento em que ela chegou perto para beijá-lo, Samuel ficou tão atordoado que se afastou com pressa e teve que fingir uma crise de asma por conta do medo de que a menina pensasse que ele _não queria beijar uma garota_. Acontece que, em meio à encenação, ele acabou de fato tendo uma crise de asma, e seu pai morreu de desgosto pela enésima vez quando recebeu uma ligação pedindo para que ele levasse a bombinha do filho até a escola, pois ele esquecera em casa.

Histórias trágicas que ele definitivamente não queria reviver.

Mas foi ao entrar na sala de aula da segunda série, onde estudaria, que ele recebeu os olhares que mais o perturbaram. Perto da parede, sentados em grupo, alguns garotos o analisaram de cara torta, enquanto ele corria os olhos pelo local, em busca de uma mesa vazia. Encontrou uma no meio da sala — era perfeito, não muito na frente para não chamar a atenção, e não muito no fundo para não conseguir enxergar a lousa. Era perto dos meninos que o analisavam de forma hostil, mas não muito.

Ele se sentou e largou a mochila sobre a mesa, depois pegou seu celular para se entreter com a _cobrinha,_ enquanto esperava o início da aula. Acontece que Samuel nem sequer conseguiu abrir o jogo; foi pego de surpresa por uma mão tocando o seu ombro e uma voz baixa perto de seu ouvido.

— Cara, eu não me sentaria aqui não.

Com o susto, o garoto encolheu os ombros e se virou rapidamente para ver quem estava falando. Era um menino baixinho e franzino, usava uma camiseta do uniforme umas duas vezes maior do que o seu tamanho, uma bermuda do Internacional — sendo um Meireles criado frequentando o Olímpico, ele tinha um pequeno preconceito simbólico com colorados, culpe a rixa generalizada do futebol brasileiro — e um par de havaianas; era como se estivesse na praia. Já encarando seus traços, podia dizer que era um menino bonito, no entanto, desleixado, talvez pelo cabelo cor-de-mel completamente desordenado ou pelos olhos verdes enfeitados com olheiras de quem não dormia há uma semana.

— Por que? — questionou o moreno, era possível ver o medo em seu rosto.

— Confia em mim, vem comigo que eu te explico.

Samuel ficou apreensivo. Definitivamente, não era de confiar em estranhos, apesar de ser alguém ingênuo. Porém, havia algo no olhar daquele menino que dizia que era melhor que ele o seguisse.

E ele o fez.

Observou o desconhecido se sentar na última mesa da fileira na parede, no outro lado da sala, logo atrás de uma garota com traços semelhantes aos seus, e então se sentou no lugar vago ao lado do baixinho. Era uma merda ter que ficar no fundo, portanto devia haver alguma razão muito forte para que ele não pudesse ocupar a classe que escolhera.

— Como é o teu nome? — o rapaz pequeno perguntou amigável.

— Samuel. — Desacostumado com aquela pergunta fora da internet, e habituado somente com chats virtuais, quase respondeu com seu _nickname._ Porém, seria bem constrangedor se ele se apresentasse como _Sehun_ por engano, embora quisesse realmente poder fazer isso. Gostaria mesmo que aquele fosse seu nome verdadeiro. — E o teu?

— Meu nome é Benjamin, e essa aqui... — Ele puxou bem fracamente o cabelo preso da garota na sua frente, talvez para irritá-la, e conseguiu, pois ela se virou e acertou um belo tapa no ombro do moleque. — Ai! Troglodita! — berrou — Essa guria delicada é a Irene, ela tem cara de brava e pode ser uma boçal às vezes, mas eu prometo que ela é uma pessoa legal.

O garoto gremista acabou rindo da extroversão e a teatralidade de Benjamin, mesmo com a expressão possessa da menina.

— Vocês são namorados? — questionou, tentando manter algum assunto.

— O quê?! Eca! — Irene falou pela primeira vez, já não parecia mais a ponto de cometer um crime de ódio — Esse idiota é meu primo.

— Ah, desculpa... — Envergonhou-se por ter feito aquela pergunta.

— Relaxa, cara... — O baixinho continuava rindo. — É como alguns dizem, Deus fez a prima ‘pra não pegar a irmã.

— Você é nojento. — Ela concluiu e se virou para frente outra vez.

— É brincadeira, cara! — choramingou, mas ao perceber que seria ignorado, direcionou-se a Sehun — Quer saber por que tu não deveria sentar naquele lugar?

— Sim…

— Tá vendo aquele guri que parece um armário? É o Marcão, e aquele monte de imbecil ao redor dele... Eles fazem tudo o que ele manda. Dá ‘pra ver, no jeito que ele olha, quando ele não gosta de alguém, e quando tu entrou na sala já deu ‘pra ver que ele não gostou de ti.

— Mas eu não fiz nada ‘pra ele…

— Mas não precisa fazer nada, ele é estúpido, e inferniza a vida de todo mundo que é meio diferente. O melhor que tu pode fazer é ficar o mais longe possível deles.

— Como assim... _Diferente?_

— Samuel, eu não te conheço bem ainda, mas eu vou ser honesto contigo. Assim que eles te viram começaram a falar que tu é... — Benjamin não terminou a frase, mas o gesto que ele fez com a mão fez Samuel entender do que ele falava, e acabou engolindo em seco em nervosismo.

_O seu jeito de andar era sempre o que mais condenavam em si._

— Mas eles nem me conhecem!

— Eles são burros, e não é só contigo a implicância, eles também chamam a Irene de _sapatão_ por conta de fofocas de outra escola... E enchem o meu saco porque eu reprovei ano passado.

— Tu não deveria ficar repetindo essa palavra, ela é ofensiva. O certo é lésbica — repreendeu a menina.

— Tá certo, tá certo, me desculpa. Não vou mais falar.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. — Samuel suspirou, prevendo o inferno pelo qual passaria.

— Não te preocupa, aqui é um espaço seguro 'pra minorias sociais!

— Que minoria social que tu é, Benjamin?! — Irene se virou para o primo rapidamente.

— Ah, eu adoro os gays! Povo animado…

— Eu acho que isso não é uma minoria social, cara... — O moreno riu baixinho.

Pelo menos não passaria pelo inferno sozinho, e era bom saber que tinha um amigo em potencial que não o julgaria por não ser o tipo de garoto que todos queriam que ele fosse. E que, aparentemente, estava disposto a ajudá-lo naquelas situações. A primeira vez em que o fez foi quando tirou Samuel de perto daqueles que representavam perigo.

E a primeira _ameaça_ palpável que ele pôde sentir foi mais tarde, durante a chamada, quando a professora fez a chamada e a turma ouviu seu nome completo.

— O Júlio Meireles é teu parente? — questionou um dos garotos que cercavam o rapaz mencionado por Benjamin.

 _É claro que perguntariam._ A novidade do futebol de Porto Alegre nos últimos dois meses era o jogador de base do Grêmio que acabara de ser integrado como titular do time. Aquele nome era bem comentado na cidade. Fosse por colorados ou gremistas.

— Ele é meu irmão — respondeu.

— Vocês não se parecem nada.

_Evidente que não. Júlio era o orgulho da família, Samuel era o filho que eles preferiam esconder._

**_(...)_ **

— Cara, deixa eu te perguntar... — Benjamin começou, enquanto guiava a prima e o novo amigo pelos corredores. Era intervalo, e só então Samuel teve noção de como aquela escola tinha muitos alunos, muito mais do que na sua antiga. — Eu vi aquele chaveiro de _Quake_ na tua mochila... Tu joga?

— Jogo sim, na verdade, é o meu jogo favorito. E tu joga também?

— Mais ou menos, eu tenho uma conta, mas eu só jogo quando vou na Lan House ou na casa do Cadu, eu não tenho computador e nem internet em casa.

— Quem é Cadu?

— É o namorado dele — provocou Irene.

— Cala a boca, sua infame! — o garoto retrucou, e então voltou a atenção ao maior dos três. Ele achava cômico o fato de que aquele cara era tão alto e ainda aparentava ser bem indefeso. Talvez fosse apenas impressão sua, mas não diria nada, de qualquer forma. — Cadu é o meu melhor amigo, ele é da terceira série, tu vai conhecer ele agora. Melhor jogador de _Quake_ possível, depois de mim, é claro.

— Isso é porque tu nunca me viu jogando…

— Qual é o teu _nick?_ O meu é Baekhyun.

— O meu é Sehun.

— Ok, _Sehun,_ então eu te desafio. Só marcar o dia e a hora que eu vou ‘pra casa do Cadu e vamos ver se tu é tão bom assim.

Samuel estava, de fato, muito feliz por ter conhecido aquele menino. Talvez tivesse a sorte de fazer um amigo que tinha gostos parecidos com os seus e, _principalmente,_ respeitava o seu jeito. Até então, conversaram sobre muitas coisas, e em nenhum momento ouviu qualquer comentário cruel sobre _ele não ser tão masculino_ , algo com que ele já estava acostumado em qualquer relação, seja com sua mãe, seu pai, seus primos... Seu irmão era _o único_ que sempre o respeitou, o aceitou, e o _defendeu_ ao presenciar situações daquelas. Júlio dizia que ninguém tinha o menor direito de dizer que ele não era um homem, que o importante era que ele mesmo tivesse essa certeza e que não quisesse mudar para atender as expectativas de outras pessoas.

Ele encontrou aquela aceitação quando Benjamin, de certa forma, o acolheu.

No entanto, havia um sentimento de apreensão ao saber que seria apresentado a mais dois amigos. Eram da terceira série, ainda por cima. E talvez a sua experiência com meninos mais velhos sendo maldosos consigo na outra escola o fizesse ter um pouquinho mais de medo. _E se eles não fossem com a sua cara, pelo mesmo motivo de sempre, e fizessem Benjamin parar de falar com ele?_ Ele ficaria sozinho outra vez, como nos longos anos em que passou no antigo colégio.

E Irene percebeu que algo no rosto do menino denunciava preocupação. Alguma coisa estava errada.

— Não precisa ter medo... — Ela tocou seu ombro com delicadeza, bem diferente do tapa que acertou no primo horas antes. — Cadu e Yuri são como a gente.

— _Como a gente?_ — Samuel franziu o cenho, sem entender muito bem.

— Tu sabe do que eu tô falando.

Realmente, agora ele sabia. O tom que a moça usou o fez crer que ela podia, de alguma forma, ler os seus pensamentos. Certa vez ele ouviu de seu irmão mais velho que deveria andar com pessoas que fossem como ele, pois com essas companhias ele estaria seguro e livre para ser quem era. Na época ele tinha quinze anos, não compreendeu o que Júlio quis dizer, foi no mesmo dia em que seu pai o proibiu de ver os clipes da MTV, porque chegou em casa e encontrou o filho jogado no sofá enquanto observava atento um videoclipe da Madonna, _Like a Virgin_. O primogênito tentou aliviar a barra do caçula, argumentou que Samuel achava a cantora bonita, e que não havia problema algum nisso. No entanto, a resposta de Seu Armando foi curta e fria: _“Isso não é coisa de homem, daqui a pouco tá dançando essas merdas, e aí eu quero ver tu falar ‘pra todo mundo que tem um viado dentro de casa”._ Samuel ouviu, estava saindo da cozinha quando o patriarca disse aquilo na sala. E foi triste demais, para Júlio, ver o irmão segurando o choro porque chorar _também não era coisa de homem._

E agora, ouvindo aquilo de uma pessoa que aparentemente _era como ele,_ Sehun finalmente entendeu o que Júlio disse naquele dia. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu fraco para Irene, assentindo brevemente. Logo chegaram à mesa da cantina, onde estavam sentados mais dois rapazes, jogando cartas. Aparentemente eram cartas de Truco, mas não que ele entendesse sobre esse jogo, então poderia muito bem ser outro. Benjamin cumprimentou os amigos com tapas nas costas, Samuel apenas ouvia, porque era tímido demais para conseguir olhar para os rostos dos desconhecidos por mais do que dois segundos.

Eles se sentaram no banco de frente para os garotos, e o baixinho extrovertido tratou de apresentar o novo colega aos outros.

— Caras, esse aqui é o Samuel, mais um ‘pra jogar _Quake_ com a gente.

O moreno sorriu pequeno, sabia que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, porque sentia o rosto pegando fogo.

— Mas tu realmente _joga_ ou só mexe no jogo? — o rapaz à sua frente questionou e Samuel se sentiu na obrigação de levantar o olhar para ver quem ousava insultá-lo. Quando se tratava daquele jogo, tudo ficava mais sério.

Ele apenas não esperava se encontrar tão... _encantado_ por aquele estranho. Na verdade, ele não sabia explicar o que sentiu, apenas tinha vontade de ficar olhando para o rosto daquele cara. Era uma aparência que seus olhos tinham um certo prazer em analisar, o conjunto todo era bem agradável à sua visão. Os olhos castanhos e grandes, existia um sol particular em cada um deles — tamanho aconchego que a energia deles transmitia —, estavam parcialmente cobertos pela franja bagunçada de um mullet descolorido — aquele tom de branco era excêntrico, no entanto, ficava muito bonito nele —, o cabelo dele talvez fosse do mesmo tamanho que o seu. A boca rosada que sustentava um sorriso desafiador também era algo que prendeu muito a sua atenção, e Samuel percebeu que ficou tempo demais encarando quando Benjamin interveio na conversa.

— Não seja maldoso, Carlos Eduardo! — repreendeu enquanto enfiava a mão dentro do saco de salgadinho do outro amigo para surrupiar um pouco do lanche.

— Então, _Carlos Eduardo..._ — Sehun pronunciou o nome com falso desprezo, e gostou como ele soava saindo de seus lábios — Eu realmente jogo, e entendo que talvez tu não esteja acostumado com jogadores de verdade, mas se tu quiser, é só me dizer teu _nick_ que alguma hora eu posso te ensinar a jogar.

A mesa assumiu um silêncio súbito, exceto pelo som do baixinho de sobrenome alemão mastigando a pipoca artificial de boca aberta, apenas para ceder à risada escandalosa dele.

— Bem feito! — Ele batia no tampo de metal, atraindo a atenção de outras pessoas ao redor.

Foi então que Samuel notou o quanto acabou soando estúpido, e ficou extremamente envergonhado por isso. Talvez, para si, fosse uma brincadeira, era assim que ele conversava com o irmão mais velho, mas a falta de interação social fora do computador o fazia ser mais “insensível” nesses momentos.

— Desculpa, eu não quis ser grosso... Eu ‘tava brincando. — Ele abaixou a cabeça, encarando as mãos repousadas em seu colo.

Mas Carlos Eduardo voltou a sorrir, chegou até a soltar um risinho soprado.

— Eu gostei de ti, Samuel. Meu _nick_ é Chanyeol. Podemos jogar essa tarde, é só combinar um servidor, aí eu ganho e ficamos quites por esse socão no estômago que eu acabei de levar.

— Me desculpa mesmo, eu não pensei antes de falar — o moreno repetiu, nervoso por estar fracassando em uma de suas únicas tentativas de inserção social na escola, ainda mais com um cara que o intimidava por ser... _bonito._

— Relaxa, eu tô brincando também! Mas eu tenho certeza de que todo mundo aqui ganha do Zhang, ele é muito ruim. — Ele apontou para o garoto ao seu lado, que jogou algumas pipocas em sua cara em resposta.

— Esse aqui, Samuel... — Benjamin se prontificou a apresentar o outro amigo — É o Yuri, mas todo mundo chama ele de Zhang, um sobrenome foda desses tem que ser usado.

— Todo mundo, menos aqueles imbecis da tua sala... — resmungou o garoto — Pararam de me incomodar, por conta daquilo que vocês já sabem, ‘pra me chamar de _japa._ Eu tenho tanto raiva.

— Agora tu entende porque aqueles moleques não são gente ‘pra ficar perto? — Irene perguntou baixinho para Sehun.

— Entendi desde o início…

— Mas saiba que agora somos teus amigos, não precisa te preocupar com eles! — O baixinho colorado deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Samuel. — Agora vamos te ensinar a jogar truco!

**_(...)_ **

O almoço estava quieto, como sempre. Na verdade, toda vez que falavam algo na mesa, era o pai de Samuel mandando ele cortar a grama ou limpar a churrasqueira, ou então era para pedir que a esposa fizesse determinado prato para o jantar. Toda e qualquer troca de palavras era desnecessária. Mas o menino admitia que sentia falta de receber uma certa atenção dos pais, queria sentir pelo menos por um minuto que não era um completo desgosto, queria que eles se importassem em saber como fora o seu dia. _Seu primeiro dia de aula_. Vez ou outra sua mãe era um tantinho carinhosa, mas não era algo comum. Geralmente, o máximo que deveria esperar dela era repreensão.

No fim das contas, quem acabava exercendo o papel de pai era o seu irmão mais velho. Eles tinham três anos de diferença, mas Júlio parecia ter passado por merdas suficientes para, pelo menos, tentar orientar o caçula. Ele tinha conselhos bons, e sempre ajudava a salvar sua pele quando ele agia de modo burro. Não interprete isso mal, Samuel era um garoto extremamente inteligente, apenas tinha uma ingenuidade que o colocava em situações complexas. Também era ele quem estava lá para puxar a sua orelha quando necessário, mas _por amor,_ e não por desprezo. E quando o moleque fazia algo bom? Era a mesma pessoa quem estaria lá para apoiá-lo, sempre.

E, naquele dia, aquela função novamente pertenceu ao jogador gremista.

— Como foi na escola nova?

— Foi legal... Eu fiz amigos. — Ele revirava o bife mal passado com o garfo, sem muito ânimo para comer. — Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

— Não é porque uma pessoa te deu _bom dia_ que ela é tua amiga, Samuel — interveio Seu Armando.

O menino não falou nada, continuou tocando a comida despretensiosamente com o talher. Era melhor ignorar o pai nessas situações. Mas o primogênito o encarou, e não escondeu a reprovação no olhar por conta do comentário rude. Talvez fosse possível ouvir o rosnado do patriarca em resposta.

— Aqueles meninos que estavam contigo na saída, eles são teus amigos?

— Sim, a gente combinou de jogar _Quake,_ e eles me ensinaram a jogar Truco no intervalo.

— Já ‘tava na hora de fazer alguma coisa de homem…

Outro comentário desnecessário por parte de seu pai, e Sehun permaneceu sem respondê-lo. Júlio bufou frustrado e decidiu ignorá-lo. Não compensava o estresse posterior que poderia ocorrer após uma réplica impensada.

— E a guria? É namorada de um deles?

— Não, é a Irene, ela é prima do Benjamin.

— Mulher que anda no meio de piá, ou é puta, ou é... — Antes mesmo que o mais velho da mesa pudesse terminar, o filho de ouro acertou a palma na superfície de madeira, interrompendo a fala sexista e certamente homofóbica que ele iria proferir.

— Pelo amor de Deus, pai! — excedeu-se em seu tom de voz. Não havia mais paciência.

No mesmo instante, Sehun arrastou a cadeira com força para sair da mesa. Deixou o prato com pressa na pia, e, mais rápido ainda, abandonou a cozinha, para então subir as escadas correndo e se trancar no quarto.

_Por que seu pai se importava tanto com a vida sexual das pessoas?!_

Há alguns anos ele teria chorado, culpando-se por não ser como seu pai queria. Por muito tempo Samuel acreditou que havia algo de errado consigo, que ele precisava mudar. Agora, ele só queria que as pessoas parassem de torturá-lo por ser quem ele era. _Sim, ele era bicha,_ ainda que detestasse o cunho ofensivo da palavra. _Não,_ ele não tinha um andar “masculino” ou um falar firme e forte. Ele era delicado, e, sinceramente, não conseguia entender o porquê os outros prestavam tanta atenção nisso.

_Só queria que o deixassem em paz._

Foi então que seu celular vibrou no bolso. Um SMS de um número desconhecido, mas que devia ser de Cadu, porque ele lembrava de ter salvado seu telefone nos contatos do novo amigo, para que assim mandasse uma mensagem quando pudesse jogar.

E ela veio mais cedo do que ele esperava.

Não iria mentir, estava nervoso, mas, rapidamente, ligou seu computador e abriu o jogo. Samuel, então, entrou no mesmo servidor que o outro garoto, estavam em times adversários. Acontece que o nosso menino ainda estava constrangido pela resposta mal-educada que deu ao terceiranista mais cedo. Por isso, jogou um tantinho mal de propósito. Não era nem modéstia, era para deixar que Cadu ganhasse, e então elogiá-lo sem culpa, para _talvez_ se redimir.

Só que _Chanyeol_ — havia um certo charme naquele _nickname_ — estranhou o fato de que alguém que mostrava tanta confiança naquele jogo estar indo tão mal. No início pensou que o computador do amigo poderia estar com algum problema, talvez fosse o mouse. Mas, mesmo alguns minutos depois, Samuel não mandou qualquer mensagem avisando sobre isso.

Então ele ligou para o moleque.

Sehun quase caiu da cadeira quando o telefone começou a tocar sobre a escrivaninha. E sentiu a boca ficando seca ao ver que era aquele carinha que o intimidava. A ideia de fazer uma chamada o assustava absurdamente, mas seria estranho se ele não atendesse, então acabou cedendo.

— _Cara, o teu computador tá travando?_

— Não — respondeu prontamente.

— _Então tu tá me dizendo que é assim que tu joga?_

O moreno engoliu em seco e, para disfarçar um pouco, atirou em um dos colegas de equipe do outro. Por fim, acabou não respondendo à pergunta, mas permanecia com o celular preso entre a bochecha e o ombro.

_— Tá aí ainda?_

— Tô.

— _E tá jogando direito só agora, enquanto fala no telefone? Eu vi como tu matou aquele cara, por que não me matou? Eu tava do teu lado!_

— É que eu não sou muito bom, sabe? — explicou nervoso, suas mãos estavam começando a tremer — Foi sorte.

— _Sei…_

A partida se encerrou, e a vitória foi dada ao time de Chanyeol. Sehun soltou o ar aliviado, a ligação ainda estava ativa.

— Quer jogar outra? — despretensiosamente, lançou a pergunta.

— _Samuel, a janela do teu quarto dá ‘pra rua?_

— Sim... Por quê? — Ele estranhou. Definitivamente, não entendia _por que diabos_ Cadu queria saber isso.

— _Vai pra janela._

Ainda segurando o telefone, o mais novo se afastou do computador e foi lentamente até a janela do seu quarto, ainda sem compreender o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Porém, ao abrir a cortina, ele ficou mais confuso ainda, porque na sacada da casa da frente estava Carlos Eduardo. Não era uma alucinação, não era uma miragem, era _o próprio._

— Mas o que... — resmungou, tirando o telefone do ouvido, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do garoto.

— Tu me deixou ganhar! — acusou o rapaz, não parecia bravo, estava sorrindo.

— Não! — Sehun devolveu. Novamente sentia o rosto ficar quente, e se suas bochechas vermelhas pudessem ser vistas do outro lado da rua, aquilo o entregaria.

— Deixou sim!

— E como tu sabia que era meu vizinho e eu não?! — A pergunta não era só uma tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto, era de fato uma dúvida real e gritante.

— Eu te vi saindo do carro com o teu irmão quando voltei da escola.

— Como tu sabe que era o meu irmão?

— O Benjamin é colorado doente, tu acha que ele não me contou que tu é irmão do Júlio Meireles?

Se Samuel chegou a se assustar em algum momento pelo tanto de coisas que Cadu aparentemente sabia sobre si e que ele não fazia ideia, agora não estava preocupado. Talvez ele devesse esperar isso daquele negócio de _interação social,_ apenas não estava muito acostumado.

— Agora faz o favor de voltar para a merda do teu computador e jogar uma partida decente comigo, tu me ofende achando que eu preciso que me deixem ganhar.

Sehun acabou rindo fraco, estava um pouco mais aliviado.

— Depois que eu te ensinar como realmente se joga, não adianta chorar.

**_(...)_ **

A manhã estava fria, ainda mais para março. Entrava um vento congelante pela fresta da janela, talvez fosse o minuano. A certeza que havia era que aquele dia seria mais fresco para o calor da capital. Daquela vez, Samuel acordou com o despertador, no entanto, uns quarenta minutos mais cedo do que no dia anterior. Com os olhos ainda fechados, seu rosto se esfregava contra a fronha do travesseiro tal qual um gato manhoso nas pernas de seu dono. Ele buscava alguma coragem dentro de si para ignorar o sono e se levantar, isso se quisesse uma carona de Júlio até a escola. O que seria muito conveniente, apesar do horário.

Mas, antes que pudesse finalmente erguer o tronco para sair do colchão, sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo e alguns dedos cutucando as suas costelas. Aquilo foi suficiente para deixá-lo em alerta, enquanto gargalhava e esperneava para tirar o irmão de cima de si. Ele achava cômico como havia uma diferença bem marcante na altura deles; enquanto o primogênito era _bem baixinho,_ no entanto, forte e bem encorpado, o mais novo era alto demais, as pernas compridas e com um aspecto esguio.

— Quero te ver pronto em vinte minutos — ordenou o jogador, dando dois tapinhas fracos no rosto do caçula.

— Tá, eu já tô indo. — Ele conseguiu empurrar o irmão para longe e tratou de arrastar os pés até o banheiro.

E, de fato, a ordem incisiva do rapaz foi mais que suficiente para surtir algum efeito na pressa com que Sehun se arrumava para a escola. E bastaram uns dez minutinhos para que ele já estivesse com a mochila nas costas e surrupiando uma caixinha de achocolatado na geladeira. Depois disso, foi esperar Júlio dentro do carro.

Nesse tempo de espera, perdeu-se encarando um ponto bem específico da paisagem: _a casa de Cadu._ Para falar com maior exatidão, a sacada onde ele o encontrara na última tarde. Talvez fosse um fato significativo demais para ser digerido com facilidade, mas ainda não conseguia ter como real a informação de que aquele Carlos Eduardo, que o encantou tanto na manhã anterior, com um sorriso intrigante e o sol em seus olhos — mas era algum certamente muito mais brilhante do que aquele que regia a via láctea —, morava bem ali, na casa da frente. Era louco pensar que ele estava assim _tão perto._ Mas, se isso representasse mais conversas na janela e poder vê-lo com maior frequência, saber disso trazia um misto muito estranho de empolgação e nervosismo.

_Por que ele queria ver aquele menino mais vezes?_

Querendo ou não, aquele fato trazia algumas expectativas para Samuel, as quais ele sequer sabia especificar quais eram. Apenas sabia que ali havia euforia, um revirar no estômago e, acima de tudo, a curiosidade. Ele sabia que não deveria se sentir assim a respeito de garotos, quer dizer, não é que ele não devesse, e sim que todos diziam que não. E, sinceramente, ele tinha muitos motivos para deixar aquilo de lado, a começar pela insegurança. Mas foi algo que Irene disse que o manteve firme, querendo conhecer mais daquele cara.

_Cadu era alguém como ele._

Isso era suficiente.

Acabou saindo do oásis de seus pensamentos quando Júlio entrou no carro, e tratou de voltar a beber o seu achocolatado, enquanto o irmão dirigia até a escola. Era cedo, mas os portões já estavam abertos, e Sehun não demorou a ir para a sala de aula. Ele imaginava que, pelo horário, seria o primeiro a chegar. No entanto, já havia gente lá. E, para a sua sorte, tratava-se de Benjamin e Irene.

Seria constrangedor — e talvez até desesperador — demais se quem estivesse lá fosse algum dos garotos de quem ele deveria manter distância, porque a hostilidade era perceptível em seus olhares e nos poucos comentários tendenciosos que ele percebera a seu respeito na manhã anterior. Então foi um verdadeiro alívio encontrar rostos amigáveis naquele lugar. A moça estava sentada, com os pés em cima da mesa, enquanto folheava um livro com páginas demais para despertar qualquer interesse em Samuel. Benjamin, no entanto, estava _inteiramente_ sobre uma mesa no centro da sala, com os braços ao alto, na direção do ventilador.

— Tá fazendo o que aí? — Franziu o cenho, indo até o fundo para largar a mochila no local que tomara como seu no outro dia.

— Colocando o apagador em cima do ventilador.

— ‘Pra quê?!

— Pode ser só ‘pra atrasar a aula de inglês, porque a professora vai demorar ‘pra conseguir apagar aquilo sem saber onde ele tá. — O rapaz apontou para a lousa, onde havia vários _“é os guri”_ escritos, vários _mesmo._ — Mas também porque é engraçado quando ligam o ventilador e o apagador sai voando.

— Benjamin é o mais velho da turma, e, ao mesmo tempo, parece não ter saído do fundamental — comentou Irene, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

— Não dá bola ‘pra essa guria chata. — Benjamin pulou de cima da mesa, fazendo uma careta de dor quando os pés com os chinelos encontraram o piso de parquet. — Agora, o que tu faz aqui tão cedo?

— Meu irmão me deu carona, ele tem treino cedo... — Sentindo os olhos pesarem outra vez, Sehun se sentou à sua classe e apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados sobre a superfície de madeira, talvez tirasse um cochilo durante a aula de química. — E vocês?

— A minha mãe trabalha na diretoria, ela tem que abrir a escola, e a gente vem de carona com ela.

— Mas por que vocês não vêm de ônibus? — sugeriu — Chega a ser uma tortura levantar tão cedo assim.

— A gente é da Restinga, meu amigo, ‘pra vir de ônibus tem que levantar no mesmo horário.

— Entendi…

Samuel se calou, reflexivo sobre a possibilidade de ter sido insensível com a sugestão direta. Ele não parou para pensar sobre o fato de que não era todo mundo que tinha a mesma condição de morar a menos de dois quilômetros da escola. Havia gente que morava nos bairros mais distantes de Porto Alegre, e se deslocava por distâncias e tempos absurdos só para poder estudar nas escolas públicas da área central, com uma estrutura relativamente melhor.

— Mas a minha mãe tá tentando arrumar um apartamentinho aqui perto, e aí eu quero ver quem vai me fazer levantar mais de dez minutos antes de começar a aula. O negócio é dormir de uniforme e, quando acordar, só escovar os dentes e ir pra escola.

— É, nós já sabemos que tu é relaxado — sua prima alfinetou outra vez.

**_(...)_ **

Seria poético, no entanto, estúpido, dizer que vários sóis nasceram e morreram conforme os dias passaram, e cada um deles trouxe outro início consigo. Samuel era um meio-termo disso, algo que se encontrava entre a poesia e a realidade. Talvez fosse a combinação de dois sentimentos que estavam presentes o tempo inteiro: o medo e a esperança. O medo de ter que viver sob as amarras que pareciam ser inerentes à sua existência, isso o fazia olhar para a realidade, a realidade que condenava quem ele era. E a esperança de um dia poder ser livre com alguém, com qualquer pessoa, a esperança de _um dia amar,_ isso que fazia suas mãos se agarrarem à imaginação, àquilo que ele gostaria que fosse real.

E esses sentimentos coexistiram intensamente enquanto o sol acordava e adormecia todos os dias. Havia medo quando ele notava os olhares maldosos na escola; havia medo quando bolinhas de papel o acertavam durante a aula, e, vez ou outra, ele conseguia ver de onde vieram; havia medo em cada uma das vezes em que precisava levantar na sala e, ao passar por _um certo grupo,_ pés eram postos propositalmente em seu caminho; havia medo quando ouvia comentários ou o seu nome disperso em alguma conversa. Era sempre entre _os mesmos._ Aqueles mesmos quem Benjamin o aconselhara evitar.

Por outro lado, havia esperança a cada vez que ria com Benjamin e Irene durante as aulas de matemática; havia esperança a cada vez que um apagador voava pela sala de aula, e, em alguns momentos, o autor do delito ia parar na diretoria; havia esperança a cada vez que os dedos ágeis de uma moça faziam uma pequena trança em seu cabelo, enquanto ela falava algo muito admirável sobre _gostar de pessoas, e não gêneros_ — era uma filosofia bonita, Samuel não negaria, mas seu negócio era com garotos mesmo —, e sobre como era aliviador não tentar se rotular. Por fim, havia a esperança, acima de tudo, no sorriso de Carlos Eduardo, o qual carregava um sol particular, que só não brilhava tanto quanto os que habitavam em seus olhos.

Mas foi no décimo quarto começo que o sol trouxe que o medo prevaleceu, e foi em sua casa.

Sehun acordou um pouco mais tarde, após passar da meia-noite jogando com Yuri — e, de fato, como os outros falaram, ele era péssimo —, então dispensou a carona do irmão para poder ter um tempinho a mais de sono. Àquela hora, seu pai já tinha ido trabalhar, o que era um alívio, significava que ele poderia comer com calma, sem o pavor da possibilidade da presença desagradável de Seu Armando. Mas isso não significava necessariamente que ele estaria completamente ausente.

Não significou.

— Samuel — chamou sua mãe, enquanto guardava os pratos que acabara de secar —, ‘tava conversando com o teu pai…

— Hm...? — resmungou, estava com a boca cheia.

— Podia cortar o teu cabelo, tu sabe o que as pessoas dizem, fica feio.

— O que as pessoas dizem? — Aquele era um questionamento genuíno, não estava tentando criar uma discussão.

— Com o jeito que tu anda... Tu sabe, teu pai vive dizendo que tu tem que agir que nem homem, o que tu pensa que os outros falam? — Com o preconceito em cada sílaba daquela _intervenção,_ o sangue do garoto fervia e suas mãos tremiam, estava farto daquilo tudo. — Com o cabelo grande, logo vai parecer um drogado.

— Mas que inferno! — Ele jogou o pão no prato e se levantou com pressa, a cadeira fazendo um barulho alto ao se arrastar contra o piso. — Eu _sou_ homem!

Depois de pegar a mochila no sofá da sala, saiu de casa com pressa.

Não houve qualquer preocupação em ouvir o que mais que aquela mulher tivesse a dizer, não queria sentir o estômago queimando mais ainda. Ignorou totalmente quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado algumas vezes, era certo que provavelmente apanharia do pai mais tarde pela resposta que deu à mãe. Mas não conseguia se arrepender do que falou, era um preço que _daquela vez_ estava disposto a pagar. E, talvez, estivesse disposto a pagar dali em diante.

Sehun bateu o portão da casa com força e o chutou, por pouco não o derrubou, considerando o quanto estava velho. Era a primeira vez que descontava sua frustração dessa forma, e achou que foi um bom escape, no entanto, não o faria outra vez. Com a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado dentro do peito, ele andou alguns metros, até estar fora da visão de quem estivesse em sua casa, e se sentou no meio-fio da calçada.

Ele enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos, não estava com vontade alguma de chorar, apenas estava irritado. Irritado era pouco, na verdade, estava com raiva, _muita raiva._ Mas havia, principalmente, o medo. O medo gritava, e, em qualquer hipótese, ele estava fadado ao fracasso. Tinha medo de viver sob uma jaula, onde deveria ser aquilo que era o _normal,_ onde deveria assumir uma monocromia deprimente e moldar-se para ser o homem que todos esperavam. O que todos _acreditavam ser o homem ideal,_ qualquer coisa a menos não servia e não deveria existir. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de ser quem era e continuar sofrendo por conta disso, tinha medo daquela esperança que brilhou para si há alguns dias sumir. Medo de não ter ninguém com quem ele pudesse ser livre. E isso doía tanto.

Disposto a terminar com aquele tormento, até, pelo menos, ter condições de sumir daquele lugar para nunca mais voltar, decidiu que, naquela tarde, iria cortar o cabelo. Não que ele quisesse, de forma alguma, amava demais ver o cabelo escondendo boa parte das orelhas e cobrindo a nuca, queria deixá-lo maior ainda. Mas se cortá-lo significava ser deixado em paz, pelo menos naquela questão, estava parecendo compensar um pouco.

E estava quase pegando o telefone para ligar para o irmão e perguntar onde era a barbearia que ele costumava ir, mas, como se fosse algo mandado por alguma divindade, sentiu uma mão tocando o seu ombro.

— Samuel...? — Ouviu a voz de Cadu. — Tá passando mal?

Foi então que ele notou que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, quase entre os joelhos. Quem visse de longe, talvez pensasse que ele estava a ponto de desmaiar. Ele ergueu o rosto com cuidado, encarando o maior, que estava abaixado ao seu lado, com a mochila pendurada no ombro esquerdo.

— Eu tô bem, relaxa.

— Tem certeza? Posso te ajudar a voltar ‘pra casa.

— Não! Não posso voltar! — respondeu rapidamente e rígido, mas só percebeu como pode ter assustado o outro quando viu os olhos do garoto ficarem arregalados — Eu tô bem, é sério, é só que... Eu briguei com a minha mãe.

— Vem cá... — O terceiranista segurou as mãos do amigo para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

As mãos de Cadu eram quentes, e pareciam acalmar o tremor das do moreno, era reconfortante, o suficiente para acalmá-lo. Depois ele passou um dos braços sobre os ombros de Samuel, e então começou a guiá-lo no caminho para a escola.

— O que aconteceu? — questionou ao mais novo.

— Cara, meus pais ficam enchendo o saco por bosta... Eles acham que eu não pareço homem, e ficam implicando até com o meu cabelo. Vou terminar com essa merda hoje mesmo, depois vou no barbeiro cortar.

— Ah, eu não entendo os teus pais, de verdade. — Ele suspirou. — Não corta ele não, cara... Se tu gosta, por que vai mudar?

— Assim eles param de me incomodar tanto.

— Se eles implicam _até_ com o teu cabelo, pode ter certeza de que, se tu cortar, eles só vão arrumar alguma outra coisa ‘pra criticar.

— É, isso é verdade…

— Mas, enfim... Talvez eu seja suspeito ‘pra falar, já falei que acho o teu cabelo muito bonito?

Sehun teve que olhar para baixo para esconder o sorriso contido que teimava em aparecer em seus lábios. _Ele gostou de ser elogiado por aquele cara._

**_(...)_ **

Samuel sempre amou as aulas de artes, ele amava desenhar, e era algo que ele sabia que fazia bem. Se pudesse, trabalharia com isso. Mas seu pai jamais aceitaria, então era melhor manter como um hobby e tentar, talvez, passar na faculdade de arquitetura, era o que conseguiria fazer de mais parecido com a sua verdadeira paixão.

Enquanto desenhava o que a professora mandou, naquela manhã de sexta-feira, sentiu dedos finos tocando o seu queixo e virando o seu rosto. Benjamin analisava sua face com cuidado, e é claro que o maior ficou um pouquinho sem jeito por conta daquilo, não tanto pelo susto que tomou com o gesto repentino, mas sim porque ele _sabia bem_ o que ele tanto encarava.

— O que aconteceu? — As pontas do indicador e médio delineavam com delicadeza a marca vermelha na bochecha, da última vez que Sehun se olhou no espelho, havia algumas partes roxas. — Alguém bateu em ti?

 _Era humilhante,_ mas de forma alguma aquele menino tinha culpa do inferno que era a sua casa. Foi verdadeiramente doloroso lembrar quando voltou da escola, no dia anterior, e sentiu a palma de Seu Armando acertando a sua cara com força.

— Meu pai me deu um tapa — confessou baixo, quase inaudível.

— O quê?! — Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram, ele rapidamente puxou a sua cadeira para sentar-se próximo ao amigo. — Por quê?!

— Porque eu discuti com a minha mãe. — Na verdade, estava longe de ser uma discussão, ele apenas respondeu breve e firme sobre algo com que sempre o atormentavam sem qualquer direito. Disse somente que era homem, isso não era mentira, tampouco desrespeito algum. — Não precisa te preocupar com isso, já foi resolvido.

— Cara, teu pai não devia te bater assim... Que porra, qual é o problema dele?

— Meu pai tem muitos problemas. — Sehun bufou frustrado e largou o lápis de qualquer jeito sobre a folha de ofício, depois terminaria aquilo. — Eu só preciso esquecer isso, tá bom?

— Tá bom, eu até tenho um negócio que pode te distrair um pouco. — Benjamin usou a mesa do mais novo para fazer o próprio desenho, ele nitidamente estava traçando o papel de qualquer jeito só para dizer que desenhou uma maldita paisagem. Para falar a realidade, ele desenhava muito mal. — Hoje vai ter uma _festinha_ do _terceirão_ na casa do Luan, e só os mais próximos da turma dele vão ser convidados. Tá a fim de ir?

— É aquele menino que, às vezes, tá com o Cadu e o Yuri?

— Sim, a diretora tá sempre obrigando eles a cantarem e tocarem nos eventos da escola. — O baixinho riu. — Eles são meio amigos por causa disso.

— Tá, mas e por que tu tá me convidando, se eu só falo com _duas_ pessoas da terceira série? E não faz nem um mês que eu cheguei na escola.

— Presta atenção, meu amigo, eu sou tipo um mascote deles, eu posso convidar quem eu quiser.

— _Tipo um mascote?_ — Samuel franziu o cenho, estranhando muito o que o outro dizia.

— Eu tô falando sério!

— Sei não... Eu acho que tu tá aprontando alguma coisa…

O colorado se deu por vencido e respirou fundo antes de falar a verdade ao menino.

— Tá, olha só, o Cadu que pediu ‘pra eu te convidar, ele ‘tava com vergonha.

Sehun ficou estático, nada em seu corpo se movia, ele sequer piscava. Demorou alguns segundos para virar o rosto na direção do colega e esboçar a primeira reação verbal.

— Como é que é?

— Eu nunca entendo aquele guri, ele quase nunca é tímido, mas aí ‘pra essas coisas fica todo envergonhado.

— Como assim _‘pra essas coisas?_ Que coisas?

Foi então que Benjamin percebeu que _talvez_ tivesse falado demais. Ele sabia muito bem o que seu melhor amigo achava sobre o garoto novo, e como ficava em relação a ele, sabia principalmente o porquê de ele ter insistido tanto para que Luan o deixasse convidar Samuel, e ainda sabia o porquê de o anfitrião ter permitido. Então, dava para imaginar que tipo de _coisas_ ele falava, e não era Benjamin que deveria entregar seu melhor amigo assim. Foi sem qualquer intenção, ele apenas era alguém que não pensava muito antes de abrir a boca. De qualquer forma, Sehun parecia não ter entendido, e ainda era uma pessoa um tanto fácil de enrolar.

— Cara, eu não faço ideia, ele dá dessas de vez em quando.

— Entendi... Acho que eu vou, não tenho nada pra fazer em casa.

O menor cruzou os braços e olhou desconfiado para o amigo.

— Pelo que tu diz, achei que teus pais fossem do tipo que não te dão liberdade pra sair quando tu bem entender.

— E não dão. Só que eles ‘tão indo passar o final de semana no Uruguai e mandaram o meu irmão cuidar de mim, então é só pedir pra ele.

— Então tá tudo certo... — Benjamin sorriu e, na maior cara de pau, deitou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, enquanto esfregava o rosto ali, feito um gatinho. Do pouco que Samuel já conhecia daquele moleque, sabia que ele brincava de tentar seduzir os amigos quando queria pedir favores, não importava se era para um homem ou uma mulher, mesmo ele sendo heterossexual, pelo menos era o que ele dizia ser. — Mas posso pedir uma coisinha?

— Pode, mas para de te esfregar em mim.

— Bom, tu sabe que eu moro lá na Restinga e tudo mais... E eu meio que tenho medo de voltar pra casa de ônibus de madrugada, nem tenho ninguém pra me dar carona. Caduzinho mora perto da casa do Luan, mas não vai poder me dar abrigo porque os primos imundos ‘tão na casa dele. Só que ele me disse que vocês são vizinhos, e eu pensei _“Nossa Senhora, que conveniente, Samuquinha também mora perto da casa do Luan”,_ então eu te peço aqui, só não me ajoelho porque eu não curto esses _brique_ de me ajoelhar ‘pra homem, eu posso dormir na tua casa hoje?

Aquele garoto tinha tudo para ser um bom político para a época, de verdade, já era excelente em enrolar e comover. Poderia começar sendo vereador se não conseguisse entrar na faculdade, faria carreira com certeza.

— Em primeiro lugar, _nunca mais_ me chama de Samuquinha, ou qualquer coisa assim, tu me entendeu?

Benjamin assentiu frenético, ansioso por uma resposta.

— Agora me diz, ‘pra quê enrolar tanto pra pedir pra dormir na minha casa? Pelo amor de Deus, eu não sou chato com isso, pode sim.

— Cara, tu é maravilhoso!

Havia um único problema: Samuel jamais fora em qualquer festa além das de sua família, de amigos da família, ou dos eventos no quartel que ele e seu irmão eram obrigados pelo pai a ir. Ele estava nervoso, não conseguiu relaxar nem mesmo quando voltou para casa andando com Cadu, enquanto conversavam sobre como o professor de educação física era detestável. Talvez porque Sehun falava naquele momento com um dos motivos para o seu nervosismo, porém, esse era um detalhe, ele até que estava sendo bom em não dar bandeira.

Entretanto, quando chegou em casa, seu irmão notou, e insistiu em saber o que havia de errado até conseguir que o caçula abrisse a boca. A partir desse momento, o guri não parou mais de falar. Era dia de folga para os jogadores do grêmio, portanto Júlio passou a tarde com os pés para cima, a bunda enterrada no sofá, e os ouvidos ocupados com as lamúrias de Samuel. Ele entendia como aquele lance de vida social era complicado demais para o mais novo, e que, aparentemente, era a primeira vez que se referia a outras pessoas como suas amigas, então aquilo tudo era muito novo para o seu irmãozinho. Mas, dentro do possível, ele queria ajudar o menino a manter a calma.

No entanto, um detalhe o intrigava... Aquele nervosismo todo não parecia ser _somente_ porque ele ia a uma festa pela primeira vez, havia algo na fala dele que criava uma pequena suspeita. Samuel falava daquele tal de _Cadu_ com uma admiração até impressionante. Mas era melhor não falar nada. Júlio não queria ser o responsável por uma crise de asma, então sua função ali era tranquilizá-lo.

E até que deu certo, mas, de qualquer forma, ele obrigou o garoto a levar a bombinha quando o deu uma carona até a _festinha._

— Se precisar voltar antes de eu ir pra casa, a chave da porta dos fundos tá dentro do vaso de flor da janela — alertou o irmão, antes que ele pudesse descer do carro.

— Tá, mas aonde tu vai? — Samuel estranhou, o primogênito não era muito de sair à noite, ainda mais depois que assumiu como jogador titular, tornou-se alguém extremamente disciplinado.

— Eu vou ‘pra Cidade Baixa, vou aproveitar que não tem ninguém em casa ‘pra encher o saco.

Em qualquer outra situação, Sehun teria rido. Era uma confidência que havia entre eles: eram cúmplices ao reclamar de como os pais, principalmente o pai, eram _chatos demais_ com coisas desnecessárias. Até mesmo para Júlio, que era o filho de ouro. Mas ele não riu, e sim, arregalou os olhos, preocupado.

— ‘Pra Cidade Baixa...?

Ele jamais estivera naquela parte de Porto Alegre, mas pelo que os seus pais diziam, era um antro de depravação e libertinagem. Um lugar cheio de drogas e com um enorme potencial de desvirtuar caminhos.

— Tu sabe que o pai e a mãe exageram naquelas coisas que eles falam porque não querem que tu vá lá, não sabe?

— Como assim?

— É só um bairro boêmio, com muita festa e tudo mais... Não tem dois drogados por metro quadrado. Eu sou grandinho, não vou morrer, e se tu for pra lá e te cuidar, também não vai morrer.

— É mesmo é?

— Sim, agora sai logo do carro que eu tô atrasado.

Samuel saiu do Santana cor-de-vinho do irmão, e só conseguia pensar no quanto fazia sentido que seus pais mentissem sobre como era aquela parte de Porto Alegre. É claro que eles temiam os lugares onde o filho se meteria se fosse parar na Cidade Baixa, um imaginário totalmente preconceituoso, considerando as suspeitas incisivas a respeito da sexualidade do menino. E era isso que o deixava completamente possesso, ele estava a umas duas semanas de fazer dezoito anos, e ele sabia que somente não tinha liberdade com aquela idade porque seus pais tinham medo. _Não, não era medo,_ era repulsa da ideia do filho ser aquela palavra maldosa que tanto os assombrava, no exato teor pejorativo com que a bradavam; tinha medo de que o garoto fosse _bicha._ E, dar liberdade a ele significava, de alguma forma, que dariam a oportunidade para que ele externasse isso. Até porque, com dezesseis anos, Júlio já tinha garantida a autonomia com que Samuel apenas sonhava.

E talvez nem pudesse dizer que era manipulado como uma criança, e sim domesticado como um animal. Não era educado, era _adestrado._ Ele estava disposto a mudar isso, a começar naquela noite.

Apesar da inexperiência, Sehun tinha consciência a respeito daquilo que poderia ser prejudicial, aquilo que _não tinha problema,_ e aquilo que seria algo até positivo. E, por isso, recusou qualquer bebida quando o ofereceram, sabia que não estava habituado ao álcool, e aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado. Sem falar que ele tinha uma pequena noção de que, se algum vizinho chamasse a polícia por conta do barulho, daria uma merda sem precedentes se soubessem que um menor de idade estava ingerindo álcool, então ele dispensava completamente.

O moleque quase entrou em desespero quando percebeu que não encontrava Benjamin de maneira alguma naquela casa, mas então o meliante saiu de dentro da lavanderia com uma garota, e já era possível imaginar o que aconteceu lá. Ainda mais pelo sorriso que ele sustentava na maior cara-de-pau.

— Boa noite, princesa! — O baixinho se aproximou e fez um grande esforço para ficar nas pontas dos pés e passar seu braço fino sobre os ombros largos do mais novo.

Samuel encarou por um momento as vestes do amigo, e ele achava interessante como Benjamin sempre se vestia da mesma forma, mas com peças diferentes. Era sempre uma camiseta maior do que o seu tamanho real, geralmente era o uniforme da escola — naquela noite, no entanto, era uma camiseta branca do Inter —, uma bermuda esportiva e um par de chinelos. E aquilo caía bem nele, para falar a verdade.

— Vou fingir que tu não me chamou disso... Aquela é tua namorada? — Apontou discretamente na direção da moça que estava com o rapaz há pouco.

— Namorada? Eu não curto esse negócio aí não, gosto de sair quando dá na telha, isso não dá certo ‘pra mim.

Sehun não era burro, mesmo que não tivesse aquele tipo de interação social, ele sabia como elas funcionavam. E, pela resposta do menor, dava para perceber que ele era do tipo que fugia de compromissos, alguém que apenas ficava com várias e não tinha pretensão de se envolver seriamente. Não diria que denotava imaturidade, pois são escolhas e preferências pessoais, podia até haver motivos mais específicos, mas ele ficava surpreso, porque a maioria dos caras que agiam assim em relação a garotas tinha a tendência de ser um grande babaca, e Benjamin não era assim.

Não que ele pudesse falar muita coisa, era homem afinal, mas ele percebia como era comum ouvir, na escola, caras héteros se referindo a meninas com termos degradantes: _vadia, puta, cadela._ E, talvez, fosse a convivência com Irene, e por ela não hesitar em corrigir certas falas do primo — e que nem mesmo Sehun notava que podiam ser preconceituosas —, mas Benjamin nunca se referiu a qualquer garota como se ela fosse um corpo à sua mercê. Não era como se isso devesse ser exaltado, era a sua obrigação, mas era de se impressionar, quando havia tantas atitudes desrespeitosas ainda sendo normalizadas.

— Tu já namorou?

— Já, mas ela não me deixava sair com o Cadu e fazia cara de bunda ‘pra Irene. Foi sufoco o suficiente ‘pra eu querer ficar longe disso por uns dez anos.

— Como assim ela não te deixava sair com o Cadu? Por quê?

— Porque ela achava que ele queria me comer — revelou banalmente, como se não tivesse assustado o moreno com a confissão. No entanto, acabou rindo quando o outro arregalou os olhos. — Isso é história ‘pra outro dia, não fico muito bem falando disso.

— Tá bom, desculpa.

— Relaxa, tá tudo bem. — Ele sorriu, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas do maior. — Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Tem algo que não seja álcool?

— Tem sim, vou pegar refrigerante ‘pra você.

A partir do momento que Benjamin retornou com uma lata de refrigerante na mão esquerda, e uma _Polar_ na direita, a percepção do tempo se tornou algo cômico naquele lugar. Enquanto Samuel saboreava o seu guaraná, o amigo baixinho estava bebendo _demais._ De verdade, ele estava muito louco e muito agitado, e isso era bem preocupante. Saía dançando pela sala, cantando alto o funk que saía da caixa de som, isso porque Cadu e Yuri chegaram há pouquíssimos minutos para arrumar os seus equipamentos e tocarem alguma coisa — aparentemente, não era só a diretora que usava de seus talentos para animar algum evento sem ter que pagar. E, foi exatamente por isso, que Sehun não foi falar com o rapaz de fios descoloridos, tinha medo de estar atrapalhando, — só não sabia que o único motivo para o outro não ir falar consigo era a vergonha.

E alguma coisa ficou diferente quando eles, finalmente, substituíram o som que preenchia a exaltação de Benjamin pela melodia da guitarra, do baixo e do teclado. Foi só isso que conseguiu acalmar os ânimos do menino, aquele tipo de música não era algo que o deixava muito animado, então ele se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Samuel, com as pernas moles por conta da bebida. Aquilo chegava a ser um alívio, de certa forma, para o mais novo, porque era preocupante ver o amigo tão bêbado e exaltado perambulando por aquela casa, e agora estava mais tranquilo por saber que ele estava quietinho do seu lado, quase dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Naquele momento, mesmo com quase dezenove anos na cara, o loiro lembrava uma criança.

A primeira música, quem cantou foi Yuri, Sehun não estava prestando tanta atenção, pois estava preocupado em convencer Benjamin de que _não, ele não podia tirar a camisa ali porque estava com calor._ Percebendo esses efeitos no amigo, ele tinha a certeza de que não tinha simpatia pelo álcool. Isso bastava.

Porém, a segunda música começou, e quem estava cantando era Cadu. Sehun conhecia aquela canção; _Homem Primata,_ dos Titãs. E podia dizer que estava abismado com o talento que eles tinham, mas estava encantado, principalmente, pela voz do seu exato motivo de nervosismo: Carlos Eduardo. Ela soava de uma forma tão gostosa, Samuel não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele cara. Não havia como dizer o que estava acontecendo consigo, embora ele tivesse uma pequena ideia, tudo o que ele sabia era que precisava ouvir aquela voz cantando a sua música favorita. Era estranho, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com a possibilidade de ouvir, algum dia, aquele garoto cantando _Anna Júlia,_ uma canção tão especial.

_Seria como o paraíso._

Tão inebriado e conectado com a miragem que tocava guitarra e cantava no meio da grande sala, com tantas melodias e letras diferentes começando e se findando, Sehun não percebeu o tempo passar, até que recebeu uma mensagem do irmão perguntando se estava tudo bem. Foi aí que ele percebeu que já passava da meia-noite. Era tarde para alguém que nunca tinha saído, e Benjamin já estava quase adormecido com a cabeça deitada em sua coxa. Seria complicado, mas ele carregaria o garoto para casa, ficava a umas cinco quadras dali. Não que ele fosse forte, mas aquele baixinho era realmente pequeno o suficiente para que carregar seu corpo não fosse uma tarefa penosa.

Ele só não esperava que teria ajuda.

Em algum momento, depois de colocar o menino sonolento em sua garupa — aquilo ferraria a sua coluna, com certeza, mas pelo menos o amigo fazia o favor de se firmar para não dificultar tudo —, a música dos rapazes da terceira série foi substituída por algum CD de heavy metal, e foi aí que Sehun soube que não queria ficar ali _mesmo._ Porém, como um presente divino, sentiu uma mão familiar tocando o seu ombro.

Ela estava quente exatamente como no outro dia em que a sentiu encostando o mesmo lugar.

— Vai carregar ele até a tua casa? — questionou Cadu.

— Não tenho outra opção.

— E tu aguenta?

— Até aguento... Mas vai ser difícil, né?

— Deixa que eu carrego ele, já tô acostumado a lidar com esse pinguço. — Ele riu, tirando a case das costas e largando apoiada na parede.

— Tem certeza? Não vamos te atrapalhar?

— Capaz… — Sem precisar se esforçar tanto, segurou Benjamin em seus braços, carregando-o como uma noiva. — Eu já tenho que ir ‘pra casa também, meus parentes ‘tão lá, não é bom chegar muito tarde.

— Tudo bem... Quer que eu leve a tua case?

— Por favor!

O caminho não foi silencioso, apesar de esse ter sido um grande temor para o moreno. Ele estava nervoso, e saber que, em algum momento, o terceiranista ficou com vergonha de convidá-lo diretamente para aquela _festinha,_ conseguia deixá-lo mais nervoso ainda. Mas aquilo não criou qualquer tensão negativa entre eles. Conversaram e riram enquanto cruzavam as vielas do Partenon, e foi revigorante. Talvez pareça suicídio andar a pé durante a noite em Porto Alegre, mas Cadu conhecia aquele bairro o suficiente para saber em que ruas passar ou não.

Chegando na casa do mais novo dos três, entraram pela porta dos fundos, tal qual Júlio orientara mais cedo. E foi engraçado ver o guitarrista tentando andar sem fazer barulho.

— Ei, não te preocupa, não tem ninguém em casa... — Sehun chaveou a porta e acendeu a luz da cozinha. — Meus pais ‘tão no Uruguai comprando muamba e meu irmão saiu.

— Nesse caso, eu até te pediria abrigo para não ter que aguentar as _cria_ que ‘tão acampando na minha casa, mas a minha mãe tá me obrigando a fazer sala ‘pra parente. — Ele seguiu o menor pelas escadas, Benjamin permanecia quieto em seus braços, àquela altura já estava adormecido.

— Sinto muito, boa sorte com os teus primos. — O anfitrião abriu a porta para que o amigo entrasse em seu quarto, e logo apontou para a própria cama para que ele deixasse o baixinho ali. — Mas se quiser abrigo, pode vir ‘pra cá, de verdade.

— Ah, valeu... — Cadu sorriu sem graça, depois deixou que os olhos examinassem as paredes do quarto. _Cheio_ de pôsteres e quadros com coisas do Grêmio, até mesmo uma enorme bandeira. — O Benjamin vai ter um surto quando acordar aqui.

— Por quê?

— É colorado fanático... Tu vai ver.

Depois disso, Carlos Eduardo foi embora. E, da cabeça de Samuel, não fugia a voz bonita do garoto.

**_Abril de 2000_ **

— Não é por maldade, sério mesmo, eu amo o Cadu... — Irene iniciou cautelosa — Mas, por que ele tá indo com a gente ‘pra fazer o trabalho?

— Porque eu fiz esse mesmo trabalho no ano passado e posso ajudar vocês.

Naquele momento, Samuel já abria o portão de sua casa para que os amigos entrassem. Seu pai estava em casa, mas ele esperava que pelo menos _naquele dia_ não resolvesse perturbá-lo, ou que respeitasse seus amigos e não abrisse a boca para soltar aqueles comentários desprezíveis.

— Que desculpa merda, Carlos Eduardo — Benjamin devolveu em seu típico tom estridente e chamativo —, se vai tentar enrolar ela, tem que ser mais convincente. — Ele se virou para a prima. — Olha só, não tem nenhum motivo real ‘pra ele fazer o trabalho com a gente, ele é só um vagabundo que não tem nada pra fazer em casa e tá apaixonado por mim, entendeu?

— Ei! — O tom de Cadu era de indignação. — Que história é essa de que eu tô apaixonado por ti?

Sehun ficou nervoso ao ouvir o assunto deles. Se seu pai ouvisse aquilo, a possibilidade de acontecer algo realmente desnecessário era gigante. Suas mãos buscavam com pressa a chave da porta dentro da mochila.

— Eu acho que é mais provável que ele esteja aqui por causa do Samuel... — Irene falou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para que o mencionado escutasse.

Ele estava estático, encarando a fechadura da porta, prestes a encaixar a chave ali. Seu coração talvez tenha falhado uma ou duas batidas, e também pode ser que ele tenha ficado por alguns momentos sem ar. Mas, então, ele respirou fundo e se virou brevemente para trás.

— Por favor, não fiquem falando sobre essas coisas aqui, o meu pai não vai gostar.

Aparentemente, eles compreenderam a situação e se calaram, então seguiram Samuel para dentro de casa. O anfitrião os guiou até o seu quarto, e já era hábito encontrar uma careta de desgosto no rosto de Benjamin toda vez que ele colocava os pés lá. Todos largaram as mochilas de qualquer jeito no chão e desceram até a cozinha para o almoço. Seus pais e seu irmão já estavam sentados à mesa, os amigos cumprimentaram a sua família com cordialidade. E não era de se espantar que Seu Armando, no auge de sua inerente gentileza, respondesse com um resmungo mal-humorado.

Naquele dia, Sehun teve a certeza de que seu irmão tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido, não sabia se era de proteção ou para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor de alguma forma, mas era perceptível como Júlio era uma pessoa rápida em interpretar situações e pessoas. E talvez fosse porque havia a certeza de que aquela refeição seria envolta por um silêncio hostil e sufocante, quem vai saber? Mas ele tratou de fazer com que o clima mórbido não ficasse por ali, e ele era até que bom nisso.

— Teu amigo não sabe que é falta de respeito aparecer na casa dos outros mal vestido? — questionou em tom nitidamente lúdico, apontando para a camiseta que Benjamin usava.

Porque ele teve a capacidade de ignorar a norma do uniforme, e aparecer na escola com uma camiseta do Inter, _justamente_ no dia em que iria para a casa de um _jogador do Grêmio_ depois da aula. Havia grandes chances de ser provocação, mas ainda assim era engraçado.

— Mas tu trabalha de pijama! — devolveu o loiro. Mesmo que ele fosse completamente fanático pelo Internacional, ainda tinha um bom senso de humor, e sabia entrar naquelas brincadeiras sem se ofender ou fazer com que os outros se ofendessem. — Respeita a minha farda!

O olhar que o patriarca direcionou ao rapaz foi suficiente para gelar o sangue de Sehun E ele sabia exatamente o motivo. Sendo sargento, portanto uma autoridade militar, era alguém que se ofendia fácil com “banalizações” da simbologia do exército. E ele talvez nem sequer se importasse com essa frase aplicada em outras situações, mas tratava-se de um amigo de Samuel, tratava-se de Benjamin Schmidt, um repetente com “jeito de vagabundo”, e por quem ele nutria uma forte antipatia por ser de uma família humilde da Restinga.

Não é necessário dizer nada sobre o “jeito de vagabundo” porque, para pessoas preconceituosas como Seu Armando, todos eram vagabundos. E era simplesmente ridículo saber que até mesmo a condição financeira do garoto alimentava um imaginário completamente classista e repulsivo na cabeça daquele homem. A origem humilde de Benjamin não era demérito algum. Os seus bisavós eram imigrantes, foram trabalhadores rurais extremamente pobres, a primeira pessoa de sua família a ter condições de ir para a cidade foi a sua mãe, estava grávida quando se mudou para a Restinga com o noivo. O menino nasceu e cresceu naquele bairro, não tinha vergonha alguma, era um lugar de pessoas trabalhadoras, gente que não nasceu com tudo na mão. Isso era tudo o que Sehun sabia sobre a família do amigo, e era o suficiente para que ele compreendesse que a realidade em que vivia era diferente.

Porém, seu pai não conseguia ter a mesma consideração. Claro, a Restinga não era um bairro da elite, era a _periferia,_ a criminalidade e a violência estampavam o estereótipo daquele lugar — era um estigma, e dava abertura para que ignorantes destilassem seu preconceito contra os habitantes.

Por mais injustificáveis que fossem, Seu Armando criou motivos suficientes na sua cabeça para maltratar o rapaz.

— De onde tu vem pode até ser comum desrespeitar uma farda, mas aqui não se faz isso. — Seu olhar era incisivo sobre o loiro, o tom tão hostil quanto. — Ainda mais dentro dessa casa.

Benjamin encarou de volta. Sentiu-se humilhado. Seus dedos de firmaram com força no copo de vidro, as pontas quase ficavam brancas. Faltou muito pouco para que ele não jogasse aquele suco de uva na cara daquele porco de botas. O que impediu que ele fizesse isso foi, certamente, o fato de ter pensado no que poderia acontecer a Samuel mais tarde por conta de uma atitude impulsiva.

Ele engoliu, como se fossem espinhos descendo por sua garganta, e permaneceu em silêncio. Já Júlio, não ficou quieto.

— Pai, meu Deus, olha o jeito que tu tá falando! — tentou repreender.

— Todos os dias eu lido com esse tipo de gente.

— Que tipo de gente, senhor? — Irene interveio, sabia que aquele homem não poderia fazer nada com ela.

— Vagabundos, gente que desdenha da autoridade. — O desgosto era igualmente perceptível na expressão e na entonação.

— Mas ele não falou nada... — Samuel tentou argumentar, mas a palma do pai contra a mesa cessou qualquer chance.

— Essa conversa acabou! — Levantou-se rapidamente, encarando o filho mais novo com desprezo. — Alguém tem que trabalhar por esse país.

Depois que Seu Armando deixou a cozinha, Benjamin bufou irritadíssimo, pouco se importava se a mãe do seu amigo ainda estava na mesa. _Não dava para segurar._ Um gosto amargo tomava conta da sua boca, e ele sentia que não tinha como terminar a comida em seu prato. Com discrição, foi com o prato até a pia e virou as sobras do arroz no lixo, quando estava prestes a lavar a louça que sujou, no entanto, o irmão do seu amigo o impediu.

— Deixa isso aí, é meu dia de lavar a louça.

Sehun entendeu o recado, era para saírem da cozinha. Então, ele foi o primeiro a tirar seu prato, Irene e Cadu não demoraram a fazer o mesmo. Depois disso, foram todos para o quarto do moreno.

— Me desculpa por isso, cara... — Samuel tentou se redimir no momento em que fechou a porta. — Meu pai é sempre assim, e eu sei que…

— Tu não precisava ter dito nada pra me defender, eu sei como ele é contigo, e não quero que tu leve um tapa por minha causa — Benjamin o interrompeu. Não havia qualquer mágoa em sua fala. — E, sendo honesto contigo, eu só não dei um soco naquela cara feia do teu pai porque eu sabia que ele ia fazer alguma coisa contigo depois.

Ficaram todos em silêncio, e ele percebeu o clima mórbido que se fazia ali. Era deprimente, e aquele assunto precisava ser encerrado.

— Mas eu tô aqui ‘pra fazer trabalho e jogar um pouquinho, se der tempo. A gente pode começar?

Eles conseguiram se concentrar no trabalho, e fizeram tudo com empenho. No fim das contas, Cadu também ajudou bastante. Culpe o acaso ou uma ação proposital, mas enquanto colavam imagens na cartolina, os dedos de Cadu e Samuel se encontravam vez ou outra. Era um pouquinho difícil, para o mais novo, conter o sorriso naqueles momentos. Ele nem sequer conseguia olhar para o outro garoto para ver se ele pelo menos tinha a mesma reação.

Sehun não iria saber disso, mas ele tinha.

Terminaram o trabalho um pouquinho mais cedo do que esperavam, mas não rolou jogo algum, porque a mãe de Benjamin ligou mandando que ele e Irene voltassem para casa — pelos gritos no telefone, provavelmente o moleque tinha deixado roupas sujas atiradas pelo quarto antes de ir para a escola. Eles foram até a parada para pegarem o primeiro ônibus que passasse por lá. Era até bom que fossem cedo, considerando que o trajeto até onde moravam era de pouco mais de uma hora, considerando o trânsito ferrado de Porto Alegre.

E ali estavam Samuel e Carlos Eduardo; _sozinhos_ no quarto, e na casa, porque Dona Maria saiu para ir ao mercado. Isso deixava o moreno um tantinho _bem_ nervoso, porque a presença daquele garoto era intimidante de uma forma que ele, supostamente, não deveria gostar.

— Eu te vi da janela quando a tua família se mudou ‘pra cá. — Chegou a ser um alívio quando Cadu quebrou o silêncio. Ele falava de forma lenta, talvez por estar pensando bem em suas palavras, no entanto, era notável um leve nervosismo em sua voz. — Tu ‘tava carregando aquele monte de caixa... Eu queria falar contigo, oferecer ajuda, e eu ‘tava criando coragem. Mas aí era tarde demais, o caminhão já tinha ido embora e tu não saiu pra buscar mais nenhuma caixa. Depois disso, nunca mais te vi.

Sehun piscou confuso, encarando o rosto do maior.

— Então aquela história de que tu me viu chegando da escola…

— Conversa fiada, eu só não queria te assustar. Mas, saiba que antes de eu te conhecer, na minha cabeça tu era o vizinho bonitinho que não sai de casa.

Sua vontade era de enterrar a cara no travesseiro depois de ouvir o _“vizinho bonitinho”,_ como podia estar tão feliz de ouvir algo assim?

— Eu não saio muito, isso é verdade... Por que tu queria falar comigo?

— Eu te achei... Fofo — confessou com dificuldade.

— Fofo? — Ele franziu o cenho, desacostumado com aquele tipo de elogio.

— É. — O rapaz de fios descoloridos se levantou um pouco sem jeito da cama. — Agora eu acho melhor ir ‘pra casa, eu tenho que estudar ‘pra prova de inglês.

— Espera, o que isso quer dizer?

Cadu parou de andar, estava quase na porta, e se virou para o amigo.

— Isso o quê?

— Que tu... Me achou fofo…

— Nada.

Ele foi embora, mas somente fisicamente. Porque continuava ali, bem presente e gritante na cabeça de Sehun.

_“Olha ali, quem 'tá pedindo aprovação_ _  
Não sabe nem pra onde ir  
Se alguém não aponta a direção  
Periga nunca se encontrar”_

**_Cara Estranho; Los Hermanos_ **


	2. Quem Você Sempre Sonhou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: homofobia

**_Abell 39 – Capítulo II de V_ **

**_“Quem Você Sempre Sonhou”_ **

**_Abril de 2000_ **

Talvez não fosse um modo agradável de acordar quando o início de tudo, ao invés de ser o sol, era uma cueca sendo esfregada contra o seu rosto. Sem eufemismos, definitivamente não era. E Samuel proferia todos os xingamentos que conhecia, enquanto tentava empurrar seu irmão para fora do colchão. Claro que nada iria adiantar, os muques finos de um moleque que dispensava qualquer atividade física para ficar preso à tela do computador não tinham nem comparação com a força de um atleta com intensas horas diárias de treino.

— Filho da puta! — Estapeou os braços do mais velho. — Tira essa tua cueca imunda da minha cara.

— Em primeiro lugar — começou Júlio, rindo e já se afastando —, essa cueca é tua. E ela tá limpa, foi parar na minha gaveta por engano e eu vim te devolver.

Sehun tomou a peça das mãos alheias, estava quieto. Ele não queria ter que dizer isso em voz alta, mas estava começando a se perguntar se seu irmão, por acaso, esquecera que era _12 de abril._ Em outras palavras, que era seu aniversário. Se ele se esquecera do fato de que o moleque que ele chamava de _cria_ fazia dezoito anos. _Não iria perguntar,_ recusava-se a isso. Mas era particularmente doloroso pensar nisso.

— Obrigado — soltou baixo.

— Que cara de bunda é essa hoje, hein? — O menor se sentou na cama, arrancando o cobertor de cima do caçula. — Tá assim porque já pode ser preso?

— Achei que tu tinha esquecido…

— Nunca! — Bagunçou os fios já desordenados do garoto e se levantou. — Agora te arruma, vou te levar ‘pra escola.

Agora, consideravelmente eufórico por saber que a pessoa mais importante para si, _de fato,_ não havia se esquecido do seu aniversário, Samuel tinha mais disposição para sair da cama. Ele tinha ânimo, e não demorou para escovar os dentes e vestir alguma coisa decente. Talvez sua mãe implicasse por ele vestir apenas uma de suas calças de abrigo do uniforme, no lugar de usar uma calça mais arrumadinha, _era um dia importante afinal._ Mas, no fim das contas, ele somente estava indo à escola, porque ele sabia que a única ocasião comemorativa seria um jantar com a família, nada que o motivasse a vestir algo além do básico.

Novamente, estava feliz por seu pai não estar em casa. Era angustiante não saber prever se o temperamento de Seu Armando o faria direcionar ao filho os mesmos sinais de reprovação de sempre, ou se simplesmente iria ignorar a sua existência — geralmente porque não estava acreditando que valia a pena se dar a qualquer trabalho. Então, para Sehun, era melhor simplesmente torcer para ficar o menor tempo possível. E, aparentemente, aquele seria um bom dia, pois não havia qualquer sinal do sargento por lá.

Ele também não viu sua mãe, mas ela provavelmente devia estar do lado de fora da casa, e sua presença não era desagradável. Dona Maria era uma peça mais fácil de se lidar; compartilhava de alguns pensamentos do marido, alguns particularmente preconceituosos, mas não tinha uma relação de tortura com o filho. Na verdade, quando trazia tais assuntos, era em um certo tom de preocupação — ainda que problemático —, e sempre nas palavras _“o teu pai acha...”._ Sehun compreendia que ela tentava dizer que, se ele mudasse em determinados aspectos, seu pai finalmente iria deixá-lo em paz. Desconsiderando esse lado, ela era uma mãe carinhosa, e eventualmente demonstrava isso.

Escusado será dizer que Samuel tinha um relacionamento muito complicado com seus pais.

— Eu não embalei o teu presente porque não é bem uma coisa física... — disse seu irmão, pondo um prato de omelete à sua frente, na mesa da cozinha — É uma _permissão,_ sabe?

— Como assim? Permissão de quê?

— Eu vou te deixar sair com o meu carro de vez em quando.

— É sério?! — Os olhos do mais novo se arregalaram, Júlio riu de sua expressão.

— _Mas..._ — enfatizou — primeiro tu vai ‘pra autoescola, porque eu não vou te tirar da cadeia se a polícia te pegar dirigindo sem carteira.

— Eu não sou tão idiota assim…

— Realmente! — O jogador bagunçou o cabelo, agora alinhado, do menino. — Só parece.

Antes que Sehun pudesse devolver qualquer xingamento, o primogênito saiu rapidamente da cozinha para esperá-lo no carro. Aquilo significava que ele tinha pressa, então era prudente que terminasse de comer logo. E, em questão de pouquíssimos minutos, Samuel já saía porta afora com a mochila nas costas. Sua mãe colhia algumas folhas de manjericão na pequena hortinha no jardim da casa. No momento em que ela enxergou o filho, parou tudo o que fazia para ir até ele.

— Meu filho amado! — Sua voz saiu um pouco mais estridente do que deveria, e carregava empolgação. — Já é um homenzinho! Parabéns!

Ele até poderia entrar em um limbo de sua mente por pensar no fato de que _a única_ ocasião em que era chamado de homem era em seu aniversário. E, _é claro,_ no diminutivo. Não era como tratavam Júlio, o _homem feito._ Samuel era apenas o _homenzinho,_ e bem questionavelmente por seu pai. Mas ele não teve muita oportunidade para se frustrar com isso quando a sua mãe beijava o seu rosto inteiro, marcando a sua pele com batom. Às vezes, ele ficava feliz com aquelas demonstrações.

Quando ele finalmente se desvencilhou dos braços alheios, despediu-se da mãe e andou em direção ao carro. Porém, no caminho, ele notou que, da sacada da casa em frente, Carlos Eduardo o observava com um pequeno sorriso. Sehun ficou sem graça, mas teve a iniciativa de acenar para o amigo, para então entrar no Santana do irmão. Ele até poderia ter sido gentil e oferecido uma carona, se não estivesse nervoso o suficiente a ponto de não conseguir pensar nisso.

O trânsito na avenida estava particularmente complicado naquele horário, as pessoas se deslocavam para ir ao trabalho, e Júlio não foi inteligente ao decidir abastecer o carro antes de deixar o irmão na escola — ainda mais porque a escola não ficava a meio quilômetro de distância de casa —, mas talvez fosse uma desculpa para que passassem algum tempo juntos. Nada preocupante, talvez Samuel chegasse uns cinco minutos antes de começar a aula. O que não era exatamente um problema para si, mas talvez fosse para Benjamin, que sempre copiava a sua tarefa de inglês correndo antes de começar a aula. Tudo bem que o moleque estava a um mês de fazer dezenove anos, os pais não tinham que ser notificados sobre o que ele deixava de fazer, mas a sua mãe trabalhava na diretoria, ela _sempre_ ficava sabendo.

Sehun esperava que ele tivesse copiado a tarefa de Irene, pelo menos.

Assim que chegou à escola, foi direto para a sala de aula, sentando-se no lugar que já era seu por direito. Não havia muita gente lá, a maioria estava no pátio. Ele mal teve tempo de tirar a mochila das costas e já sentiu um braço se pendurando em seu pescoço.

— É teu aniversário? — A voz empolgada demais para sete e meia da manhã soou indiscreta perto de seu ouvido.

Um par de olhos grandes e surpresos virou na direção do baixinho.

— Como tu sabe?

— Caduzinho viu a tua mãe te dando parabéns... — O garoto riu e segurou o rosto de Sehun para beijá-lo tal qual sua mãe fizera. — Já é um homenzinho, né?

Naquele exato momento, Cadu adentrava a sala de aula; recebeu um ou outro olhar torto das meninas que lá estavam, tratava-se de um intruso, afinal, ele não era daquela turma. Mas ele não se importava tanto assim, já estava acostumado a entrar e sair daquela sala o tempo inteiro para pegar balas no bar da escola para Benjamin com alguns trocados em troca de alguém para fazer a sua tarefa de matemática — era importante dizer, o repetente era _excelente_ em matemática, e conseguia entender o conteúdo da terceira série muito melhor do que Carlos Eduardo, alguém que _de fato_ estava na terceira série. Mas, daquela vez, além das típicas balas de café, trouxe um pequeno brigadeiro.

E, quando viu o melhor amigo sufocando Samuel com beijos no rosto — somente para irritar, com certeza, aquele moleque raramente era “carinhoso” seriamente, se não era para pedir favores, era para fazer graça —, sua primeira reação foi rir, mas depois achou melhor livrar o menino daquela situação. Não que o moreno estivesse incomodado, estava rindo daquilo, mas achava que era _grude demais._

— Para com isso, ele não vai te comer. — O terceiranista puxou Benjamin pela camiseta, até afastá-lo do outro rapaz.

— Larga de ser _jaguara..._ — Ele empurrou fracamente o maior, para então surrupiar as balas em sua mão.

— Fica quietinho aí! — concluiu, e então puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado de Samuel — Eu te trouxe um presentinho de aniversário. Parabéns.

Depois de entregar o docinho ao mais novo, sentiu-se satisfeito com a visão que teve. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam, sua boca estava minimamente aberta em surpresa, e as bochechas... Não, esse detalhe jamais poderia faltar. Suas bochechas estavam adoravelmente vermelhas. Talvez não houvesse imagem no mundo capaz de superar aquela. Os olhos que refletiam a luz de constelações inteiras encontraram os do amigo de fios descoloridos, e a resposta que escapou em seguida foi _quase_ inaudível.

— ‘Pra ti também…

Mas Cadu ouviu bem, _muito bem,_ e ficou extremamente confuso.

— ‘Pra mim...?

Foi então que Sehun percebeu o que disse, e o rubro das maçãs do rosto tomou conta das orelhas, da nuca, do nariz. _Não, ele não podia ter feito isso._ Tamanho era o nervosismo, nem conseguira controlar o que saía de sua boca,

— Ah, desculpa... É o sono. — Sorriu sem graça, tentando soar um pouco convincente.

— Entendi... — O maior riu e se levantou. — Agora eu vou voltar ‘pra minha sala, a aula já vai começar.

O rapaz saiu, e Samuel soltou o ar que nem sequer notou que havia segurado em seus pulmões. E Benjamin percebeu nitidamente o comportamento atípico do colega.

— Cara, o que foi isso?

— Eu ‘tava nervoso!

O colorado parou por alguns segundos para analisar meticulosamente o estado do menino. Desde os olhos arregalados, a boca seca, o rosto vermelho, até os dedos nervosos que enrolavam a alça da mochila. _Por que Carlos Eduardo o deixava nervoso?_ A possibilidade gritante de ser pelo mesmo motivo que _Samuel_ deixava Cadu nervoso o empolgou bastante.

— Samuel, tu é...? — E, mais uma vez, ele fizera aquele exato gesto com a mão que representava o maior tormento para um garoto cobrado por uma postura mais “masculina”, mas, naquele caso, não havia nada disso.

Mas Sehun tinha medo, _muito medo,_ e o seu instinto era se manter na defensiva.

— Por que tu tá me perguntando isso?

— Relaxa, eu não sou homofóbico.

— Por que tu quer saber? Tá querendo me beijar?

— Sim, vem cá, gostoso. — Benjamin puxou o amigo pela gola, até que seus rostos estivessem um pouco próximos. Automaticamente o moreno fechou os olhos e apertou as pálpebras com força, o menor começou a rir, mas logo o soltou e se afastou. — Eu tô brincando, não vou te beijar.

Sehun não respondeu, apenas alinhou novamente a própria blusa e endireitou a postura na cadeira, evitando ao máximo olhar para o baixinho.

— Dependendo da tua resposta, pode ser que eu tenha uma notícia boa ‘pra ti... — prosseguiu despretensiosamente, atraindo mais uma vez o olhar de Samuel.

— Do que tu tá falando, porra?!

— Só me diz.

O garoto olhou para os lados, viu que ninguém olhava para eles, e logo respirou fundo antes de falar.

— Sim…

— E tu, por acaso, teria interesse em dar uns beijinhos no meu amigo Cadu?

— O que?! Eu não sei, nunca beijei.

Aquela afirmação surpreendeu um tanto, mas não destoava tanto da solidão que aquele cara aparentava ter quando dizia que _realmente_ não tinha amigos além daqueles que fez na nova escola. Seria bom mudar de assunto e deixar aquilo para que Cadu resolvesse. Não queria ser responsável por qualquer tipo de pressão.

— Entendi... Preciso fazer a tarefa de história.

 _Não funcionou._ Uma fatídica pergunta surgiu naquele momento.

— Mas... Vem cá, tu também é?

Talvez a honestidade fosse algo legal naquele momento, Benjamin preferiu seguir por isso. Aquele era um amigo com quem ele poderia se abrir sem receio.

— Um pouquinho... Mas eu sou hétero, tá bom?

**_(...)_ **

****

Na monotonia entre as paredes cinzas do banheiro, os ponteiros do relógio quase marcando dez horas da noite, enquanto os olhos nublados estavam fixos na imagem do espelho e a mão letárgica arrastava a escova pelos dentes levemente tortos, a mente de Samuel estava longe dali. A alguns metros de distância, mais especificamente. Talvez fosse o Eterno Retorno, descrito por Nietzsche, quando ele percebia que, toda noite, antes de ir dormir, era nessa exata situação que ele pensava sobre as frustrações do dia. Chegava a ser repetitivo, mas a maioria delas relacionadas com o relacionamento conturbado que tinha com o pai.

Seu Armando até dava uma pequena _folga_ no seu aniversário, mas ainda carregava aquela mesma postura fria, distante e repreensiva. Quando chegou do trabalho, só murmurou um _feliz aniversário_ e entregou uma sacola de papel com uma bombacha e outro par de alpargatas dentro. Sehun até gostou do presente, não que ele fosse algum adepto do tradicionalismo gaúcho, nem era do tipo que saía pilchado na rua, mas gostava de usar bombachas, eram calças largas e confortáveis. E foi só por isso que ele conseguiu ficar feliz com o presente, mesmo sabendo que era reflexo de uma das tentativas de seu pai para fazê-lo “agir como homem”. Afinal, uma das coisas de que um gaúcho tradicionalista mais se orgulha é a virilidade masculina; o idealismo sexista em que se almeja um aspecto ríspido, beirando a grosseria em alguns momentos, autoritário e intimidador.

Não era necessário dizer que Samuel não era nada disso. Ele era um garoto compreensivo, doce, abnegador e amigável. Ele era a suposta fragilidade a ser repudiada; _um covarde, em outras palavras._

O jantar foi tranquilo, Júlio fez algumas perguntas sobre seu dia na escola, e o garoto fez questão de responder com poucas palavras. E então seu pai começou a falar sobre o trabalho com a esposa, e assim se ocupou até o final. O que era, com certeza, muito bom para manter a paz naquela mesa.

Aquele era um dos três dias atípicos do ano em que ele reforçava a certeza de que, no fundo, seu pai o amava, deixando de lado todos os preconceitos. Mas o Eterno Retorno jamais fugia de si, estava sempre lá para lembrá-lo de um ciclo maçante, embora fosse uma teoria aplicada, de alguma forma, no campo errado, mas é uma boa comparação para a situação. E ele tinha consciência disso quando encarava as próprias olheiras naquele espelho rachado na parede.

Quando terminou, Samuel saiu do banheiro, apagou a luz do quarto e foi se deitar; gostava de dormir enquanto havia gente acordada, era um tantinho medroso nesse sentido. Sua mãe devia estar na sala, pelo barulho da televisão, assistia o finalzinho do capítulo de _Terra Nostra._ Ele riu sozinho nos últimos dias ao lembrar do enredo da novela, porque isso trazia a memória, também, o brilho nos olhos de Cadu a cada vez que ele falava sobre seus bisavós imigrantes. Para ele, o sobrenome Rossi era uma preciosidade maior do que a guitarra, e não escondia a felicidade em que estava por ter conseguido sua cidadania italiana no mês passado, dizia o rapaz que era uma porta para, um dia, morar na Europa — mas de preferência em Portugal, porque seu espanhol era questionável e ele não queria ter que aprender outro idioma.

Sehun não tinha essa ligação com suas origens, como Cadu, bisneto de imigrantes italianos; Benjamin, descendente de colonos alemães; ou Yuri, que tinha muito orgulho de ser neto de chineses. Ele só sabia que era... Samuel Meireles, _apenas_ , seu sobrenome não tinha exatamente uma história. Ele até gostaria de saber, tinha que ter vindo de algum lugar, mas não era algo que realmente _importava_ para ele.

Descobrir quem era estava de bom tamanho para si.

E, naquele exato momento, sua preocupação era dormir, então ele se cobriu com o lençol e fechou os olhos. Como de costume, começou a dissertar silenciosamente algum assunto para si mesmo até pegar no sono.

_Mas quem disse que ele iria dormir naquela noite?_

Estava quase apagado quando algo voou através da janela aberta e acertou com força o seu guarda-roupa. Seu tronco se ergueu com pressa na cama, até que ele estivesse sentado. Os olhos observavam os arredores despertos e assustados, enquanto o coração saltava acelerado em seu peito. _Alguém estava tentando matá-lo?_

Rapidamente, saiu da cama e engatinhou no chão — era inteligente o suficiente para não ficar exposto à janela — até encontrar o objeto estranho. _Era um chinelo._ Um chinelo com um prego. E é claro que aquela tira desgastada com o símbolo do Internacional era extremamente familiar.

— _É os guri!_ — alguém disse da rua.

É claro que era Benjamin.

— Tu é idiota? E se acerta a cabeça dele? — Reconheceu a voz de Carlos Eduardo.

— Te acalma, guri... Eu mirei estrategicamente, tu que é boca-aberta e não viu.

Certo, Sehun precisava calar os amigos antes que seu pai os escutasse e _ele_ acabasse se ferrando. Muito, vale dizer. Então ele foi correndo até a ventana, encontrando os dois garotos na rua, eles sorriram ao vê-lo.

— Que ideia estúpida foi essa de jogar um chinelo no meu guarda-roupa? Dá pra ouvir no quarto do lado! — repreendeu irritado e jogou o chinelo na direção do dono — Reza ‘pro meu irmão já ter dormido.

— Relaxa, meu amigo! — Benjamin continuava sorrindo. — A gente veio aqui ‘pra te fazer um convite.

— Que convite? — O menino franziu o cenho, estranhando a conversa.

— Quer dar uma volta? Sair um pouco ‘pra comemorar o teu aniversário... — Cadu tinha aquele tom de voz atraente, beirando o sugestivo, mas não de uma forma maliciosa, talvez sequer chegasse a ser algo errado, mas sim de uma forma que fazia Samuel ficar à margem de agir sem pensar.

— Tu tá louco?! — Arregalou os olhos. — Eu não posso sair assim, sem mais nem menos, nem de dia, tu acha que meu pai vai deixar sair à noite?

— Mas quem disse que o sargentão precisa saber? — O loiro riu e se aproximou do portão, Cadu permanecia no meio da rua deserta. — Dezoito anos e nunca fugiu de casa? Agora tá na hora!

— Não sei... Isso pode dar muita merda. E se o meu pai descobrir?

— Cara, tu é maior de idade, não sei o porquê teus pais te prendem como se tu tivesse cinco anos — argumentou Carlos Eduardo.

— Eu sei... — Sehun suspirou lentamente, tentando afastar aquela vontade de mandar qualquer imposição de seu pai à merda e sair de casa, estava muito perto de perder o controle. — É mais complicado do que parece…

— Eu imagino, e tá tudo bem ter medo. — Agora, o terceiranista também se aproximava do portão, sua voz soava mais compreensiva. — Mas não é justo ter que viver trancado na torre, _Rapunzel._

O mais novo dos três permaneceu calado, os dedos nervosos apertando o parapeito da janela. Ele tentava balancear os prós e os contras do que estava quase disposto a fazer, tentava calcular rotas de erro, ver no que aquilo poderia dar. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada, sua mente estava uma bagunça. Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que morria de medo de levar uma surra do pai, tinha Carlos Eduardo e Benjamin bem ali, oferecendo a ele uma amostra da liberdade.

Seria bem mais fácil estar sob os cuidados do irmão naquele dia, nem precisaria sair escondido.

— Olha só, Samuel... Vai dar tudo certo. — O menino de olhos verdes voltou a persuadi-lo. — Teus pais entram aí de noite ‘pra te ver?

— De vez em quando a minha mãe vem ver se eu dormi de luz acesa ‘pra ela desligar. Eu tenho o sono muito leve, ela não entra muito aqui.

— Então faz o que eu vou te dizer, coloca uns travesseiros embaixo do cobertor ‘pra parecer que tem alguém deitado, coloca uma roupa legal, pega a tua identidade, apaga a luz, e sai de casa.

_Por que não?_

Ele fez tudo exatamente como Benjamin falou. Depois de forjar um corpo adormecido na cama, trocou a bermuda do pijama por seus jeans e apenas vestiu um moletom, não se deu ao trabalho de colocar uma camiseta. Então, por fim, pegou a identidade e a bombinha da asma, apagou a luz do quarto e saiu de casa de fininho pela porta dos fundos. O portão era baixo, fácil de pular, e assim Samuel já estava na rua com seus amigos.

— O que é isso? — O loirinho tomou a bomba da mão do maior, analisando curioso o objeto. — Não me diga que tu não pode sair de casa, mas usa essas merdas... Cara, eu não sei quem tá te fornecendo isso aqui, mas isso não é nada bom pra tua saúde e…

— Do que tu tá falando?! Me devolve isso aqui. — cortou Samuel, e rapidamente pegou o aparelho de volta. — Isso não é droga, seu idiota. Eu sou asmático, preciso disso ‘pra controlar as crises.

— Benjamin, eu fico realmente surpreso quando penso que tu é mais inteligente que eu — Cadu alfinetou, ganhando um chute na bunda em resposta.

— ‘Pra que eu tenho que levar a minha identidade?

— A gente tá indo ‘pra um lugar que menor de idade não entra... — Benjamin passou o braço pelas costas do mais novo e começou a guiá-lo pela rua.

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

— Olha, se vocês querem me levar no puteiro, ou alguma coisa assim, eu realmente não quero ir, tá bom? Agradeço, mas não é esse tipo de passeio que eu gosto.

— Que puteiro, Samuel? Tu comeu merda? Primeiro que eu não sou homem de ir em lugar desses, e o Cadu menos ainda, porque ele não é muito interessado em moças, se é que tu me entende…

— Cacete, Benjamin! — O rapaz de fios descoloridos praticamente rosnava. — Cala a boca antes que eu te quebre a pau, inferno!

— Quebrar a pau... Não vai quebrar pau nenhum em mim, eu não curto isso daí, vê com o Samuel.

— Não dá atenção ‘pra esse piá de bosta... — Cadu passou seu braço por cima dos ombros do moreno. — Agora me diz, já foi em um show de _Drag Queens?_

**_(...)_ **

Sehun poderia ter uma crise de asma ali mesmo, com todo aquele gelo e aquelas luzes que piscavam e o deixavam confuso. Mas ele sabia que não teria, porque não estava apavorado, estava _fascinado_ com aquele lugar. Não tinha como dizer o que mais chamou a sua atenção naquela casa de festas, se foi a decoração deslumbrante, as luzes neon, ou as artistas que chegavam aos dois metros com aqueles saltos enormes. Ele acreditava que o título de _Rainha_ fazia jus àquelas damas. Havia um glamour indescritível em cada uma delas, fossem as roupas exuberantes, a maquiagem colorida ou o brilho de todas aquelas jóias que elas usavam. Talvez fosse porque elas representavam a liberdade que o garoto sonhava em algum dia ter.

As mentes preconceituosas podiam pensar qualquer coisa sobre Drag Queens, _Samuel sempre as veria como heroínas._

Havia a liberdade em cada ato delas, trazia tanta inspiração. Era belo como elas se rebelavam contra as amarras da sociedade, para que pudessem performar a arte que amavam, para que pudessem _ser quem eram._ E isso fazia Samuel se sentir fraco por não conseguir nem quebrar as correntes que seu pai colocava em seus pulsos. Mas ele estava disposto a mudar isso.

— Não anda de boca aberta — Cadu sussurrou perto de seu ouvido e tocou seu queixo com cuidado para fechar a sua boca —, vai acabar engolindo purpurina.

— Esse lugar é lindo... — Seus olhos piscavam lentamente, enquanto um sorriso bobo teimava em aparecer no rosto. — Elas são lindas…

— Eu disse que tu ia gostar. Tem que confiar mais em mim.

Em algum momento no começo daquele passeio, Sehun até deu uma esperneada para voltar para casa, por conta do medo — tanto de ser pego quanto de acabar acontecendo algo ruim na rua —, ainda mais quando ouviu que pegariam o primeiro ônibus para a Cidade Baixa. Por mais que Júlio tenha desmentido o imaginário caótico que seus pais colocaram na sua cabeça a respeito do bairro boêmio de Porto Alegre, ainda havia uma apreensão enorme. Porém, não foi nada com que Cadu e Benjamin não fossem capazes de lidar; juraram que, na primeira situação estranha, levariam Samuel para a segurança do seu lar na mesma hora. E funcionou.

Mas aquela relutância toda sumiu, simplesmente isso. Porque, pela primeira vez, ele se sentia verdadeiramente livre, e nada poderia substituir esse sentimento.

— Eu acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz — confessou baixo.

— A noite nem começou ainda. — O mais velho envolveu a sua cintura com o braço para guiá-lo até uma das mesas.

Aquele toque o arrepiou, e fez a sua pele esquentar sob o moletom.

Agora, sentados no assento de couro que rodeava a mesa, esperavam ansiosos pela apresentação principal da noite; _a maior estrela daquela casa._ Quando _Venus Betelgeuse_ foi anunciada, o coração de Sehun disparou, aquela era a primeira vez que via uma Drag Queen fora dos clipes da MTV. Com um longo vestido dourado, uma peruca loira de cachos grandes e definidos, e um salto preto e enorme, a artista começou a dublar uma música que se igualava ao seu deslumbre. Ela cantava e dançava ao som de _How Will I Know,_ de uma das cantoras que Samuel mais amava ver na televisão quando seu pai não estava em casa: Whitney Houston.

E aquela música particularmente o encantava bastante.

Cadu jamais poderia deixar de notar o brilho nos olhos do rapaz ao seu lado. Ele não exalava a mesma empolgação que Benjamin, que cantava e dançava em cima do sofá, era uma grande demonstração de diversão, com certeza. Acontece que Samuel parecia estar, acima de tudo, inebriado com o que via. Ele quase não piscava, e não tirava os olhos da Drag Queen um único segundo. Também havia o sorriso. Sim, aquele sorriso que abalava as estruturas de um homem feito. Com quase seus dezenove anos, Carlos Eduardo se sentia nervoso como um moleque de quatorze.

Ele queria _muito_ beijar aquele garoto, desde a primeira vez em que o viu. Acontece que a oportunidade perfeita parecia nunca surgir.

— _I fall in love whenever we meet…_ — Sehun sibilava distraído — _I’m asking you what you know about these things._

— Então é isso que o fã de Los Hermanos escuta de madrugada, quando não tem ninguém por perto? — O terceiranista apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e virou o tronco para o mais novo para encará-lo decentemente.

— Não só de madrugada. — O menino riu, e só conseguiu desviar a atenção da artista no palco porque era Cadu quem o chamava. — E se eu te disser que a minha cantora favorita é a Madonna?

Às vezes ele achava graça por atender parcialmente o estereótipo do garoto gay introvertido.

— Bom gosto…

Benjamin percebeu bem a troca de olhares, e tinha plena ciência do que seu melhor amigo gostaria de fazer com o moreno. Tendo bom senso e sendo alguém mais conveniente, ele somente se levantou com a desculpa de pegar um copo de suco. Era até prudência dar um pouco de privacidade naquele momento.

Os garotos que ficaram na mesa permaneceram em silêncio, olhando um para o outro por alguns segundos. Sehun percebeu que o rapaz olhava para a sua boca, mesmo que o ambiente estivesse um pouco escuro, e isso fez seu coração saltar desordenado dentro do peito. Subitamente sentiu o rosto esquentando, aquela típica ardência na testa, e, em contraste, as mãos frias e trêmulas que repousavam sobre suas coxas.

Cadu já não tinha mais seu braço apoiado na tábua de madeira, estava com o corpo ereto, aproximando-se de Samuel até que as costas alheias tocassem o encosto do sofá. O menor respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda mais com o rosto do outro mais próximo do que o normal, e o motivo para ele não ter uma crise de asma era simples; não estava apavorado, _estava ansioso._ Claro que a certeza de estar prestes a ser beijado trazia um pequeno medo de não saber o que fazer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia a euforia de, finalmente, descobrir como se beijava — com alguém que ele _queria_ beijar, definitivamente.

Uma das mãos de Carlos Eduardo buscou sustentação na parede atrás do amigo, enquanto ele se inclinava mais em sua direção. Sehun fechou os olhos, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, mas não tinha como, então ele se concentrou em _sentir._ E aconteceu, os lábios experientes tocaram os seus imaculados.

Era somente um toque, sem língua, sem movimento, _sem nada._ Apenas um toque que deixou o corpo inteiro de Sehun completamente dormente, e o coração ainda mais agitado. Em algum momento a mão de _Chanyeol_ — o costume de chamá-lo assim às vezes surgiu após muitas tardes jogando _Quake,_ eles realmente levavam o nickname a sério, quase como uma segunda identidade — encontrou a sua, sobre seu colo, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Se havia algum tremor, acalmou-se no mesmo instante.

Quando Cadu se afastou, Samuel abriu os olhos um tanto letárgico, e encontrou Benjamin em pé, em frente à mesa, com dois copos de suco. Talvez ele nunca tenha ficado tão vermelho em sua vida.

— Aproveitando a noite, Samuel? — questionou o baixinho de um jeitinho sugestivo, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado e o oferecia um dos copos que trouxe — ‘Pra ti, é de laranja.

— Obrigado — devolveu tímido e se calou, pronto para tomar a bebida e justificar o silêncio.

Depois de umas duas canções dubladas por _Venus,_ Carlos Eduardo se levantou, sussurrou algo para Benjamin e se infiltrou entre as pessoas que circulavam pela boate. Sehun estranhou, com certeza, perguntava-se sobre o que poderia ser; e se ele estivesse indo embora e não quisesse falar com Samuel? Essa possibilidade o assustava. Porque ele não saberia lidar com isso, ainda mais depois de ter gostado _tanto_ de beijar aquele cara.

Foi seu primeiro beijo, e não poderia ter sido melhor.

Então o instrumental de _Holding Out for a Hero_ começou a ecoar pelo grande salão. Não era surpreendente, Bonnie Tyler era uma cantora muito admirada por aquelas rainhas, afinal as músicas épicas daquela mulher eram dignas de performances cheias de vida. E toda aquela dança e dublagem emocionada de uma canção tão forte era algo de se chorar prestigiando.

_“I need a hero, I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night.”_

— O Cadu tá precisando da tua ajuda lá no banheiro — Benjamin disse despretensioso.

— O quê?! Ele tá passando mal?

O repetente riu.

— É claro que não, vai logo.

Sehun engoliu em seco e se levantou, as pernas continuavam bambas. Ele saiu um pouco atrapalhado do sofá, era difícil se orientar com todas aquelas luzes piscando e o gelo seco no fundo do palco, mas o garoto foi esperto ao seguir as indicações na parede até o banheiro, por mais que no caminho tenha derrubado uma cadeira.

Quando entrou lá, encontrou Carlos Eduardo escorado na parede, com um sorriso sutil no rosto e os braços cruzados. Ele endireitou a postura ao notar que o mais novo se aproximava.

— Tá gostando da noite? — perguntou como quem não queria nada.

Samuel assentiu mudo, estava com vergonha demais para dizer algo. E, encarando a própria imagem no espelho por breves segundos, sabia que estava _muito_ vermelho. As mãos trêmulas estavam convenientemente escondidas no bolso do moletom.

— E gostou do teu primeiro beijo? — Deu um passo na direção do moreno, que arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não acredito que o Benjamin te contou isso…

— Ele não contou nada, é que tu ficou com tanta vergonha... Imaginei que fosse teu primeiro beijo.

— Eu gostei — revelou e então desviou o olhar para os próprios pés.

Ele não viu, mas ouviu uma risada discreta de Cadu, e então mais um passo em sua direção. Podia sentir a sua boca ficando seca por conta do nervosismo. Sehun estava desesperado de uma forma estranhamente _boa._ Mesmo sentindo que poderia morrer ali mesmo, corroendo-se internamente por se encontrar naquela situação com um _amigo,_ um outro garoto, em uma situação em que ele jamais esteve com mais ninguém.

Sua vontade era de se jogar no chão em posição fetal e torcer para abrir os olhos em sua cama, não porque era algo ruim, e sim porque aquilo tudo era _demais_ para o seu coração inexperiente. Talvez fosse amor, mas ele não saberia dizer, porque não lembra de ter sentido isso em algum momento. Se fosse, sabia que era como estar doente, mas era... _bom?_ Era bizarro, tudo o que ele podia dizer. Ficava completamente sem saber o que fazer quando sentia aquela sensação estranha na sua barriga ou quando parava subitamente de respirar.

— E faria outra vez?

Mais uma vez, assentiu sem dizer uma única palavra. E foi aí que Cadu arrancou suas mãos dos bolsos para segurá-las com cuidado. Sehun voltou a olhar para o rapaz de fios descoloridos, a boca minimamente aberta pela surpresa que a atitude causou. Com delicadeza, foi guiado para dentro da última cabine do banheiro, suas pernas seguiram de modo automático. Depois que a porta foi trancada, Samuel sentiu que era mais difícil de respirar, mas, ainda assim, a sensação era boa.

— Não precisa ter vergonha... — Os dedos do maior tocaram o seu pescoço, em um carinho lento e sutil. — A gente vai com calma…

— Tá bom... — Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Suas mãos não podiam simplesmente ficar largadas ao lado do seu corpo, então agarrou-se à jaqueta do amigo. Ainda era tímido demais para tocá-lo.

As bocas se encontraram novamente. Dessa vez, não era somente um toque singelo, havia movimento, havia mais contato. Sehun estava aprendendo, seguia tranquilamente o ritmo do outro garoto, sentindo um arrepio a cada vez que recebia uma carícia na nuca ou sentia os dedos alheios se embrenhando em seus fios negros. Podia dizer que aquele beijo tinha gosto de liberdade. Aquela era a sensação de ser livre, e era maravilhosa. Porque ali, na cabine apertada de um banheiro, com a música abafada no fundo, ele não era o menino repreendido porque _não parecia ser homem de verdade,_ e que todos tinham medo de que fosse gay.

Ali, com Cadu, ele era somente... Ele mesmo. Alguém que podia se permitir sentir. Apenas isso: _sentir._

Carlos Eduardo não era _Anna Júlia,_ a musa de sua canção favorita, mas era o herói por quem ele passou o dia a esperar. E carregava no olhar o sol que era capaz de iluminar uma galáxia inteira.

**_(...)_ **

— Foi só a gente sumir por cinco minutos que tu conseguiu ficar bêbado, seu infame! — Cadu reclamava, enquanto colocava novamente o melhor amigo nas costas, para que pudessem descer do ônibus, já que Benjamin não tinha condições de se manter em pé.

— Eu acho que o único bêbado aqui é tu — o baixinho devolveu com a voz arrastada —, porque vocês demoraram bem mais do que cinco minutos. Samuel entrou naquela boate _BV_ e saiu de lá sem a virgindade, se duvidar.

— Meu Deus, Benjamin, calado tu é um poeta! — O maior dos três ajeitou aquele peso _praticamente_ morto na garupa, porque ele estava bêbado o suficiente para nem se agarrar direito ao pescoço do rapaz. — Vou ter que te dar um banho quando a gente chegar em casa. Que deplorável, cara…

— A gente não fez nada do que tu tá pensando... — Samuel disse baixo, nitidamente envergonhado, e o loiro gargalhou.

_Como se ele não soubesse._

— Ai... Eu te amo, Samuel, de verdade. — Pelo tom e a letargia, o repetente já estava quase dormindo. — Eu também te amo, Cadu, apesar de tudo.

— _Apesar de tudo?_ Apesar de eu te abrigar na minha casa, atravessar o centro te carregando e te dar banho porque tu tá bêbado, seu jaguara?

— Ei... Acabei de falar que te amo, respeita o momento.

— Tá bom, Benjamin, agora cala a boca. — Cadu deu dois tapinhas na bunda do amigo, a fim de fazê-lo ficar quieto.

— Não é melhor avisar a mãe dele que ele tá assim? — Samuel arriscou, apreensivo pelo estado alcoolizado do garoto, que vez ou outra murmurava “ _É os guri_ ” de olhos fechados.

— Pode ter certeza de que ele tá bem mais sóbrio do que naquela outra noite. Então a mãe dele não precisa saber. Na verdade... Tá tranquilo, porque, ‘pra ela, se o Benjamin tá comigo... Então ele tá com Deus.

— O que tu pensa sobre isso? Acha que ela tá certa? — Sehun estava preocupado com a forma com que acabou soando, mesmo com o nervosismo evidenciado ao chutar uma pequena pedrinha enquanto andavam pelas ruas de pedra desertas, exceto pelos gatos que se esgueiravam entre as lixeiras. — É uma pergunta genuína.

— Não diria que ele tá com Deus... Mas que ele tá seguro, por incrível que pareça. — O rapaz riu, o que aliviou um pouco a tensão nos ombros do moreno. — Essas merdas que ele faz de vez em quando... Ele tá só se divertindo, com o tempo vai ficar mais maduro e sério, o que eu faço é cuidar dele nessas horas. É importante, sabe?

— Sei... Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que ele tá na sexta série, e não falo por mal... Tu sabe, o humor dele... É engraçado, eu gosto de ter ele por perto.

— É verdade, ele não é muito maduro nesse sentido, mas ele teve que amadurecer ‘pra outras coisas muito cedo. Algumas merdas na família, algumas companhias ruins que ele já teve, essas coisas... Entende?

— Então a mãe dele te acha uma boa influência?

— E eu não sou?

Sehun não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

— Qualquer pai conservador diria que não.

— Então eu acho que isso é um bom sinal.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, apenas com os murmúrios indecifráveis de Benjamin ao fundo, mas não era desconfortável. Era aconchegante. Preenchia e aquecia o coração de Samuel saber que ali, ao seu lado, ele tinha duas pessoas em quem podia confiar. Uma delas representou sua primeira amizade — além de seu irmão, com certeza —, alguém que demonstrou empatia e bondade quando estava sozinho e assustado. Já a outra, estava representando o que ele imaginava ser o seu primeiro amor, alguém que lhe apresentou a esperança e a liberdade, quando precisava de mais uma motivação para arrombar a porta da gaiola e voar.

Mas tudo, até mesmo os bons momentos, tinha um fim. E assim seria aquela noite.

Chegaram na rua que separava suas casas, e ali teriam que se despedir. O relógio no pulso do mais novo marcava quatro da manhã, mas ele ainda não queria voltar para casa. Isso significaria retornar às correntes. E, agora que havia provado da liberdade, não sabia se iria aguentar ficar sem ela. Talvez algum tipo de abstinência pudesse surgir.

— Eu tenho que dar um banho nesse imundo e colocar ele ‘pra dormir... Sem acordar os meus pais — reclamou o terceiranista.

— Quer ajuda?

— Não, vai ‘pra casa. Tu precisa descansar.

Era inocência de Cadu pensar que ele conseguiria.

— Tá bom... — O menino suspirou. — Obrigado.

— Tá agradecendo por quê?

— Por tudo... Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Carlos Eduardo riu, sutil e breve, e então se aproximou do menor.

— Não diz isso, foi só a primeira. — Deu um último beijo nos lábios bonitos, e sorriu mais ainda ao ver aquelas bochechas fofas ficando vermelhas. — Agora vai ‘pra dentro, antes que alguém te veja.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Sehun escalou o portão de sua casa — não que fosse difícil, aquilo era da sua altura —, e então se esgueirou pelas paredes externas até encontrar uma janela aberta para entrar. Depois disso, foi direto para o quarto e nem se preocupou em trocar de roupa para se deitar.

Gostava de ainda ter o cheiro de Carlos Eduardo em seu moletom.

Ele teria menos de três horas para dormir, mas quem disse que conseguia pregar os olhos? Não havia como se desligar, ainda mais quando a sensação dos diversos beijos que deu naquela noite não abandonava os seus lábios. Se ele se concentrasse mais um pouco, ainda podia sentir os carinhos em seu pescoço e o aperto que levou na cintura em algum momento e arrepiou seu corpo inteiro. Também conseguia sentir com perfeição a mão alheia arrastando a sua até a própria cintura, para instigá-lo a retribuir o gesto, Sehun não perdeu a oportunidade, e gostou daquilo.

De qualquer maneira, iria compensar todas as horas de sono abnegadas quando voltasse da escola. Agora, estava elétrico demais para _pensar_ em dormir.

E, novamente, aquela mesma sensação bizarra em sua barriga.

**_(...)_ **

Um barulho estridente se fez presente no quarto com os aros da cortina deslizando pelo suporte de madeira preso à parede, a luz invadindo subitamente o quarto e acertando os olhos de Samuel com brutalidade. Ele acordou confuso, piscando os olhos e esfregando o rosto até se acostumar à claridade. Foi aí que viu o irmão em pé, logo em frente à sua cama, de braços cruzados. Sua cara não era contente, mas também não parecia estar bravo. _Desconfiado,_ talvez fosse a palavra certa.

— Leva uma chave quando sair, porque não é sempre que tu vai pular o portão e encontrar uma janela aberta.

— Como é que é? — Não era como se ele, de fato, não tivesse entendido o que Júlio disse, mas que sua mente não conseguia processar o fato de que _alguém_ sabia de algo que supostamente não deveria saber, isso o assustava.

Porque se alguém daquela casa sabia, o que impedia seu pai de saber também?

— Eu te vi chegando com o vizinho da frente e o teu amigo colorado.

Isso foi suficiente para a boca de Sehun secar de forma agressiva. Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho e seu estômago revirou. _Júlio viu quando Cadu o beijou?_ Aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado, e deu. E provavelmente o espanto estava bem evidente em seu rosto, porque o mais velho parecia ter lido com tanta facilidade.

— Eu sei o que tu quer saber, e a resposta é _sim._

Seus dedos apertaram com força o lençol que cobria as pernas trêmulas.

— Tu vai contar ‘pra mãe? — Sabia que parecia um cão acuado ao questionar com a voz baixa e vacilante, mas não podia evitar.

— Eu não sou louco. Eu só quero que tu tenha cuidado... Me entende, né?

Daquela vez, ele não tentava se fazer de desentendido, tampouco era qualquer descrença; ele realmente não havia entendido.

— Não...?

— Quando tu voltar da escola, a gente conversa sobre isso, tá? Agora vai te arrumar, que eu não vou poder te dar carona hoje, tô sem carro.

— Ih, o guincho levou?

— Não, abobado, tá na oficina. — O rapaz abriu a janela, para que circulasse um pouco de ar pelo ambiente. — E não dorme com a roupa que tu saiu, animal, e se a mãe entrasse aqui?

Júlio, então, saiu do quarto. Sehun suspirou aliviado. Ele não sabia dizer em que momento exatamente pensou que não estaria seguro em relação ao conhecimento que seu irmão tinha sobre aquilo tudo, certamente fora o pavor de forma geral a respeito dessas coisas que o amedrontou. Compreensível, considerando que havia crescido com uma visão preconceituosa do mundo sendo exposta para si, e o ferindo todo santo dia.

O fato de ter conseguido tirar um cochilo de pouquinho mais de uma hora atenuava uma preguiça inerente à sua existência, e, por isso, uniu o útil ao agradável; não trocou de roupa, permaneceu com os jeans, desamassou um pouco o moletom — que ainda cheirava a Carlos Eduardo — e calçou os tênis que surrupiou do armário do irmão. Quando foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, encarou a própria imagem no espelho: olheiras escuras e profundas e a pele pálida pelo cansaço.

_Ele sorriu._

Foram boas coisas que o levaram a estar daquele jeito, não havia motivos para repudiar o que via. Nunca havia ficado tão feliz na sua vida.

Depois de pronto, jogou a mochila nas costas e desceu as escadas. Naquele dia, seu pai _ainda_ estava em casa. Prestes a sair, mas estava, e novamente lançou um olhar rígido quando encontrou o filho cruzando a sala de estar para chegar à cozinha. Não precisou dizer uma única palavra, Samuel sentiu que era mais um daqueles olhares que buscava qualquer coisa errada em si.

O medo de ser descoberto pela sua escapada noturna se unia à vontade de ir para a escola logo, assim não precisaria passar por qualquer represália. O plano era colocar um pacote de bolacha na mochila para comer no intervalo, e então se mandar para o colégio.

Mas não foi _exatamente_ assim que aconteceu, sua mãe apareceu no momento errado para fazer as perguntas que ele não gostaria de receber.

— Meu filho, e esse moletom todo amassado? Por que tu não te arruma ‘pra ir ‘pra escola?

— Não tá tão amassado mãe, é que eu deitei um pouquinho com ele — respondeu, foi até que bom em esconder o nervosismo.

— Já falei pra não deitar com roupa boa. — A mulher se aproximou para tentar alisar a peça com as próprias mãos, mas apenas encostou no filho e parou subitamente. Sehun estranhou, e não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. — Que cheiro é esse? Tu nunca usou esse perfume.

Ele engoliu em seco. Precisava ser _muito_ inteligente naquele momento, estava pisando em cacos de vidro. _Por que Cadu tinha que usar um perfume tão doce?_ Não que ele estivesse reclamando, apenas estava em uma situação delicada naquele momento.

— O meu tá acabando, peguei emprestado um do Júlio que ele comprou e não gostou.

— Tu tem que avisar quando precisa de algo novo... Depois te dou um dinheiro e tu vai no shopping comprar um perfume novo pra ti.

Ele ficou extremamente confuso com o fato de que sua mãe estava o encorajando a sair de casa, e nem era com Júlio, porque ele teria treino a tarde inteira... Talvez fosse porque acabara de fazer dezoito anos, era o que gostaria de crer. De todo modo, não questionaria. Aceitaria e se manteria calado. Pelo menos ela não desconfiava de nada.

Seu pai já tinha ido embora quando ele saiu pelo portão, felizmente, porque ele saltou de susto ao encontrar Cadu sentado ao meio-fio da calçada. O mais velho se levantou assim que notou sua presença, e Samuel ficou completamente sem jeito. Não era de um modo ruim, mas sim por conta da surpresa.

— ‘Tava me esperando? — questionou.

— É... Eu acho que sim... Posso ir contigo ‘pra escola? — Carlos Eduardo parecia estar um tantinho nervoso, e isso encantava o moreno.

— Vem — gesticulou com a cabeça, as mãos estavam escondidas no bolso do moletom. O maior se apressou para andar ao seu lado. — E o Benjamin? Ele não vai ‘pra escola hoje?

— Ele não tá com muitas condições de ir pra aula depois de ter bebido, sabe? Eu tive que limpar o vômito dele, não foi muito agradável. — Ele riu fraco e enganchou o braço no de Samuel assim que viraram a esquina. Era melhor pegar aquele caminho para não passar pela rua mais movimentada daquela parte do bairro. — Ele nem quis levantar ‘pra ir ‘pra escola, e acho que é melhor assim. Mas eu sei que daqui a pouco ele vai levantar ‘pra jogar no meu computador. Porque ele é muito cara-de-pau.

— E tu não se importa com isso?

— Não... — O garoto sorriu, encarando os próprios pés. — Eu fico feliz em dividir as coisas com ele, a condição da família dele é complicada, sabe? Ele não tem acesso a muitas coisas.

— Ele me disse pouca coisa sobre a família dele, eu sei que são do interior e que a mãe dele veio ‘pra cidade grávida com pouco dinheiro.

— Tu sabe a versão sutil da história... O pai dele é um canalha. Ele sumiu de casa antes que o Benjamin pudesse _lembrar_ como era o rosto do cara. A mãe dele teve que se virar ‘pra criar o guri sozinha. Faz uns dois anos que ele deu um jeito de mudar o nome na certidão pra tirar o sobrenome do pai dele.

— Com razão…

— Depois a Irene foi morar com eles, mas ela ajudava nas contas sendo babá para os vizinhos. E até que dava pra manter tudo, o problema foi quando a avó deles ficou doente, levaram ela pra casa e o dinheiro não cobria toda a medicação. E aí o Benjamin começou a trabalhar em uma oficina, quando não ‘tava na escola, ‘tava trabalhando, e ele ficava até tarde lá. Por causa disso ele não conseguia dar atenção ‘pra escola... E acabou reprovando.

— Eu já imaginava que devia ter alguma coisa por trás... Porque ele não é um mau aluno.

— Não mesmo, ele é muito inteligente. O problema dele foi dormir na aula e não poder fazer as tarefas, por isso a mãe dele proibiu ele de trabalhar. Mas a avó dele melhorou e voltou para o interior, então as coisas aliviaram um pouco.

— E tem gente que chama ele de burro... — O mais novo suspirou. — Aquele bando de imbecil da nossa sala.

— Não conhecem ele. Assim como não te conhecem. — Cadu acariciou brevemente o antebraço alheio com o moletom arremangado. Ele não disse mais nada por alguns segundos, apenas aproximou o rosto do ombro do amigo e o cheirou por um tempinho. — Tu usa o mesmo perfume que eu?

— Não... Teu cheiro ficou na minha roupa. — Sehun riu tímido. — Quando a minha mãe perguntou eu disse que peguei o perfume do meu irmão, ainda bem que ela acreditou. Mas agora eu tenho que sair de tarde ‘pra comprar um novo.

— Compra o mesmo que eu uso, assim ela não vai estranhar quando tu chegar em casa com o meu cheiro outra vez.

O coração de Samuel deu um salto.

— _Outra vez...?_

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Carlos Eduardo segurou a sua mão e o puxou para trás de uma das árvores no terreno baldio pelo qual passavam. O moreno não protestou, não havia motivos, estava gostando daquela ideia tanto quanto o outro garoto.

— Tem uns quinze minutos antes de começar a aula, em menos de cinco a gente chega na escola. Dá ‘pra aproveitar um pouquinho o tempo…

Eles aproveitaram. E era estranho para Sehun, porque parecia que quanto mais ele sentia aquele frio na barriga e as batidas brutais dentro do peito, mais crescia a certeza de que ele não se habituaria àquele sentimento. E isso talvez fosse algo muito bom, era bom _sentir._

**_(...)_ **

— A aula fica meio chata sem o Benjamin... — reclamou o menino, já deviam estar a duas quadras de casa, o caminho de volta sempre era o mais penoso por conta do sol do meio-dia.

— Mas e a Irene? Vocês não conversam?

— A gente conversa, e eu gosto muito dela. Ela fala umas coisas inteligentes, e às vezes eu não entendo, mas dou risada ‘pra não parecer burro... Só que o Benjamin dá ânimo pra aula, ele fala merda, sabendo que tá falando merda, e é engraçado.

— Isso é verdade, é por isso que sinto tanta falta de estar na mesma turma que ele. Tenho vontade de reprovar ‘pra estudar com vocês ano que vem.

— Não seja idiota. — Samuel acertou um chute fraco na canela do mais velho. — Já tá quase te formando, termina a escola e fica livre.

Quando chegaram na casa do moreno, a despedida foi discreta, um tapinha nas costas, como dois homens — segundo o sargento que morava ali. Cada um foi para as suas casas, com o acordo tácito de jogar um pouco no final da tarde e, no outro dia, passarem algum tempo juntos.

Sehun nem tirou a mochila das costas, seguiu para a cozinha desesperado por um pouco de água. Sua mãe estava em frente ao fogão, fazendo o almoço. E em poucos minutos seu pai chegaria também.

— Oi, mãe... — cumprimentou sutil, sem dar tanta atenção, estava pegando a garrafa que sempre deixava na geladeira. Foi um alívio para a garganta seca devido ao calor, talvez tivesse sido estúpido ao ir de moletom para a escola, por mais que, ao acordar, estivesse relativamente friozinho.

Mas a sua mãe _deu atenção_ a ele. E o garoto só percebeu quando, no lugar de uma reposta, somente sentiu uma mão tocando o seu ombro e afastando o moletom de seu pescoço. Ela olhava bem para _onde Cadu havia mordido_ — e que ele descobriu que gostava.

— O que é isso no teu pescoço, meu filho?

— Nada, mãe — resmungou e saiu de perto, livrando-se do toque da mulher e colocando o moletom no lugar.

— Olha... — Ela levantou o indicador, seu tom não chegava a ser uma ameaça, estava mais para um aviso. — Tu não tá indo ‘pro colégio pra ficar te agarrando com guria.

 _“Não tô mesmo”,_ pensou ele.

Antes que fosse questionado sobre qualquer outra coisa, foi rápido até o seu quarto. No entanto, não conseguiu passar pela porta, porque ouviu a voz do irmão, do outro lado do corredor, chamando seu nome. _Ah,_ eles ainda tinham que conversar sobre algo que Samuel não tinha uma puta ideia do que seria. Ele largou a mochila no chão e seguiu Júlio até o outro quarto, e não pediu qualquer licença para se atirar na cama larga.

O primogênito, por sua vez, fechou a porta e se sentou na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, encarando o pirralho seriamente.

— Por que essa cara? Tá puto comigo?

— Não... — O jogador meneou a cabeça em negação, para então suspirar. — É um assunto bem pesado, presta atenção.

— Tá... — Sehun franziu o cenho, estava confuso com a situação.

— Então, tu sabe que a camisinha é ‘pra não engravidar, né?

— Ah... Não! — Ele se levantou apressado e definitivamente assustado. — A gente não vai ter essa conversa, cara. Eu já sei como é que nasce uma criança.

— Cala a boca e senta aí, piá de bosta. — Júlio segurou o braço do irmão e o empurrou para se sentar na cama outra vez. — Eu tô aqui ‘pra te ajudar. Fica feliz que fui eu que vi o vizinho te beijando de madrugada, porque faltou muito pouco ‘pra outra pessoa dessa casa ter visto, e eu tenho certeza de que o pai não teria essa conversa contigo, porque ele é louco e te daria uma surra desgraçada.

O rapaz não respondeu, ficou quieto e engoliu em seco. A sua única opção era confiar no irmão mais velho, e se ele estava disposto a esconder aquilo de seus pais, era um sinal de que ele _de fato_ estava lá para ajudá-lo.

— Olha, não é porque tu não vai ficar com uma mulher que não precisa usar camisinha, sabe? Ela não é só ‘pra não engravidar, é ‘pra não passar doenças... Tu sabe do que eu tô falando, né?

Aquilo estava sendo constrangedor para o caçula, por mais que uma questão de saúde pública não devesse ser um tabu. Além do mais, ele tinha dezoito anos, já era adulto — por mais que fosse chamado de moleque, pirralho e demais sinônimos por Júlio —, era algo de extrema importância. E pode parecer até estranho o fato de que com, justamente, dezoito anos ele tivesse que ouvir aquilo do irmão, mas era algo justificável. Considerando que ele fora criado em uma jaula, sendo constantemente reprimido, sem qualquer liberdade, o que criou uma dificuldade para fazer amigos — e isso, sem dúvidas, era um agravante para a sua falta de experiência de vida. Era um lar conservador, sexualidade era um assunto impensável, a não ser que fosse pautada quando Seu Armando repreendia o filho por ele _“parecer bicha”._

— Mas a gente não faz nada disso aí... Eu juro.

— Tu não precisa jurar nada ‘pra mim, não tem nada de errado nisso, Samuel. Eu só quero que tu saiba te cuidar, tem muitas coisas que tu precisa saber, e eu sei que na escola não vão falar sobre isso, então tô aqui tentando te orientar pelo menos um pouco... — Desviou o olhar para a parede ao lado, estava perto de chorar, tanto de preocupação pelo mais novo, quanto por pensar em uma situação extremamente delicada. — Tem uns cinco meses que eu perdi um amigo, ele tinha AIDS. Era novo, vinte e três anos, essa doença é muito traiçoeira.

— Eu sinto muito…

— Dói saber que as coisas vão ser muito mais difíceis pra você do que ‘pra mim, simplesmente por conta de quem tu gosta. Eu não posso te proteger o tempo inteiro, e isso tudo vai muito além de saúde ou higiene, a gente ainda vai falar sobre essa última parte alguma hora... Mas tu tem que te preocupar também com a tua própria família, eles achariam que tem algo de errado contigo, e assim como muita gente fora de casa também. _É o preconceito._

Infelizmente, Sehun já sabia bem disso. Mas era até que um conforto saber que podia confiar no seu irmão, a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

**_(...)_ **

Sóis vieram e sóis se foram, talvez umas dez vezes. E a rotina era a mesma, ter o humor questionável de Benjamin preenchendo as manhãs, algumas tardes jogando com ele e os dois amigos da terceira série, ter umas conversas realmente de conteúdo com Irene, aturar os garotos da sua turma que o perturbavam de forma velada — às vezes, nem tão velada assim —, e digerir a reprovação constante de seu pai.

Mas havia algo novo, e não era somente as conversas sobre higiene, saúde e preconceito que tinha com seu irmão mais velho. Não, havia um sol metafórico que parecia estar lá para iluminar cada um de seus dias, apenas para si. Carlos Eduardo, era em seus olhos que dava para ver. Talvez fosse um astro que parecia estar tão distante, diria que na constelação de Hércules, mas estava bem ali, ao seu lado.

E as manhãs tinham um sentido diferente quando havia a certeza de que receberia pelo menos um beijo ou dois, e que seu coração ficaria completamente acelerado por isso. Isso era como um combustível, a faísca que o fazia levantar enérgico todas as manhãs, o conforto para não deixar que toda a repressão o frustrasse tanto. Era o que fazia com que ele ignorasse as bolinhas de papel que acertavam a sua cabeça durante a aula ou os pés que eram postos em seu caminho.

Fazia uma enorme diferença.

Aquela quinta-feira não seria diferente. O dia estava nublado, o que significava poder enrolar um pouquinho na hora de voltar para casa, seria um tempinho para que eles ficassem juntos. Acontece que ele não esperava que seu irmão aparecesse lá sem nem avisar para buscá-lo. O que explicava o pulo que deu no portão quando ouviu a buzina do Santana. Então, viu Júlio abrindo a janela e colocando a cabeça para fora. É óbvio que isso chamou a atenção de quem estava no portão; era Júlio Meireles, jogador prodígio do Grêmio.

— Samuel, vê se o teu amigo quer carona. — Obviamente estava falando de Cadu, que assentiu com um sorriso quando recebeu um olhar do amigo a fim de uma confirmação.

Assim foram para dentro do carro. Sehun, é claro, sentou-se no banco da frente. Enquanto o rapaz de fios descoloridos se acomodou confortavelmente no banco traseiro. Aquilo tudo ainda não fazia tanto sentido, mas a hipótese que crescia na mente de Samuel era que tudo se resumia a uma tentativa de seu irmão para conhecer o cara que o viu beijando. Na verdade, já o conhecia brevemente daquela vez em que o caçula levou os amigos para casa para que fizessem um trabalho, ele apenas não tinha dado muita atenção para a existência de Cadu.

— Carlos Eduardo, não é? — questionou amigável, já acelerando o carro outra vez.

— Isso mesmo!

— Às vezes eu te confundo com aquele guri colorado, então me perdoa se eu trocar os nomes de vocês. — Júlio riu, e o terceiranista também.

Era fácil notar quando ele estava tentando puxar assunto para estabelecer algum tipo de amizade. Sempre fora um menino muito simpático, carismático e extrovertido, não tinha qualquer dificuldade para se relacionar com outras pessoas. Era o contrário de Samuel, um garoto tímido, introvertido e sem muito tato.

O moreno não julgava o primogênito por estar tentando se aproximar de Carlos Eduardo, era até compreensível. Talvez fosse o irmão protetor agindo naquele momento, não com aquela proteção excessiva, como a de seus pais, mas sim aquela preocupação latente por um menino ingênuo, que estava começando a descobrir e sentir coisas. Era normal querer garantir que quem o mostrasse aquilo fosse alguém confiável.

— Não me leva a mal, mas eu também sou colorado…

— Péssimo gosto, Samuel — provocou, ganhando um soco fraco do irmão no braço.

Não era por menos, Sehun estava ardendo em vergonha naquele momento. Não que visse algum problema real naquilo, apenas ficava sem jeito por ouvir em voz alta qual era o seu gosto, e ouvir de outra pessoa, ainda por cima, o que significava que mais alguém sabia. E, pior ainda, para _o seu gosto_ ouvir. Também não era como se Cadu não soubesse daquilo, acontece que aquele moleque era tímido demais para assumir uma coisa dessas.

— Um dia eu levo ele pra passear no Beira-Rio. — O garoto deu breves tapinhas no ombro do jogador. — Eu sei que ele vai gostar.

— Não conte com isso... — Sehun resmungou. Podia não ligar tanto assim para futebol, mas era um gremista convicto. Para isso não havia qualquer questionamento.

— Leva ele ‘pra Cidade Baixa, mas não leva nesse lugar não — o mais velho dos três respondeu.

— Já levei — devolveu Carlos Eduardo prontamente, gargalhando. Lembrar daquela madrugada era algo que, além de engraçado, trazia as melhores memórias. — Achei que ele ia se apaixonar pela Drag Queen que se apresentou naquela noite.

— Ah... Então foi isso que vocês fizeram quando esse piá de bosta saiu escondido?! — Apesar da escolha de palavras, ele estava apenas brincando, Samuel sabia bem disso, não se incomodava com o humor do irmão. — Não deixa ele beber nessas saídas de vocês, te peço de verdade.

— Fica tranquilo, eu sou um amigo responsável.

— Eu também acho…

Em pouquíssimo tempo, o Santana parou na quadra em que moravam. Cadu agradeceu a carona, fez um carinho bem discreto no rosto de Sehun, e então foi para a sua casa. Enquanto isso, Júlio bagunçava os fios negros do caçula da forma irritante de sempre.

— Ele é um bom menino — comentou com um sorriso.

Não era mentira.

— É sim…

— O pai não pode saber disso, não quero que ele estrague tudo ‘pra vocês.

O mais novo engoliu em seco, tamanho era o nervosismo ao imaginar tal possibilidade. _Não, aquilo não podia acontecer._ Logo quando estava aprendendo o que era sentir, logo quando estava aprendendo o que era a liberdade... Quando estava conhecendo o amor. Não queria ter aquilo tomado de si, e é por isso que o medo machucava tanto em antecipação.

— Tu acha que ele vai ficar sabendo?

— Não sei, vou fazer o que eu posso ‘pra isso não acontecer.

**_Maio de 2000_ **

Samuel nunca esteve na Restinga antes. Sabia que era um bairro periférico da capital, mas não tinha muita noção de como era. Quer dizer, seus pais falavam sobre aquele lugar como uma verdadeira zona do tráfico, preenchido por casas de quinze metros quadrados de lona e telhas de zinco, com esgoto aberto na rua, condições precárias de vida, abaixo da linha da dignidade humana, onde quase todo mundo estava ligado ao mundo do crime de alguma forma. É claro que o tráfico era sim um problema daquela região, assim como um índice um tanto preocupante de violência, mas, desde que conheceu Benjamin, Samuel passou a questionar essa visão caótica a que foi apresentado por seus pais.

Benjamin não falava muito sobre onde morava, quer dizer, o assunto nunca surgiu. Mas do que ele dizia, era possível ver que ele não tinha vergonha alguma, dizia que tinha bons amigos por lá, que a sua vizinhança era tranquila, todos se conheciam. É claro que havia uma área com maior concentração de famílias vivendo em condições de miséria, pessoas por quem o poder público não olhava de forma humana, mas subjugar a Restinga a somente aquela situação, e usar disso para fundamentar preconceitos contra os moradores, era de uma desonestidade cruel.

E Sehun teve certeza de que o que seus pais falavam não estava certo naquele sábado de seis de maio. No carona do Santana, olhando pela janela, via ruas movimentadas, crianças brincando na rua, mulheres conversando e dividindo o chimarrão. Yuri e Cadu estavam no banco de trás, rindo ao relembrarem de momentos em que passaram com Benjamin ali naquele bairro. Como quando inventaram de sair de madrugada para que o loiro se encontrasse com a sua ex-namorada, alguns garotos os seguiram, e eles, morrendo de medo, fugiram. No final descobriram que eram os vizinhos de Benjamin, e que queriam apenas chamá-los para jogar bola.

Era um bairro como qualquer outro, o preconceito deturpado da elite — e da pseudo-elite — que distorcia a realidade de uma comunidade popular, que tinha seus problemas como qualquer outra região da cidade. Aliás, as pessoas têm uma visão errônea sobre isso, o local não deveria ser considerado o problema, e sim os criminosos. Seria inocência demais crer que não havia pelo menos alguma empresa de fachada ou um empresário corrupto vivendo no Bom Fim, acontece que o dinheiro sempre era capaz de mascarar as coisas. Pois ninguém vê problema em julgar pessoas de baixa renda como traficantes, tendo como base simplesmente onde elas vivem, isso não deveria ser assim. Samuel sabia o que era viver em um lugar conhecido pela criminalidade, cresceu no Centro Histórico, onde assaltos eram recorrentes, e é claro que a visão de antipatia que a sociedade tinha com os dependentes químicos que dormiam nas calçadas daquele bairro potencializava os estereótipos do local. É claro que o pobre sempre será o estigma, _é pobre e vive em um bairro perigoso?_ Você tem um rótulo em sua testa, um rótulo que apenas cifrões podem apagar.

Sehun se sentia insuficiente por não poder fazer nada a respeito, por mais que fosse algo tão óbvio. Talvez as coisas mudassem com o tempo, e ele torcia para estar vivo para ver isso.

— Por que tá tão quieto? — Cadu tocou seu ombro, estava sentado logo atrás de si.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui... É diferente do que eu imaginava.

— O guri criado em apartamento fazendo excursão na Restinga, como é sair do primeiro mundo? — provocou Yuri, seu tom era de brincadeira.

— Eu nunca morei em apartamento!

— A tua alma é de guri de apartamento, meu amigo. — Deu dois tapinhas fracos no rosto do amigo e se endireitou no banco.

Era aniversário de Benjamin, e o menino convidou os amigos para passarem o fim da tarde e a noite em sua casa. É verdade que Seu Armando jamais deixaria o filho ir à casa de um amigo na Restinga. Por isso, Júlio foi peça fundamental para possibilitar aquilo, ele disse aos pais que iria acampar com uns amigos e que levaria Samuel junto. Por acreditar que seria algo que edificaria o menino enquanto o “homem” que ele deveria ser, permitiu sem problemas. Era mesmo uma pena que tivessem que mentir, mas era a única opção que havia no momento. Lá estava o primogênito dando uma carona para o irmão e seus amigos, porque prometeu a si mesmo que faria o possível para garantir um pouco de liberdade a ele.

Era provavelmente cinco horas quando chegaram à casa de Benjamin. Definitivamente nada a ver com o imaginário caótico que tentaram passar a Sehun. Era uma casa comum, não grande como a sua e a de Cadu, que ficavam em uma região mais abastada do Partenon, mas era uma casa nitidamente boa. Era pequena, de alvenaria, as paredes externas tinham um tom bem claro de lilás, rodeada por um muro branco baixo. A maioria das casas daquele bairro era de alvenaria ou madeira, com cores vivas, e isso era bonito.

Yuri e Cadu agradeceram a carona e desceram do carro, mas, antes que Samuel pudesse _pensar_ em sair do Santana, sentiu o irmão enfiando algo no bolso traseiro de sua calça. Ele tateou até conseguir tirar o objeto estranho de lá.

_Era um preservativo._

— Júlio, que porra é essa?! — Seu rosto começava a arder. — Por que tá botando uma camisinha no meu bolso?

— Tu tem que te proteger!

— A gente não vai fazer nada, eu não quero isso!

— Cala a boca, vai levar sim!

Dito isso, Júlio tratou de colocar novamente o preservativo no bolso do irmão, empurrá-lo para fora do carro, fechar a porta, e sair dali cantando pneu. Foi cuidadoso, é claro, porque Sehun só ficou puto mesmo pela audácia daquele maldito de obrigá-lo a carregar uma camisinha. Se alguém visse aquilo, ele poderia passar uma vergonha desgraçada, então escondeu bem no fundo da mochila, enrolada entre as meias que ele saberia que não iria usar, mas que sua mãe o obrigou a levar, crendo que ele usaria um tênis de caminhada para fazer a tal trilha na mata que Júlio inventou daquele acampamento — que era apenas uma situação de fachada para o primogênito também, que só queria um pretexto para passar a noite com a namorada sem ter que levar o telefone.

Eles entraram, e a primeira visão foi a de Irene e a mulher que Samuel imaginava ser a mãe do amigo enrolando brigadeiros, sentadas à mesa da cozinha. Então era possível ver, ali pertinho, Benjamin atirado no sofá da sala, na cabeça um chapeuzinho de festa extremamente infantil, ele usava sua _skin_ tradicional: uma camiseta maior do que o seu corpo — naquela tarde, era uma de vereador —, uma bermuda do Internacional e chinelos. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no jogo que passava na televisão, e ele gritava com os jogadores como eles fossem, de fato, ouvi-lo. Era uma disputa entre o Inter e o Juventude, àquela altura o seu time já tinha tomado dois gols, e feito somente um. Esperava-se que ele estivesse alterado.

— Mulher, me traz uma Polar! — lançou o pedido disfarçado de intimação à sua mãe, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

— Como é que é, Benjamin?! — devolveu, a indignação explícita em seu tom — Tá achando que eu sou teu camelo?! Piá de merda!

— Quanto amor... — Samuel resmungou para Cadu, que riu com o comentário.

— Ele pede... — Enroscou seu braço no do menor. — Vem.

Sem grandes explicações, Carlos Eduardo se aproximou da mãe de Benjamin, levando o moreno consigo. E a mulher rapidamente se levantou da cadeira para abraçar e beijar o garoto como se fosse seu filho.

— Tu é um guri precioso! Vê se coloca mais um pouco de juízo na cabeça do meu filho, Carlos Eduardo.

— Ele tá no caminho certo. — Sorriu simpático. — Tia, já conhece o Samuel?

Apesar da rigidez com que tratou o seu filho, aquela moça era realmente adorável, e demonstrava até certa felicidade por conhecer um dos amigos do seu menino. Era bom ver aquela receptividade, sentir-se bem vindo. Samuel queria muito que seus pais fossem assim, pelo menos nesse ponto, e não é nem necessário dizer que esse desejo é por conta da forma como seu colega foi maltratado pelo sargento em sua casa.

Ele morreu de vergonha naquele dia, e, por isso, evitava levá-lo à sua casa novamente. Daquela vez não tinha nada a ver com o medo que sentia das represálias do pai, que disse que não queria aquele garoto indo até lá. Era, na verdade, prezando para que o amigo não se sentisse humilhado novamente.

— Já te vi algumas vezes na escola. O Benjamin me disse que tu ajuda ele na aula de inglês.

— Na verdade é ele que me ajuda na maioria das matérias... — respondeu sem jeito, mas mantendo um sorriso.

Ela desceu o olhar do rosto do garoto para o braço que estava enganchado no de Cadu, e dava para ver, pela sua expressão, que ela conseguiu entender parte do que acontecia ali. Porém, diferentemente de todas as pessoas mais velhas que Samuel conhecia, ela não mostrou qualquer desgosto, apenas sorriu doce.

— Vocês dois, hein…

Dava para ver o motivo de Benjamin ser tão respeitoso: _foi criado para não olhar para qualquer diferença._

**_(...)_ **

Não havia dúvidas que o aparelho de som de um Monza era muito mais potente que o de uma Ferrari, por exemplo. É claro, um carro popular tinha muito mais significado cultural, eram com esses carros que as comunidades garantiam a música alta em suas festas, algo essencialmente brasileiro. E não que Benjamin estivesse fazendo, de fato, uma festa. Era uma reunião com três amigos e sua prima; não havia necessidade para algo maior, era daquelas pessoas que ele gostava. Mas o Monza de sua mãe estava lá, com as portas abertas e o rádio ligado no volume máximo com o CD das músicas favoritas do aniversariante.

Naquele momento, tocava _Glamurosa,_ do MC Marcinho. Benjamin era um funkeiro convicto, defendia seu gosto musical tal qual um velho barbudo de bandana defendia Guns n’ Roses, Kiss ou Bon Jovi. Não seria surpresa alguma se em algum momento ele resolvesse cursar música para se aprofundar nesse gênero, era perceptível que ele levava jeito para a coisa; tinha carisma, sabia reproduzir as batidas na mesa da escola, com palmas, com canetas ou qualquer outra coisa, e ainda tinha uma voz bonita. Mas ele dizia que queria ser engenheiro, ninguém entendia exatamente o porquê, e ele também parecia não querer dar explicações.

Sendo o garoto desinibido de sempre, ele dançava propositalmente desajeitado, justamente para fazer os amigos rirem. Ele tentava imitar as dançarinas dos clipes que _desciam até o chão,_ mas ele estragava completamente a coreografia. Cadu estava dançando junto, mas ele não era chamativo como o amigo, apenas fazia os passinhos mais básicos de um Mc. Eles estavam se divertindo, é o que importa.

Yuri e Samuel eram garotos relativamente bem tímidos para se soltarem assim, principalmente o garoto da segunda série, e Irene, segundo suas próprias palavras, não se prestaria àquilo. Estavam os três sentados em cadeiras de plástico com um símbolo da _Skol_ já desgastado, falavam sobre qualquer bobagem enquanto a moça saboreava um enorme pastel de carne. Foi então que Benjamin se aproximou dela, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e começou a rebolar de uma forma bem... _Indescritível,_ tratava-se de Benjamin. Isso nitidamente era no propósito de irritar a prima, e ele conseguiu isso. Levou um chutão na bunda, a ponto de quase tropeçar na grama. Ele ria porque sabia que, por mais que ela jamais dissesse isso em voz alta, Irene se divertia com aquele seu humor.

Mas o que Samuel mais gostava de ver ali era Cadu. Era lindo ver como o rapaz se divertia, mesmo sem ter qualquer coordenação motora naquilo. E talvez seus olhos brilhassem demais olhando para aquele garoto, o que era justo, pois refletia a luz que o próprio emitia em uma imensidão só sua. Porque Yuri percebeu o sorriso contido no rosto do amigo mais novo ao admirar Carlos Eduardo.

— Tu gosta mesmo dele — comentou amigável.

— O quê?! — O moreno arregalou seus olhos, subitamente desviando a atenção do guitarrista.

— Não precisa ter vergonha, Samuel. Eu gosto de ver vocês juntos, o Cadu parece até mais feliz.

— Eu não sei bem o que eu sinto, na verdade, é tudo muito novo ‘pra mim, mas eu gosto muito de ficar com ele, e se ele se sente assim também, eu já fico feliz.

— Ele gosta mais do que tu imagina…

Eles somente pararam de conversar porque Irene chamou a atenção deles discretamente para apontar para a vizinha, que, a julgar pela bacia em suas mãos e o varal de roupas bem na sua frente, saíra de dentro de casa no intuito de pendurar a roupa. Mas ela estava estática em seu quintal, apenas olhando, em um misto de choque e pavor, para Benjamin. Era até compreensível, considerando que o garoto ainda estava com as mãos nos joelhos enquanto dançava funk.

Quando Cadu notou, ele parou de dançar no mesmo instante, e foi só por estranhar a atitude do amigo que o loiro percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele também parou, virou para trás e acenou para a vizinha, enquanto sorria com a cínica inocência de uma criança.

— Oi, tia!

A mulher somente resmungou um _“pelo amor de Deus”_ e saiu de lá. Mas, se de um lado ele tinha uma vizinha chata, de outro ele tinha uma _amiga,_ usando um belo de um eufemismo, que ria das suas palhaçadas. A casa ao lado tinha uma janela que dava direto para o pátio da casa de Benjamin, e lá havia uma garota observando a cena, ela era nitidamente alta, com cabelos negros e compridos. Samuel já podia imaginar que era um dos rolos do amigo.

— Ela ainda diz que tu é _bagaceiro_ porque tu chamava o filho dela de bundão na escola. — A moça chamou a atenção do loiro, que sorriu ao notar que ela estava ali. Certamente falava da vizinha velha.

— Boa tarde, Kris — cumprimentou e começou a andar lentamente até a janela. — Por que tu não vem aqui com a gente ‘pra comemorar o meu aniversário?

Quando ele se aproximou a ponto de apoiar um dos braços na parede da casa da vizinha, já não era mais possível ouvir o que eles falavam; a música não permitia, e eles ainda falavam — provavelmente — propositalmente baixo. Sehun ficou sem jeito observando aquilo, pois sentia que estavam os quatro ali _segurando vela,_ e isso deixava o clima um tantinho constrangedor. Nisso, Cadu se sentou na grama, logo em frente às pernas do mais novo — no entanto, de costas para ele —, e deitou a cabeça em seus joelhos. Samuel ficava um pouco sem graça, mas ficava feliz por terem aquela intimidade.

— Eu nem vou perguntar se é namorada dele, porque eu já sei que ele não é disso... — comentou com o garoto de cabelo descolorido.

— Não é mesmo. — Riu fraco e fechou os olhos, então segurou a mão do menino para levá-la até seus fios, em um pedido mudo para que ganhasse um cafuné. Sehun não se incomodou e atendeu sua vontade. Não era a primeira vez que embrenhava os dedos entre as madeixas brancas, já fez isso algumas vezes, enquanto se agarravam atrás de alguma árvore ou em algum canto vazio da escola. — Eles tiveram um namorinho com quatorze anos, mas tiveram que terminar, porque a mãe dela não gosta muito do Benjamin.

— Por que quase toda pessoa velha odeia ele?

— Toda pessoa velha _conservadora,_ meus pais adoram ele, talvez porque se dignaram a ter uma conversa de pelo menos uns cinco minutos com ele, e não tratam o guri como burro porque ele não tem tanto dinheiro.

— Tu nunca me falou muito sobre os teus pais... Como eles são?

Cadu suspirou, sorria por ainda sentir aquele carinho gostoso na cabeça. Era difícil falar sobre seus pais, não porque tinham algum tipo de relação complicada, pelo contrário, era justamente porque eles eram maravilhosos. Dois professores da Universidade Federal, conheceram-se quando ainda eram estudantes, em um movimento de viés comunista que lutava contra a ditadura, sobretudo contra o terror cometido por Medici. Seus pais eram pessoas que não carregavam preconceitos comuns para pessoas de seus cinquenta anos, obviamente não eram completamente desconstruídos, mas estavam sempre dispostos a ouvir e aprender. Eles tinham pleno conhecimento a respeito da sexualidade do filho, e sempre o orientaram da melhor forma possível, não tentavam reprimi-lo ou mudá-lo, não havia qualquer motivo para isso. Se ele detalhasse muito ao falar sobre eles, provavelmente começaria a chorar, então era melhor ser breve.

— Eles são muito legais, não preciso ter segredos com eles — respondeu simples.

— Isso é muito bom, de verdade.

O rapaz abriu os olhos momentaneamente, e gargalhou com o que viu. Sehun ficou confuso, mas aquilo logo foi esclarecido.

— Ei, ei! — Cadu desviou o assunto quando percebeu o que acontecia na janela da casa de Kris. — Olha aquilo lá.

Ele apontou para a cena que se passava, e aquilo particularmente fez Samuel rir. Benjamin estava na ponta dos pés, com o tronco enfiado dentro da janela, os braços tremiam um pouco por buscarem sustentação na parede. Na verdade, ele só conseguia se manter daquele jeito por tanto tempo porque os braços da moça o forneciam algum apoio. Não dava para ver certos detalhes porque a cortina fazia um bom trabalho em escondê-los, mas era óbvio que estavam se beijando.

— _É os guri!_ — gritou Yuri, acompanhado por alguns gritos de incentivo de Carlos Eduardo.

Para surpresa geral, a mãe de Benjamin apareceu pela porta dos fundos, trazendo mais uma garrafa de refrigerante para os amigos do filho, e era impossível não ver o moleque pendurado na janela da vizinha. Aquilo era até cômico, mas dava para imaginar que ela se indignava com a cara-de-pau do menino que criou. Era fato que aquela mulher defendia o filho com unhas e dentes, mas ela sabia bem a peça que tinha dentro de casa, e sabia que ele podia ser muito sem-vergonha quando queria.

Ela rezava para que o garoto não fosse pai, pelo menos, antes dos vinte e cinco, embora soubesse que ele tinha juízo suficiente para que isso não acontecesse.

— Mas o que que é isso, Benjamin?! — esbravejou.

No mesmo instante, ele pulou para longe da cena do crime e foi correndo para se esconder entre Samuel e Yuri.

— Não, mãe! Nada!

**_(...)_ **

Já passava da meia-noite, algumas horas talvez, Samuel não saberia dizer exatamente, porque estava começando a ficar com sono e tinha preguiça de pensar naquela condição. O carro ainda estava aberto, tocando pagode. Ele aproveitava o conforto do banco traseiro para descansar um pouco os olhos. Subitamente, sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado, imaginou que fosse Cadu, já que, da última vez que o viu, estava quase dormindo na cadeira de plástico, enquanto Benjamin e Yuri cantavam e dançavam Raça Negra. E, de fato, estava certo, era ele quem estava ali atirado no banco, aparentemente também estava com sono.

— Não sei como a Irene consegue dormir com esse volume, o quarto dela é aqui do lado. — O mais velho comentou e apontou para a janela nos fundos da casa.

— Por que a Irene mora aqui? E os pais dela?

— Tu não sabia? Desde que descobriram o namoro dela com outra guria na escola antiga, ela foi expulsa de casa... Então a tia meio que adotou ela.

— Cara... — Ele não fora capaz de completar, era de fato uma história pesada para que ele conseguisse formular qualquer comentário. Era nítido para qualquer um, desde que despido de preconceitos, como a reação dos pais de Irene foi reprovável. — E a namorada dela?

— A família ficou com vergonha, foram embora ‘pra Santa Catarina. Ninguém mais teve notícias dela, mas deve estudar em um colégio de freira agora…

Aquilo incomodou Samuel mais do que ele imaginou que uma história daquelas pudesse incomodar, por mais comum que fosse — não normal, jamais seria, mas era corriqueiro. Porque ele podia ver ali, claramente, a sua família, sobretudo seu pai. Aquele é exatamente o tipo de coisa que Seu Armando tomaria como atitude se soubesse o _segredo_ do filho, e sua mãe não se posicionaria contra, mas talvez nem tanto por preconceito, e sim por submissão ao marido. Dona Maria era uma mulher de pensamentos antiquados, com certeza, mas ainda assim amava o filho, e não teria a iniciativa de mandá-lo para fora de casa. Pelo menos, ele sabia que seria acolhido pelo irmão.

— Que merda…

— Sabe, eu não sei como teus pais são sobre esse assunto, eles parecem não aceitar muito bem... — Era bonito ver como ele era cuidadoso com as palavras, ainda que estivesse certo ao deduzir que os pais de Samuel não eram nem um pouco mente-aberta, usava eufemismos e expressões delicadas, tinha medo de ofender o amigo de alguma forma. — Eu tenho sorte de ter uma família compreensiva, mas o teu irmão... Ele parece entender, e é bom saber que tu tem alguém ‘pra confiar.

— É... Meu irmão é incrível. — Sehun sorriu.

— Mesmo sendo gremista — provocou Cadu.

— O que foi? Eu também sou gremista, Carlos Eduardo. — Fingiu certa indignação.

— Tu tinha que ter algum defeito, né.

Aquela resposta derreteu o moreno completamente, que respondeu somente com um empurrão fraco. O maior riu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ainda tocava Raça Negra, _Cheia de Manias,_ mais especificamente. E, quando Samuel acredita que não tem como ficar mais bobo, Cadu ainda resolve cantar aquele pagode meloso baixinho, só para que ele ouvisse.

— _Com esse seu jeito, faz o que quer de mim..._ — Sua voz quase saía como um sussurro. — _Domina o meu coração, eu fico sem saber o que fazer…_

Sehun virou o rosto brevemente para ter uma visão parcial da face do amigo — que ele já queria que fosse um pouquinho mais do que aquilo —, e pensou mais uma vez naquela vontade que tinha de ouvir uma música específica naquela voz. Tinha que ser _Anna Júlia,_ e Samuel até acreditava que quando escreveram sobre o sol no olhar da moça, talvez falassem de Carlos Eduardo — ou talvez ele somente fosse, para si, uma inspiração tal qual a musa de Los Hermanos.

— Tem uma música que eu queria muito te ouvir cantando um dia... — revelou tímido, não sabia bem como confessar aquilo.

— Qual? — Cadu virou o rosto para que pudesse olhá-lo dignamente.

Acontece que naquele momento, ficaram tão próximos, _tão beijáveis._ Os olhos escuros os prendiam um ao outro, vale dizer que Samuel sempre se encontrava muito encantado pelo astro-rei que sempre via nas orbes castanhas daquele cara. As bocas estavam separadas por poucos centímetros, e não conseguiam prestar atenção em nada além disso. Portanto, não ouve resposta alguma, exceto por um beijo. Foi calmo e afetuoso, carregava carinho, ainda mais quando as mãos despretensiosas se encontraram sobre o banco do carro e entrelaçaram os dedos. Chegava a ser repetitivo enfatizar que o coração de Sehun troteava cruelmente dentro do peito, mas aquela sensação nunca deixava de estar ali.

Ele não sabia o que era a paixão, mas se fosse aquilo que ele vivia, ali com Cadu, então entendia aqueles que diziam que era uma sensação tão forte que chegava a doer. Doía, mas era uma dor que o fazia sorrir, porque arrancava seus suspiros e arrepios mais genuínos.

Aquele momento puro somente teve fim porque Benjamin enfiou a cabeça dentro do Monza, nitidamente bêbado, para gritar com a canção.

— _Então me ajude a segurar essa barra que é gostar de você!_ — Fez os amigos se separarem assustados, e a expressão de raiva com que Cadu encarou o loiro dizia muita coisa. _Estragou o momento._ Ele gargalhou com a situação _._ — Minha mãe disse que a gente tem dez minutos ‘pra arrumar a bagunça aqui no pátio e ir dormir.

— Tá, tá, a gente já vai... — resmungou o maior dos três, e, assim que Benjamin saiu de perto, virou-se para Samuel. — Qual era a música?

 _Pensando melhor,_ era preferível que estivesse mais desperto, e em um controle maior de seus sentimentos quando ouvisse aquilo pela primeira vez. Queria aproveitar cada segundo.

— Deixa ‘pra lá... — O garoto riu, e saiu do carro, estendendo a mão para ajudar o outro a sair também. — Outra hora te conto.

— Vocês não vão ajudar?! — Benjamin os chamou outra vez — Podem ficar se agarrando depois, mas, por favor, embaixo do cobertor, porque eu não tô a fim de ver melação de casal.

Daquela vez, Sehun achou graça, no lugar de ficar tímido. _Então ele e Cadu eram um casal?_ Aquela ideia parecia agradável.

_“Eu encontrei quando não quis_ _  
Mais procurar o meu amor  
E quanto levou foi pra eu merecer  
Antes um mês e eu já não sei”_

**_Último Romance; Los Hermanos_ **


	3. Na Certeza de um Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: perseguição e violência por homofobia

**_Abell 39; capítulo III de V_ **

**_“Na Certeza de um Amor”_ **

****

**_Junho de 2000_ **

Corpos celestes como um sol, desde que emitem a luz e o calor queimando o seu combustível, chamam a atenção com seu brilho absurdo. É sandice encarar uma estrela dessas, a menos que o indivíduo não se incomode em ter as retinas queimadas e perder a visão. Acontece que, de algum modo, quando Samuel se encontrava com os olhos perdidos em Carlos Eduardo, não era a sua vista que ardia, mas o peito. Esquentava, doía e o ar faltava, mas jamais seria algo ruim. Sem nem perceber, a sua mira era atraída pelos olhos solares, ou pelos fios platinados, e lá permanecia até que se desse por conta de que estava olhando há tempo demais.

Naquele ginásio grande, Cadu ainda conseguia atrair o seu olhar. De longe, montando a estrutura de madeira da barraca de recadinhos da festa junina, ele ainda conseguia alguns momentos de distração para admirar o terceiranista. Benjamin e a professora de religião, que também exerciam a mesma função para a montagem da barraca, vez ou outra tinham que chamar a sua atenção, ele dizia que era o sono, mas o seu amigo sabia que não, e o sorriso tendencioso que ele oferecia comprovava isso. Mas ele entendia, sabia que o moreno estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo guitarrista, apenas não conseguia dizer em voz alta. Estava tudo bem, era nitidamente recíproco, e Cadu tinha toda a paciência do mundo.

Embora fosse trabalhoso, era agradável — até terapêutico — juntar e pregar aquelas peças de madeira com Benjamin e, ao mesmo tempo, ouvir a professora contando sobre seus antigos alunos mais problemáticos — a boa fofoca é inerente ao homem, afinal. Logo ao lado, Irene e mais duas meninas recortavam as bandeiras de tecido, ela não tinha muitas amizades, passava o tempo inteiro com Samuel e o primo, mas parecia estar tendo uma conversa até que legal com aquelas garotas. Em certos momentos, era possível ver que as três riam, Benjamin ficava feliz em ver que ela estava sendo tratada com respeito, quando quase todos da escola eram hostis por conta _do que aconteceu no outro colégio,_ algo que se espalhou rapidamente entre os alunos.

Em outra mesa, Jesus — um uruguaio que sempre ficava calado durante as aulas lendo as revistas que Benjamin insistia em chamar de _gibis japoneses_ apenas para irritar o rapaz, eles até que eram amigos, afinal — contava e organizava as fichas em que as pessoas deveriam escrever o recado a ser enviado ou transmitido pelo microfone. A escola tornou obrigatório o registro de quem deu cada um dos recados para evitar os incidentes do ano anterior, em que um aluno pediu para que transmitissem mensagens um tantinho eróticas para um amigo, por pura brincadeira, e alguns pais ficaram indignados com a _depravação._ Algo dizia a Samuel que Benjamin tinha algo a ver com isso, era quase uma certeza. Ele não questionava por medo de ofendê-lo.

O ambiente era agradável porque boa parte dos colegas simplesmente decidiu que não ajudaria com os preparativos da festa daquela tarde, o que significava que as meninas preguiçosas deviam estar na cantina bebendo refrigerante, e os moleques imbecis — eram aqueles que sempre precisavam de alguém para perturbar, eram a maioria dos garotos da segunda série, e eram todos parte de um único grupo, _nada surpreendente_ — certamente estavam atrás delas para conseguir uma mínima atenção de mulher e suprimir a constante infelicidade que eles tinham. Não fazia tanta diferença o solo frio em que estavam sentados e como a bunda doía, era um detalhe mínimo, e compensava a calmaria que era a ausência de sujeitos específicos.

A princípio, tudo estava bem e tranquilo. No entanto, a paz não durou muito. Benjamin acabou martelando o próprio dedo acidentalmente, e, sendo aquele garoto um escandaloso nato, deixou as costas encontrarem o chão, enquanto segurava a mão contra o próprio peito e choramingava feito uma criança. A professora, extremamente preocupada com aquela cena, largou o que fazia para prestar socorro, perguntando-se se ele havia quebrado a mão ou algo do tipo. No mesmo instante, Cadu se aproximou e se ajoelhou perto do lesionado.

— Professora, eu posso ajudar a terminar de montar as coisas aqui... — Voluntariou-se amigavelmente. — Já terminei de arrumar os equipamentos no palco.

— Ah, obrigada, Carlos! — Ela se levantou, erguendo Benjamin pelos braços. — Vou levar o guri ‘pra enfermaria, ele só chora e não fala o que aconteceu…

Eles finalmente deixaram o local, e Samuel ainda encarava o loiro de forma confusa. _Tá certo_ que ele não era nadinha discreto, nada mesmo, mas ele viu aquela batida, e não foi forte o suficiente para todo aquele drama. Uma certeza ganhou força: se a carreira de engenheiro ou MC não desse certo, ele poderia ser ator.

— Ele fingiu, né? — questionou ao terceiranista.

— Óbvio, ele queria deixar a gente sozinho. — Riu baixo e chegou mais pertinho do menor, conseguindo arrancá-lo um suspiro e fazer seu olhar se perder em qualquer outro lugar. — Vou te ajudar a terminar isso aqui logo.

E, entre a madeira sendo martelada, e dedos nervosos procurando por pregos dentro da caixa, as mãos acabaram se encontrando vez ou outra. Era algo sutil, e dava direito até a um carinho no dorso, na palma, no pulso... Sehun ficou vermelho em cada um desses momentos, mas fazia questão de deixar a destra esbarrar no outro garoto, dentro daquela caixa de pregos, onde ninguém podia ver seus dedos se enroscando com certo afeto.

Nunca cometera tamanha ousadia em sua vida.

— Eu queria poder te beijar aqui mesmo... — revelou o mais velho.

— Hoje a gente vai ter a tarde toda ‘pra isso. — Samuel sorriu, ainda sem conseguir encará-lo. — É só achar um lugar mais... Com mais privacidade, sabe?

— Olha, a diretora pediu ‘pra gente tocar um pouquinho no começo da festa — explicava como se já não fosse de conhecimento geral que a diretora se aproveitava das aptidões dos alunos para não ter que contratar um grupo musical ou um _DJ_ para a festa junina —, mas, depois disso, a minha tarde é toda tua.

Ele ficava sem fôlego só de imaginar.

**_(...)_ **

Um dos únicos momentos em que Seu Armando não implicou com a roupa, ou aparência do filho, foi quando viu o garoto pronto para a festa junina. _Estava aceitável,_ pelo menos porque podia se camuflar entre os outros meninos da sua idade, permanecer na média e não destoar _._ Samuel usava jeans largos, uma camisa xadrez que evidenciava os ombros largos, os coturnos velhos do pai, um chapéu de palha e, para completar, tinha uma barba pintada no rosto com o delineador da mãe.

Ele acreditou que seria um dia de paz. E isso o fez sair de casa sorrindo. Aquela tarde tinha tudo para ser excelente; seu pai não o perturbou, iria passar um bom tempo com seus amigos e, principalmente, com Cadu. Seria mais um daqueles seus pedaços de liberdade, uma provinha do que sua vida seria quando finalmente dependesse somente de si mesmo. Era um alívio pensar que poderia falar, andar, vestir-se, _ser_ do jeito que quisesse sem ter alguém para repreendê-lo o tempo inteiro, e não somente em horas específicas de dias específicos.

Acontece que ele já não estava tão certo daquela suposta paz quando virou a esquina para a rua principal daquela região do Partenon. Ao olhar para trás brevemente, notou alguns colegas da escola, _exatamente aqueles que ele deveria evitar._ Em um primeiro momento, eles pareciam distraídos, rindo sobre algo que comentavam entre si. A princípio, não viram que ele estava a alguns metros de distância.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para apertar o passo e sumir da vista deles. E foi isso que Samuel fez, começou a caminhar um pouco mais rápido. Entretanto, não foi rápido o suficiente. Pois pôde ouvir um _“Aquele não é o Meireles?”_ de um dos garotos. Seu coração disparou em nervosismo, talvez até pavor, e ele tentou acelerar mais ainda as pernas.

— Ei, Meireles! — um deles gritou. Obviamente haviam a intenção de perturbá-lo, como sempre faziam, mas daquela vez era algo direto.

 _É claro,_ não estavam na escola, não havia professor algum para intervir. E, acima de tudo, ele estava sozinho, não havia Cadu, não havia Benjamin, não havia _ninguém_ para defendê-lo. Ele ignorou o chamado e já estava considerando começar a correr. Seu único medo era de que tudo fosse pior se ele resolvesse correr. Aqueles caras eram cruéis, e decidiram humilhá-lo publicamente. Quando passaram na frente de uma sorveteria, com pessoas do lado de fora — desde crianças até idosos —, resolveram gritar para o menino que não estava tão longe assim.

— É verdade que tu e o Cadu Rossi namoram?

Sehun congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Sentiu o rosto ferver e as mãos tremerem. _Daquela vez,_ não era uma sensação boa. Nada disse, somente levou alguns segundos para recuperar os sentidos e voltou a andar, ainda em passos acelerados. Bastou para que ele chegasse na escola sem ter que lidar com os imbecis. O plano era encontrar Benjamin e Irene de uma vez e ir para onde acontecia a festa. Sob a supervisão dos professores, aqueles moleques dificilmente iriam tentar algo. Só que ele não conseguiu passar muito do portão, porque, no fim, eles que acabaram correndo, e logo dois deles seguravam os ombros de Samuel. Ele até tentou se soltar, mas eles eram mais fortes, e a ameaça de um soco foi o bastante para aquietá-lo.

— Eu não sei se tu tinha planos com o Cadu ‘pra essa tarde, mas hoje tu vai te ocupar bastante. — Marcos, ou _Marcão,_ era o que sempre orquestrava aquele tipo de coisa. Ele começava a perturbar alguém, e, então, seus amigos iam na onda. — Já que vai passar a tarde trancado no banheiro, pode aproveitar e limpar aquilo, aquela merda fede.

O desespero do moreno só aumentava conforme ele era arrastado em direção ao campo de futebol da escola, onde havia um banheiro velho e abandonado. Ninguém usava aquilo porque tinha um cheiro desgraçado de esgoto. A ideia de ser jogado dentro daquele lugar, e ficar preso por sabe-se lá quantas horas, porque _simplesmente era diferente deles,_ deixava tudo aquilo muito pior.

— Que merda eu fiz ‘pra vocês?! — gritou, e quando estava prestes a tomar um soco, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele notou que Benjamin e Irene caminhavam despretensiosamente ali perto. Brevemente comentando, era lógico que o menino estava trajado com alguma camisa do Inter, e apenas um chapeuzinho de palha para tornar a skin comemorativa. — Benjamin!

Tal qual uma coruja ao ouvir o berro de um filhote, o rapaz virou o rosto na direção do amigo. Era difícil explicar, mas ao longo dos meses ele desenvolveu uma espécie de instinto protetor por Samuel, sentia como se tivesse o dever de defender o garoto daqueles que tentavam fazer mal a ele. Não que Samuel fosse fraco, na verdade, ele era muito forte por aguentar a pressão de todos os lados. Ele apenas era um pouco indefeso por não saber se impor ainda, e muito menos sabia brigar em caso de necessidade. Mas era questão de tempo para que ele aprendesse a importância de revidar quando alguém o atacava de qualquer forma. Benjamin era diferente, ele tinha uma maior noção desse tipo de coisa.

É fato que uma escola pública não trata os alunos com vigilância constante, como um colégio particular faz, que instala câmeras em cada metro quadrado e tem monitores em todos os corredores, e quando algum aluno se mostra mais problemático, eles já encaminham para uma psicóloga, fazem reunião com os pais ou até o _convidam a se retirar da instituição._ Já na escola pública, que não é um ambiente exclusivo para pessoas com dinheiro, você conhece todo o tipo de gente, de todas as condições financeiras. Em sua maioria, claro, pessoas boas. Então, você pode simplesmente ter a cara enfiada dentro do vaso pelo riquinho que foi expulso da escola particular, isso não é algo que escolhe classe social, e, dependendo da escola pública, os recursos para proteger os alunos de si mesmos podem ser quase nulos. Quando você tem o azar de ter problemas com o aluno problemático, em alguns colégios, não há câmeras para desencorajá-lo a quebrar a sua cara, ou qualquer monitor para impedir que ele jogue uma mesa em você. Também não vai ter psicóloga alguma para intermediar a resolução do conflito, pode ser que ele te arraste para o meio do pátio e queira te dar uma surra na frente da escola inteira.

No entanto, é ignorância dizer que isso é um problema da rede pública. Um filho da puta é um filho da puta em qualquer lugar, e não é o dinheiro que o pai dele tem na conta que vai mudar isso, o ponto é que algumas escolas possuem um meio mais _naturalista,_ no exato sentido do movimento literário. Darwin estava certo quando disse que não é o mais forte ou sábio que sobrevive, mas o mais adaptável. E isso faz um puta sentido pensando na história de Benjamin. Ele estudou o fundamental inteiro em um colégio público na Restinga, e nem era um dos bons, nem um dos minimamente aceitáveis, era um _péssimo._ Os professores eram bons, com certeza, mas que porra você consegue aprender em uma sala de trinta metros quadrados, com quarenta crianças dentro berrando o tempo inteiro? Aliás, é até errado dizer _crianças._ Porque Benjamin se lembra bem de estar na quinta série, com seus treze anos — sim, ele mesmo já era mais velho que muitas crianças —, e ter um colega de _quinze_ na sua sala. E foi algo realmente edificante para a sua defesa pessoal crescer em um ambiente em que garotos do fundamental tinham barba e levavam estiletes no estojo. Mas ele mandaria Rousseau à merda com aquela história de que o meio corrompe o homem, _um caralho,_ o meio deixa o homem mais forte. E _bem_ mais forte, porque ele já conseguiu sobreviver a um moleque que queria brigar de facão — é claro, Benjamin não tinha um facão, mas conseguiu tirar aquela merda da mão dele antes que alguém acabasse realmente se machucando.

Todo esse negócio de idade, no sistema educacional brasileiro, era bem complicado. Você pode ter, na mesma sala de aula, alunos de uma faixa etária de umas três ou quatro idades diferentes, porque o sistema é falho e tenta padronizar o ser humano, cuja essência é ser diferente e possuir suas particularidades. Quer dizer, pode parecer absurdo pensar que um moleque no terceiro ano tenha dezenove anos, como Cadu, acontece que alguns pais acham que é muito cedo mandar o filho para a escola com seis para sete anos, já que ele era de novembro, então o mandaram no ano em que faria oito. Acontece que ele entrou na sexta série e se deparou com um sistema que avaliava as matérias individualmente, e ele acabou reprovando por conta de matemática, _a sua sina;_ seus pais, no entanto, não o demonizaram por isso, até contrataram uma professora particular para ajudá-lo com essa sua dificuldade. No caso de Benjamin, sua mãe também achava que ele era novo demais para começar a escola com seis — na verdade, ela o achava _boca-aberta_ demais —, então ele começou com sete para oito. E ele reprovou na primeira série porque, no final do ano, se recusou a ler o texto para o avaliador determinar se ele já era alfabetizado. Samuel, por sua vez, teve que fazer mais um ano da pré-escola porque era tímido demais e não falava de jeito nenhum, as professoras consideraram várias possibilidades, desde deficiência auditiva até um espectro autista, mas ele ouvia perfeitamente e nem era neuro atípico. E foi por essa exata dificuldade de se relacionar que seus pais acharam melhor mandá-lo para a escola com sete para oito anos. Irene e Yuri eram os únicos que tinham a idade “normal” para as séries em que estavam, os dois com dezessete anos, sem terem repetido um único ano, apenas entraram com um ano de diferença.

É até importante conviver com pessoas de diferentes idades, você aprende coisas básicas. Como Benjamin, que com doze anos já se defendia de moleques de dezesseis com um bigodinho púbere na cara e o dobro da sua altura. Ele sabia que Samuel não tinha a mesma vivência, e era por isso que seu instinto protetor gritava.

Por isso ele foi correndo até os imbecis que arrastavam seu amigo.

— Cara, solta ele! — ordenou aos garotos, enquanto segurava o braço do moreno para tirá-lo daquela situação.

— Ninguém te chamou aqui, seu bosta! — retrucou um deles.

— Ou vocês soltam ele, ou podem resolver isso comigo ali na rua. — Apontou para o portão aberto da escola, ele ainda tinha juízo e se recusava a arrumar briga dentro da escola que a sua mãe conseguiu, com dificuldade, uma vaga para que ele estudasse. — Ou melhor, podem resolver isso diretamente com o Cadu, porque ele tá procurando o Samuel, e não vai gostar nada de ver o que vocês tão tentando fazer com ele.

No mesmo instante, o idiota maior — aquele que mandava em todos os outros — fechou a cara e empurrou Samuel na direção do baixinho. Depois disso, todos deram as costas e saíram dali. Sehun ainda tremia um pouco, mas suspirava aliviado, e até foi atingido por um pouco de empolgação quando soube que o guitarrista o procurava.

— Obrigado... — Se ele não estivesse se sentindo perturbado pelos eventos recentes, estaria sorrindo. — O Cadu tá me procurando?

— Não, agora não, eu disse isso ‘pra eles te soltarem.

Eles começaram a andar calmamente em direção ao ginásio, logo, logo a festa junina iria começar _de fato._ E ela provavelmente iria durar até algumas horas da noite, então havia _muito_ o que aproveitar ainda.

— Por que eles têm tanto respeito assim pelo Cadu? Eu achava que eles também enchiam o saco dele.

— Encheram por um tempo. Mas não é respeito, é medo. O Cadu já surrou aquele abostado do Marcão.

— Como assim?!

— Não sei se já te contaram, mas o Yuri também é... — Ele parecia procurar por alguma palavra adequada, mas, apesar das boas intenções, Benjamin não era uma pessoa muito delicada para falar. — _viado,_ sabe? Ano passado eles bateram nele um dia que encontraram ele sozinho, depois o Cadu cagou aquele piá jaguara a pau na saída. Foram até parar na polícia, um _tendéu_ do diabo.

— Cara, não é legal falar _viado,_ é falta de respeito. E ele não é gay, é bi, são coisas diferentes! — Irene repreendeu o primo, havia razão no ato.

— É verdade, me desculpa.

Se Benjamin estava disposto a defender seus amigos que enfrentavam aquele tipo de preconceito, o mínimo esperado era que ele soubesse quais palavras eram ofensivas e não as usasse mais. O processo era lento, mas ele aprendia.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao local da festa, trataram de ocupar um lugar na fila quilométrica para comprar as fichas de cachorro quente, recadinhos — era _óbvio_ que Benjamin mandaria recadinhos para Cadu e Samuel com mensagens românticas, dando a entender que era o outro que havia mandado —, quentão e pescaria. E, enquanto aguardavam, falavam sobre qualquer merda aleatória.

Foi aí que se ouviu, do pequeno palco montado naquela manhã, o som dos equipamentos de som sendo ligados, e logo uma melodia de guitarra ecoando pelo ginásio.

_Não havia como Sehun não reconhecer._

Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele ouviu o ritmo de _Anna Júlia,_ a canção que apresentou Los Hermanos ao Brasil, e que, consequentemente, apresentou ao garoto uma banda da qual ele seria um grande admirador, _porque eles eram artistas incríveis._ E aquela música era o seu espaço de conforto, porque ao conhecê-la, no ano anterior, teve um sentimento muito forte: a sensação de que um dia iria sentir por alguém o amor que o eu lírico sentia por Anna Júlia, esperava não sofrer como a canção relatava, mas saberia que só o fato de sentir já iria valer a pena.

E ele estava encontrando isso em Carlos Eduardo, aquele sentimento era extremamente familiar ao lado dele, _a exata pessoa que estava prestes a entoar aquela composição._

— _Quem te vê passar assim por mim não sabe o que é sofrer…_

Em algum breve momento, Samuel comentou que aquela canção era a sua favorita. E não sabia, sequer tinha como dizer algo assim, se ela fora escolhida por causa dessa informação. Isso também não importava, apenas o fato de Cadu estar cantando ela tornava aquilo tudo muito especial.

Ele definitivamente estava apaixonado. Não era pouco.

**_(...)_ **

Tal qual era certo que Benjamin mandaria recadinhos para seus amigos, era certo que Samuel e Cadu iriam sumir em algum momento da tarde usando aquilo como desculpa. Foram vários deles, sabe-se lá quanto dinheiro aquele moleque gastou em fichas só para pagar de cupido para um casal já enroscado, o fatídico foi _“Cadu, a tua bergamota é a mais doce do meu potreiro”,_ e o destinatário sabia bem que aquilo tudo não era coisa de Samuel, o moreno era tímido _demais_ para ter aquele tipo de atitude — e havia um certo charme nisso —, mas ele usou de pretexto para se aproximar do menino e perguntar despretensiosamente se havia sido ele o remetente. Com as bochechas e a voz falha, ele gaguejou um _não_ afobado. Cadu somente riu e o abraçou pelos ombros para guiá-lo, como sempre fazia. Eles sumiram entre os corredores, e seus amigos sabiam bem o motivo para não os encontrarem em lugar algum.

_Que permanecesse assim!_

Já não tinha mais ninguém tocando há mais ou menos uma hora, apenas um disco com as músicas de Benjamin animava a festa em uma caixa de som. Quem deveria ter providenciado aquilo, na verdade, era a sua mãe, que trabalhava na direção, mas ela repassou a tarefa para o filho, e, _talvez,_ tenha se arrependido um pouco dessa decisão. Ainda mais quando, às três horas da tarde, crianças corriam pelo ginásio ao som de _Dança da Motinha._

Se as crianças gostavam de ouvir aquilo, só Deus sabe, mas Benjamin gostava. E ele dançava com um copo de quentão — sem álcool, é importante dizer — na mão enquanto tentava entender que diabos de conversa intelectual Irene e Yuri estavam tendo, logo ali ao seu lado. Aquelas coisas filosóficas não eram com ele, _não mesmo,_ ele se dava muito bem com os números, e isso estava de ótimo tamanho. Ele podia até tirar cinco ou seis em sociologia, mas era dele que Samuel e Irene pediam respostas nas provas de matemática.

Apesar da confusão momentânea, ele se divertia. A tarde tinha tudo para ser bem tranquila, talvez ainda arrumasse alguma menina para dar uns beijos. O problema é que ele notou que um dos seus maiores problemas andava em sua direção: _Jongin Kim._

Veja bem, ele não era um daqueles problemas típicos, como um dos incontáveis moleques que sonhavam em dar uma surra bem dada em Benjamin — os motivos eram diversos, fosse porque ele ficou com a namorada de alguém, fosse porque ele não ignorou algum desaforo, e por aí vai. Não, Jongin era um problema muito diferente, e muito mais preocupante.

Aquele garoto chegou na escola na metade do ano anterior, ele era filho de uma brasileira com um coreano, nasceu e cresceu na Coreia, mas a família resolveu se mudar para o Brasil em 99. Ele foi para a mesma turma que Benjamin, Yuri e Cadu. Jongin não falava muito com ninguém, apenas com os professores, e em caso de extrema necessidade, era inseguro com o seu português, por mais que tivesse crescido falando com a sua mãe — que era da fronteira do estado, o que fazia com que Jongin tivesse aquele sotaque bem forte toda vez que falava algo como “leite quente”. O loiro, no entanto, tinha a natureza de uma borboleta social, e tratou de fazer amizade com o colega estrangeiro.

O que ninguém sabe, além daqueles dois — porque Benjamin não revelou nem mesmo para Carlos Eduardo — é que eles tinham _uma coisa,_ não há modo fiel de nomear. E aquilo foi meio que um empurrãozinho para que o baixinho questionasse a sua sexualidade. Mas isso definitivamente não foi algo súbito. Foram, aproximadamente, uns oito meses de amizade, com Benjamin atravessando Porto Alegre até a porra do bairro mais burguês daquela cidade para jogar videogame com aquele menino, porque havia alguma coisa na companhia do coreano que o fazia ansiar para conversar sobre qualquer bobagem estúpida e ouvir a sua risada. E nem disso Cadu ficou sabendo.

Em uma dessas, mais especificamente uma semana depois do início do ano letivo, Jongin teve a iniciativa de beijá-lo... E Benjamin gostou. _E correspondeu._

Depois de quinze minutos, ele arrumou uma desculpa para ir embora. No caminho de volta, afundou-se em culpa, _ele não podia gostar de garotos._ Quer dizer, ele sabia que não era gay, ele gostava de mulher, _de todas elas,_ mas, aparentemente, estava se sentindo atraído da mesma forma por um cara. Jongin também vivia dizendo que era hétero. Não estava apaixonado, sabia que não era amor, mas era algo que o fazia querer, de fato, beijá-lo. Então isso significava que ele gostava de meninas e meninos, e, _tudo bem,_ ele não achava algo errado, ainda mais quando seu círculo social era composto praticamente por gays, bissexuais, e sabe-se lá o que Irene era — ela dizia que gostava de pessoas, e que não queria rótulos, o que é compreensível. O problema, acreditava ele, era que sabia que sofreria muito por isso.

A sua forma de lidar com essa possibilidade, no entanto, foi dolorosa. Ele optou por ignorar aquela sua parte que também gostava de garotos, encarou a própria imagem no espelho diversas vezes e afirmou a si mesmo que _estava tudo bem, era apenas um momento de dúvida,_ e que todo mundo passava por isso em algum ponto da vida. Desde aquele dia, ele evitou Jongin ao máximo, porque dizia a si mesmo que era aquele menino em específico que deixava a sua cabeça confusa. Ele era hétero, afinal, e todas as vezes que fazia qualquer menção sobre gostar de rapazes era uma simples brincadeira, como quando disse a Samuel que era um pouquinho gay. _Era só isso, ele queria acreditar que sim._

Ele sabia que foi um grande filho da puta por se afastar de Jongin daquela forma, sem qualquer explicação, e por ter fugido covardemente todas as vezes em que ele tentou conversar. Isso já tinha uns três meses, e era de se espantar que um _homem,_ com seus dezenove anos na cara, não tinha a maturidade para conversar sobre aquilo com responsabilidade. E Benjamin até fugiria outra vez, se tivesse como, mas Irene e Yuri estavam atentos a ele, e seria um problemão ter que explicar o motivo de ter corrido para longe quando aquele rapaz se aproximou.

Então, pela primeira vez naquela situação toda, tomou uma decisão prudente: permaneceu ali, esperando até que o outro falasse consigo.

— Será que a gente pode conversar? — questionou o maior assim que se pôs à frente de Benjamin.

Não é preciso dizer que o loiro estava extremamente nervoso, e bebia aquele quentão para tentar esconder seu rosto nem que fosse um pouquinho. Ao olhar para ao lado, viu que Irene e Yuri já se distraíram conversando novamente. Era um momento oportuno.

— Fala... — murmurou tímido.

— Por que tu tá fugindo de mim desde aquele dia? Se não gostou, era só dizer, eu ia respeitar, não precisava simplesmente sumir e nem me falar o motivo.

— Cara, não é que eu não tenha gostado... — Ele suspirou, balançando sutilmente o copo em sua mão para ver a bebida escura formando um redemoinho; talvez refletisse o seu estado atual. — Eu gostei, mais do que eu deveria, e esse é problema... Tá tudo tão confuso ‘pra mim.

— Tu gostou? — Os olhos de Jongin brilharam, e o baixinho fez o possível e o impossível para não olhar para eles.

— Gostei... É por isso que eu fugi, entendeu?

— Mas não tem nada de errado nisso... Pode ser algo nosso, ninguém precisa saber, não precisa ficar perturbado por isso.

— Mesmo? — O garoto franziu uma das sobrancelhas, direcionando um olhar confuso ao Kim.

— Eu tô falando sério! Não precisa ser um compromisso ou qualquer coisa assim, não tem porquê a gente ficar confuso com isso, pode ser uma coisa só ‘pra matar o tempo, eu já fico feliz.

— Tá bem... Mas eu não sou gay, entendeu? — Apontou o indicador ao rosto do amigo.

— Eu também não sou, tá tudo certo.

Yuri e Irene estavam alheios àquela interação toda, só foram criar uma mínima consciência a respeito do que acontecia quando Benjamin saiu de lá com o outro garoto. Não havia como ter certeza de qual era o objeto daquela discussão, mas aquele cara não parecia ser alguém com que o colorado trocaria uma meia hora de porrada, então como ter qualquer ideia do que se tratava aquilo? Se ele estava sério, e não era por qualquer briga, o assunto era de fato muito importante.

Mas não fazia tanta diferença assim, afinal, Benjamin já não estava mais ali. E Yuri estava muito mais preocupado em como aproveitar da ausência do amigo para tentar “cortejar” a prima dele. Tentando pensar em como o faria, com toda a elegância que Deus o deu, suas bochechas enrubesceram por conta do tempo que seus olhos admiraram o rosto delicado. Irene notou e olhou desconfiada para o rapaz.

— Tu quer... — Yuri começou, no entanto, não foi capaz de continuar.

— Eu quero...? — A moça até tentou encorajá-lo.

— Eu posso pagar um quentão sem álcool ‘pra ti? — arriscou, o olhar distante e o rosto ainda queimando em vergonha.

— Eu não gosto de quentão.

_Ele entrou em desespero._

— Um refri...? — Tentou outra vez.

A menina apenas riu e passou um dos braços pela cintura do terceiranista, em um meio abraço, então eles começaram a andar calmamente pelo ginásio. Para a surpresa de Yuri, ainda ganhou um breve selar na bochecha.

— Não precisa pagar nada.

**_(...)_ **

Tal qual as 69 luas que orbitavam Júpiter constantemente, regularmente e ininterruptamente, era assim que os pés de Benjamin e o grande motivo do seu caos interno se deslocavam até a sala de aula abandonada, onde normalmente guardavam as mesas e cadeiras velhas. De postura ereta e trajando expressões seríssimas, eles não trocaram uma única palavra no caminho inteiro. No entanto, quando Jongin pôs a mão na maçaneta, o baixinho já se agarrou em sua cintura.

Acontece que Io e Europa não eram os únicos satélites que orbitavam Júpiter, nem de longe, quem dirá os únicos objetos que orbitavam pela galáxia. Devia haver, se falamos da Via Láctea, uma estrela como o sol, e um planeta como a Terra. Havia, portanto, Cadu e Samuel naquela sala. Sobre uma das mesas, o maior mantinha o quadril do moreno entre seus joelhos, nada sugestivo, apenas um jeito mais confortável de ficarem bem próximos, suas mãos seguravam com firmeza a cintura fina do outro rapaz. Para Samuel, era um pouco difícil se manter em pé, suas pernas estavam um pouco moles com todos aqueles beijos, então seus braços rodeavam o corpo de Cadu, buscando alguma sustentação no tampo da mesa. Foi nessa exata posição que eles foram encontrados pelos intrusos, e é claro que pararam de se beijar no exato momento em que ouviram o barulho da porta.

Permaneceram estáticos, sem saber o que pensar daquilo tudo: desde a presença inesperada até o fato de Benjamin estar agarrado a um outro garoto. Na verdade, ele fazia aquilo constantemente com seus amigos, mas Samuel jamais viu aquele menino com o loiro, apenas sabia que era da terceira série, não tinha a menor ideia de que ele e Benjamin pudessem ter alguma proximidade. Até onde todos sabiam, o colorado era heterossexual, então era um pouco difícil entender o que se passava ali.

— Mas que arreganho é esse aqui, Cadu?! — Tentou desviar o foco da situação. — Tu traz o guri aqui ‘pra ficar de sem-vergonhice?!

Não era como se aquilo tivesse funcionado muito. A desconfiança do que estava acontecendo ainda era como um Fusca azul, bem chamativo no meio da avenida, e você soca o ombro do seu amigo, anunciando que acabou de ver o carro. Mas é que certas pessoas estavam entretidas demais se amassando para dar uma foda para isso.

— O que tu tá falando, cara? Vocês vieram aqui ‘pra jogar truco, por acaso? — devolveu Cadu.

— Exatamente! Mas, pelo jeito, a gente tem que arrumar outro lugar ‘pra jogatina…

— É, sei bem que truco tu vai jogar…

Com aquilo, os dois meliantes saíram de lá, deixando o casal — que não sabia que eram um casal ainda — a sós; _maravilhoso._ Sem esperar muito, voltaram a se atracar na boca um do outro. _Atracar_ é um termo bem agressivo, falando a verdade, o que destoava da suavidade com que seus lábios se tocavam e as línguas tímidas vez ou outra se encontravam. Mas a intensidade dos sentimentos que ali estavam era alta.

Quando uma das mãos do mais velho abandonou a cintura do garoto à sua frente, ela deslizou sutilmente até chegar aos fios negros e sedosos, onde os dedos se embrenharam com ternura. Arrepiando-se com o gesto carinhoso, Samuel começou a acariciar com cuidado as costas do amigo — um pouco mais do que _só amigo_ —, gostando de sentir, mesmo que sobre o tecido da camiseta preta do Queen, o calor da pele alheia.

Ao fundo tocava _Primavera,_ do Tim Maia. E eles se sentiam gratos por alguém finalmente ter tirado as músicas de Benjamin. Aquela música acabava sendo algo que deixava o clima mais... _belo._ Tudo sobre eles era essencialmente belo, mas aquela canção verdadeiramente romântica deixava aquilo tudo muito mais especial.

— Acho que eu gosto de ti... — declarou Cadu, sua voz saiu extremamente baixa, entre um dos momentos que tiravam apenas para encararem um pouco o rosto um do outro; Samuel nunca conseguia fazer aquilo por mais de dois segundos, ele quebrava totalmente com a ideia de encarar alguém tão diretamente. — Tipo, _gosto,_ gosto mesmo, não só como um amigo.

O queixo do moreno caiu, agora ele conseguia olhar nos olhos que buscou evitar nos últimos minutos, mas não tinha qualquer capacidade de puxá-lo novamente para um beijo. Não que ele não quisesse isso, apenas não tinha como. Estava em choque, ouviu algo difícil demais para ser metabolizado pelo fígado, embora fosse maravilhoso ao paladar; não podia comparar à qualquer coisa que já provara algum dia. Entretanto, Cadu não se incomodou com o silêncio que recebeu como resposta. Ele sabia como Samuel era, sabia até onde podia ou não chegar, também sabia que a sutileza era necessária em cada palavra ao falar com o menino. E, honestamente, ele não achava que isso fosse algum problema, era uma de suas particularidades, e devia ser respeitada.

— Teu bigode tá todo borrado... — Acariciou com o polegar a face bonita, manchada pelo delineador. Ele riu ao notar que o comentário deixou o garoto sem jeito.

Sehun tentava limpar aquilo de seu rosto com a mão, talvez estivesse sentindo um tantinho de vergonha. Cadu, no entanto, segurou seus pulsos e encheu toda a sua cara de beijos. Apesar da frustração por não conseguir se limpar, derreteu-se com o ato de carinho.

— Deixa isso ‘pra lá, só limpa a cara antes de ir embora ‘pra não ter que explicar isso ‘pra tua mãe.

O mais novo choramingou, então sua cabeça encontrou apoio no ombro do amigo, que se mostrou um ótimo lugar para descansar e ignorar problemas nos últimos meses. Aquela sugestão incomodou muito, porque ele não queria ter que pensar em explicar nada para a sua mãe. Aliás, não queria ver sua mãe, muito menos seu pai naquele dia. Estava tudo tão perfeito, que assim permanecesse.

— Eu não queria ter que voltar ‘pra casa hoje…

— Não precisa. Pode dormir na minha casa!

Com o rosto enterrado no ombro do maior, Sehun arregalou os olhos sem que o outro visse. _De certa forma, Cadu o convidava para passar a noite com ele._ Isso o deixou em um estado de nervosismo extremamente eufórico. Na verdade, se iria passar a noite lá, talvez conhecesse os pais do amigo. Já que só foi àquela casa em algumas tardes, quando não havia ninguém em casa além do garoto.

Iria conhecer os pais de Cadu, e esperava muito que eles fossem com a sua cara.

— Tem certeza...?

— Inventa uma boa desculpa ‘pra tua mãe, eu sei que tu consegue!

**_(...)_ **

Sehun acreditava fielmente que seu irmão era como um anjo da guarda. De verdade, quase ultrapassava o campo da metáfora. Bastou uma ligação e uma explicação sincera, Júlio já deu um jeito de persuadir a mãe, dizendo que o caçula iria para a casa de um colega fazer um trabalho. Foi suficiente. Mas eles não foram sozinhos para a casa de Cadu. Benjamin podia ser um pouquinho inconveniente às vezes, e ele resolveu que iria dormir na casa do melhor amigo também, porque já era quase nove horas da noite, ele estava morrendo de sono — também pudera, não parou quieto naquela tarde —, e não queria ter que esperar o fim da festa para ir embora com a sua mãe.

Pelo menos, isso teve lá seu ponto oportuno, e a peruca rosa que ganhou na pescaria também teve uma utilidade. Quando chegaram à rua em que moravam, Samuel colocou aquele negócio na cabeça, para que não fosse reconhecido de longe, e eles foram correndo para dentro da casa de Cadu. No momento em que entraram, deram de cara com a mãe do garoto preparando o jantar. Seu filho tratou de apresentar o _novo amigo_ a ela, que sorriu sugestivamente e disse _“Ouvi muito sobre ti”,_ e então ganhou uns resmungos de Carlos Eduardo em resposta. Ela foi extremamente gentil com o menino que acabara de conhecer, e foi suficiente para que ele se sentisse confortável lá.

Samuel sabia que o rapaz tinha uma irmã mais velha, e que ela estudava em Buenos Aires, portanto já não morava mais com a família. Isso significava que havia um quarto livre na casa — desconsiderando todos os bichos de pelúcia e bonecas que habitavam aquele cômodo —, e foi lá que Cadu mandou Benjamin dormir. Ele até poderia colocar um colchão a mais no seu próprio quarto, mas queria ter um pouco de privacidade com o seu _quase namoradinho._

Assim, ele foi com o moreno para o seu abrigo — chamava assim pois quase não saía de lá quando estava em casa, e sua mãe vivia dizendo que iria começar a cobrar o IPTU — e fechou a porta. Era a primeira vez que Sehun entrava naquele quarto, e a primeira coisa que notou foi o telescópio posicionado rente à janela, ao lado de uma estante repleta de livros sobre astronomia. Aquilo era um tanto surpreendente, pois Cadu dizia que seu sonho era a música, não para ser cantor ou algo assim, mas queria se especializar nisso para que pudesse trabalhar compondo para artistas de sucesso, ou auxiliando na produção de forma geral. Não tinha como _imaginar_ aquele interesse, ainda mais quando ele nunca falava nada a respeito.

— Eu não sabia que tu gostava dessas coisas... — comentou o mais novo.

— Eu gosto de estudar isso, mesmo sendo muito ruim na parte da física. — Ele riu e pegou duas almofadas de cima de sua cama e largou no chão, em frente ao aparelho. Depois disso, sentou-se em uma delas. — Eu sempre observo o céu um pouco antes de ir dormir, é relaxante... Quer tentar?

— Pode ser... — Um pouco receoso, afinal jamais fez aquilo antes, ele se sentou ao lado do outro garoto.

Cadu ajustava algo no telescópio, coisas que Samuel não tinha uma puta ideia de que se tratavam, mas achava bonito como o menino ficava concentrado e parecia ter grande propriedade no que fazia. Carlos Eduardo não tinha a menor noção do quanto era inteligente, talvez porque a sua dificuldade com os números fosse absurda e ele constantemente afirmasse que era burro por isso. Ele não conseguia enxergar o que os outros enxergavam: um cara talentoso, um exímio guitarrista, poeta — que se recusava a compartilhar publicamente suas composições —, uma pessoa incrível em diversos sentidos. Não se dar bem com a matemática não significava que ele era incapaz, suas habilidades apenas não estavam naquela área.

E, naquele momento, Samuel descobria mais um dos talentos do rapaz que tanto admirava.

— Aqui... — chamou Cadu, arrancando o outro de seus devaneios. — Coloca o olho aqui.

Sehun se inclinou e posicionou o rosto onde deveria com cuidado. Ele sentia a respiração fria do amigo batendo em sua orelha, contrastando com os dedos quentes que seguravam a sua nuca delicadamente. Foi uma das poucas vezes em que seu corpo não se tensionou com a proximidade tão íntima — não que isso acontecesse por motivos ruins, era somente o nervosismo inerente à sua essência introvertida —, apenas relaxou sob o calor que Cadu emanava.

Atento à imagem que a lente captava do céu, Samuel pôde ver o que parecia ser um círculo azul, sua borda tinha a coloração predominante, o seu interior era um pouco transparente, era possível ver outras estrelas através da forma. No centro, jazia um ponto extremamente brilhante, que deixava aquele corpo celeste curiosamente mais bonito. Era de chamar a atenção, era grande entre tantas estrelas brilhantes, lembrava um pouco o jeito que o garoto viu Cadu no primeiro dia de aula: uma luz irradiando dos olhos e dos cabelos platinados que prendia a sua atenção. Se havia qualquer estrela em volta, ele não foi capaz de dar a devida importância.

Era difícil definir aquilo que Sehun via, jamais encontrou, fosse nos livros da escola ou em imagens na internet, qualquer figura minimamente semelhante àquele objeto. Chutaria, talvez, que fosse algum planeta com um anel ao seu redor, assim como Saturno, mas não fazia sentido um planeta brilhar tanto como aquele ponto central — pelo menos ele nunca ouviu falar de algo assim, enquanto pessoa completamente leiga —, nem mesmo a posição do anel faria algum sentido. Diria, talvez, que fosse uma estrela, mas o círculo azul que a rodeava deixava aquela suposição um tanto questionável.

— O que é isso? — questionou após longos segundos, o olho ainda acompanhando o movimento automático do telescópio equatorial, que acompanhava a rotação da Terra.

— É uma nebulosa planetária, a _Abell 39._ É o que eu mais gosto de ver no telescópio, e no hemisfério sul só dá ‘pra encontrar ela no inverno.

— O que é uma nebulosa? — Samuel afastou o rosto do aparelho, olhando confuso para Cadu.

— É tipo uma nuvem formada pelos gases de uma estrela que já chegou ao fim da vida.

— _Chegou ao fim da vida?_ — Ele tinha tantas perguntas, na verdade, mas sua falta de conhecimento tornava complicado explicar o que exatamente exaltava a sua curiosidade. — E o que é aquele brilho no meio?

— É um sistema binário de estrelas, uma _quase_ anã branca e uma anã laranja, tem sete planetas lá no meio. O brilho que tu tá vendo é o da anã branca.

— Uma anã branca?

— Então... Um dia ela foi como o nosso sol, mas toda estrela tem um tempo de vida, uma hora ela queima todo o combustível e ela se expande... — Cadu gesticulava com os braços, tentando representar o aumento do corpo celeste. — Ela se expande muito, engole tudo o que estiver perto, enquanto o núcleo se comprime, isso faz a estrela expulsar a atmosfera dela e virar uma nebulosa. Isso aconteceu com a Abell 39, e aquela estrelinha mais brilhosa ali no meio tá evoluindo ‘pra se tornar uma anã branca. Vai acontecer com o nosso sol também.

Samuel achava particularmente apaixonante ouvir Carlos Eduardo falando sobre algo que o interessava tanto. Aquilo, por consequência, tornava-se interessante a si mesmo também. Aquele lance de astronomia era muito complicado, pelo menos parecia, mas o guitarrista fazia tudo ficar tão bonito. Dava vontade de aprender.

— Então as estrelas morrem?

— Depende da interpretação, elas nascem justamente das nebulosas... Elas meio que voltam a ser o que já foram um dia. — A mente de Sehun começava a girar com tanta informação nova sendo entregue de forma tão bela, beirava o poético. — Sabe, eu sou ateu, mas eu vejo sentido naquele negócio de _“do pó viemos, ao pó retornaremos”,_ então eu diria que é um recomeço.

O moreno sorriu. Apesar de falarem sobre a morte, que era, por si só, algo muito angustiante, havia uma beleza genuína naquela visão a respeito do fim de uma estrela. Ele acreditava em Deus, por mais que não fosse muito religioso, e seu coração conseguia ver um certo sentido naquela ideia de recomeço, havia um conforto ao pensar nessa forma, porque era o que parecia ser verdadeiro para si. Samuel foi à catequese, mas nutria uma pequena simpatia pelo espiritismo ao crer na reencarnação. Ele nem era espírita também, apenas tinha esse pensamento que conflitava com o que a sua avó costumava dizer, mas que também era uma visão muito bonita sobre isso.

— Quando eu era pequeno, minha vó dizia que as pessoas viram estrelas, e que elas ficam no céu cuidando de nós, tudo ‘pra não falar o que era a morte pra uma criança.

— Isso seria uma boa metáfora para nebulosas, elas são importantes para as galáxias, porque fornecem alguns elementos químicos... Elas ajudam a criar e manter vida, de certa forma.

Sehun se encantou totalmente com o que ouviu. Era possível ver que a poesia era algo natural para Cadu, ela se mantinha em cada uma de suas palavras. Aquela explicação deveria ser considerada a mais pura arte. E, analisando com mais atenção, ele podia fundamentar com mais força a ideia de que Carlos Eduardo era como o sol; comparável com uma estrela em tal magnitude até mesmo em seu estado de nebulosa. Fornecia os elementos para a evolução química da galáxia em que Samuel se encontrava.

Ele teve a iniciativa de beijar o mais velho, um toque singelo nos lábios, com mãos tímidas e alguns carinhos no rosto e no pescoço. No entanto, um grito quebrou o momento. Era possível ouvir a voz de Benjamin _bem alterada_ no quarto ao lado.

_— Filho da puta! Atira direito, piá de merda!_

Seus amigos riram, tendo a certeza de que ele jogava _Quake,_ e que berrava porque seus companheiros de equipe estavam jogando mal. Já era esperado que ele ignorasse o sono no momento em que pusesse os olhos no computador da irmã de Cadu. Eles tentaram retomar o clima morno, trocaram mais alguns beijos, aqueles um pouco mais eufóricos. Só que não tinha como ignorar a indignação do moleque no outro quarto.

— Não dá ‘pra ser romântico com esse guri gritando…

Cadu riu, depois se levantou e puxou o menor consigo, sem desgrudar sua boca da dele por um único segundo. Ligou seu radinho às cegas e, subitamente, guiou o amigo até a sua cama de casal. Samuel ficou em choque, sem saber o que fazer, porque _nunca_ haviam chegado àquele tipo de intimidade. Os beijos eram comuns, com certeza, mas nunca se deitaram juntos, sequer se sentaram no colo um do outro.

Era um território novo, e isso o deixava ansioso.

Era _Sonífera Ilha,_ dos Titãs, que preenchia o ambiente e abafava os gritos enraivecidos de Benjamin no outro quarto. A introdução da canção ainda tocava, e quanto mais se aproximava do início da letra, de fato, mais o corpo do moreno se aquecia, mesmo no inverno. Talvez, mas apenas talvez, porque o garoto sentado sobre suas coxas beijava com empenho o seu pescoço. Cada selar era algo elétrico, e deixava o calor insuportável sob a camisa de flanela — parte da culpa pertencia ao nervosismo.

— _Não posso mais viver assim ao seu ladinho, por isso colo o meu ouvido no radinho..._ — Cadu cantou baixinho, murmurando contra a pele do seu pescoço. — _De pilha... ‘Pra te sintonizar._

Suas mãos avançaram para desabotoar o primeiro botão da peça que cobria o torso de Samuel. O menino suspirou pesado ao sentir aquilo, e o ar ficou ainda mais denso quando dois dedos deslizaram pelo seu peito pálido. Então os beijos ali fizeram morada, dividindo espaço com algumas mordidas. Tudo era retribuído com apertos trêmulos na cintura e uma mão nervosa se agarrando à camiseta alheia.

— _Descansa meus olhos..._ — Mais murmúrios contra a sua pele, que o deixavam a beira de um estado _tão íntimo, tão vergonhoso,_ um estado que ele costumava ficar na solidão do seu banheiro, um segredo mantido entre as paredes frias por conta da culpa que trazia. — _Sossega a minha boca, me enche de luz…_

Em algum momento, Cadu se afastou um pouco, observando bem as bochechas vermelhas e a testa que começava a suar. Depois desceu o olhar por toda a extensão do corpo vestido do _amigo,_ até parar na excitação evidente. Foi aí que Sehun fechou os olhos, com vergonha de ser encarado. Seus ombros se tensionaram como nunca.

— Quer parar? — questionou o rapaz de cabelo platinado, acariciando com sutileza o rosto que ainda tinha algumas marcas pequenas do delineador preto, mesmo depois de Cadu ter esfregado suas bochechas no banheiro da escola, porque Samuel parecia fazer mais sujeira ao tentar limpar aquilo por conta.

— Não... — devolveu o outro, agarrando-se mais firmemente à camiseta que Cadu vestia.

Então o guitarrista levou a sua mão vagarosamente até o fecho dos jeans que Samuel estava usando. Não teve qualquer dificuldade para abrir o botão, mas teve que parar por alguns segundos quando estava prestes a deslizar o zíper.

— Eu sou virgem... — A confissão saiu com um tom de embaraço, mesmo que ele tivesse noção de que Cadu era bem ciente disso.

— Relaxa... Não precisa fazer absolutamente nada, de verdade. — Samuel não podia ver o sorriso do amigo, então o garoto teve a iniciativa de beijar seus lábios com ternura, e isso foi ótimo, porque era possível sentir que o menor relaxava sob seu gesto de carinho. — Eu só quero fazer algo por ti, não precisa retribuir. Quer?

— Eu quero... Muito. É que eu nunca fiz isso antes…

— Não precisa fazer nada... Só aproveita. Se quiser parar, é só dizer.

Naquela noite, Samuel descobriu mais um pecado: aquele que a boca de Carlos Eduardo era capaz de cometer. Se a liberdade oferecia isso, ele não se importava de ir direto para o purgatório depois de morrer.

**_Julho de 2000_ **

O aquecimento global é terrível, de todas as formas. Acontece que ele cria situações oportunas, mesmo em seus piores efeitos. O inverno já não era uma estação constante, propriamente dita. Em julho, era possível ter certos dias de trinta graus, e uma semana depois reduzir a quase zero. E isso foi conveniente quando a previsão do tempo anunciou cinco dias de extremo calor no litoral gaúcho _bem durante as férias de inverno._

Os pais de Samuel foram viajar uma semana antes, diretamente para a Patagônia, assim poderiam aproveitar uma breve lua de mel no frio argentino, _sem os filhos._ Então, Júlio, comovido pelo calor e pela agonia de ver o seu irmão no computador o tempo inteiro — quando não estava enfiado na casa de Cadu, ou quando ele não levava o vizinho para se trancarem no quarto —, resolveu que iriam viajar para a praia.

Claro, ele sempre mimava e fazia todas as vontades de Samuel, então deixou que convidasse seus amigos. Yuri estava na China, visitando os avós, então convidá-lo estava fora de questão. Era óbvio, portanto: chamou Carlos Eduardo, Benjamin e Irene. Na sexta-feira de manhã, encheram o porta-malas do Santana com mochilas, para voltarem de Capão só na segunda-feira à noite.

Aparentemente, eles não foram as únicas pessoas que aproveitaram a previsão quente para o litoral. Talvez fosse uma ideia que várias pessoas do estado tiveram. Na verdade, no caminho que deveria levar um pouquinho menos de duas horas, enfrentaram um congestionamento ferrado, cruzaram por carros com placas do interior do Rio Grande do Sul, de Santa Catarina, até mesmo do Uruguai e da Argentina. E o trajeto levaria pouco mais de três horas, a julgar pela velocidade com que avançavam.

Benjamin devia ter algum problema com viagens longas, porque ficou extremamente enjoado na primeira meia hora. E foi a sua prima que teve o bom senso de fazê-lo beber um pouco de água e dormir, assim poderia aliviar um pouquinho a sensação ruim. No fim, ela era como uma babá para ele, até deixou ele dormir em seu ombro. Depois disso, Irene acabou pegando no sono também. Samuel só não dormia por dois motivos, era ele quem assessorava o irmão com o mapa, e também o responsável por abrir qualquer garrafa e pular as músicas chatinhas daquele CD. O segundo motivo era simples: sentado no banco traseiro, logo atrás de si, estava Carlos Eduardo, com os dedos embrenhado entre seus fios, fazendo um cafuné _tão_ gostoso. Definitivamente, parece estranho esse ser um motivo para ele ficar acordado, quando, na verdade, é algo que costuma dar sono. Acontece que não tinha como ele ficar em qualquer estado de sonolência quando o seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer.

A música foi responsabilidade de Cadu. Foi um ponto peculiar daquela viagem, honestamente, porque ele levou um CD, mas Benjamin também. O desempate foi sucinto e firme: Júlio se recusou a dirigir até Capão da Canoa ouvindo _Rap das Armas._ Não que ele tivesse algum tipo de preconceito com aquele tipo de música, entendia a crítica de Mc Júnior e Mc Leonardo, apenas não suportava aquele _parapapa_ todo, achava chiclete demais. Então optou pelo rock meloso, e um tantinho chato, que Cadu costumava ouvir, mas é claro que mandava Samuel pular as músicas mais enjoativas.

O terceiranista não se incomodava, até achava engraçado.

Foi uma canção específica que deixou Samuel mais atento ao jeito que Cadu cantarolava baixinho, inclinado contra o seu banco, e sem tirar a mão de seu cabelo. Porque parecia que era para ele que Carlos Eduardo cantava. Era _Who the Fuck is Alice?,_ do Smokie. Não era um palpite convicto, e sim uma sensação, e ele esperava que não fosse somente algo da sua cabeça. E nem era como se a letra parecesse dizer algo, era apenas... Cadu cantando para ele.

— _I don’t know why she’s leaving, or where she’s gonna go. I guess she’s got her reasons, but I just don’t wanna know…_ — Apesar de baixa, sua voz ainda era bonita e se encaixava perfeitamente com a música. — ‘ _Cause for twenty four years I’ve been living next door to Alice._

Talvez, enquanto Cadu era a sua _Anna Júlia,_ Samuel pudesse ser a _Alice_ para Carlos Eduardo. E isso era bonito.

Um resmungo de Benjamin chamou a atenção dos seus amigos. Ele aparentemente estava despertando, enquanto Irene permanecia adormecida. Era engraçado ver aquele moleque acordando, parecia uma criança mal humorada que acordou no meio da tarde. Demorou um pouco, mas ele abriu os olhos e ficou plenamente consciente de onde estava. Ele definitivamente tinha um problema com viagens de longas distâncias, porque ele estava terrivelmente pálido, provavelmente por conta do enjoo.

— Eu quero ir no banheiro — murmurou, a voz arrebentada de sono.

— A gente já tá chegando, mais meia hora de estrada — respondeu Samuel.

— Eu _preciso_ ir no banheiro — Benjamin reformulou a frase.

— Não vai dar não! — Júlio interveio. — Vai ter que esperar a gente chegar, só tem posto de gasolina com banheiro imundo por aqui.

— Por favor, cara... Eu tenho que mijar!

— Olha só, eu não quero ser responsável se tu pegar alguma doença nesses banheiros ou for picado por uma cobra.

Havia um motivo por trás daquele pavor todo do jogador gremista em relação a banheiros de postos de gasolina. Sehun não diria nada aos amigos, mas era muito engraçada, apesar de trágica, considerando o trauma que ela representava para o seu irmão. Quando eles eram crianças — Samuel tinha uns sete anos e Júlio devia ter dez —, a família viajou para o Paraguai, para aquele típico programa de reservar um hotel no Brasil e passar o dia comprando muambas em Ciudad del Este. Porém, no caminho, Júlio insistiu _muito_ que precisava fazer xixi, mas Seu Armando não se recusava a parar porque os banheiros eram sujos, ele se recusava a parar porque “não queria perder tempo”. Acontece que, depois de duas horas seguidas de reclamação do filho, ele então parou o carro. Samuel não tinha vontade nenhuma de fazer suas necessidades, então esperou o irmão na porta do banheiro, junto com a sua mãe, enquanto seu pai aproveitava para tomar um café na loja de conveniência. Não demorou para que ouvissem gritos finos desesperados de dentro daquele banheiro masculino, e logo Júlio correu para fora somente com a cueca erguida, quase tropeçando em suas calças. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu parar de chorar para explicar o que aconteceu, disse que estava prestes a fazer xixi, quando uma lesma começou a subir em seu pé.

Desde então, ele _nunca mais_ pisou em um banheiro de posto. O que era completamente compreensível.

— Eu me criei comendo terra, me deixa mijar, pelo amor de Deus, pensa nos meus rins! — Benjamin tentou argumentar. E foi aí que acabou acordando Irene. Se ele parecia estar de mau humor, a sua prima conseguia deixar dar um significado mais rigoroso para o termo.

— Que merda! Eu falei ‘pra não tomar muita água, mas tu nunca me escuta! — repreendeu, fazendo o mais velho encolher os ombros. — Vai esperar sim, ninguém mandou ser otário e beber uma garrafa inteira de uma vez só.

Isso bastou, Benjamin parou de pedir para que _por tudo o que era mais sagrado, que parassem em qualquer posto de gasolina, até mesmo na beira da estrada._ Depois de alguns minutos, como esperado, já podiam ver as casas e prédios começando a aparecer. Finalmente chegaram, e Júlio foi direto para a casa que alugou _bem_ na praia. Não era somente uma casa perto da praia, era uma casa exatamente na praia, com os fundos da residência dando diretamente na areia, e, se andasse mais um pouco, no mar.

Mais tarde iria ao mercado para pegar o suficiente para abastecer a casa nos quatro dias em que ficariam. O importante, naquele momento, era tirar as coisas do carro e dividir os quartos.

— Então... — ele chamou a atenção de todos, enquanto destrancava a porta de entrada. — Aqui tem três quartos. Um é da Irene, outro do Carlos Eduardo e do Benjamin, e outro meu e do Samuel. Tá bom?

— Ah não! — Benjamin protestou. — De jeito nenhum eu durmo no mesmo quarto que o Cadu, esse guri fala enquanto dorme, eu fico cagado de medo. Vai por mim, tu não iria gostar de presenciar uma coisa dessas, Júlio! — Pela teatralidade, Sehun já podia ver que ele aprontava algo. _Era nítido._ — Eu voto ‘pro Samuel dormir junto com ele, porque o piá tem sono pesado e nem vai ouvir aqueles _negócio_ em latim que o Cadu fala dormindo.

 _Previsível._ Era, no mínimo, óbvio que o loiro iria tentar agir como um cupido — um cupido de métodos questionáveis, mas, ainda assim, um cupido.

— Por Deus... — Júlio começou a se questionar sobre quando achou que seria uma boa ideia levar os amigos realmente _estranhos_ de Samuel para a praia. Apesar de tudo, eram excelentes meninos. Irene era, talvez, a única minimamente normal daquele grupo, porque nem mesmo o seu irmão se salvava. — Samuel, tu vai dormir no último quarto do corredor com o Cadu.

**_(...)_ **

Irene tinha a precisão exata de um cirurgião em seus dedos, e tinha todo o cuidado do mundo ao posicionar aquela conchinha no topo do seu castelo de areia. _Feito._ Ela se levantou, batendo nas próprias coxas para retirar um pouco da areia que incomodava a sua pele, ela se sentia como um bife à milanesa com aqueles grãos se grudando em seu corpo por conta do protetor solar. E então deu alguns passos para trás, na intenção de admirar sua obra de longe.

A construção era grande, também pudera, levou quase uma hora para ficar pronta. A menina olhava orgulhosa para o que fez, lamentando-se por não ter uma câmera para registrar aquilo. De qualquer forma, era uma criação sua, e era bonita.

_Era._

Porque, quase que do nada, Benjamin chegou lá correndo e deu um baita de um chute no castelo. Ele desmoronou, sobrando apenas a concha rosa sobre o montinho de areia abstrato, que _um dia_ foi um castelo.

— _É os guri!_

O rapaz até riu um pouco da expressão incrédula de sua prima, que ainda segurava a pazinha em uma das mãos. Mas logo qualquer motivo de humor sumiu. Irene lançou aquele olhar bem específico, aquele que normalmente dizia que Amon havia tomado posse de seu corpo — sim, _aquele_ demônio. Nesses momentos, que eram relativamente raros, mas memoráveis, era melhor que o motivo de sua ira fosse para o mais longe possível.

Ela juntou seu baldinho de areia no chão e logo começou a correr atrás do maldito do seu primo.

Quando conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente, tratou de atirar o balde na cabeça do moleque. Que se jogou ao chão dramaticamente, gritando mais pelo susto do que pela dor. Benjamin não sabia o que era discrição 90% do tempo. O lado bom era que aquela área da praia era pouquíssimo movimentada, um pouco afastada da área central, então não havia ninguém, além deles — claro, sem considerar Samuel, Cadu e Júlio —, para presenciar a cena vergonhosa.

Irene se deu por satisfeita, e andou mais feliz para se sentar perto de Júlio, e assim fazer outro castelo de areia. Sabia que _lá_ Benjamin não iria chutar a sua criação. Era engraçado ver como as duas tranças saltavam e ela balançava o balde em uma das mãos. A certeza de que o seu primo iria tomar um puta esporro do irmão de Samuel, caso tentasse outra vez destruir o seu castelinho, era o que a fazia sorrir. E, de fato, o garoto não iria tentar aquilo novamente. Na verdade, sentiu-se um pouquinho culpado pela brincadeira idiota, baixou as orelhas e se sentou do lado de Irene para ajudá-la a construir um castelo ainda maior que o anterior.

— Sai daqui! — ameaçou, segurando a pá de plástico próxima ao rosto do mais velho.

— Eu juro que não vou derrubar outra vez, eu só quero te ajudar. — Benjamin praticamente choramingava.

— Eu não preciso da tua ajuda, sai daqui.

— Ah... Por favor! O que eu posso fazer pra ganhar o teu perdão?

Ela pensou _bem_ na resposta que poderia dar. Olhou atentamente para cada canto da praia, e avistou, então, a parte movimentada, um pouco longe. Chutando por cima, uns duzentos metros de distância. _Perfeito._

— Vai comprar milho ‘pra mim, eu fico mais misericordiosa quando tô de barriga cheia.

O rapaz bufou frustrado, mas, mesmo assim, levantou-se e correu para dentro de casa para pegar um pouco do dinheiro que sua mãe deu para aquela viagem. Ele esperava que, _pelo menos,_ encontrasse um bendito carrinho de milho. Irene tinha razão em fazer um pedido daqueles; milho de praia é tão gostoso. _Bem salgadinho._ Os rins do colorado chegavam a reclamar só pelo pensamento do garoto de comer uma espiga.

Enquanto isso, Carlos Eduardo e Samuel tentavam pular as ondas um pouquinho mais altas, aquelas difíceis de serem puladas. Aparentemente, não havia propósito algum. Na verdade, ninguém prestou atenção o suficiente para querer entender aquilo, parecia ser só uma brincadeira banal. Acontece — e ainda bem — que os outros não sabiam o _objetivo_ daquilo. De uma forma bem sucinta: eles apostaram que quem conseguisse pular cinquenta ondas primeiro iria ganhar um _tratamento especial._ Um _agrado,_ se é que você entende.

E era óbvio qual era. Estamos falando de dois rapazes que conseguiam ter segundas, terceiras, enésimas intenções por trás de seus atos. _Não era difícil adivinhar._

O perdedor seria seu empregado particular até o dia em que fossem embora, lavando a louça do outro, fazendo massagens nos pés e atravessando a praia para comprar água de coco, picolé, ou até uma espiga de milho bem salgada.

— Cinquenta! — gritou Samuel, feliz por ter vencido.

— _Inferno..._ — o outro resmungou. — Olha, eu só não fico mais incomodado porque eu gosto muito de ti, e não é como se eu já não fizesse tuas vontades boa parte do tempo.

— É bom não reclamar mesmo!

Ambos estavam igualmente cansados, o sono do meio da tarde já começava a deixá-los um pouquinho moles e com os olhos pesados. Talvez pudessem tirar um cochilo na toalha grande estendida na areia, onde Júlio já dormia com um livro aberto em cima da cara. Quando começaram o caminho para sair do mar, avistaram Benjamin retornando com uma espiga de milho na mão esquerda, enquanto terminava de comer a outra. Ele entregou a espiga intacta para a sua prima, e seus amigos acreditaram que foi um ato gentil de sua parte se dispor a fazer o favor de andar até a praia lotada para comprar um lanche para ela.

Assim que eles saíram da água, no entanto, o baixinho surgiu correndo na frente deles e deu uma rasteira na areia, fazendo os grãos saltarem neles. Por sorte não passou da linha da cintura, mas sujou as suas bermudas molhadas, e era horrível a sensação de sentir areia grudada em suas pernas e dentro da roupa. Com aquilo, Samuel se tornou uma tilápia empanada, enquanto Cadu era o próprio camarão à milanesa — seus ombros e parte de suas costas estavam extremamente vermelhos, porque ele não passou protetor solar corretamente, fez tudo às pressas para poder ir para a água com o _amigo-meio-namoradinho_ de uma vez.

E eles ficaram _verdadeiramente putos_ por causa daquilo.

Rapidamente, Cadu segurou Benjamin pelos braços, enquanto Samuel segurava as pernas. E carregaram o moleque para dentro do mar. Não iriam dar um _caldo,_ isso era uma brincadeira perigosa. Mas iriam encharcar aquele filho da puta e depois enchê-lo de areia.

Porque é assim que pessoas adultas resolvem seus conflitos.

**_(...)_ **

A tarde que passaram na praia foi incrível. Depois de um bom cochilo na areia, e de ter acordado com as pernas enroscadas na de Cadu, enquanto tinha Benjamin, de alguma forma, agarrado às suas costas, o sol já estava quase se pondo. Foram todos para um restaurante ali perto, e encheram a barriga de camarão e peixe frito. Tudo por conta do jogador gremista, e ele se arrependeu daquela decisão quando viu que Benjamin repetiu o prato de camarão pelo menos umas três vezes.

Depois, foram para casa. Devia ser umas sete horas da noite quando chegaram, e Júlio correu para ser o primeiro a tomar banho. Ele disse a Samuel que iria sair com uns amigos que também estavam passando o final de semana por lá, mas o moleque não era tão bobo assim, sabia que isso significava que iria encontrar alguma mulher. Seu irmão era bem _esperto,_ e aproveitava a ausência dos pais para sair com quem bem entendesse. Porque, honestamente, era muito chato ter que aturar constantemente uma pressão para que ele arrumasse uma namorada, noivasse e constituísse família. _Porra,_ ele tinha vinte e um anos, não queria saber de nada disso. Era jovem, famoso, tinha dinheiro para ir em festas, queria aproveitar isso. Talvez pensassem em qualquer compromisso lá pelos trinta, mas, no momento, não tinha interesse.

Por mais que Júlio tivesse sido bem autoritário ao mandar que os garotos tomassem banho cedo — porque eles pareciam precisar de ordens, considerando a maturidade seletiva —, eles ignoraram, e correram para a sala para assistir à _Missão Impossível,_ assim que o mais velho saiu de casa. Já devia estar na metade, mas ainda dava para ver um pouco daquele filme _foda_ do Tom Cruise. Mas aquele pedido incisivo era só para os meninos mesmo. Qualquer conselho era dispensável para Irene, que era mais higiênica e não suportava sentir a areia grudada em seu corpo, então correu para o chuveiro na primeira oportunidade.

Depois ainda iria passar _Banquete com um Vampiro,_ aquele filme italiano particularmente ruim do final dos anos 80, que alternava entre a comédia e o terror. Era um bom entretenimento, considerando que não havia qualquer computador para que eles pudessem jogar ou ver vídeos de humor questionável na internet. Em algum momento, para a surpresa geral, começou a chover, contrariando a previsão do tempo — talvez fosse somente uma chuva noturna, eles esperavam, pelo menos —, então já não havia _mesmo_ qualquer coisa para fazer além de assistir televisão.

Acontece que lá por nove e meia, Cadu já se sentia completamente entediado, e disse que iria tomar banho. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Irene e Benjamin já não suportavam mais aquele filme também, eles convidaram Samuel para jogarem canastra na cozinha, mas o moreno não estava com muita vontade — estava com preguiça de pensar, falando a verdade, e aquele jogo exigia certo raciocínio —, então dispensou.

Àquela altura, como Cadu ainda não apareceu, já devia ter ido dormir. Então seria prudente que tomasse um banho e fosse dormir também. Não que estivesse com sono, é que a sua preguiça mental se estendia para o corpo inteiro também. Subiu as escadas e cruzou pelo banheiro, _ainda podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado._ Cadu estava demorando no banho, e ele até pensou em bater na porta para perguntar se estava tudo bem. Mas, ao pensar um pouquinho no que devia estar acontecendo lá dentro, preferiu não incomodar. Ele apenas pegou sua toalha e uma bermuda limpa no quarto e foi para o banheiro do andar inferior. Não estava com tanta vontade assim de esperar para usar aquele chuveiro.

Ele foi rápido naquele banho, talvez uns cinco minutos, e saiu, como sempre, com um cheiro agradável de sabonete. Acontece que, ao subir as escadas e passar outra vez pela porta trancada do banheiro, notou que o chuveiro _ainda estava ligado._ Imaginou que o rapaz de cabelo platinado estivesse se divertindo bastante lá, e isso até dava um certo ânimo. Mas Samuel tinha uma regra clara em sua mente: se ele não foi convidado, não era da sua conta. Então ele ignorou e foi para o quarto que dividia com o outro.

Já passava um pouquinho das dez quando Sehun ligou a televisão, a programação de todos os canais era entediante, então o mais conveniente foi assistir à programação da MTV. Passava um especial da Britney Spears, e não era bem um tipo de música que agradava tanto ao garoto, por mais eclético que ele fosse ao ter, entre seus artistas prediletos, Los Hermanos e Madonna. Mas ele não chegava a _desgostar_ daquela cantora.

Deitado de bruços, com os cabelos molhados e os pés balançando contra a cabeceira da cama, seus olhos admiravam atentamente o clipe de _Baby One More Time._ Foi quando ele começou a cantarolar distraidamente o refrão que Carlos Eduardo entrou no quarto, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e parecia ter se assustado ao encontrá-lo atirado em cima da cama de casal.

— Achei que vocês estivessem vendo filme ainda... — comentou amigável, andando lentamente até o menor.

— Não... ‘Tava muito chato — respondeu, recusando-se a tirar os olhos da tela, porque bastou meio segundo observando o outro só de toalha para que ele ficasse com vergonha. — Tu demorou no banho... Fiquei preocupado.

Cadu não respondeu nada, não tinha o que dizer. Ele de fato havia demorado, talvez tivesse levado pouco mais de meia hora, ele sabia bem disso, e sabia também o que aquilo parecia. Mas ele não demorou pelo motivo que sabia que Samuel estava pensando, embora fosse algo diretamente relacionado àquilo, e que seria igualmente constrangedor se alguém abrisse a porta e visse aquela cena.

O que podia dizer? A higiene era necessária, e essa será a maior explicação sobre o que ele fazia no banho.

Permaneceu em silêncio, mas respondeu com uma atitude. Deitou-se com cuidado sobre as costas do mais novo, que foi bem receptivo com o contato e começou a acariciar o braço do maior. Percebendo que Samuel estava à vontade, teve a iniciativa de beijar seus ombros, vários selares. E, por mais confortável que o moreno estivesse com aquilo, ainda era tímido, e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro ao qual estava abraçado. Cadu achou aquilo uma graça e riu fraco contra a sua nuca, sem parar com os beijinhos.

Ele queria criar o clima perfeito. Talvez não fosse claro para o outro ainda, mas ele tinha intenções específicas para aquela noite, havia se preparado para aquilo. Se o garoto aceitasse, seguiriam em frente, mas antes de propor qualquer coisa, era necessário criar uma atmosfera acolhedora e instigante. Se não rolasse nada daquilo, tudo bem, não era como se fosse algo realmente essencial. Essencial mesmo, para Cadu, era que eles estivessem juntos, isso bastava.

Porém, ele não notou que Samuel já estava na mesma página, portanto se surpreendeu quando o menino se virou para tomar seus lábios. Foi delicado de início, mas, aos pouquinhos, Sehun começava a revelar um aspecto mais _dominador,_ o que foi igualmente inusitado para Carlos Eduardo, mas em um excelente sentido. As mãos autoritárias apertavam nos lugares certos e ditavam o ritmo de tudo. Rapidamente ele se sentou sobre o colo _daquele-que-já-não-queria-mais-nomear-como-só-amigo._ Nesse momento, o beijo ficou muito mais caótico do que qualquer outro que eles já deram.

Com os corpos tão próximos, eles podiam sentir que estavam ambos no mesmo estado. _Com a mesma vontade e a mesma necessidade._

— Eu quero retribuir aquele favor... Do dia da festa junina. — Samuel ergueu o tronco, permanecendo sentado no colchão, com Carlos Eduardo ainda sobre suas pernas. Pelo tom, parecia mais sério do que nunca, e isso arrepiou o mais velho.

— Aquilo não foi um favor, não precisa fazer nada em troca — respondeu, contrariando a reação do próprio corpo ao ouvir aquele desejo.

— Mas eu quero — insistiu Sehun. — Eu quero te fazer sentir o que eu senti naquela noite.

— Então por que não fazemos outra coisa? — A mão experiente, que antes acariciava os fios negros do outro rapaz, desceu vagarosamente até a toalha que estava usando, desfazendo o nó. Ela permaneceu caída sobre sua intimidade, cobrindo a nudez, mas revelava a lateral de seu quadril, _despida._ E a visão daquela porção de pele exposta hipnotizou Samuel, que deslizou os dedos tímidos ali, gostando de como a carne parecia quente sob seu toque.

— Quer? — questionou Cadu.

— Quero... Eu só não sei muito bem o que fazer. — Não havia qualquer tom de vergonha em sua voz, somente sinceridade.

— Só relaxa, deixa comigo... — Com cuidado, ele empurrou os ombros do menor, até que ele estivesse com as costas contra o colchão.

E foi sentindo um par de mãos tirando a sua bermuda que ele soube que, _naquela noite,_ iria entender a magnitude que era o impacto de um fragmento em combustão, lançado diretamente de uma estrela como o Sol, atingindo a superfície de um planeta como a Terra.

A ciência jamais seria capaz de descrever e categorizar aquele fenômeno. A sua intensidade era muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa registrada em toda a vida do universo.

_“Corre, corre, corre_ _  
Doce é o vento que te leva  
Eu não tenho mais a pressa  
Ou horas pra contar”_

**_Corre Corre; Los Hermanos_ **


	4. O Nosso Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: violência por homofobia, assédio, alcoolismo

**_Abell 39; capítulo IV de V_ **

**_“O Nosso Destino”_ **

****

**_Agosto de 2000_ **

****

— Por que tá todo mundo da terceira série amontoado lá? — Samuel apontou para uma das mesas de pedra do pátio, onde podia ver pelo menos umas quinze cabeças. Todos com cadernos sobre o colo e escrevendo apressados. Isso incluía Carlos Eduardo e Yuri.

— Pelo que entendi tem algum trabalho que todo mundo esqueceu de fazer, menos o Jongin, aí ele deixou todo mundo copiar — explicou Benjamin. — Acho que é de química, não tenho certeza.

— Como todo mundo consegue esquecer? — questionou com certa indignação. — Ninguém anota quando tem que fazer algo que vale nota?

— Cara, ninguém é tão responsável que nem eu, sabe? — O loiro brincou, fazendo o amigo e a prima rirem. — Na real, o professor passou o trabalho quando todo mundo ‘tava de zona, de propósito, porque eles não calam a boca na aula, então só uns dois ou três ouviram. Eu teria feito o mesmo.

— E resolveram copiar no intervalo... Não sei como descobriram só hoje que tinham um trabalho ‘pra fazer — Irene acrescentou. — Eu amo a educação brasileira, essa é a única coisa que não tem diferença entre a escola pública e a particular.

Se os terceiranistas quisessem terminar aquilo a tempo, seria bom que se apressassem, porque tinham uns dez ou quinze minutos antes de acabar o intervalo. E, com o final do ano se aproximando, era fácil imaginar que muitos ali precisavam recuperar a nota que não conseguiram durante os primeiros meses. Cadu estava bem incluso nisso, mas a sua situação não era tão preocupante como a de outros colegas.

Falando a verdade, Samuel talvez pudesse ser algum tipo de “bom exemplo”. Ele era um aluno média oito, sempre fazia todas as tarefas e entregava trabalhos em dia. Seu pai dizia que não era nada além da sua obrigação, mas, ainda assim, era bom diminuir as chances de ser criticado em mais um enésimo sentido por Seu Armando. Apesar disso, ele não tinha qualquer senso de superioridade em relação aos seus amigos que não davam tanta atenção aos estudos, porque tinha plena ciência de que aquilo não era parâmetro para definir a inteligência de ninguém. Mas, veja, não dar atenção aos estudos não significa, necessariamente, ter uma média ruim. Carlos Eduardo, por exemplo, era extremamente esforçado, teve aulas particulares de matemática por muito tempo, mas ainda tinha algumas notas ruins — nada absurdo, mas não eram _boas._ Ao contrário de Irene, que apenas fazia tarefas quando achava conveniente, não estudava para provas, e ainda assim tinha notas excelentes. E ambos eram muito inteligentes, cada um em seus campos de interesse.

— Eu nem falo nada, sei que eu sou bem assim — Benjamin não mentia ao dizer isso, era _bem_ perceptível que ele era assim.

— Peço perdão por interromper a conversa das meninas — A voz de Marcos chamou a atenção deles, logo atrás do banco em que estavam os três sentados, que olharam assustados para o garoto. —, mas eu tenho que resolver um assunto com o meu amigo aqui — referiu-se a Samuel.

— Vaza daqui, cara! Vai ‘pro inferno com... — Antes mesmo que o loiro pudesse terminar de falar, o rapaz puxou Sehun pela gola da camiseta, acompanhado por seus amigos, e começou a arrastá-lo pelo pátio.

Aquilo era pura crueldade. Não havia qualquer motivo real para aquela perseguição, era apenas uma diversão horrível que, o ato de perturbar qualquer um que não fosse como eles, representava. Isso não refletia somente o caráter vil, mas também a criação intolerante que aquelas pessoas receberam: onde tudo que fugia do padrão deveria ser combatido.

Irene e Benjamin os seguiram, cientes de que não tinham muito o que fazer. Seria somente eles contra uns cinco, porque _nem fodendo_ Samuel sabia brigar. Não tinha como um confronto dar certo sob qualquer hipótese, então eles apenas seguiram. Talvez fosse mais útil saber para onde o levariam antes de procurar ajuda.

Por sorte, não era para qualquer banheiro velho ou qualquer lugar onde pudessem trancar o menino. Na verdade, aquela situação era um pouquinho mais grave, porque não envolvia humilhar somente _uma_ pessoa. Eles arrastaram Sehun até um banco um pouco mais distante no pátio, onde estava sentada uma garota. Ela estava sozinha, lendo, e quem conhecia aquele grupo de neandertais sabia que aquela era mais uma vítima das perturbações constantes dos moleques. Era uma menina da primeira série, eles a incomodavam justamente porque ela sempre estava sozinha. Ela lembrava Samuel um pouco, de como ele era antes de ter mudado de escola, _completamente isolado,_ mas os alunos mais velhos não eram _nem de longe_ tão maldosos como seus colegas eram, apesar de rolar uma provocação ou outra de vez em quando, mas nunca era nada minimamente comparável com o que aqueles imbecis faziam.

Eles cercaram a garota e empurraram Samuel em sua direção. Nenhum dos dois entendia o que estava acontecendo.

— Se tu é homem, beija essa guria!

Quem prestasse atenção na moça, podia perceber o quanto ela parecia assustada, quase tanto quanto o desconhecido que recebeu a ordem de beijá-la. Aquilo era de um sadismo absurdo, uma crueldade doentia. Ela tentava gritar que _não queria,_ queria sair correndo, mas o fato de estar rodeada por aqueles caras a deixava com tanto medo que ela não conseguia esboçar qualquer reação. _Estava estática._

— Eu não vou fazer isso — devolveu o moreno.

— Tu não vai sair daqui sem beijar ela.

_Qual era a porra do problema daqueles caras?!_

— Eu não vou beijar ela!

— Não sabe nem esconder que é bicha... — um deles comentou, e os outros riram.

— Me deixa em paz, cara... — Samuel tentou passar entre eles para sair dali, mas foi impedido.

Benjamin não conseguiu escutar a voz racional que dizia para que ele não se enfiasse no meio daqueles garotos, porque por mais que ele fosse bom de briga, ele não tinha qualquer chance contra cinco. Irene, no entanto, foi mais inteligente, e percebeu que aquele era um momento oportuno para outra coisa. Com a atenção toda focada em Sehun, talvez eles pudessem tirar a menina de lá, o que já resolveria pelo menos metade do problema.

— Que chance tu acha que tem com eles? — Ela segurou com força o braço do primo, impedindo que ele avançasse na direção dos colegas. — Tira a guria de lá, eu chamo o Cadu ‘pra ajudar o Samuel.

Irene estava certa. Benjamin conseguiu correr até lá, enquanto os moleques estavam preocupados em empurrar Samuel de um lado para o outro e impedir que ele saísse, e puxou a menina pela mão, já que ela estava atordoada demais para conseguir _pensar_ em agir. No mesmo instante, Irene voltou correndo com Carlos Eduardo, que afastou dois dos imbecis com certa agressividade, para então parar diante do _líder_ deles.

— Se tu não quer resolver essa merda comigo na saída, eu acho melhor vocês sumirem daqui — ameaçou em um tom quase rosnado.

Isso bastou. Todos saíram de perto. Irene e Benjamin tentavam acalmar a menina, não estavam muito longe dali. Então Cadu podia dedicar toda a sua atenção ao rapaz à sua frente, cujas mãos tremiam. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca, e era perceptível, pelos olhos vermelhos e marejados, que ele segurava o choro.

_Nunca tinha visto Samuel assim antes._

Sem esperar muito, o terceiranista o segurou pelo braço e o guiou para trás de um dos prédios da escola, onde não havia ninguém. E foi aí que o mais novo desabou. Com as costas apoiadas na parede, ele escondeu o rosto com a camiseta e chorou. Ele até conseguia não fazer barulho algum, mas não conseguia controlar os ombros que balançavam vez ou outra, e o peito crescendo quando ele buscava mais ar. Cadu não se conteve, sentiu uma necessidade fodida de abraçá-lo. Era uma tentativa inútil de protegê-lo, mas a sensação de enterrar a cara no peito alheio ajudava a acalmar um pouco a sensação de angústia.

_Por que as pessoas eram tão cruéis?_

E eles permaneceram lá até mesmo quando o intervalo acabou. O trabalho de química por entregar já não tinha mais tanta importância também. Não faria a menor diferença se pensassem que eles estavam matando aula. Foda-se, qualquer coisa diriam que Carlos Eduardo estava vomitando que nem um condenado e Samuel o ajudou. Não era verdade, mas _quem se importava com a verdade?_ Não era como se a direção fizesse algo a respeito. Do que adiantava ligar para os pais se foram eles que criaram os filhos com a mentalidade preconceituosa e intolerante? Não iriam expulsar qualquer aluno por um “comportamento isolado”, tampouco chamariam a polícia — isso só aconteceu quando Carlos Eduardo brigou com Marcos porque o garoto foi parar no hospital, e sequer foi iniciativa da escola, e sim de uma senhora que morava na casa em frente ao colégio. Não havia qualquer medida efetiva que desencorajasse os alunos em relação à perseguição. _Bullying,_ mais especificamente.

Então eles não se importaram _mesmo_ em ficar lá. Samuel já até tinha parado de chorar, mas eles continuaram abraçados, com os olhos fechados e deixando todo o sentimento ruim do evento de mais cedo se dissipar. Agarrado à cintura do maior, Sehun afastou-se minimamente para poder olhar em seus olhos. Cadu percebia o quanto as orbes estavam vermelhas e inchadas, assim como o nariz, _doía o coração._

— Obrigado por me defender... Aquilo não era um problema teu, e mesmo assim... Tu me tirou de lá, e ficou todo esse tempo aqui comigo. Obrigado.

— Claro que era um problema meu! Como é que eu não vou defender o meu namoradinho? — Cadu sorriu sem jeito.

— ...Namoradinho?

O olhar de Sehun era confuso, a sua boca ficou subitamente seca e seu rosto queimava. Carlos Eduardo entrou em pânico, aquela não era exatamente a reação que ele esperava do moreno, e começava a se arrepender de ter _falado demais._

— Me desculpa, eu não queria…

— Não, não! — cortou o mais novo — Tá tudo bem! É só que... É assim que tu me vê?

— Eu acho que sim... A gente é praticamente isso…

— Talvez.

Samuel disse _talvez,_ quando queria dizer que _também achava._ E, vendo o sorriso no rosto do menino, Cadu conseguiu entender isso. Aquele _sim_ velado era suficiente.

**_(...)_ **

Uma cena bem específica de _Rocky IV,_ em que Rocky Balboa viajava para a União Soviética, parecia ser algo de extremo fascínio para Benjamin, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela, enquanto enchia a boca de pipoca e batia o pé ao som de _Burning Heart,_ a música tema do filme. Ele estava maravilhado com toda a trama, e era engraçado como ele, sentado no tapete, erguia a cabeça para poder enxergar a televisão decentemente. Era óbvio que ele teria um torcicolo ferrado mais tarde, mas ele preferia ficar de costas e _longe_ do sofá em que Cadu e Samuel estavam sendo um casal grudento. _Ele tinha pavor do amor;_ se dependesse dele, não se apaixonaria nunca mais, era melhor assim.

Mas ele até suportava aquele grude todo, quase tanto quanto ele suportava Irene elogiando Yuri boa parte do tempo, sem querer bater no seu amigo por pegar a sua prima — brincadeiras à parte, ele não ficava realmente bravo com esse negócio entre Yuri e Irene, apenas era estranho demais pensar que seu melhor amigo tinha alguma coisa com a menina que era praticamente sua irmã —, ele só era amargurado e ficava constrangido ao presenciar casais melosos ou qualquer coisa que se aproxime de afeto _romântico_. Quer dizer, ele não tinha problemas em ver os amigos juntos daquela forma, ele mesmo se considerava o cupido daquele relacionamento, era que... Ele fugia daquele tipo de coisa, não gostava de pensar sobre relacionamentos, porque ele acabava ficando angustiado com a ideia de estar em um. Mas ele deixava isso de lado, ninguém tinha culpa dos pequenos conflitos dentro de sua mente.

E digamos que ele estava disposto a segurar uma pequena vela se isso significasse aproveitar da enorme televisão na casa de Cadu e todos aqueles filmes que ele tinha em casa. Diria com tranquilidade que seu melhor amigo tinha praticamente o acervo de uma locadora no armário da sala.

— Benjamin, sabia que a luta do Rocky contra o Drago representa a competição da Guerra Fria entre os Estados Unidos e…

— Eu não ligo, eu quero ver o filme — Benjamin cortou a fala de Cadu no mesmo instante, que ficou indignado por seu amigo negligenciar uma análise sócio-histórica tão coerente, a qual ele só foi desenvolver depois de ver o filme pela quinta vez. Mesmo que a letra daquela música, que ele cantava tanto, tornasse aquela conclusão um elefante em uma loja de cristal.

— Mas como tu vai consumir entretenimento americano dos anos oitenta sem entender o contexto da Guerra Fria?!

— Eu não sei o que é Guerra Fria e não me importo.

Por mais que Cadu pudesse ser um cinéfilo chato às vezes, Benjamin entendia que aquela empolgação toda era porque o garoto dava extrema importância para aqueles assuntos. Ele não entendia um caralho daquelas coisas de contexto histórico, cultural, ou sabe-se lá o quê, que Carlos Eduardo costumava falar, mas dava atenção e fingia que entendia. Mas, _daquela vez,_ ele estava se tremendo inteiro pela ansiedade que a trama trazia, então não estava dando uma mínima para a tal da Guerra Fria. E ele sabia que Cadu não se incomodaria por mais de dez segundos por seu amigo não ter dado bola, ele tinha Samuel ali, que enchesse os ouvidos do seu namorado então.

Foi o que ele fez, e só calou a boca quando a sua mãe chegou com uma bandeja de sanduíches nas mãos. E isso foi a única coisa que fez Benjamin realmente tirar a atenção do filme, porque ele não aguentava mais comer pipoca.

— Fiz o do meu genrinho com bastante queijo — Ela entregou o prato com o sanduíche para Samuel, depois afagou um pouquinho seus fios. —, porque eu sei que é assim que ele gosta.

O menino agradeceu completamente sem jeito, as suas bochechas esquentaram demais por conta do _genrinho._ Ainda não entrava em sua cabeça o fato de que Cadu havia o assumido como _seu namorado_ para os pais. Essa descrença não se dava por qualquer relutância, ele estava muito feliz por levantar todas as manhãs e pensar _“caralho, eu tenho um namorado, e ele é bonito ‘pra cacete!”,_ o ponto é que ele _nem morto_ poderia fazer isso em sua casa, então acabava sendo um pouco estranho conviver com uma família que aceitava bem aquele relacionamento. Seus pais jamais teriam a mesma compreensão que os pais de Cadu.

— A minha mãe trata o Samuel melhor do que ela me trata, vê se pode... — o garoto comentou depois que a mãe saiu de lá, a boca estava cheia de pão.

— A tua mãe me trata melhor do que os meus pais me tratam — Samuel disse em tom de brincadeira, um ar de riso. Mas os outros dois rapazes não riram, apenas trocaram um olhar triste.

— Mudando de assunto... — Benjamin começou — Como vocês descobriram que são...?

 _Mais uma vez,_ o típico gesto da mãozinha. Samuel e Cadu se entreolharam confusos. Não tinham bem uma ideia de como falar sobre aquilo. Não que fosse algum tipo de tabu, apenas era complicadinho demais.

— Isso é meio constrangedor — O tom de Carlos Eduardo era baixo, ele tinha uma certa vergonha do que estava prestes a dizer. —, mas quando eu tinha quatorze anos, eu vi umas revistas no quarto do meu primo. _Vocês sabem que tipo de revistas._ E eu gostei do que eu vi... Vocês entenderam, né?

— Não sabia que o teu primo era também…

— Ele não é, ele me disse que comprou por curiosidade, mas que não se empolgou muito.

— E aí, Samuel? — o loiro chamou a atenção do amigo. — Como foi ‘pra ti?

— Eu não sei bem se teve um momento em que eu descobri... Acho que eu sempre soube. Desde pequeno eu olhava para os meninos de um jeito diferente, eu tinha a vontade de segurar a mão dos que eu achava mais bonitinhos. Na verdade, era algo tão natural ‘pra mim que eu dizia ‘pra minha mãe que ia casar com um coleguinha da escola, acho que eu tinha uns seis anos. Mas aí ela disse que meninos não podem casar com outros meninos, na época eu não entendi, mas levei como regra. Não que tenha mudado alguma coisa no meu “gosto”, eu só... Guardava ‘pra mim, sabe?

— E tu nunca tentou se aproximar de meninas? — questionou o baixinho.

— Tentei, tive uma namoradinha de um dia. Quando ela tentou me beijar eu entrei em desespero e fingi que ‘tava tendo uma crise de asma. No final, eu realmente tive uma crise de asma.

— É bem assim que eu lido com os meus problemas — Cadu brincou. — Mas por que tu quer saber isso, cara?

— Por quê? — Benjamin riu nervoso, tentando buscar alguma explicação minimamente coerente. — É porque... Tem um amigo meu, ele mora perto da minha casa, ele tá confuso com essas coisas, sabe? Ele pega muita guria, é foda ‘pra caralho, só que ele tá meio que achando que também curte esses _brique_ de ficar com homem. Agora ele não sabe se é hétero ou boi... — Ao notar que iria usar um termo ofensivo, ele se calou, para então corrigir a frase. — Digo, _homossexual_.

Mais um olhar bem significativo trocado pelo casal no sofá. Eles obviamente não engoliram muito bem aquela história do colorado, mas não iriam forçar qualquer tipo de confissão.

— Como é o nome do teu amigo? — Carlos Eduardo perguntou.

— É Ben... — O garoto quase disse o próprio nome, mas foi extremamente rápido ao emendar com outro. — É Bernardo!

— Diga ‘pro teu amigo, então, que ele pode ser bissexual. Ele pode gostar de meninos e meninas, não precisa “escolher um lado”.

— Bissexual é quem pega todo mundo? Uma guria que eu fiquei outro dia me disse isso e

— Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não tem nada a ver com isso! — Samuel interveio, cortando o relato do amigo. — Não é porque o cara é bi que ele vai pegar todo mundo que aparecer na frente, não é assim que funciona.

— O Yuri, por exemplo — Cadu voltou a _tentar_ ajudar naquela conversa. —, ele é bi. Mas ele não pega quase ninguém, só a tua prima.

— Vai ‘pro inferno, Carlos Eduardo! — devolveu a provocação como um chihuahua rosnando. — Eu vou falar com o meu amigo sobre isso... Obrigado.

Com o assunto encerrado, voltaram a ver o filme. Apesar de estar extremamente ansioso, mais cedo, pelo confronto entre Rocky Balboa e Ivan Drago, Benjamin não conseguia mais se preocupar com isso, nem tinha como prestar atenção no filme. Sua mente estava agitada demais, pensando no que ele ouviu. Ele acreditava fielmente que não havia como descobrir esse “gosto” depois de adulto praticamente — _legalmente,_ ele já era adulto —, que aquela sua confusão tinha tudo para ser algo momentâneo, como uma crise existencial. Mas, depois de ouvir a experiência de seus amigos, ele começou a crer que as pessoas apenas se descobriam de forma tardia porque nunca ousaram _pensar_ sobre o que, de fato, eram. Viviam a vida inteira afirmando a si mesmos que eram aquilo que era considerado “normal”, abominavam a ideia de ser algo diferente daquilo, um preconceito internalizado. Mas, em algum momento, isso satura ou te devora.

Ele não estava muito confortável ali, queria _mesmo_ ir embora, trancar-se em seu quarto e dormir, assim não pensaria demais. Iria perder o restante do sábado, dia em que ele tipicamente se metia em alguma social perto de sua casa, ou então ia até algum terreno baldio jogar bola com os moleques que moravam por lá, mas não fazia grande diferença. Ele não estava com ânimo para nada disso, de verdade. Então, ele aproveitou a deixa quando o filme terminou e Samuel disse que precisava ir embora — tinha que jantar na casa dos avós, então era melhor voltar antes que anoitecesse.

Os dois meninos se foram, Benjamin procurou pela parada de ônibus mais próxima. E, quando se diz que a Restinga é longe para caralho, é porque, de fato, ela era longe _para caralho,_ o que significava uma longa viagem de volta. Samuel era quem tinha sorte, em questão de meio minuto já estava entrando em sua casa.

E, no exato momento em que botou o pé para dentro, seu irmão apareceu subitamente. Júlio agarrou seu braço e o arrastou com pressa pelas escadas, correndo até seu quarto. O menino estava confuso, sem entender _que porra_ acontecia. Tudo o que sabia era que, se seu irmão estava agindo daquela forma, algo preocupante estava acontecendo.

— O que foi? — questionou, observando o outro fechar a porta.

— Tem gente ligando aqui ‘pra casa te chamando de _bicha,_ já atendi umas duas vezes, e na terceira foi o pai que atendeu. Eu disse que era trote dos teus amigos ‘pra mim, acho que ele acreditou.

O rosto de Samuel ferveu em puro _medo,_ sua cabeça começava a latejar, enquanto sua boca ficava completamente seca. _Que merda era aquela?_

— Quem foi?

— Eu não sei, esperava que tu pudesse me dizer... Tem alguém te incomodando na escola?

Sehun queria dizer. _Sim,_ ele queria poder dizer os exatos nomes do grupo de imbecis que o perturbavam todos os dias de alguma forma — fosse com bolinhas de papel sendo arremessadas ou simplesmente pés postos em seu caminho —, e que, vez ou outra, levavam aquela perseguição para algo direto, empurrões, _humilhações públicas,_ as três vezes em que tentaram trancá-lo em algum lugar... Era algo que ele queria muito poder expor e fazer algo a respeito.

Mas sentia que não podia deixar Júlio saber disso. Tinha medo de que seu irmão resolvesse tomar alguma atitude e acabasse se prejudicando por isso. Ele tinha uma carreira e uma reputação a zelar, qualquer ato poderia se tornar uma polêmica, e qualquer polêmica poderia significar um fim deprimente de sua carreira.

— Não.

_Era melhor ficar quieto._

**_(...)_ **

Samuel tinha uma teoria muito bem fundamentada — com isso, ele queria dizer que se baseou em sua própria experiência. Ela era simples: pais compreensivos criam filhos que não têm medo de falar a verdade, enquanto pais intransigentes criam filhos que sentem a necessidade de mentir. Não é preciso dizer que o seu caso era exatamente o último. Criado sob a autoridade intolerante de seu pai, ele aprendeu que dizer a verdade não compensava tanto assim, o que resultava em uma relação distante com seus pais, principalmente com Seu Armando. Ele não podia dizer do que gostava, do que não gostava, de _quem_ gostava. Não podia dizer suas vontades e aquilo que não tinha o menor saco para fazer. _Tudo_ era motivo para repressão, julgamento, ou humilhação — seu pai tinha o específico dom de somar os três em uma única crítica. Tudo isso o levava a ter que fazer as coisas às escondidas, podendo confiar somente em seu irmão.

Aquela necessidade de mentir era algo constante, mas não era uma coisa que o garoto fazia com tanta frequência. Assim, tendo esse cuidado, não se arriscava tanto ser pego no pulo ou ter a sua estratégia descoberta. Às vezes as mentiras eram enormes, mais difíceis de esconder, como quando seu irmão acobertava as vezes em que ele dormia na casa de Cadu, dizendo que ele estava na casa de algum colega fazendo um trabalho escolar — e seria bom que eles encontrassem outra desculpa logo, antes que aquilo começasse a se tornar repetitivo o suficiente para criar suspeitas —, ou quando ele fugia de madrugada para sair com os amigos, ou apenas com o namorado, e voltava antes do sol nascer. Mas, em outros momentos, as mentiras eram pequenininhas, _inocentes,_ fáceis de manter.

Como naquele domingo, em que jurou de pés juntos aos pais que estava morrendo de dor de barriga, e que não tinha condições de ir ao almoço marcado para aquele dia, e ainda permanecer a tarde toda naquele lugar. _Era sempre assim,_ Seu Armando obrigava os filhos a irem aos eventos do quartel, geralmente almoços e jantares. O sargento acabava bebendo com os amigos e permanecia por _horas_ lá. Sua esposa o acompanhava de bom grado, mas os garotos _detestavam aquilo._ Foi exatamente por isso que Júlio inventou alguma reunião importante entre os companheiros do time e o treinador, quando, na verdade, foi a um churrasco na casa dos amigos universitários. 

Samuel teve que dar seu próprio jeito para poder ficar em casa, e funcionou muito bem. Bastou ver, da sacada, o carro do pai virando a esquina para que ele pegasse o celular correndo e ligasse para Carlos Eduardo. Estar sozinho em casa significava uma tarde em que poderia ficar com Cadu sem que absolutamente _ninguém_ atrapalhasse. Em questão de minutos, já pôde ouvir o som do portão enferrujado sendo aberto, e logo as batidas na porta. Se seu dia já estava bom por não ter sido arrastado a mais um dos almoços detestáveis no quartel, a presença do seu _namorado_ melhorava aquilo exponencialmente.

Ele apenas estranhou, assim que abriu a porta, a fita que Cadu trouxe consigo. Não que isso fosse algum problema, mas ele _sempre_ perguntava se Samuel queria ver algum filme específico quando queria levar alguma fita para que assistissem na televisão. Foi atípico, o que fez o moreno se empolgar com a ideia de que o outro tinha algo interessante a mostrar naquele dia.

— O que é isso aí? — Apontou para o objeto na mão do maior, enquanto ele caminhava despretensiosamente pela sala, _não teve como conter a curiosidade._

— Isso aqui? — O rapaz ergueu a mão que segurava a fita, mexendo-a sutilmente no ar, não desviava os olhos que pareciam analisar meticulosamente a estante com discos de vinil, livros e outras fitas. — Eu achei no quarto da minha irmã, é uma fita com os clipes do Abba.

— Abba?! Meu pai te expulsaria daqui à _paulada_ se soubesse disso! — Sehun deu alguns passos na direção do mais velho.

— Que bom que ele não tá aqui, né? — Cadu se aproximou o suficiente do namorado para ter poucos centímetros separando seus rostos, e então sorriu. — É mais privacidade ‘pra gente.

Samuel esperava receber pelo menos um beijo, mas não teve sua vontade atendida naquele momento. O terceiranista apenas riu e deu meia-volta, abaixando-se em frente à televisão para inserir a fita no aparelho. Sehun bufou frustrado, mas logo deixou o corpo buscar descanso no sofá. Com uma péssima postura, sua cabeça estava apoiada no encosto do móvel. E, por encarar o teto, ele não olhava para a televisão. No entanto, entrou em estado de alerta no momento em que reconheceu aquela clássica introdução de piano em notas _bem_ agudas.

Era _Mamma Mia._

Assim que endireitou a coluna, encontrou Cadu fingindo que tinha uma guitarra nos braços para imitar aquela parte do instrumental da canção. Era engraçado vê-lo tão animado e _conectado_ com uma música, especificamente aquela, uma melodia tão carismática.

— _I’ve been cheated by you since I don’t know when —_ cantou para o mais novo, segurando o controle remote como se fosse um microfone. — _So I made up my mind, it must come to an end._

O platinado saltou para cima do sofá vazio; era tão alto que a cabeça quase tocava o ventilador quando ele se pôs em pé sobre o estofado. Por sorte, estava sem os chinelos, ou Sehun teria que assumir a culpa pelas marcas de sola que ficariam ali.

— _Look at me now… —_ Ele exagerou um pouco no volume da voz naquele momento, mas foi engraçado, e depois pulou novamente para o chão. — _will I ever learn? I don’t know how, but I suddenly lose control…_

 _— There’s a fire within my soul…_ — Samuel cantou baixinho, mas foi suficiente para que Cadu ouvisse e se empolgasse, para então puxá-lo pela mão para que ficasse em pé.

Não bastando, Carlos Eduardo resolveu agarrar-se à cintura alheia e começar a girar pela sala. Quase tropeçaram no tapete felpudo, mas não se incomodaram com isso.

— _Just one..._ — Com o susto de levar dois tapas na bunda no ritmo da canção, Sehun acabou arregalando os olhos, enquanto sorria surpreso. — _look and I can hear a bell ring._

— _One more..._ — Agora fora a vez de Samuel retribuir os tapas. — _look and I forget everything._

Não tiveram mais tempo para coisa alguma. Cadu foi bem rápido ao empurrar o namorado para o sofá outra vez e se atracar a beijá-lo. Era algo afobado, não chegava a ser algo com uma necessidade de fato, era apenas animação extrema. _Estavam felizes,_ tinham que externar isso de alguma forma. E a única coisa que abafou o som de todos aqueles beijos foi o refrão da música. Mas Carlos Eduardo teve que se afastar minimamente, porque, poxa, sua parte favorita havia chegado. E ele queria tanto cantar ela para Samuel.

 _— Yes, I’ve been brokenhearted. —_ Sua voz saía alta, enquanto os olhos se fechavam em uma expressão comicamente teatral e a destra acariciava o rosto bonito abaixo do seu. — _Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?_

Naquele momento, beijaram-se outra vez. Dessa vez por iniciativa do mais novo, que agora tinha extrema delicadeza e suavidade ao beijar o garoto que... _Agora podia finalmente dizer que amava Carlos Eduardo._

— Eu te amo — confessou assim que se afastaram um pouco.

— Ah não, eu planejei te deixar boiola durante o dia inteiro ‘pra poder falar que te amava sem ser rejeitado! — respondeu o maior. — Eu te amo. E realmente significa muito ouvir isso de ti primeiro, com toda essa timidez e tudo mais... Eu te amo, muito.

Se ter Carlos Eduardo para si fosse alguma ilusão, Samuel não se importava. Era nisso que ele acreditava, e era isso que o fazia feliz.

**_Setembro de 2000_ **

Benjamin e Cadu discutiam sobre algo em que Samuel não prestava a mínima atenção. Na volta da escola, chutando uma pedra sob o sol que já era escaldante no fim daquele pseudo inverno, enquanto as mãos agarravam firmemente as alças da mochila, ele tentava encontrar a melhor forma de dizer que seu namorado estava _um puta de um gostoso_ com o novo corte de cabelo. Era fato que já havia muita intimidade entre eles, e Sehun já não tinha mais vergonha nem de ficar sem roupa na frente dele — até gostava, para dizer a verdade —, mas ainda ficava completamente sem jeito na hora de fazer elogios. Honrando uma de suas artistas prediletas, diria que se sentia como um virgem.

Não que ele tivesse deixado de ser um há muito tempo.

— Teu cabelo tá muito bonito.

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, e não representava nem 10% do que ele de fato achava. O comentário acabou interrompendo a conversa dos outros dois, foi algo repentino. Eles andaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Cadu ter a iniciativa de segurar a mão do mais novo.

— Achei que não ia elogiar... — Sorriu tímido. — ‘Tava quase achando que tu não tinha gostado.

O rapaz abandonou o mullet para usar um undercut, mas manteve a coloração platinada. Ele não disse a ninguém que o faria, apenas apareceu na escola com o cabelo daquele jeito, dizendo que sua mãe é quem havia raspado. Não tinha como não achar bonito, combinava tanto com ele.

— Como eu não ia gostar? Só ‘tava com vergonha de dizer…

— Vergonha?! — Riu alto. — A gente já fez coisa demais ‘pra ainda ter alguma vergonha em ti.

O rosto de Samuel ficou vermelho como nunca. Enquanto ele resmungava todos os tipos de xingamentos, Benjamin tapava os próprios ouvidos e berrava _“Eu não quero detalhes!”,_ continuamente e incessantemente. E aquele era só mais um dia comum em que voltavam da escola na companhia do colorado, porque às vezes ele simplesmente resolvia se enfiar na casa do melhor amigo depois da aula e voltar para casa só no fim da tarde.

Quando chegaram, despediram-se, e então Samuel foi para a sua casa. Acontece que, antes de entrar, ele reparou que o Palio do pai estava estacionado na garagem. O que, honestamente, era muito raro de acontecer. Primeiramente, porque ele muito dificilmente chegava em casa antes do filho, normalmente demorava alguns minutos, o trânsito de Porto Alegre era, _de fato,_ muito caótico. Depois, porque Seu Armando praticamente sempre deixava o carro na rua, tinha preguiça de ter que tirá-lo da garagem toda vez que iria sair, já que tinha que ir trabalhar logo depois do almoço. Assim economizava tempo. E, por mais que fossem detalhes mínimos, já era suficiente para causar estranhamento no filho, que sabia que seu pai era um homem de hábitos rígidos. De qualquer forma, não acreditou que houvesse ocorrido algo de muita relevância, então somente ignorou e entrou em sua casa.

No entanto, a cena que encontrou na sala o fez ver que estava errado _demais_ em ignorar aquela atipicidade.

Seu pai estava jogado na poltrona da sala, com uma garrafa pela metade na mão direita, enquanto outra garrafa vazia estava sobre a mesa de centro. O homem estava sem a sua farda, usava uma camiseta velha, uma bermuda, e um roupão por cima. Seu rosto estava muito longe do apresentável, a cara nitidamente acabada, o cabelo completamente desordenado. A televisão estava ligada em um volume absurdamente alto, passava algum programa religioso.

_Ele aparentava estar no fundo do poço._

Aquela imagem era deplorável sob qualquer olhar. Era possível ver a alma daquele homem morrendo a cada gole que ele ingeria. Certamente algo extremo aconteceu, e devia ser de uma magnitude assustadora para levá-lo àquele caos.

É óbvio que Samuel achou aquilo tudo muito bizarro em todos os sentidos. Seu pai não bebia durante a semana, muito menos dessa forma. Também não tirava a farda durante o dia, _nunca._ Televisão? Apenas à noite, e ele não tinha o hábito de ver aquelas missas televisionadas. Porém, ele achou melhor não falar nada, preferia não intervir. Se Seu Armando estava quieto, era melhor não ter qualquer iniciativa de contato. Desse jeito evitaria problemas.

O que não significava, necessariamente, que ele deixaria aquela história de lado. Não era somente curiosidade, estava genuinamente preocupado com o seu pai, embora sentisse que aquele homem não merecesse o mínimo de sua preocupação. Não podia evitar, embora quisesse realmente não dar a mínima para aquela situação.

Depois de subir as escadas, foi direto para o quarto do irmão mais velho, que já estava em casa àquela hora.

— O que aconteceu com o pai? — questionou baixo, como se a menção do assunto pudesse irritar o sargento. Estava escorado à porta, como se tentasse se esconder de qualquer possibilidade.

Júlio suspirou pesado antes de desviar o olhar do livro e endireitar a postura na cama. Ele encarou bem o irmão, e então tomou coragem para falar.

— Ele bateu em um recruta no quartel, não quis explicar muito do que aconteceu, provavelmente se irritou com alguma tarefa mal feita, não tem como saber. Aí pediram ‘pra ele se aposentar.

— _Pediram?_

— Aposentadoria compulsória... Tu sabe do que eu tô falando…

_Então, Armando Meireles não era mais Primeiro-Sargento._

Seu pai realmente estava no fundo do poço. E Samuel tinha medo do que aquilo poderia significar, e o que poderia causar no temperamento de Seu Armando, porque isso tinha influência direta no modo com que ele tratava o garoto. Toda e qualquer frustração era descontada no filho mais novo. E a ideia de ter seu pai em casa 100% do tempo o assustava demais, porque significava que teria a sua atenção com maior frequência. E tudo o que ele mais queria era passar despercebido, e não tinha como fazer isso com seu pai por perto o tempo inteiro. Não tinha como ele sair de casa no meio da tarde, porque a sua mãe era a única que deixava ele “sair para ver os amigos”, _não,_ seu pai iria perguntar _quem eram os amigos,_ e no fim acabaria não o deixando sair de casa.

Samuel seria fechado em um espaço ainda menor do que aquele em que já vivia.

O que seu pai não pensava era que um núcleo incandescente de grande massa, comprimido em um volume mínimo, tinha grande potencial explosivo.

**_(...)_ **

****

Um dos desejos mais profundos de Samuel era viver o suficiente para poder andar de mãos dadas com Carlos Eduardo na rua sem ter que se preocupar se havia gente por perto. Queria viver o suficiente para poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo em público sem ter que se preocupar com pessoas pedindo para que _não fizessem aquilo na frente das crianças._ Queria viver o suficiente para poder assumir um relacionamento para o mundo, sem ter o seu amor reduzido a um “par”, porque a maioria não o consideraria um casal.

Mas o futuro era incerto, e a única certeza que tinham no momento era que deveriam ser cuidadosos, ou os outros poderiam fazê-los sofrer por simplesmente... _Amarem._

— Por que tá tão quieto? — Cadu questionou assim que viraram a esquina.

— Eu ‘tava pensando... É uma merda poder segurar a tua mão só quando ninguém tá olhando.

— É mesmo. — O garoto chutou uma pequena pedra em seu caminho. — Por isso a gente tem que aproveitar quando não tem ninguém por perto…

Um pouco afobado pela ansiedade que o sentimento trazia, o mais velho olhou rapidamente para trás. Encontrou apenas alguns carros estacionados por aquela rua vazia, e o mais próximo de qualquer movimentação que viu foi um Palio branco com o motor ligado parado em frente a uma casa do outro lado da rua. Não achou que fosse algo de grande importância, até porque sua observação durou no máximo uns três segundos, e era suficiente para constatar que não tinha absolutamente ninguém ali.

— Tipo agora... — concluiu, logo tomando a mão do namorado.

Suas mãos sempre se encaixavam tão bem... Tinham o melhor toque quando estavam juntas. Era quase como se elas tivessem sido feitas para se abraçarem. Porque, talvez céticos questionem e digam que é pura bobagem romancista, mas eles podiam sentir a energia um do outro. Não em um sentido metafórico, eles de fato sentiam algo diferente de mãos dadas, um formigamento estranho. Não sabiam o que era, mas gostavam. Mostrava que aquilo entre eles era único e especial.

E assim eles andaram, com os dedos bem entrelaçados e um calor gostoso entre as palmas, por alguns segundos. Pelo menos até ouvirem o som de pneus arrancando, uma aceleração brusca. Antes mesmo que pudessem virar o rosto na direção do barulho, Samuel viu o carro de seu pai freando logo à frente, bloqueando seus caminhos.

Carlos Eduardo não foi capaz de reconhecer que aquele Palio com o motor ligado era o que pertencia a Seu Armando, aquele mesmo que ficava estacionado na calçada em frente à casa da família de Samuel.

_Como ele se sentiu estúpido._

O militar saiu do carro e bateu a porta com brutalidade. Era possível ver a ira em seus olhos. _Não,_ era pior que ira, era _ódio._ Samuel sentiu seu estômago revirando da pior forma possível, poderia ter vomitado ali mesmo pelo pavor súbito com que fora atingido. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ele. _Não era possível que tudo teria aquele final._

— Entra no carro! — gritou o homem.

Samuel era submisso às ordens do pai, tamanho era seu medo, mas ele não era louco, muito menos suicida. Sabia que, com o pai naquele estado, entrar no carro talvez pudesse significar algo muito grave. Sabe-se lá o que podia acontecer. Ele conhecia seu pai bem o suficiente para que a única coisa que soubesse era que só podia esperar a pior atitude por parte dele. Então, _não,_ não obedeceria daquela vez.

— Eu não vou entrar!

— Ah, vai sim!

Ele se aproximou e agarrou o braço do filho com força, quase como se quisesse quebrar ao puxá-lo. No entanto, daquela vez, Sehun foi forte e se soltou do aperto do pai, com os olhos assustados e a mão acariciando a própria pele, que queimava pela dor que o gesto daquele homem causou. Carlos Eduardo, por sua vez, não foi capaz de ter qualquer reação desde o início, _não sabia o que fazer._ Ele estava com medo, precisava admitir. Queria tanto agir, queria salvar Samuel daquilo, mas não sabia como. Era quase como um daqueles pesadelos em que você tenta correr, mas as suas pernas se movem da forma mais letárgica possível, ou em que você tenta gritar, e apenas um ganido baixo e quebrado saía. Era angustiante.

O que o fez reagir e conseguir mover as pernas foi ver o pai do seu namorado erguendo a mão para acertá-lo no rosto. Foi aí que Cadu conseguiu ser rápido. Ele tratou de puxar o moreno pelo braço e correr o mais rápido que podia. _Para qualquer lugar,_ não importava no momento, apenas precisavam que fosse o mais distante possível de Seu Armando.

Eles correram, _muito,_ talvez até tivessem saído do bairro. _Tanto faz._ Eles só queriam estar longe de tudo.

Pararam apenas em uma pracinha. Não era nem oito da manhã, estava completamente vazia. Sem bancos por lá, sentaram-se nos balanços do parquinho para recuperarem o fôlego. Não tinha como terem sido seguidos até lá, ainda mais porque correram sobre a passarela da principal avenida do Partenon, tipicamente congestionada no início da manhã. Se Seu Armando foi burro de entrar com o carro lá, ainda estava preso no trânsito. Isso, em meio a tanto caos, era um puta alívio.

— Tá bem ‘pra ir ‘pra escola hoje? — Cadu quebrou o silêncio.

— Por enquanto não... — respondeu o mais novo, só não chorava porque a cabeça ainda não conseguiu processar aquela situação fodida ainda.

— Quer ficar aqui um tempinho? Depois a gente vai ‘pra escola se tu se sentir melhor, ou a gente pode ir tomar sorvete, sei lá, qualquer coisa que te faça bem.

— Relaxa... — Ele se inclinou um pouco com o balanço, deitando a cabeça no ombro do maior. — Só fica aqui comigo, isso já é perfeito ‘pra mim.

Eles ficaram quietos, era melhor aproveitar o silêncio e tentar acalmar todo o inferno que parecia estar se aproximando deles. Carlos Eduardo estava com os dedos enterrados entre os fios macios do namorado, seu lugar favorito no mundo inteiro, e acariciava com cuidado. Ele encontrava paz ao ver a respiração de Samuel ficando mais lenta e pesada. Era sinal de que ele se tranquilizava.

Quando teve certeza de que os olhos do garoto estavam fechados, deixou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Um gesto delicado e afetuoso. Cadu esperava que seu menino entendesse que ele queria estar lá para cuidá-lo assim como o Sol estava para a Terra.

**_(...)_ **

Algumas humilhações eram maiores que outras, mas Samuel acreditava fielmente que nenhuma delas se igualava minimamente aos tapas que seu pai acertava em sua cara. O problema nem chegava a ser a dor, acostumou-se a ela, o problema era sempre a sensação de inferioridade, essa aí não diminuía nunca. Entretanto, ele descobriu que cruzar a porta da sala de aula com o olho roxo, e encontrar os motivos da sua perturbação constante na escola _rindo_ de si, era uma humilhação que se aproximava à que os tapas traziam. _Ele não sabia como ainda suportava aquilo._

Por que eles riam e falavam baixo entre si apenas por verem seu olho roxo? É bem simples: _aquilo era culpa deles._ E isso só se confirmava com o _“apanhou do pai ‘pra ver se virava homem”_ que foi capaz de ouvir em algum momento.

E como era culpa deles? Bem, alguma mente cruel ligou para Seu Armando um pouco antes de Samuel sair ‘pra ir à escola no dia anterior, disseram a ele: _“Teu filho tá comendo o Cadu Rossi, da terceira série”._ Sehun já sabia que a maior motivação para que o infernizassem _tanto_ nos últimos meses era a sua proximidade com Carlos Eduardo, porque eles simplesmente odiavam o terceiranista mais do que tudo, e era comum que tentassem associá-lo àquilo que eles consideravam deplorável. Eles diziam que _“o pior tipo de viado é aquele que dá a bunda”,_ um pensamento completamente desprezível e repugnante, mas que eles encaravam como se estivessem certos em difundir esse tipo de fala nojenta, e era isso que eles associavam a Cadu. Diziam que ele era _“mulherzinha”._ Falavam isso do rapaz porque acreditavam que era algo que o inferiorizava. E isso era problemático de todas as formas possíveis, não é nem necessário afirmar outra vez.

Foi por conta dessa ligação que o pai de Samuel resolveu segui-lo no caminho para a escola, porque sabia que ele ia com o vizinho. Pretendia verificar se a informação passada por telefone era verdadeira. E quando ele viu os dois garotos dando as mãos... Foi aí que o caos começou.

E não adiantou Samuel passar o dia inteiro longe de casa, enfiado na casa de Yuri com Cadu e Benjamin. Uma hora ele teve que ir embora, e ele não conseguia falar com seu irmão, Júlio simplesmente não atendia as suas ligações, provavelmente estava treinando. Ele percebeu que deveria encarar seu problema. Mas, antes de entrar em casa, combinou com o namorado que se o seu pai tentasse fazer algo, ele deveria gritar o mais alto que pudesse, para que assim Cadu fosse correndo até ele.

Ao adentrar a sala, encontrou o pai na poltrona, a expressão era de desgosto, nada diferente do esperado. Foi doloroso ouvir tantas ofensas, ser chamado de _bicha_ , de _imundo,_ de tantas coisas que o faziam querer sumir de uma vez por todas. Sua mãe estava na cozinha, preparava um bolo e fingia que não ouvia nada, _achava melhor se abster naquele momento_. O instinto de Sehun foi negar tudo, absolutamente tudo. Falou que segurar a mão não significava, que não havia nada entre eles. Negou o quanto podia, mas Seu Armando continuava gritando e o ofendendo de todas as formas possíveis. Até que lhe acertou um soco no rosto. Samuel estava caído no chão, _a vertigem era terrível,_ e seu pai estava pronto para surrá-lo.

Isso se seu irmão não tivesse chegado em casa naquele exato momento. E foi isso que o salvou, porque ele não foi capaz de gritar. Júlio tratou de afastar o pai, e então ajudou o mais novo a levantar do chão, para então levá-lo ao seu próprio quarto. Foi lá que Samuel dormiu, dividindo a cama de casal com o irmão, porque a ideia de dormir sozinho e seu pai tentar fazer alguma coisa a ele o causava tormento.

Ele não conseguiu dormir bem. Seu sono era fragmentado, tinha pesadelos constantes e alucinações noturnas. Como se seu pai estivesse ali para acertar mais socos, para gritar todas aquelas palavras horríveis que gritou mais cedo. Também podia ver a sua mãe ali, em pé, sem fazer nada, apenas assistindo o filho apanhar.

Quando chegou a hora de se arrumar para a escola, tomou um banho quente demais para o calor daquele dia. Tentava relaxar os músculos e encontrar o mínimo de paz. Depois que saiu, dignou-se a encarar a sua imagem no espelho pela primeira vez no dia. E tudo o que não chorou desde que foi pego de mãos dadas com Carlos Eduardo, desde que chegou em casa e apanhou do pai, chorou ali, naquele momento.

Aquela marca roxa em seu olho estava ali porque ele amava outro homem. E ele jamais conseguiria compreender o que havia de tão errado naquele sentimento.

Depois de pronto, ele desceu as escadas e foi direto até a porta da casa. _Não queria comer nada._ Mas, antes que pudesse girar a maçaneta para finalmente sair, a voz de seu pai chamou a atenção.

— Eu te proíbo de andar com o vizinho.

Sehun ouviu a ordem e foi embora.

E o que mais doeu, ao entrar na sala de aula, não foi aquele grupo o ridicularizando e se divertindo com o seu sofrimento. O que mais doeu foi olhar ao fundo da sala e encontrar Cadu sentado sobre a mesa de Benjamin — o costume de se enfiar naquela sala antes da aula não morria —, atrair o olhar dele para o seu, e depois perdê-lo no ar. O mais velho desviou a mirada com a mágoa nítida em sua expressão.

Talvez ele não soubesse o quanto doeu para Samuel quando, ao sair de casa, encontrou Carlos Eduardo o esperando na calçada, e ter que dizer um frio _“fica longe de mim”_ quando o outro se aproximou. Aquilo doeu muito mais do que o soco que ele levou na noite anterior, e ele chorou o caminho inteiro até a escola. Sentia-se horrível por não poder explicar a situação naquele momento, e explicar o quão fodida ela era.

Ele só não sabia que aquilo fez Cadu se culpar cada segundo por aquilo. Sentia-se responsável pela marca roxa que cobria o olho do menino, como se cada ação sua tivesse ocasionado aquilo. Desde o simples fato de ter se aproximado dele, desde o início, até o momento em que não percebeu o maldito Palio branco quando segurou a sua mão. Mas também não entendia o motivo para Samuel tratá-lo com tamanha frieza naquela manhã.

Sehun sabia que aquilo tudo tinha que ser esclarecido.

Ele foi de mansinho até o namorado e o abraçou por trás com força, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Ao fechar os olhos e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, sentiu quando a mão de Cadu encontrou a sua e os dedos se entrelaçaram.

— Me perdoa... — sussurrou. — Eu juro que não queria ter falado contigo daquele jeito.

— O que aconteceu? — O maior se virou, para então segurar o rosto do moreno com a destra. Pouco importava se alguém estava olhando, não dariam a mínima para isso naquele dia.

— Eu falei aquilo porque meu pai podia seguir a gente outra vez, e eu tenho medo de que ele tente fazer alguma coisa.

— Não precisa pedir perdão... Tá tudo bem. — Ele sorriu, mas era possível ver a tristeza em seu rosto. _Estava triste porque Samuel sofria._ Seu olhar então retornou ao hematoma no rosto, e o sorriso se fechou outra vez. — Por que não gritou quando isso aconteceu?

— Eu não consegui... Eu caí no chão e fiquei tonto, eu quase não ouvia nada, nem sentia o meu corpo direito. _Eu sou fraco._

— Não, não é! Só tem que aprender a te defender, mas isso não significa fraqueza. Olha tudo o que tu suporta, isso sim é força.

— O meu pai me bate e eu não consigo reagir! O que tem de força nisso?

— Aquele Samuel que arrancou o braço da mão do pai dele... Aquele cara é muito forte. E ele tá aí... Tu só precisa deixar ele aparecer.

**_Outubro de 2000_ **

****

Samuel se submetia a muitas ordens do pai, quase todas. Mas teve uma bem específica a qual ele se recusou a obedecer, sem que seu pai soubesse, é claro. Ele foi proibido de andar com Carlos Eduardo, e Seu Armando jamais voltaria atrás nisso. Entretanto, não significava que ele o obedeceu. Porque asteroides podem até atingir e ferir a Terra, mas não eram eles que regiam a sua órbita, mas o Sol.

Além do mais, ele já era maior de idade, não era como se alguém tivesse direito de controlá-lo de tal forma.

O rapaz ia sozinho até a escola, nem olhava na cara do namorado pela manhã. Mas isso, nem de longe, queria dizer que eles não se agarravam em algum banheiro da escola no intervalo. E ele também não podia ir até a casa de Cadu à tarde, porque seu pai estava lá o dia inteiro para impedi-lo de sair. Mas isso também não queria dizer que ele não fugiria à noite para vê-lo. Porque ele era inteligente para caralho e pensou em tudo.

 _Novamente,_ pais intransigentes e incompreensíveis criavam bons mentirosos.

Já tinha algumas semanas que seu pai o obrigava a ir dormir antes das dez horas. Então, algum momento aleatório da noite, Seu Armando abria a porta do quarto do filho e acendia a luz — não compartilhava da mesma preocupação da esposa em não acordar o menino — para verificar se ele dormia. Não se aproximava, sempre observava da porta, mas o truque dos travesseiros embaixo do cobertor não o enganariam.

A solução foi simples, e, ao mesmo tempo, brilhante. Por mais insana que pudesse soar.

Em algumas noites, Samuel recebia uma mensagem de Benjamin, apenas um _“tô aqui na frente”_ brilhando na tela do celular. Geralmente, isso acontecia um pouquinho antes da meia-noite, que era quando todo mundo da casa estava dormindo. Esse horário era conveniente, porque era um pouquinho mais tarde na madrugada que seu pai levantava para ver televisão. Dava tranquilamente para sair à meia-noite e voltar pouco antes do nascer do Sol. O único problema a ser driblado era o momento da madrugada em que seu pai iria ver se ele estava dormindo. E era aí que a participação de Benjamin era fundamental.

Após receber a mensagem, Samuel trazia o amigo escondido para dentro de casa. Então o baixinho se enterrava embaixo do lençol, e pode até soar questionável. Se não era tão fácil assim enganar o pai de Sehun, como é que ele seria ludibriado por um rapaz _loiro_ fingindo ser seu filho? Era simples: _uma peruca._ Irene comprou uma peruca na exata cor do cabelo do garoto, e colocou na cabeça do primo para cortá-la até que ficasse igualzinha ao cabelo de Samuel. Não ficou algo perfeito, definitivamente, ela comprou uma peruca bem barata, mas era o suficiente para enganar de longe. E isso bastava.

Então, Benjamin se deitava na cama do amigo, de costas para a porta, e dormia com aquela peruca na cabeça. Júlio sabia bem de tudo isso, e achou bem ridículo, mas apoiou. Claro, fez tudo o que pôde para orientar o irmão para que não fizessem aquilo com tanta frequência. E, de fato, era algo que normalmente faziam apenas nas noites de sexta para sábado, porque quanto mais fizessem, mais era provável que desse errado. Porque, por mais que não cometessem qualquer deslize, algo externo podia acabar estragando tudo.

Essas saídas eram sempre os melhores momentos da semana. Eles iam para todos os lugares possíveis. E _todo_ tipo de coisa acontecia a eles. Certa vez, pararam para comer um xis na rua, daqueles feitos dentro de uma Kombi, com mesas e cadeiras de plástico da _Skol_ em volta. Quando, de repente, um assalto foi anunciado, devia haver umas dez pessoas comendo por ali. Em um impulso estúpido, eles correram o mais rápido que podiam, levando seus lanches juntos, e embarcaram no primeiro ônibus que parou na parada ali perto, _bem conveniente._ Acontece que eles não viram o letreiro do ônibus, e acabaram indo parar em Viamão. Eles só conseguiram voltar para casa porque conseguiram carona com uma família nômade de ciganos que vivia dentro de uma van, os desconhecidos se sensibilizaram ao ver os dois moleques perdidos na cidade que não conheciam praticamente nada, embora fosse muito mais próxima de onde moravam do que a Restinga, o bairro que frequentavam com frequência — dá para ter uma ideia de como Benjamin morava longe.

Outra noite, foram parar sem querer em uma festa _muito estranha._ Samuel conhecia o punk, mas nunca tinha visto uma coisa daquelas até então. Enquanto o som estourado e absurdo da guitarra e da voz ecoavam pelo salão fechado, escuro e cheio de gelo-seco, diversas pessoas corriam em círculos no centro do local, batendo umas nas outras. Alguém o puxou para dentro daquela zona, ele ficou completamente desorientado. E Cadu se viu obrigado a entrar naquilo também, desesperado para tirar o namorado dali. E não é nem preciso dizer a merda em que resultou um garoto asmático correndo desordenado em meio a uma aglomeração imensa e gelo-seco para todo o lado. O moreno teve uma crise de asma, mas o mais velho conseguiu tirá-lo de lá a tempo, antes que ele entrasse em colapso no meio de toda aquela gente e acabasse sendo pisoteado. E, por sorte, ele levou a bombinha no bolso. Apesar disso, a noite não acabou ali, foram para outro lugar e se agarraram um pouco até a hora de ir embora.

Em uma dessas noites, _a fatídica_ , Samuel colocou a sua melhor roupa. Suas calças jeans mais novas, seu tênis mais bonito, e a sua jaqueta de couro. Cadu disse para ele se vestir assim, pois iriam à Cidade Baixa, lugar que se tornou um dos pontos favoritos do mais novo em toda Porto Alegre. Ele já não se reconhecia, há menos de um ano, nem em sonho gostaria de pisar naquela região da cidade. Agora, ansiava pelas noites em que fugiria para lá. Era especial porque era com Carlos Eduardo. E aquilo tinha tudo para ser perfeito.

Se não fosse a tal noite em que tudo daria errado. Porque a probabilidade não estava ao favor deles.

Como esperado, chegaria uma hora da madrugada em que Seu Armando acordaria e, por conta da insônia, não conseguiria dormir novamente. Ele foi até o quarto do filho, acendeu a luz, e o encontrou completamente apagado e enrolado no lençol, somente com a cabeça para fora. Vendo que estava tudo bem, apagou a luz e saiu. Depois de descer as escadas, pegou o controle da televisão, e estava pronto para ligá-la.

Foi quando o telefone tocou.

Ele era apreensivo quanto a atender ligações durante a noite. Imaginava que pudesse ser algum presidiário tentando grampear o telefone da casa — e sabe-se lá que motivação ele achava que essas pessoas teriam —, ou que pudesse ser algum adolescente desocupado tentando passar algum trote. Até mesmo aqueles garotos que o ligavam somente para “humilhá-lo e envergonhá-lo”, falando sobre a sexualidade de seu filho.

Mas talvez fosse algo importante, algum familiar hospitalizado, alguma emergência... Não tinha como saber sem atender. E foi o que ele fez.

— Alô?

— _Boa noite, senhor. —_ Reconheceu a voz de um dos cabos do exército, seu braço direito até ter deixado o cargo de Primeiro-Sargento. Um de seus mais competentes subordinados. Mesmo que ele tenha deixado a posição, ainda havia uma relação de respeito entre os militares, e um sentimento de _lealdade._ — _Desculpe por ligar a essa hora, mas acho que é realmente importante._

— O que aconteceu? — questionou, e certamente estranhava muito aquela ligação. O que seria tão urgente para que fosse telefonado às duas da manhã?

— _Eu acabei de ver o teu filho em um bar com um guri aqui na Cidade Baixa._

— Impossível! Acabei de ver o Samuel dormindo no quarto dele, e ele nunca nem pisou na Cidade Baixa, não tem como.

_— Perdão, senhor, mas eu tenho certeza de que era ele. Eu já vi o guri várias vezes, não tem como não reconhecer._

Seu Armando desligou, não disse absolutamente nada. Estava intrigado _demais,_ e precisava se certificar de que não estava ficando louco. Subiu as escadas pé por pé, indo vagarosamente até o quarto de seu filho. Abriu a porta com todo o cuidado do mundo e acendeu a luz. Samuel estava de costas para si. Então ele caminhou lentamente até o outro lado do cômodo, para que pudesse ver o rosto do garoto.

_Aquele não era o seu filho._

Era aquele moleque da Restinga. E a mente daquele homem se revelava completamente podre e preconceituosa quando dizia a sua esposa que não sabia se detestava mais o fato de seu filho andar com aquele rapaz ou com o vizinho da frente. Dizia que um o transformava em um _“vagabundo”_ , enquanto o outro o transformava em um _“viado”_. Escusado será dizer que esse tipo de pensamento era completamente repugnante. Mas o que mais o deixava irado naquele momento, é ele ter sido enganado. _Samuel fugiu de casa e deixou aquele guri em seu lugar._

E ele certamente já imaginava que o pirralho fugiu para se encontrar com o vizinho.

— Favelado filho da puta!

Ele rapidamente arrancou o lençol do corpo do menino, enquanto gritava todos os tipos de ofensa. Benjamin saltou para fora da cama com o susto. Temendo pela própria vida, correu o mais rápido que conseguia. E seu coração saltava em pavor ao ver que era seguido pelo militar. Ele saiu pela primeira janela que achou aberta e tratou de pular o portão. Não parou de correr, pelo menos não até que estivesse bem longe daquela casa. Só aí que ele pegou o telefone e ligou para o amigo.

O desespero o fazia tremer quando o outro atendeu. Não queria ter que dar aquela notícia, não queria dizer a um de seus melhores amigos que ele provavelmente iria sofrer mais ainda nas mãos do pai autoritário e agressivo. Não queria ter que dizer que, mais uma vez, seria punido por _amar,_ seria punido por buscar um pouco da sua liberdade. E, porra, Benjamin estava se culpando _tanto_ por isso. Acreditava que era sua culpa aquilo ter acontecido... E não sabia o que fazer a respeito.

— Samuel, deu tudo errado, cara! — confessou de uma vez, não queria falar com todas as letras que Seu Armando descobriu o impostor que fingia ser seu filho.

— _O quê?_

— Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu fiquei com medo e fugi, ele começou a correr atrás de mim... Me perdoa! — suplicou, quase chorando.

— _O quê?! O que aconteceu, Benjamin? Te perdoar pelo quê?!_

— O teu pai... Ele sabe que tu não tá em casa... Ele me viu na tua cama!

Alguns longos segundos de silêncio perduraram, até que o mais novo encerrasse a ligação sem dizer mais nada. E isso aumentou o pânico do baixinho exponencialmente. Ele sabia que Júlio não estava em casa, portanto não havia ninguém para impedir o patriarca de bater no filho, já que Dona Maria não iria se intrometer nisso. O que significava que, se Samuel voltasse para cara, as chances de que ele apanhasse para caralho eram altíssimas.

_Ele só tinha um jeito de proteger seu amigo._

Ele tratou de ligar para Júlio, incessantemente, mesmo com as chamadas indo parar na caixa postal. Foi só na terceira que o jogador gremista finalmente atendeu.

— _O que foi, porra? Por que tá me ligando que nem louco?!_

— Olha só, isso é muito urgente, onde tu tá agora?

— _Eu tô... —_ Sua voz ficou falha por um segundo, quase como se ele se envergonhasse. — _Eu tô com uma amiga._

Ah, Benjamin sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

— Desculpa por empatar a tua foda, mas isso é realmente questão de vida ou morte. — O loiro explicava afobado, nitidamente desesperado, mas esperava que soasse minimamente compreensível, apesar da rapidez de suas palavras e o tremor na própria voz. — É o seguinte: teu pai me descobriu. E eu acho que o Samuel tá voltando ‘pra casa agora, e eu tenho quase certeza de que ele vai levar uma surra desgraçada, tu é o único que pode impedir isso.

— _Puta merda! —_ praguejou o rapaz. — _Tá bom, tô indo ‘pra casa agora mesmo!_

**_(...)_ **

Era a primeira vez que a sensação do inferno queimando a cabeça não atingia Samuel em uma situação daquelas. Era a primeira vez que não sentia vontade de vomitar, ou a possibilidade de uma crise de asma a qualquer momento. Nem mesmo sentiu as mãos tremendo, ou a boca ficando seca. Não sentiu nenhuma dessas coisas. Na verdade, não sentiu _nada,_ porque não conseguiu aceitar aquilo que ouviu ao telefone.

Ele trocava beijos tímidos com Cadu no canto escuro do bar onde estavam, sentaram-se à mesa mais privilegiada, dificilmente alguém veria o que acontecia sob aquele breu. Estava tocando _One Year of Love,_ do Queen — uma música particularmente significativa, se essa informação for útil em algum momento —, quando o moreno sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Ele não teria atendido, se Carlos Eduardo não dissesse que poderia ser importante.

Samuel estava verdadeiramente confuso com as coisas que Benjamin dizia, e nem era por não conseguir ouvi-lo, a música nem estava tão alta no bar. Ele não entendia o motivo para o amigo estar pedindo perdão. Mas, depois de finalmente ouvir exatamente o que aconteceu, ele compreendeu o tamanho da merda. Foi aí que ele quebrou, _não conseguiu sentir mais nada._ Um vazio se formou em seu peito, e ele não teve qualquer reação, senão desligar o telefone. Ele queria poder dizer ao baixinho que não havia qualquer razão para ele pedir perdão, não era sua culpa, tinha certeza que não. Porque ele sabia que, uma vez deitado em sua cama, Benjamin não levantava nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro, e só abandonava sua posição na hora de ir embora. Ele queria dizer mesmo, mas não conseguiu, porque nada pareceu querer sair de sua boca naquele momento.

E agora, às três da manhã, com a mão na maçaneta na porta e depois de se despedir do namorado, ele entrou em casa, imaginando que já não tinha mais nada a perder. _Aquele Samuel que se soltou da mão do pai estava ali._

Quando pisou na sala, viu sua família ali. Sua mãe, seu pai, e seu irmão. Dona Maria chorava, sentada no sofá, e seu irmão estava escorado na parede, apenas para ter certeza de que nada de grave aconteceria ao irmão. Já seu pai, estava como qualquer um esperaria que ele estivesse: _puto_. Seu Armando estava ao lado da esposa, os braços cruzados e a expressão de desgosto crescente na face.

— Senta na poltrona — ordenou o homem.

Sehun não disse nada, apenas se sentou. Seus ombros, no entanto, não se curvaram como ele sempre fazia. Seu queixo se manteve erguido, e o olhar não abandonou o rosto de seu pai. O medo ainda estava lá, não iria mentir, mas ele sentia que precisava se impor.

— Eu te mandei ficar longe daquele guri.

— Mas eu não quero. — Seus braços se cruzaram assim como os do mais velho.

— Eu te criei ‘pra ser homem, Samuel. Sabe a vergonha que é ter que atender ligação de gente falando que tu é _bicha?_ Sabe a vergonha que a tua família tá passando? Pensou no desgosto dos teus pais? Ou pelo menos na carreira do teu irmão.

Júlio não conseguiu se manter calado ao ouvir aquilo.

— Não, não! Eu não vou deixar o senhor dizer isso! — o filho primogênito interveio. — Eu não sinto vergonha nenhuma do meu irmão, e a minha carreira não tem nada a ver com isso.

— _A tua carreira não tem nada a ver com isso?!_ — o patriarca se indignou. — Tu deveria saber que, sendo alguém famoso, todo mundo vai falar sobre a tua família e…

De forma alguma Samuel iria deixar seu pai terminar aquela merda de discurso. Ele rapidamente ficou em pé e interrompeu o militar. _Não tinha mais como suportar aquilo tudo._ Aquela agressão toda precisava de um fim urgentemente, e seria ele aquele a traçar o ponto final.

— É, pai, eu sou gay! É disso que tu tem medo, né? — Seu tom de voz era mais alto do que aquele que seu pai usou consigo até o momento, e ele conseguiu ver o primeiro sinal de confusão no rosto do homem. — Mas isso não faz diferença, tu sempre deixou bem claro como tudo em mim tá errado. E eu até me importei por um tempo, mas agora eu quero que tudo isso se foda. Eu cansei disso! Não vou parar de andar com o Carlos Eduardo, eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada ‘pra te agradar, ou não levar uma surra, eu não ligo. Eu _sou_ um homem, não importa o que tu pensa.

Sua mãe começou a chorar mais, enquanto o asco parecia crescer no rosto do pai. Júlio apenas observava aquilo com um olhar curioso.

— Tu deveria ter nojo de falar uma coisa dessas... Eu não criei alguém ‘pra isso.

— Tá bom, pai, eu já sei o quanto tu odeia gente como eu.

— Não me chama assim. A partir de hoje, tu não tem mais um pai.

 _Aquele cara é engraçado,_ pensou Sehun.

— Eu nunca tive! Tu é só um cara que gritou comigo e bateu em mim a vida inteira. O que vai mudar?

Agora, foi a vez de seu pai de se levantar e acertar-lhe um tapa no rosto. Samuel, no entanto, não demonstrou qualquer abalo perante isso. Permaneceu com a postura firme, o queixo em pé. E só Deus sabe o esforço que o menino fez para não deixar a face se contorcer em uma expressão de dor quando ele sentiu a bochecha queimando. Mas ele não podia deixar aquilo _daquele jeito,_ não podia deixar que o homem a sua frente pensasse que podia bater nele outra vez.

_Ele não queria mais depender do seu irmão para se defender, ou de qualquer outra pessoa._

Rapidamente segurou os braços de seu pai do mesmo modo que ele segurou o seu no outro dia, ao encontrá-lo com Carlos Eduardo, mas inserindo mais força. Até ver a pele ficando vermelha e seus próprios dedos ficando brancos pela pressão que inseria. Não se movia, não tentava torcer, nem mesmo quebrá-los. Apenas _apertava._ O fez até ver que qualquer esforço para se soltar não tinha grande efeito. Seu Armando viu, pela primeira vez, o ódio nos olhos do filho.

Depois de algum tempo, Samuel o soltou.

Não, ele ainda não sabia brigar. Mas sabia que tinha mais força que o pai, e podia muito bem se defender caso fosse necessário. Não iria bater em seu pai, não faria isso com um homem quase na casa dos sessenta anos, só faria o que precisasse para afastá-lo. _Já não tinha mais medo._

— _Nunca mais_ encosta em mim — alertou o garoto e, por fim, subiu as escadas até o seu quarto.

Ele fechou a porta e colocou uma mala em cima da cama. Logo começou a colocar algumas mudas de roupa ali dentro. Ele já imaginava que teria que sair daquela casa porque, o homem que não queria mais ser chamado de pai por ele, certamente o mandaria embora, e sua mãe não faria nada porque era submissa às vontades do marido. Estava quase terminando quando seu irmão entrou no quarto.

— O que tu tá fazendo? — questionou, falhando em atrair a atenção do mais novo, que não tirava os olhos do que fazia.

— Ajeitando as minhas coisas, já que eu aparentemente vou ser expulso de casa,

— Para com isso, idiota. — Júlio se aproximou e segurou as mãos do caçula, obrigando o moleque a parar. Depois o abraçou, o que fez Samuel sentir que finalmente podia relaxar um pouco. — Eles não podem te expulsar, _eu_ comprei a casa, _eu_ pago as contas.

— Mas e se eu não aguentar ficar aqui? Eu não sei como eles vão me tratar agora.

— Daqui uns meses, vou comprar um apartamento e vou te levar ‘pra morar comigo, tá bom? — Ele afagou o cabelo do irmão. — Eu tô orgulhoso de ti, tu nunca vai ser qualquer motivo de vergonha ‘pra mim.

Sehun respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sem se soltar do mais velho. Podia ser rejeitado pelos pais por ser quem era, mas sentia-se totalmente acolhido pelo irmão. _Júlio era a sua família, e isso bastava._ Agora, se morresse, morreria em paz por não ter mais segredo nenhum.

**_(...)_ **

****

— Cara, é por isso que se o Lula for candidato em 2002 eu vou votar nele! Eu sou pobre, é a realidade, e eu acredito que…

Benjamin não conseguiu terminar de falar, o estrondo de uma mesa acertando a parede da sala de aula chamou a atenção de todos. Pelo que era possível ver, dois garotos brigavam _feio,_ ao ponto de se atirarem as mesas. O ambiente se converteu em uma verdadeira zona, com gente berrando e rindo para todos os lados, alguns com medo de serem atingidos por alguma coisa. Samuel, Benjamin e Irene faziam parte do último grupo, esconderam-se embaixo de suas mesas, antes que alguma tábua de madeira acertasse suas cabeças.

O caos apenas cessou com o grito estridente da professora, que levou os responsáveis pela confusão para a diretoria. Aquilo levaria, certamente, mais de uma hora. Então mandaram uma das funcionárias da direção supervisionar a sala. E Benjamin ficou feliz por não ser a sua mãe lá. Não só porque ela não o deixaria sair da sala para vadiar, mas também porque ela não merecia ter que suportar aquela turma inerentemente selvagem.

Mandaram uma moça — com o perdão da palavra — bem _sonsinha_ para vigiar os alunos. Era a estagiária de vinte anos, em quem Benjamin dava em cima na saída da escola. Mas ela não dava muita moral para o garoto, e ele quase arrumou uma confusão fodida quando o namorado dela apareceu de moto para buscá-la e viu um moleque do ensino médio de papinho com a mulher. Enfim, ela até podia não dar bola para o loiro, mas ainda assim era alguém fácil de persuadir. Então, em meio à baderna que tomou conta daquela sala de aula, onde ninguém sabia conversar como uma pessoa minimamente civilizada na ausência de um professor, Benjamin acreditou ser um momento muito conveniente.

Depois de fazer um puta teatro falando o quanto precisava ir ao banheiro e sobre como era difícil ter pedra nos rins, a monitora permitiu que ele saísse da sala. Mas a real mesmo era que ele queria passear pela escola. Se ele realmente se preocupasse com o seu cálculo renal, não comeria batata frita com três quilos de sal todo santo dia. Ela era assim, às vezes ficava de saco cheio, ligava o _foda-se_ para tudo e saía para vadiar um pouquinho pelos corredores... Passar na frente da sala da terceira série para fazer alguma careta para Cadu e Yuri. Nada longe do normal.

Não foi diferente naquele dia. Na verdade, a única peculiaridade era não ter que voltar à sala de aula, porque não tinha absolutamente merda nenhuma para fazer lá. Então ele podia se enfiar em algum lugar vazio para jogar no celular por uma meia horinha talvez, já era o suficiente para não ter que ouvir aqueles infames de seus colegas gritando. Samuel e Irene ficariam bem, ele tinha certeza disso.

No entanto, ao adentrar o banheiro masculino menos frequentado do prédio, encontrou Jongin lá. _Então ele estava matando aula?_ Ele até faria alguma piadinha com o “menino certinho que estava matando aula no banheiro”, mas, antes mesmo que pensasse em abrir a boca, viu a cara de derrota que o rapaz carregava. Não podia brincar naquelas condições, dificilmente via Jongin daquele jeito. O que significava que algo havia acontecido. Claro, não devia ser algo com que o fazia ficar sentado no chão frio de um banheiro da escola e abraçar as próprias pernas.

O estrangeiro não notou a sua presença até então, somente quando Benjamin se sentou ao seu lado. E tamanho fora o susto que tomou.

— O que aconteceu? — questionou, enquanto se agarrava ao braço do maior feito uma criança curiosa.

— Nada... Não precisa se preocupar.

— Cara, eu preciso sim! — insistiu. — Se tu tá assim, alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu quero poder te ajudar.

Jongin riu triste, e isso partiu o coração do loiro.

— Não tem como me ajudar, não tem nada que qualquer pessoa possa fazer ‘pra me ajudar.

— O que aconteceu, Jongin? — Seu tom agora era verdadeiramente melancólico, extremamente apreensivo em relação a qualquer coisa que possa estar acontecendo ao outro garoto. — Fala comigo…

— Olha... Talvez não pareça ser um problema tão grande, eu tenho uma vida boa e confortável, eu sei disso... Mas é algo que tá me deixando realmente muito mal.

— Jongin, pode me falar... Eu não vou te julgar por isso, tu sabe. Nem todo mundo se afeta da mesma forma por um problema, eu não vou diminuir a tua situação por termos problemas diferentes.

O terceiranista respirou fundo antes de enfiar a cara entre os joelhos, tentando esconder-se de Benjamin.

— Meus pais ‘tão se separando. O meu pai vai voltar ‘pra Coreia do Sul, e eu vou ficar aqui com a minha mãe. _Meu pai vai ‘pra longe de mim._

Aquela confissão foi como um golpe de faca no abdômen do baixinho. Seu olhar vago se perdeu em algum ponto aleatório daquele banheiro, sua visão ficou completamente desfocada. Era como se não conseguisse sentir o próprio corpo com a menção daquele assunto. Porque aquilo trouxe um pensamento que ele queria deixar para trás.

_Seu pai o abandonou antes mesmo de seu primeiro aniversário._

Ele evitava qualquer assunto relacionado àquilo. Por mais que negasse o parentesco com o homem que engravidou a sua mãe e afirmasse, àqueles que sabiam da história, que _não tinha um pai,_ aquela era uma ferida extremamente aberta. E ele não pensava que poderia superar isso tão cedo. Um de seus maiores medos, ele confessava somente a si mesmo, era um dia ser pai e ter a mesma irresponsabilidade de fugir.

Benjamin nunca falava sobre isso, mas doeu muito passar todos esses anos sem ter a quem dar os trabalhos de artes que fazia no dia dos pais. _Quer dizer,_ dava ao seu avô, mas não era a mesma coisa, porque ele não tinha uma presença constante em sua vida, como sua mãe tinha e seu pai deveria ter. Doía quando pessoas menos próximas perguntavam inocentemente com o que seu pai trabalhava e ele responder que _seu pai tinha morrido,_ porque ele não queria dizer que o canalha abandonou sua mãe com um bebê para criar. Doeu demais quando, aos doze anos, ele perguntou à sua mãe o motivo para ele ter aquele nome de velho, e ela dizer que não sabia, porque foi seu pai em escolheu. Aliás, doía o fato de ficar satisfeito em tirar aquele _De Luca_ do seu sobrenome, para deixar somente o da sua mãe. E, inclusive, doía saber de seu pai somente que se chamava Pietro e que havia escolhido o seu nome. Todo o resto era um completo mistério.

Mas, como imaginado, Benjamin não gostava de dizer isso a ninguém. Eram poucos aqueles que pelo menos sabiam que ele cresceu sem o pai. Jongin não era uma dessas pessoas... E talvez ele ainda não fosse próximo o suficiente para saber. Era melhor manter esse assunto distante e ajudá-lo como podia. Por isso, abraçou o maior pelos ombros e o fez deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Eu sinto muito por isso, cara... Tu pelo menos pode escolher se vai ficar ou se vai embora?

— Não... O meu pai não quer que eu vá ‘pra Coreia, ele acha que o Brasil é melhor ‘pra mim... Eu acho que ele tá me abandonando.

— Por que tu acha que ele tá te abandonando, Jongin?

— Ele quer que eu fique, não me quer com ele.

— Tu não acha que pode ser preocupação? Jongin... Por que ele não iria te querer com ele? É o teu pai, te cuidou a vida inteira... E, pelo que tu me fala, vocês são muito próximos. Eu acho que ele só quer o teu bem, porque ele se importa contigo.

— Mas... Se ele se importa comigo, não ia querer cuidar de mim de perto?

 _Benjamin suspirou._ Das poucas vezes que foi à casa de Jongin, podia ver o olhar do pai do garoto. Era preocupação. Sr. Kim falava pouquíssimo português e tinha uma postura rígida, mas era possível ver como ele era zeloso pelo filho. Benjamin sabia sobre a Coreia somente o que seu amigo contou, mas já tinha uma noção de como aquele país era rígido em vários sentidos... Rígido demais para Jongin, que era um menino sensível. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo em preferir que ele ficasse no Brasil.

— Jongin, eu acho que o teu pai pode ter notado coisas em ti que tu ainda não notou... Mas, se tu pudesse escolher, iria ‘pra Coreia do Sul com ele?

— Talvez, mas só por ele... Eu gosto muito de viver no Brasil, é bem diferente de lá.

— Eu acho que foi nisso que ele pensou... Ele te ama e quer te ver feliz, cara.

— Pode ser…

Eles ficaram quietos por um bom tempo. Jongin aproveitava o calor daquele abraço para buscar um pouco de conforto. Benjamin, por sua vez, apreciava com os fios macios do outro deslizavam entre seus dedos. _Mas aquilo era só um carinho entre amigos, ele tinha certeza!_

— Benjamin... — chamou.

— Hm?

— Eu te amo.

O baixinho até tentou ver aquilo em um sentido _“no homo, bro”,_ mas não foi possível. Aquelas palavras tinham uma cadência diferente de quando ele as ouvia de Cadu, Samuel ou Yuri, que eram seus melhores amigos. _Não,_ havia algum tom diferente que invadia o seu peito só para segurar o seu coração e fazê-lo palpitar dentro do peito.

Era a sensação mais bizarra que já sentiu, embora a conhecesse e não sentisse há um bom e longo tempo. _Estaria ferrado se fosse o que parecia ser._

— Tá passando mal?! — Jongin se levantou repentinamente, encarando preocupado o rosto subitamente pálido do mais velho. — Por que o teu coração tá tão rápido?

— É... — Benjamin procurou pela melhor desculpa que podia. — Eu tenho pedra nos rins!

Dito isso, saiu correndo, esperando não encontrar aquele garoto tão cedo.

**_(...)_ **

****

O feriado do Dia das Crianças não poderia ter vindo em data mais conveniente. Caiu em uma quinta-feira, o que significava que a escola emendou a sexta-feira e aí surgiu o famigerado feriadão, aquela benção periódica feita para acalmar os corações jovens e preguiçosos do ensino médio. Ou o de qualquer pessoa que precisava de um bom descanso da rotina maçante que o capitalismo representa. De qualquer forma, era útil e bem-vindo para todos.

A família de Cadu aproveitou a oportunidade para ir a Buenos Aires para visitar a filha mais velha, só não convidaram Samuel porque dois primos parasitas de Carlos Eduardo resolveram aproveitar a carona. Então não havia mais espaço no carro. O que era triste, por um lado, mas ainda havia um feriado de qualquer forma. Dias de descanso e vadiagem, sem ninguém para encher o saco.

Benjamin já quis se aproveitar da boa vontade de seu amigo para se enfiar em sua casa durante uns dois dias, assim poderia aproveitar o centro da cidade sem ter que pegar um ônibus _lá_ da Restinga até ali. Sehun não viu qualquer problema, recebeu o rapaz de braços abertos. Há um mês, mais ou menos, teria dito que _não tinha como._ Seu pai não gostava daquele garoto, não gostava da sua presença naquela casa, certamente seria desagradável o que ele faria se Benjamin dormisse lá. _Por dois dias._ Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Seu Armando não olhava na cara do filho nem para dizer o quanto o repugnava, ele simplesmente fingia que Samuel não existia. E, bem, o menino não iria mentir: preferia assim.

Agora podia fazer o que queria, e foi muito mais fácil do que ele esperava que fosse.

Embora ter ciência da rejeição que sofria por parte do pai fosse algo azedo sob seu paladar, mantê-lo longe era algo que representava uma liberdade insubstituível. Era uma pena que as coisas tivessem que ser assim, mas o errado da história certamente não era Samuel. Ele apenas esperava que um dia seu pai fosse capaz de perceber como era cruel como ele tratava seu filho, e que pudesse amá-lo exatamente como ele era.

Isso não aconteceria tão cedo, mas era algo a se lidar.

Enfim, qualquer imposição absurda que antes existia, agora... Bem, seria errado dizer que elas deixaram de existir, mas elas já não exerciam mais qualquer efeito sobre Samuel. E, por isso, ele levou Benjamin à sua casa. De qualquer forma, não era como se eles fossem passar o dia lá. Na quinta-feira, se enfiaram na casa de Jongin para tomar banho de piscina e só voltaram à noite. Foi um pouco desconfortável para Sehun, não só por estar em uma puta casa no bairro mais elitista de Porto Alegre, mas porque ele nunca tinha falado com aquele menino em sua vida, e, de repente, Benjamin _se convidou_ para visitar o amigo terceiranista, e ainda o levou junto. Mas, no fim, as coisas saíram muito bem; Jongin era um cara realmente muito legal e uma ótima pessoa para conversar. Foi muito bom conhecê-lo. Ele só não entendia o motivo para Benjamin nunca ter os apresentado diretamente antes, considerando a proximidade que ele tinha com o garoto coreano.

Yuri só não foi junto porque estava de castigo por ter zerado uma prova de história. O problema não foi apenas ter _zerado,_ porque ele sabia bem o conteúdo. Acontece que Benjamin, Carlos Eduardo e Yuri compartilhavam do mesmo neurônio às vezes, então os dois rapazes mais velhos fizeram uma aposta com o amigo: se ele conseguisse dar uma _zoada_ nas respostas da prova, só pela diversão de verem a professora homofóbica _puta da vida,_ dariam vinte reais a ele. E no que isso resultou? Yuri escrevendo na prova que o golpe de 1930 era uma técnica de judô, que os camisas-negras eram uma roda punk comandado pelo Joey Ramone, e que a Corrida Armamentista era um jogo dos _milicos_ para ver quem conseguia correr mais rápido segurando um fuzil... Entre outras merdas que nem necessitam qualquer menção. É óbvio que chamaram seus pais na escola, e é óbvio que ele detestou ter ficado de castigo. Mas ele não se arrependeu de nada disso, não quando tinha vinte reais para guardar e gastar nas figurinhas do próximo álbum da Copa.

_Ossos do ofício._

De qualquer modo, a quinta-feira foi excelente. Mas os planos para a sexta não seriam ir à casa de Jongin outra vez. Não, a ideia era passar a tarde vadiando um pouquinho no parque, para então buscar algo para fazer na Cidade Baixa quando anoitecesse. Eles queriam ir a algum bar com karaokê naquela noite, portanto era uma pena Cadu não estar junto.

O sol estava prestes a descer sob o horizonte, o céu já tinha uma tonalidade de laranja, e as crianças já começavam a ir embora antes que escurecesse. Benjamin e Samuel contavam algumas moedas de cinquenta centavos para comprar uma latinha de Coca-Cola. Tudo isso para que não usarem a nota de cinquenta reais que Júlio deu a eles para que gastassem no bar.

— Cara, eu acho que a gente tem que pegar uma Coca diet, eu tô tentando cuidar dos meus rins — Benjamin sugeriu. 

— Tu literalmente comeu um pastel pingando banha e salgado ‘pra cacete não tem nem duas horas, agora tu te preocupa com pedra nos rins?

— Samuel, se tu soubesse a dor que é sentir uma pedra saindo do teu pau na hora de mijar, tu iria se compadecer com o meu sofrimento.

O moreno não era bobo, ele sabia bem o motivo daquilo. Não era preocupação com a saúde coisíssima nenhuma. Seu amigo simplesmente preferia o sabor da Coca diet, mas Samuel _detestava,_ preferia o refrigerante normal. No entanto, às vezes ele tinha uma manteiga no lugar do coração, então ele cedeu e concordou em comprar o refrigerante que Benjamin gostava.

— Ei... — o baixinho chamou, eles andavam na direção do quiosque do parque para comprarem a bebida. — Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... Mas eu não sei bem como.

— Pode falar, cara, não tem problema.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas eu queria saber como tu descobriu que…

Benjamin não terminou de falar. Sua voz sumiu no momento em que viu, a alguns metros, dois dos imbecis que perturbavam Samuel, Cadu, Irene, e às vezes até ele mesmo, o tempo inteiro. Estavam sozinhos, mas logo notaram que ele e Samuel estavam lá. O moreno estranhou a quietude repentina do amigo, e então seguiu o seu olhar. É claro que ele entendeu qual era o problema.

— Então a _bichona_ largou aquele _viado_ do Cadu ‘pra ficar com o favelado?! — um deles gritou, fazendo o outro rir.

O sangue de Benjamin ferveu.

— E a tua mãe largou teu pai ‘pra dar ‘pra mim, seu arrombado do caralho! — o baixinho devolveu, quase tão alto quanto o primeiro grito.

No mesmo instante, os moleques pararam o caminho que faziam para andar na direção do repetente e seu amigo. Era mais que óbvio o que iria acontecer. _Iriam cair no soco._ E Benjamin estava até que acostumado com aquilo, por mais que odiasse esse tipo de coisa. Mas a situação mudava quando, junto a ele, estava Samuel. Não que ele achasse o garoto fraco, incapaz, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O negócio é que talvez ele até conseguisse impedir que seu pai o batesse, _mas ele definitivamente não sabia brigar com aqueles caras._ Aquele menino jamais esteve em qualquer briga, totalmente diferente deles, que se metiam em alguma briga na rua ou na saída da escola toda semana, por mais ínfimas e ridículas que elas fossem. Benjamin não tinha uma realidade tão distante... Mas a sua situação era bem mais séria. Ele costumava ser bem mais briguento até uns dois anos. Quer dizer... Podia dizer que brigou mais nos últimos anos do fundamental do que aqueles marmanjos do ensino médio. A diferença é que ele não buscava briga, ele somente se defendia. E é fato que ter que se defender, geralmente, de garotos com o dobro do seu tamanho o tornou particularmente bem resistente.

_Não seriam dois moleques de apartamento, que se achavam muita merda por bater em pirralho da primeira série, que o dariam uma surra._

Ele se recusava a permitir isso.

— Samuel, sai daqui — pediu. — Eu dou conta.

— Não! Eu não vou te deixar brigar sozinho, eles tão em dois.

— Pela nossa amizade — Sua voz agora era mais firme e autoritária —, corre daqui, _agora!_

Sem muita reação, ou qualquer poder de argumentação, Samuel correu. Não conseguiu pensar tanto, apenas correu, completamente desesperado. Estava sem rumo, _era óbvio,_ apenas sentia as pernas movendo e o pulmão ardendo conforme o esforço o fazia perder o fôlego. Quando se distanciou o suficiente para perder o amigo de vista, caiu de joelhos sobre a grama, _não conseguia mais correr._ E, nesse exato momento, sentiu-se o mais impotente dos homens.

Devia ter ficado, não devia ter fugido. Devia ter criado coragem e permanecido lá, por Benjamin. _Por seu primeiro e melhor amigo._ Assim como o loiro não hesitou em acolhê-lo no primeiro dia de aula, assim como não hesitou ao ficar ao seu lado em diversas situações, assim como não hesitou arriscar-se ao dormir em sua cama usando aquela peruca para que ele pudesse sair com Carlos Eduardo. Devia ter sido um homem e continuado lá com Benjamin. _Mas ele foi covarde e correu._

Não importa o quanto o rapaz dissesse que foi _ele_ quem pediu para que Samuel saísse de lá, o moreno seguiria se culpando profundamente caso algo acontecesse ao amigo. Por mais que ele soubesse que provavelmente apanharia dos dois trogloditas, a questão era somente ficar ao lado de alguém importante em um momento como aquele. Deveriam apanhar juntos, se fosse esse o caso.

E então, jogado na grama do parque vazio, com o céu já escuro, Samuel sentiu um aperto absurdo em seu peito. Não era em qualquer sentido metafórico, _estava realmente doendo._ Então a sensação das fisgadas entre as costelas começou. Sua respiração já exigia muito mais esforço, mesmo ele já tendo parado de correr por conta da exaustão. Quanto mais ele tentava inalar o ar, menos parecia saciar os pulmões, enquanto tossia desesperadamente. Depois veio a tontura e o som ao seu redor se reduzindo até um ruído abafado e distante... _Estava tendo uma crise de asma._

Ele desesperadamente procurou pela bombinha em seus bolsos, as mãos trêmulas não facilitavam tanto a tarefa. Quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar, posicionou-se de joelhos outra vez e fez o possível para soltar todo o ar que ainda tinha, antes de colocar a bombinha entre os lábios e inalar o medicamento.

Samuel fechou os olhos, contando até dez _bem lentamente,_ enquanto tentava ritmar a respiração. Ele fez essa contagem repetidas vezes, até a sensação de tontura ir embora e sua audição voltar ao normal. Logo a tosse se acalmou e as dores diminuíram. Apesar de estar consideravelmente melhor, não podia simplesmente levantar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido e sair andando. _Não,_ estava fraco e precisava repousar. Por isso, permaneceu sentado na grama, por alguns minutos, esperando o corpo voltar ao normal por completo.

Depois de algum tempo, ele se sentiu disposto para sair dali. E a sua primeira preocupação, com certeza, foi Benjamin. Precisava encontrá-lo, ou o medo poderia causá-lo outra crise. Não era louco de correr após aquele episódio, era capaz de cair duro e alguém ter que chamar uma ambulância, então ele caminhou calmamente até o local em que viu o amigo pela última vez.

_E lá estava ele._

Sentado no banco mais próximo, estava com a cara um pouco arrebentada. _Não desfigurada,_ longe disso. Acontece que sua testa sangrava, assim como a boca, e o que parecia ser uma marca vermelha em seu olho _logo logo_ se tornaria um hematoma. Seu rosto estava realmente bem feio. Apesar disso, ele parecia bem. Estava acordado e com a postura ereta, somente segurava o braço esquerdo bem próximo ao tronco, como se tivesse o machucado.

— Cara, o que aconteceu?! Tá tudo bem? — Samuel se sentou ao lado do mais velho, tocando o seu rosto com cuidado para tentar analisar aqueles machucados sob a luz amarelada do poste. Ele não tentou se esquivar do contato.

— Eu tô ótimo! Eu apanhei, mas eles apanharam mais.

— Benjamin, eles ‘tavam em dois, por que disse ‘pra eu sair?

— Eu disse que dava conta... Tu só ia acabar apanhando, Samuel. — Sua sinceridade talvez pudesse soar um tantinho insensível, mas o garoto sabia que Benjamin estava certo. — Desculpa, mas tu não sabe brigar, eu não queria te pôr em risco.

O maior se calou por um tempo. Só conseguia pensar em como aquele cara fazia _tanto_ por ele, até arrumou uma briga e quebrou a cara por causa dele. Como ele tinha sorte de ter um amigo como Benjamin. Era grato demais por ter conhecido aquele garoto.

— Obrigado... — disse baixo.

— _Obrigado_ é o caralho, me leva ‘pro hospital! Eu acho que eu quebrei meu braço.

**_(...)_ **

Benjamin realmente não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou Samuel assinar o seu gesso com a caneta enquanto ele preenchia um formulário na saída do pronto-socorro. Porque não foi seu nome que ele escreveu lá. Na verdade, ele não escreveu coisa alguma. O filho da puta tratou de desenhar uma baita de uma _rola_ ali. E isso confirmava a tese do baixinho de que, quanto mais tempo aquele menino passava com ele e seus amigos, mais parecia dividir o mesmo neurônio que eles.

— Porra, guri... Como é que eu vou explicar isso ‘pra minha mãe?

— Tu tá mais preocupado em explicar ‘pra ela um desenho do que o motivo ‘pra ter um cacete de um gesso no teu braço? — O mais novo riu, acompanhando Benjamin para fora do prédio. Devia ser umas nove horas da noite, e é óbvio que iriam para a casa de Samuel.

Eles não eram loucos, nem tão inconsequentes assim. Não iriam se enfiar em algum bar da Cidade Baixa depois de um braço quebrado, três pontos na testa e uma recente crise de asma. O mais prudente era que aquietassem aquelas bundas em casa. Por isso, pegariam o primeiro ônibus para o Partenon, e ali a noite se dava por encerrada.

— Tu já ligou ‘pra tua mãe ‘pra falar o que aconteceu? — questionou Sehun.

— Eu não, cara, tu é louco? Se eu fizer isso ela vai sair de casa puta da vida ‘pra me buscar. É melhor eu chegar em casa amanhã e avisar na surpresa, eu não quero que ela se preocupe. Ela vai entender quando eu explicar tudo o que aconteceu, vai dar tudo certo.

— Eu quero muito te agradecer por isso, de verdade. Mas eu devia ter ficado lá contigo e…

— Velho, para com isso — Benjamin interrompeu. — Tu não tem que me agradecer por nada, tá? Esquece isso. E se tu tivesse ficado lá, além do meu braço quebrado tu ia ter perdido uns quatro dentes e iam quebrar esse teu puta nariz aí... — Ele puxou o nariz do amigo em provocação. — Eu não tô falando isso por maldade, tu realmente ia apanhar ‘pra caralho, e eu não ia querer te ver tendo que ser levado por uma ambulância por causa de uma hemorragia interna, entendeu agora?

— Entendi... Desculpa.

— Tá tudo bem... Agora, por favor, eu quero falar de outra coisa. Quanto mais eu lembro sobre essa briga, mais eu lembro que _alguém_ desenhou a porra de um pinto no meu gesso!

Aquela certamente seria uma história emocionante, apesar de desesperadora, que não seria esquecida tão cedo. Não contariam somente a Cadu e Yuri, com detalhes _um pouquinho_ aumentados para exaltar a bravura de Benjamin. _Não mesmo,_ seria também uma história que eles guardariam com uma certa nostalgia para contar aos filhos. Não para incentivá-los a brigar, _de forma alguma,_ mas para que eles soubessem a importância de se defender daqueles que representavam perigo. E seria, definitivamente, algo para lembrar em cada churrasco de domingo. Eles apenas esperavam que mantivessem aquela amizade firme até esse tipo de hábito chegar.

— Tá bom, tá bom... — Samuel riu, mas logo se lembrou de algo que o baixinho estava prestes a perguntar mais cedo, instantes antes de toda a confusão com seus colegas se iniciar. — O que tu queria me perguntar mais cedo, lá no parque?

Benjamin parou de andar repentinamente. Ficou alguns segundos parado, encarando o nada e tentando se situar naquilo. _Sim,_ ele queria perguntar algo bem específico ao amigo, e não era tão simples para que o assunto fosse introduzido com tamanha naturalidade. Por mais que fosse, de fato, algo normal, não era um assunto tão fácil assim para o mais velho. Não... Ele não era tão bom ao lidar com assuntos daquele tipo.

_Assuntos do coração._

— Cara, como é que eu posso perguntar isso? — Voltou a andar, sendo logo acompanhado. —Eu queria saber como tu descobriu que ‘tava apaixonado pelo Cadu... Não! _Que amava ele!_

E aquela foi a vez de Samuel ficar sem saber o que dizer. Era difícil demais explicar, ele jamais havia tentado colocar aquele emaranhado todo em palavras. Só sabia que era algo bom e complexo demais para ele querer tentar reordenar qualquer fato, quando era bem melhor apenas sentir. Mas, o que poderia dizer, de modo mais superficial, era que Carlos Eduardo apareceu _do nada._ Aquele garoto chamou muito a atenção no primeiro momento em que Samuel pôs os olhos nele. Depois Cadu foi ocupando mais, mais, e _mais_ espaço... Até ser dono de todos os pensamentos e suspiros do moreno.

— Então... É bem complicado. — Ele riu sem graça, ainda estava tentando buscar as melhores palavras. — Eu meio que tive uma sensação _diferente_ quando eu conheci ele, e depois ele só foi chegando mais perto, e quando eu vi eu já ‘tava perdido.

— Foi amor à primeira vista, então?

— Não! Eu acho que isso não existe, ‘pra ser bem sincero. Eu só tive um sentimento especial quando eu vi ele pela primeira vez, eu só queria olhar o máximo que eu pudesse ‘pra ele... Foi depois de ficar completamente enrolado nisso tudo que eu podia olhar ‘pro Cadu e dizer que amava ele. Eu acho que isso aconteceu quando eu vi que só conseguia pensar nele o tempo inteiro. E eu acho que isso é o amor. Só que é bizarro, o amor dói ‘pra caralho e te deixa extremamente _idiota,_ mas ao mesmo tempo é uma sensação muito boa.

— Eu tento fugir, _odeio_ ser um idiota…

— Por que tu me perguntou isso? Achei que tu já tivesse passado por isso.

— Eu acho que já passei, sei lá, mas faz tempo. Eu não gosto disso, parece que eu fico mais fraco... Só que, agora, eu posso ou não amar alguém. E isso tá forte demais ‘pro meu gosto.

— Ah... Entendi. E quem é a guria? É a tua vizinha?

— Não! A Kris é minha amiga... E talvez eu não tenha falado de uma guria.

Foi nesse momento que Samuel travou o passo. Sua mente começou a trabalhar de modo tão pesado que era quase como se Benjamin pudesse ver as engrenagens funcionando na testa do amigo. Ele ficou alguns bons segundos calado, apenas encarando o rosto do menor, enquanto suas sobrancelhas franzidas formavam uma expressão séria e desconfiada em seu rosto.

— _É o Jongin?!_

— O quê?! — A voz do garoto colorado saiu um pouco mais aguda do que deveria.

— Eu posso parecer um tapado, mas eu não sou tanto assim. Aquele dia que tu perguntou sobre _gostar de guri,_ dizendo que era por causa do teu amigo, _tu mente mal ‘pra cacete, Benjamin!_ E ontem... Vocês dois pareciam tão próximos, eu... — O menino quase entrou em surto, talvez fosse porque pensou demais, mas logo gargalhou. — Eu não acredito que só notei isso agora!

— Ei, ei! Não fala isso em voz alta, não gosto dessa ideia aí…

— De gostar de um cara?! Qual é o problema?

— Não! De _gostar_ de alguém!

**_(...)_ **

Samuel tinha alguns momentos bem significativos de sua vida, aqueles específicos que o faziam se sentir _foda ‘pra caralho_. Como quando aprendeu a andar de bicicleta — com a ajuda de seu avô, é claro, porque seu pai não se importava o suficiente —, quando conseguiu escrever seu nome pela primeira vez, quando deu seu primeiro beijo, ou quando perdeu a sua virgindade. O que todos esses eventos tinham em comum? Todos eles significavam que ele estava crescendo, pelo menos em sua concepção.

Era uma tarde extremamente ensolarada de segunda-feira, o calor era de foder. Mas ele voltava, a pé, ao lado de Cadu e Benjamin da autoescola mais próxima de sua casa. _Ele tinha passado no fodendo exame de direção, e era hora de pegar a sua carteira de motorista._ A tão famigerada e aclamada... Agora seria sua! Agora poderia dirigir quando seu irmão tivesse a boa vontade de emprestar o carro, e não depender de ônibus lotados que o faziam se perder em Viamão com o namorado. Benjamin também não precisava mais ficar quase duas horas no transporte público para visitar os amigos e depois ir embora. _Não,_ agora Samuel tinha algo que Benjamin não tinha por preguiça, e que Cadu não tinha por simplesmente não ter passado na prova e nem ter considerado importante o suficiente para tentar outra vez.

 _Ele tinha um enorme poder em suas mãos,_ e estava se achando, honestamente, muito incrível por isso.

E foi quando finalmente chegou em casa, que seu irmão o recebeu com um abraço apertado e um presente que o deixou bastante confuso. _Era a chave do Santana._

— Por que tá me dando isso?

Benjamin, no entanto, mesmo com a debilitação do braço engessado, foi rápido ao tomar aquela chave da mão do amigo. Porque, se Samuel foi lento o bastante para não entender o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais com um puta carrão esportivo na garagem de sua casa, _ele havia entendido._

— O Santana já tá meio velho, meio batido, sabe? — Ele se afastou um pouquinho. — Comprei um carro novo ‘pra mim, e vou passar o outro ‘pra ti, pode ser? Ele ainda funciona muito bem, só não dá mais ‘pra esse jogador de elite.

Sehun não fez nada, senão pular no irmão, mesmo com toda a sua altura, e quase sufocá-lo com tamanho amor e gratidão. Se Júlio já não tivesse um treinamento do caralho, como jogador de futebol, não teria conseguido sustentar o peso do mais novo. Talvez pudessem dizer que ele mimava demais o caçula, mas o que poderia fazer? Ele tinha um carinho quase que paternal por Samuel, por mais que tivessem somente três anos de diferença. Era como se ele tivesse cuidado de seu irmão desde muito pequeno.

Samuel foi um menino realmente muito ingênuo até certa parte de sua vida, pelo menos em relação a outras crianças de sua idade, o que ocasionava algumas situações muito delicadas, e nas quais Júlio acabava se vendo na obrigação de ficar atento. Ele se lembra de quantas vezes enfrentou outros meninos que se aproveitavam de seu irmão para torná-lo motivo de piada, ou para coisas mais cruéis, como roubar o seu lanche. Não precisavam usar agressividade, apenas inventavam qualquer coisa para que ele desse o seu salgadinho ou seu achocolatado, nem precisava de muita persuasão. Samuel era facilmente impressionado, e ainda fazia tudo o que podia para agradar os outros. Talvez fosse a solidão e a necessidade de se inserir socialmente, já que ele ouvia dos adultos que não era normal ele ser tão tímido — e _adultos_ quer dizer _seus pais._

De qualquer modo, isso também tinha certa influência no _“mimo”_ que a chave daquele Santana representava. Ele sabia que Samuel tinha bom senso, e que não iria dirigir depois de beber álcool, por exemplo, porque Júlio sempre foi bem enfático nessa questão, e seria o primeiro a oferecer um baita de um esporro caso ele o fizesse. E preferia muito mais confiar a chave de um carro na mão do seu irmão do que permitir que ele corresse o risco de pegar carona com algum amigo embriagado, ou que fosse assaltado voltando para casa a pé à noite, ou até mesmo andando de ônibus — eles viviam em Porto Alegre, afinal —, e algo mais grave acontecesse. Júlio não se perdoaria.

— Eu tenho a porra de um carro! — Samuel gritou, aproximando-se dos outros dois garotos e tirando a chave da mão de Benjamin.

Não é nem preciso dizer que os três saíram de carro pelas ruas da cidade. Cadu, claro, ficou no carona, enquanto Benjamin esparramou as pernas no banco de trás. E Samuel insistiu _muito_ para que eles usassem o cinto de segurança. Isso porque Júlio era realmente cauteloso nesse sentido, e disse que, se ele soubesse que o irmão levou alguém sem cinto no carro, iria confiscar a chave até segunda ordem.

Samuel não queria arriscar. Sem falar que o trânsito daquela cidade era realmente caótico, então todo cuidado ainda era pouco.

Eles passearam por todos os lugares possíveis, foram ao shopping, aos dois estádios dos times rivais, depois de tanta insistência por parte de Cadu e Benjamin para que visitassem o estádio do Inter. Mas eles só conseguiram quando Carlos Eduardo usou da artimanha mais pesada: foi um puta de um jaguara ao beijar o namorado _com ânimo demais_ e depois exigir que fossem ao Beira-Rio. É óbvio que Samuel não pensou com a cabeça que deveria, porque, sendo um bom gremista, só queria ir ao Olímpico.

Depois de tudo isso, Samuel e Cadu resolveram despachar o amigo para que tivessem _um momento a sós_ dentro do Santana. Portanto, levaram o rapaz até a sua casa, _lá na Restinga._ No entanto, antes que eles parassem, Benjamin estranhou algo.

— Tem um carro na frente da minha casa... E eu não sei de quem é.

— Não é de algum vizinho? — perguntou o mais novo dos três.

— Não, pouca gente tem carro aqui, e eu nunca vi esse.

— Quer que a gente desça contigo?

— Não, não precisa... — O loiro abriu a porta e saiu. — Vão se pegar um pouco, eu sei que vocês esperaram isso a tarde inteira.

O tom do rapaz não parecia conter qualquer mágoa, ele até riu, na verdade. Então seus amigos não viram qualquer problema e foram embora. O que nenhum deles sabia, nem mesmo Benjamin, era que o problema estava _dentro daquela casa._

— Cheguei, mãe! — anunciou assim que entrou em casa, com a atenção focada em chavear a porta.

Acontece que, ao erguer os olhos, teve um terrível pressentimento. Na verdade, _sentiu medo._ Não era somente por ver um estranho no sofá da sala, um estranho com roupas sociais em um borsalino na cabeça, e sim porque aquele estranho tinha um ar que fazia a sua desconfiança gritar em níveis absurdos. Através daqueles olhos verdes, podia ver uma aura melancólica, aquilo passava uma frieza assustadora.

— Quem é esse? — questionou à sua mãe, que também estava na sala.

— Tenha mais respeito, esse é o teu pai. 

_Pai?_ Benjamin gargalhou.

— Eu não tenho pai.

Ele não disse isso somente porque achava absolutamente _fora de cogitação_ seu pai estar ali, depois de dezenove anos completamente ausente em sua vida. Por que diabos ele estaria ali logo agora? Isso nem fazia qualquer sentido. O outro motivo para afirmar aquilo tão enfaticamente era que havia uma extremamente minúscula possibilidade de aquele ser seu pai, quase nula, mas ainda havia. E, se fosse esse o caso, queria que o sujeito já soubesse bem que ele não tinha que estar ali, e que podia dar meia volta e ir embora.

— Benjamin, isso são modos?! — sua mãe repreendeu. — Agora não é hora ‘pra agir que nem criança, teu pai veio aqui ‘pra falar contigo.

— Eu não tenho nada ‘pra falar com ele — retrucou o menino, sem nem olhar novamente para o rosto daquele que supostamente era seu pai.

— Será que tu pode tirar _cinco minutos_ do teu tempo ‘pra ouvir o teu pai?!

A última manifestação da matriarca foi mais firme e autoritária, foi aquela tonalidade típica de mãe que sinalizava algo, e os filhos geralmente compreendiam. Sinalizava que ele estaria _muito fodido_ se não obedecesse. E, por Deus, ele preferia evitar os esporros da Dona Elisabete.

— O que é? — Benjamin se deu por vencido e se escorou na parede mais próxima. Sua mãe teve a sensibilidade de sair para deixar os dois conversando a sós.

— Eu tô muito doente, Benjamin... Talvez eu não aguente até a virada do ano.

— Então... — o garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas, em um pedido para que o homem explicasse a situação, já que ele genuinamente não conseguia compreender o ponto daquele assunto.

— Eu quero passar as minhas últimas semanas contigo... Do lado do _meu filho._

Os olhos de Benjamin foram consumidos por um vermelho obscuro. Uma raiva monstruosa consumiu o seu corpo, esquentando o seu rosto por inteiro, até as pontas das orelhas. Era como se a sua boca queimasse. _Ele não conseguia acreditar na audácia daquele filho da puta na sua frente._

— Eu passei a porra da minha vida inteira sem um pai do meu lado, por que tu acha que eu tenho que ficar do teu lado na tua morte?! — expressou-se com extrema indignação. — Me ofende tu pensar que eu sou burro o suficiente ‘pra acreditar que tu me procurou porque eu _“sou teu filho”..._ — Fez aspas com os dedos. — Tu só veio atrás de mim porque não deve ter mais ninguém, tu nunca deu a mínima ‘pra mim.

Quando terminou de falar, o rapaz tratou de se trancar em seu quarto. Se ficasse mais um único segundo diante daquele cara, iria ter um surto em que diria coisas ainda piores, por mais que soubesse como tudo aquilo que falou acabou soando pesado demais. Ele apenas não conseguiu se importar, não naquele momento. Seu pai, como era de se imaginar, ficou completamente sem jeito ao ouvir aquilo. O homem trocou algumas palavras com a ex-mulher, depois entrou em seu carro e foi embora. Benjamin permanecia abraçado ao travesseiro, enquanto encarava a parede com um olhar vazio.

Ele só teve qualquer capacidade reativa quando a sua mãe entrou em seu quarto. _Sim,_ ela ouviu o grito do filho, e viu grande insensibilidade nas coisas ditas por ele. Entretanto, compreendia o lado do menino, e não estava brava.

— Meu filho... O que é essa mágoa toda?

— Eu não consigo esquecer que ele abandonou a mulher dele com um bebê ‘pra criar... Também não consigo esquecer que ele abandonou o filho dele, _que ele me abandonou._

_Benjamin se sentia rejeitado, era possível ver._

— Se eu consegui perdoar ele, por que tu não consegue?

Sem qualquer resposta a oferecer, o mais novo se calou e virou-se de costas para a mãe.

Ele também queria entender o motivo para não conseguir perdoar o seu pai. 

****

****

_“Veja você, quando é que tudo foi desabar_ _  
A gente corre pra se esconder  
E se amar, se amar até o fim  
Sem saber que o fim já vai chegar”_

**_Conversa de Botas Batidas; Los Hermanos_ **


	5. Passando o Dia a Te Esperar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: câncer, violência por homofobia, alcoolismo

**_Abell 39; capítulo V de V_ **

**_“Passando o Dia a Te Esperar”_ **

****

**_Outubro de 2000_ **

Benjamin agitava as pernas freneticamente sob a mesa redonda e metálica da sorveteria, estava angustiado, era perceptível. Ele sugava lentamente o milkshake em seu copo, estava frio demais, e ele era sensível, seus dentes doíam em contato com qualquer coisa gelada, a ponto de fazê-lo resmungar nesses momentos. Seu olhar não encontrava qualquer local senão o chão ou as próprias mãos sobre o tampo da mesa. Ele podia ouvir o som do ponteiro do relógio na parede logo ao lado, e isso contribuía muito para a agonia do momento. O silêncio era igualmente perturbador.

Talvez ele se arrependesse de estar lá.

Quando permitiu que seus olhos buscassem pelo pai novamente, a indignação com a situação cresceu. O homem não tomava nada, nem mesmo um refrigerante, _era bizarro._ Quem vai à uma das melhores sorveterias da cidade para não pedir nem uma água com gelo e limão? Aquilo incomodava Benjamin, e não era pouco. E, novamente, seu pai não tomar nada e ficar somente observando os carros que passavam na rua, enquanto um silêncio constrangedor tomava conta do ambiente, era uma sensação que ele preferia evitar. _Precisava fazer algo._

— O que tu tem exatamente? — Tentou puxar assunto. Talvez a sua escolha de palavras não tenha sido a melhor, ele conseguia ser uma pessoa sem muito tato às vezes. — A minha mãe não quis me falar.

Antes de realmente explicar a condição de sua saúde, _ou melhor,_ o que o matava aos poucos, Pietro teve um gesto que já dizia muita coisa por si só. Ele tirou o chapéu que usava, mostrando a cabeça completamente lisa. Inicialmente, Benjamin não compreendeu o que a calvície de seu pai poderia significar, mas então ele pensou um pouco e um peso terrível acertou o seu peito.

_Seu pai tinha câncer._

— Leucemia — explicou o mais velho —, a quimioterapia já não vai conseguir me ajudar mais.

Agora o menino conseguia entender o motivo para seu pai não comer absolutamente nada, devia ser por conta dos enjoos constantes, consequência de um tratamento tão agressivo.

— Então por que não para o tratamento? Assim tu pode comer sem passar mal…

— Com a quimio eu consigo mais algumas semanas, ou dias... Eu quero passar quanto tempo eu puder do teu lado, Benjamin.

O loiro ficou totalmente sem jeito ao ouvir aquilo. Algo dentro de si gritava que ele estava sendo um insensível do caralho com o seu pai. Ele se sentia extremamente burro por não saber se expressar adequadamente. Isso o lembrava todas as vezes em que Irene ou Samuel corrigiram suas falas, quando ele costumava usar termos homofóbicos sem saber, e se sentia extremamente envergonhado por isso. E, mesmo agora, descobrindo-se _possivelmente_ bissexual, ele buscava cada vez mais pensar antes de falar algo que pudesse soar ofensivo. Ele melhorou nesse quesito... Mas a delicadeza fazia grande falta em outras áreas, e a sensação de desconforto com as coisas que dizia ao seu pai comprovava isso.

Às vezes, a agonia era tanta que ele se contorcia de vontade de gritar e se esconder.

Seu pai notou como o filho parecia estranho, e preferiu mudar de assunto. Ele mesmo preferia fugir de um tópico mórbido como aquele; preferia não lembrar que estava morrendo. Depois de endireitar a postura na cadeira e apoiar os braços na mesa, ele olhou atentamente para o garoto à sua frente.

— Tu já perguntou ‘pra tua mãe por que o teu nome é Benjamin?

— Já, mas ela disse que foi tu que escolheu. — Uma das maiores mágoas que sentia por ter sido abandonado pelo pai era o fato de que ele nunca iria saber por que diabos ganhou aquele nome de terceira idade. _E nem terminava em M._ — Vai me falar por que me deu esse nome de velho? Acho melhor ter um motivo muito bom ‘pra isso.

O homem riu.

— Conhece _The Cars?_

— Não, que merda é essa?

Pelo nome, ele já chutaria que é uma daquelas bandas de rock _bem chatinhas_ e melosas que Carlos Eduardo gostava, e que Samuel só ouvia porque o namorado conseguiu infectá-lo com boa parte de seu gosto duvidoso. Entretanto, ele até respeitava. Não era todo mundo que havia nascido com o privilégio de ter um bom gosto como o seu. _Era o que Benjamin pensava._

— É uma banda da minha época. Procura na internet, eu acho que tu vai gostar.

— Tá bom, mas o que isso tem a ver com o meu nome?

— O vocalista se chama Benjamin Orr, foi por causa dele que eu escolhi esse nome. Ele faleceu tem alguns dias, inclusive.

— Agora eu entendo por que a minha mãe não sabe disso... — o garoto resmungou, parcialmente indignado por descobrir que tinha o nome de um daqueles cantores gringos que ele zoava Cadu por ouvir. — Ela não teria deixado.

— Tua mãe sempre preferiu Tim Maia, Elis Regina... No máximo, Elvis. Não me diga que tu puxou ela nisso.

— Eu não... Eu tenho bom gosto — brincou, obviamente respeitava a preferência de sua mãe, por mais que não fosse muito chegado naquele tipo de música.

— Então o que é que tu escuta? As músicas do pessoal da tua idade são meio podres... Vai ter que me desculpar, mas o que é aquele barbudo repetindo _Oh, Anna Júlia_ a música inteira?

— Ah não... Isso aí é coisa do Samuel. Eu gosto do Mr. Catra, Mc Marcinho, Mc Galo, Mc... — Ele não pôde continuar a lista com _diversos_ Mc’s, seu pai o interrompeu.

— Eu não sei nem o que te dizer... Eu acho melhor eu me informar um pouco sobre os teus gostos.

Honestamente falando, Benjamin viu aquela resposta com certa positividade. Aparentemente, aquele cara estava disposto a entender um pouco mais sobre o gênero antes de tomar qualquer conclusão, como a maioria das pessoas fazia. Era exaustivo demais ouvir diariamente que o funk não tinha propósito algum, que só incentivava a criminalidade, que era só bater panela e fazer algumas rimas pobres... _Não!_ Qualquer pessoa com a mente minimamente aberta podia entender que o funk era um gênero crítico, que ele dava voz àqueles que eram ignorados pela sociedade. Reduzir aquilo à bandidagem, como muitos faziam, era perpetuar um preconceito elitista. Até mesmo o _chato_ do Carlos Eduardo, que atazanava todo mundo com aquelas “músicas de época”, compreendia o funk e a mensagem dele, ou até Samuel, que tinha o gosto mais questionável do mundo — porque ter Los Hermanos e Madonna no mesmo CD era façanha para poucos —, respeitava.

E Benjamin ficava genuinamente feliz por seu pai ter uma mente aberta naquele ponto.

**_Novembro de 2000_ **

****

Naquela quinta-feira, o Grêmio jogava contra o Vasco. Samuel genuinamente gostaria de estar lá para dar um apoio ao irmão, mesmo que ambientes tão cheios o deixassem um pouco nervoso. Mas foi seu irmão quem se negou a levá-lo consigo. Disse que era melhor que ele dormisse cedo, porque, _óbvio,_ tinha aula no outro dia. Mas a realidade é que Júlio também tinha medo da violência entre torcidas, era bem comum que aquelas brigas acabassem ferindo pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a confusão. E, pior, tinha até torcedores que eram hostis com as pessoas do seu lado porque elas simplesmente apareceram no jogo sem usar a camiseta do time. Era melhor manter Samuel o mais distante possível desse tipo de conflito.

Portanto, era como se o garoto estivesse sozinho em casa naquela noite. Sua mãe estava passando uns dias na casa dos pais, porque a avó de Samuel havia feito uma cirurgia e precisava de certos cuidados. E seu pai... Ele estava em casa, mas a sua presença não foi de grande notoriedade nos últimos dias. Ele apenas ficava vegetando em frente à televisão, com todas as luzes apagadas e um balde de pipoca no colo. Era de certa forma deplorável, mas era como ele gostava de passar o tempo.

Samuel aproveitava aquela noite para estudar. Tinha um maldito teste de literatura no outro dia, e ele definitivamente não prestou atenção em nenhuma aula, porque aquele papo de romantismo dava muito sono. Mas, se ele quisesse manter seu boletim com uma média de oito, era melhor que pelo menos estudasse o conteúdo por conta. Por mais que ele achasse extremamente mórbido todo aquele negócio de _mal do século_ e todos os romances trágicos nos resumos que ele leu. Entretanto, tudo aquilo trazia uma sensação ruim, então qualquer distração seria bem-vinda.

Foi então que ele olhou pela janela. Cadu estava sentado na sacada, com seu telescópio apontado para o céu e um livro sobre seu colo — devia estar procurando alguma das estrelas sobre as quais lia. O rapaz parecia estar completamente absorto no que fazia, não notou que estava sendo observado nem mesmo quando seu namorado se aproximou da ventana para admirá-lo. Era em momentos como aquele que Samuel tinha a certeza de que experimentava o amor. A sensação era destrutiva, no entanto, a melhor que poderia ter sentido em seus dezoito anos. Não mudaria uma única vírgula de sua história, se, no fim, ela o levasse até Carlos Eduardo.

— Cadu! — chamou a sua atenção, achando graça no sobressalto do mais velho ao ser arrancado do espaço. Após o susto inicial, ele sorriu e se levantou do chão.

— Boa noite, senhor! — brincou, apoiando-se na cerca de madeira da sacada. — O que faz de interessante nessa noite de quinta-feira?

— Eu ‘tava estudando…

— Eu perguntei o que tu faz de _interessante._

Samuel riu. Não podia tirar a razão de Cadu.

— Eu não faço nada, mas, se tu estivesse aqui, a gente poderia fazer algo realmente interessante. — Ele viu o sorriso minimamente sugestivo no rosto do maior, e tratou de esclarecer o convite. — Deixa de ser jaguara, não tô falando de fazer sem-vergonhice.

— Ultimamente é o que tu tem preferido fazer…

— Carlos Eduardo!

— Tá bom... Eu já tô indo aí, tenho um negócio ‘pra te mostrar.

O moreno desceu as escadas com pressa, mas sem fazer qualquer barulho, preferia não chamar a atenção do pai. E, pelo mesmo motivo, saiu pela porta dos fundos. Cadu já estava na frente de sua casa, e ele teve que pular o portão, porque abri-lo faria muito barulho. E era melhor que Seu Armando não notasse a presença daquele rapaz na casa. Os garotos foram para o quarto de Samuel com a mesma discrição, e então fecharam a porta.

Foi aí que Sehun notou o que estava na mão do outro: folhas de jornal

— ‘Pra que isso? — questionou rapidamente, atirando-se na cama e sendo logo acompanhado pelo maior.

— Então... Meus pais querem alugar algum apartamentinho ‘pra mim no Centro Histórico, pertinho da faculdade. E eu achei que tu poderia me ajudar a escolher, já que tu morava lá, então eu trouxe a parte dos classificados de alguns jornais.

— Dezenove anos e já vai morar sozinho... — Ele pegou uma das folhas que o namorado trouxe e começou a analisar os imóveis. Aproveitou para esticar o braço e ligar o radinho de pilha na cabeceira da cama.

— Bom, temporariamente sim. Mas o plano é chamar uma pessoa ‘pra morar comigo quando ela se formar na escola, ano que vem.

— O Benjamin? É, eu acho que seria legal, ele mora muito longe, seria bom morar no centro ‘pra ele poder ir ‘pra faculdade — respondeu, distraído com aqueles anúncios.

— Sim... Mas eu não tô falando dele. — Cadu se aninhou no peito do mais novo, como um cachorro pedindo por atenção. — ‘Tava falando de ti.

— Tu vai me convidar ‘pra morar contigo?

— Tu não tá querendo fazer arquitetura? O campus é bem pertinho... Aí a gente junta o útil ao agradável.

Era impossível o coração não querer pular pela boca com aquilo, ainda mais com aquele cara todo encolhido entre seus braços falando de um jeito _tão_ mansinho. Samuel gostaria de saber quando foi que ficou tão _bobo_ por aquele menino. 

— Depende... Eu vou acordar com café na cama?

— Posso te acordar com outras coisas... — Sorriu tendencioso e ganhou um empurrão fraco no peito.

— Tu é muito sem-vergonha, Carlos Eduardo, pelo amor de Deus. — Riu baixo. — Mas eu aceito o convite.

Cadu não respondeu absolutamente nada, apenas deslizou os dedos pelo rosto do garoto ao seu lado, em uma demonstração delicada de sua admiração gritante por ele. Samuel somente fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia os dígitos mornos delineando seus traços: o queixo, a boca, o nariz, os olhos... Cada centímetro. No radinho, tocava _Este seu Olhar._ Não que Sehun tivesse tanto gosto por bossa-nova, mas ele conseguia relaxar com canções como aquela de João Gilberto. E o indignava o fato de que Carlos Eduardo parecia conhecer _cada música_ que tinha o poder de mexer com o seu psicológico.

— _Doce é sonhar, é pensar que você... —_ cantou baixinho no ouvido do moreno. — _gosta de mim, como eu de você._

E uma das coisas que Samuel mais pedia às estrelas era que aquilo tudo que ele estava vivendo não fosse somente uma ilusão. Que aquilo tudo fosse real, e não somente um delírio efêmero, ou algo que a vida roubaria de si. Porque, como dizia a canção: _“Mas a ilusão, quando se desfaz, dói no coração de quem sonhou... sonhou demais.”_

**_(...)_ **

Uma das coisas boas que impor-se contra o autoritarismo de seu pai trouxe a Samuel foi, certamente, retomar o hábito de ir à escola com seu namorado. E agora, disposto a não se esconder mais do mundo, tomava a iniciativa de segurar a sua mão o caminho inteiro. Definitivamente, eles eram um daqueles casais grudentos de que Benjamin tanto reclamava — mas que a hipótese de os ver separados destruía seu coração. Naquele dia, Cadu não se enfiou na sala da segunda-série, tinha que copiar a tarefa de matemática de Yuri. E foi no corredor, com um abraço discreto, que ele se despediu de Samuel.

O mais novo foi direto para a sua sala, e ficou intrigado com o que viu ao chegar no fundo, seu lugar costumeiro. Benjamin estava com os braços sobre a mesa e a cabeça deitada sobre eles — o braço, vale notar, já não estava mais engessado, mas seu movimento ainda era um pouco debilitado. Entretanto, não estava dormindo, apenas parecia estar meio murchinho. Ele usava fones de ouvidos conectados a um _discman,_ algo que ninguém nunca o viu usando.

— Comprou um discman, cara? — Samuel chamou a sua atenção, enquanto tirava a mochila das costas e se ajeitava em sua classe.

— Não... O meu pai me deu. — Ele tirou um dos fones para poder falar adequadamente com o amigo.

Então um peso tomou conta do ambiente. Era complicado demais falar com Benjamin sobre seu pai. Não porque o garoto fugia do assunto ou algo assim, ele, na verdade, não externava qualquer incômodo ou necessidade de mudar o rumo da conversa. E era exatamente por isso que seus amigos se preocupavam. Nunca sabiam quando aquela situação podia ser mencionada em uma conversa sem que aquilo agisse como um gatilho para o menino. Ele podia tentar passar o quanto quisesse a imagem de indiferença, de que não estava tão afetado com a doença de seu pai porque cresceu sem ele. Mas, querendo ou não, aquele era o _seu pai,_ e se Benjamin se dispôs a se aproximar dele, mesmo com toda a mágoa declarada, era porque havia sim uma ligação emocional naquela história.

Talvez ele só não se sentisse confortável em admitir aquilo em uma tentativa de diminuir o impacto da perda iminente. Cada um tinha seu modo de lidar com a dor, não cabia a Samuel julgar. Ele apenas deveria estar ao lado do amigo e apoiá-lo, por mais que não achasse saudável aquela ideia de negar sentimentos e enterrar tudo dentro de si.

Ele tinha um jeito diferente de encarar o luto, mas talvez também não fosse muito saudável. Quando ele tinha uns cinco anos, ganhou um cachorrinho dos avós, ainda era filhote, tinha uns quatro meses. Ele era branco, _bem branquinho,_ e extremamente peludo parecia uma grande bola de algodão. Samuel e Júlio tiveram uma discussão bem feia para decidir quem iria escolher o nome do bichinho. O primogênito cismava que queria chamar o cachorro de _Pluto,_ por causa do personagem da Disney, por mais que eles não fossem nada parecidos. Já Samuel, queria chamá-lo de Vivi, não tinha nenhum motivo aparente, apenas gostava do nome e de como ele soava. Como ele acabou chorando, seu irmão cedeu e deixou que o cachorro se chamasse Vivi. Uns seis anos depois, Vivi acabou saindo para a rua quando alguém esqueceu o portão da antiga casa aberto, e foi atropelado. O menino ficou tão mal, mas _tão mal,_ que não saiu do quarto por duas semanas, e jurou que nunca mais teria outro cachorro, porque ele não queria correr o risco de sofrer outra perda.

Na época, ele não tinha pensado nisso, mas quando ficou mais velho criou a desconfiança de que seu pai quem deixou Vivi sair.

O ponto é que Samuel sabia que não era normal lidar com o luto tentando se privar de criar afeto por medo de sofrer. Assim como sabia que não era normal o amigo lidar com a perda fingindo que ela não o atingia. Por isso se preocupava, e, por isso, tinha medo de tocar em assuntos delicados com Benjamin. E assuntos delicados, bem, queria dizer _a doença terminal de seu pai._

— Como ele tá? — perguntou por educação.

— Como sempre, né... _mal._

— Mas e vocês dois? Tá se dando bem com ele?

— Ah, ele é legal. Não é tão filho da puta como eu passei a vida imaginando que ele fosse — explicava banalmente. — Ele vive me dando presentes, mas isso me incomoda um pouco, parece que ele quer compensar dezenove anos de ausência com isso. Eu não recuso porque eu sei que ele se sente melhor assim... Apesar disso, eu gosto de passar o tempo com ele.

— Fico feliz que vocês estejam se dando bem, é só uma merda saber a situação em que ele tá…

— Aquele cara não tem medo de morrer, eu acho isso bizarro — comentou o baixinho.

— Sendo honesto, eu acho que a morte não me assusta tanto assim também... Quer dizer, a certeza de que _eu_ vou morrer um dia. A gente não sabe o que tem depois dela, pode ser algo bom, quem sabe?

— Tu é louco... Me passa a tarefa de inglês?

Com aquela mudança brusca de assunto, Samuel percebeu que Benjamin provavelmente não estava muito confortável com aquela conversa. Ele respeitou e achou melhor encerrar aquilo ali mesmo. Depois de emprestar seu caderno ao mais velho, tirou o celular do bolso para jogar um pouquinho até a hora da aula. No entanto, depois de um minuto ou dois, uma letra familiar chamou a sua atenção, na voz de Benjamin. Foi um pouco surpreendente ouvir o amigo cantar _certinho_ em inglês, porque agora ele sabia que o loiro não era _ruim_ na matéria, apenas era extremamente preguiçoso. Mas também era atípico porque aquele rapaz, _definitivamente,_ não era alguém que você esperaria encontrar apreciando aquele tipo de música.

— _I guess you’re just what I needed._ _I needed someone to feed._ — Conforme cantarolava a canção e copiava as respostas da tarefa, seu pé batia no chão ritmadamente. — _I guess you’re just what I needed. I needed someone to bleed._

Samuel não sabia nem o que dizer. Porque ele conhecia The Cars, e conhecia especificamente aquela canção.

**_(...)_ **

****

Entre as visões mais ridículas do mundo, aquela no quarto de Benjamin esmurrava qualquer uma existente. Tirando o fato de que o garoto, além de se revelar um excelente cantor na língua inglesa, demonstrava uma cadência fenomenal ao cantar em espanhol, aquela cena toda era um grande e assustador caos. Não era _ruim,_ não, era apenas... Peculiar. Claro, porque a imagem de Samuel parado feito uma estátua com um sombrero e um bigode falso na casa, agitando duas maracas sem qualquer coordenação ou minimamente sincronia com o ritmo da música, era realmente algo digno de causar pesadelos.

Mas isso nem era o pior.

Benjamin também usava um sombrero, mas sem bigode ou maracas. Sobre a bermuda do internacional e uma camiseta de vereador, ele usava um pala mexicano que pertencia a Carlos Eduardo, então não era difícil prever que aquilo parecia um vestido em seu corpo. E, completando a visual traumático, _havaianas nos pés._ Talvez a única pessoa minimamente normal, entre o trio que ensaiava uma apresentação para o trabalho de espanhol, fosse Irene, que se limitava a tocar violão com uma rosa discreta na cabeça. Na verdade, a rosa só estava lá por insistência de Yuri, que a roubou de algum jardim e levou para a menina que ninguém sabia se era sua namorada ou o quê àquela altura.

Ninguém sabia exatamente o que Yuri e Cadu estavam fazendo lá, eles não tinham nada a ver com aquele trabalho. Eles se enfiaram no carro de Samuel unicamente porque eram metidos e não tinham nada de interessante para fazer naquele sábado. E, claro, o moreno não iria negar um pedido bem apelativo de seu namorado, com beijinhos e outras coisinhas mais.

Irene tinha vontade de quebrar aquele maldito violão na cabeça do seu primo. Não era possível que ele não cantava normalmente aquela música _uma única vez._ Sempre tinha que fazer alguma gracinha para fazer os outros rapazes rirem. Não que ela fosse amargurada... É que a intenção daquela tarde era aperfeiçoarem aquilo, porque tinham que apresentar logo na segunda-feira. E ela já não aguentava mais aquela música. E era particularmente _bem_ irritante quando Benjamin tentava imitar de forma escrachada a voz do Alejandro Fernández.

— _Te quiero! Lo digo como um lamento..._ — Ninguém sabia por que diabos ele dava umas sapateadas de chula gaúcha enquanto cantava aquela música _mexicana_. Mas era cômico como talvez ele estivesse confundindo o México com o Uruguai ou a Argentina. — _Como um quejido que el viento se lleva por donde quiera._

Era bom que o professor de espanhol garantisse a nota máxima a eles pelo papel a que estavam se prestando. Embora a criatividade fosse um dos critérios avaliados, não tinha como saber se outras pessoas se submeteriam a coisas como aquela. Não tinha nem como saber o que o cara quis dizer com _criatividade._

— _Te quiero! Qué pena haberte perdido..._ — Benjamin parou ao lado de Samuel, acariciando o rosto do menino. Era possível ver o desespero no rosto do garoto, que suava sob o desconforto daquele bigode falso e o chapéu, ambos fazendo a sua pele coçar. Ele não conseguia entender como o amigo aguentava aquele maldito sombrero e _ainda_ o pala grosso sobre o couro naquele calor de trinta e dois graus. — _Como quien pierde una estrella que se le va al infinito._

— Para de te esfregar no meu namorado! — gritou Cadu, e Irene se sentiu um pouquinho mais próxima de surtar.

Mas a gota d’água foi quando o moleque resolveu fazer um passinho de funk no refrão. 

Ela sabia que seu primo estava assim nas últimas semanas como uma forma de distração. Ele carregava um aspecto melancólico na maior parte dos dias, para então ter picos repentinos de energia uma vez ou outra, e eles não eram naturais, ele tentava desesperadamente buscar alguma satisfação com seus atos. O medo da garota era que, em um desses episódios, ele acabasse se prejudicando. Porque, falando bem a verdade, não tinha problema algum em ficar de bobeira em casa, estava ali com a sua família, seus amigos... O problema seria um desses momentos de euforia e imprudência atingi-lo em uma situação mais vulnerável e com maiores oportunidades para passar dos limites. Ali, naquele exato momento, com aquelas pessoas, havia a certeza de que ele não faria nada. Já em outros lugares... Não.

Era triste ver Benjamin assim. Não era aquele mesmo menino que estava sempre alegre, e que, mesmo sendo tão bobo com suas brincadeiras, sabia a hora de parar, e sabia os limites.

— Já chega! — ela interrompeu as gargalhadas dos garotos. — Por favor, façam isso seriamente, pelo menos uma vez.

O último pedido fora para Benjamin e Samuel, embora o moreno não estivesse fazendo nada além de agitar aquelas maracas de um jeito completamente torpe. Mas então seu olhar foi direcionado a Cadu e Yuri. Era firme e autoritário, mas não chegava a ser rude ou algo assim. Era apenas a sensatez que pelo menos _uma_ pessoa naquele quarto precisava ter.

— E, vocês, parem de rir. Se querem ficar aqui, calem a boca!

Aquilo bastou. Todos eles se aquietaram, e logo Irene já podia começar a tocar o violão outra vez... Se sua tia não tivesse entrado no quarto bem na hora. A menina encarou isso como um sinal dos céus, alertando sobre como aquilo não daria certo naquele dia. Era melhor tentarem mais tarde. E ela não gostava de perder seu tempo, então foi para o quarto fazer outro trabalho. Yuri era gado e foi atrás dela para ver se ganhava um beijinho ou dois. 

— Benjamin, tem um guri na sala querendo falar contigo.

— Quem? — Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando a situação. Os amigos que normalmente o visitavam estavam todos ali. E seus amigos da vizinhança não entravam dentro de sua casa, eles simplesmente batiam palmas até que ele tivesse o trabalho de sair, porque normalmente o chamavam para jogar bola ou aparecer em alguma socialzinha.

— É aquele guri estrangeiro da terceira série, falou que era teu amigo e que precisava conversar contigo. Não sabia que vocês eram amigos.

 _Ok,_ Jongin Kim estava lá. _Completamente ofegante_. Estava na _sua casa._ Como isso era possível? Ele não tinha uma puta ideia. Aquele moleque só saía da sua casa no bairro abastado para ir à escola — e era a sua mãe quem o levava, em seu carro que devia custar uns oito rins, o que fazia muita gente estranhar o fato de que ele estudava na escola pública —, ainda não conhecia Porto Alegre bem o suficiente para pegar um ônibus, quem dirá ir até a Restinga, cuja distância quase tornava a região uma cidade separada da capital. _Como ele conseguiu seu endereço?_ E é claro que tudo aquilo era bizarro demais, mas ele foi falar com o menino.

— O que tu tá fazendo aqui? Como tu sabe onde eu moro?

— Eu perguntei ‘pro Samuel.

_Merda._

— Como tu veio ‘pra cá?!

— De bicicleta…

— Tu veio da porra do Bela Vista ‘pra Restinga de bicicleta?! Tua mãe sabe disso?

Um menino da elite, que não sabia andar sozinho na rua, saindo com a sua bicicleta para pedalar uns vinte e poucos quilômetros — isso se ele foi pelas estradas certas — até um bairro periférico que ele definitivamente não conhecia, não podia resultar em algo bom. E os motivos para essa constatação eram vários. E isso envolvia, principalmente, as estradas perigosas, fosse pelos carros que corriam a uns oitenta quilômetros no mínimo, fosse pelo risco de ser assaltado.

Mas ele estava inteiro, o que significava uma afronta às possibilidades.

— Não... Eu fugi.

— Puta que pariu, Jongin!

— Eu não tive outra opção — devolveu o mais novo. — Eu nunca te acho na escola, tu não atende as minhas ligações…

Chegou aquele momento que Benjamin esperava não ter que encarar tão cedo. Não queria ter que falar para Jongin o que estava acontecendo. Não queria ter que compartilhar aquele tipo de problema. Era melhor cortar aquilo tudo enquanto pudesse.

— Tem muita coisa acontecendo comigo, cara, não é um bom momento ‘pra isso.

A expressão que antes era neutra no rosto de Jongin acabou se tornando algo indecifrável para o baixinho. Não sabia dizer o que o outro estava pensando, mas sabia que não era algo muito bom. Estava certo, porque Jongin não podia se sentir mais... _Trouxa,_ naquele momento. Ele estava cansado daquelas desculpas vazias de Benjamin, só queria a verdade. É claro que ele só acreditava que aquilo se tratava de uma desculpa porque não tinha conhecimento a respeito da situação.

— Sempre tem alguma coisa acontecendo contigo e tu some. O que foi? Tá confuso de novo? Isso me magoa demais... Eu _me_ resolvi por _tua_ causa. Por que tu não tem um pingo de responsabilidade emocional com as pessoas?!

_Como se Benjamin não tivesse mudado diversas certezas por causa daquele garoto._

— O meu pai tá morrendo, caralho! — gritou irritado. Certamente seus amigos ouviram.

Jongin aquiesceu, completamente assustado. Ele não tinha o que dizer, era óbvio, quando alguém importante acaba de confessar que estava perdendo uma pessoa da família essa é uma reação primária comum. Ela era potencializada, no entanto, pela culpa que sentiu... Não devia ter falado daquele jeito, sem pensar que _realmente_ poderia haver algo sério acontecendo com Benjamin.

— Desculpa... — O loiro tomou a atitude, arrependendo-se um pouquinho do tom usado. Por mais que se sentisse magoado, não queria ser grosso com o outro garoto. — Eu não queria ter gritado contigo.

— Não, não... Eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas. Eu fui insensível demais, me perdoa. — Seu olhar estava baixo, tinha vergonha de encarar o amigo nos olhos. — Eu não sabia que tu tinha contato com o teu pai... Tu nunca falou sobre ele, e sempre fugia do assunto. Eu achei que... Me desculpa, cara.

— Relaxa... — Benjamin se sentou no sofá e deu dois tapinhas ao seu lado, para que Jongin fizesse o mesmo. — Eu realmente nunca te falei nada sobre o meu pai, mas não é por mal... É só um assunto muito difícil ‘pra mim.

Jongin se sentou ao lado do rapaz. Seus movimentos tinham extrema cautela e apreensão, e ele assumiu uma distância considerável, temendo deixar Benjamin desconfortável com qualquer uma de suas ações.

— Eu entendo, de verdade... Eu sinto muito por isso tudo que tá acontecendo. Não sei como é a tua relação com o teu pai, eu só espero que tu fique bem no final.

— ‘Pra ser honesto, Jongin... Eu não imaginei que saber que meu pai vai morrer ia doer tanto.

— Como assim? Ele é teu pai.

— Sim, é meu pai... Mas eu jurava por tudo que odiava ele, porque ele abandonou a minha mãe quando eu tinha alguns meses... Ele _me_ abandonou. Passei a vida toda sem um pai, e eu achava que por isso não ia ter diferença nenhuma se ele morresse. Era um pensamento cruel, mas era no que eu acreditava.

— Não é cruel... É compreensível.

— Talvez. Mas ele me procurou no mês passado, ele me disse que ‘tava muito doente e que queria passar os últimos dias dele comigo. — Seus olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos e a voz já ficava embargada conforme ele tentava segurar o choro. — E sabe o que eu fiz?

— O quê?

— Eu falei algo que eu sempre tive vontade de dizer... Eu fui muito rude e insensível com ele, Jongin. Falei que ele nunca se importou comigo, e que só me procurou quando sabia que ia morrer porque ele não tinha ninguém.

Ao notar as mãos trêmulas do baixinho, Jongin rapidamente se aproximou, passando um dos braços pelos ombros do garoto e tentando confortá-lo um pouco. Ele nunca tinha visto Benjamin naquele estado.

— Por que tu disse isso?

— Eu achei que ia conseguir tirar todo o peso que eu sentia, que ia descontar aquela raiva... Não adiantou, eu me senti muito culpado. Então eu procurei o meu pai... Eu consegui perdoar ele, só não consegui dizer isso ‘pra ele. E eu tenho medo de não ter coragem ‘pra falar, e ele acabar morrendo sem saber disso. Por mais que eu saiba que ele foi um tremendo filho da puta comigo e com a minha mãe.

— Eu acho que... — Jongin abriu a boca para falar, mas parou assim que o telefone começou a tocar no bolso. Ele tirou o aparelho de lá rapidamente para desligá-lo. Era possível ver no visor que quem ligava era sua mãe, e que já tinha umas nove chamadas perdidas daquele número. Benjamin segurou sua mão antes que ele pensasse em recusar a décima.

— Vai ‘pra casa, Jongin... Não deixa a tua mãe ficar preocupada.

**_(...)_ **

Aquela tarde terminou de forma tensa. Quando Jongin foi embora, Benjamin voltou para o quarto sem a aura enérgica que o rodeava minutos antes. Ele se jogou na cama e disse que não estava se sentindo bem, que precisava dormir por umas quinze horas até perder a vontade de sumir do mapa. Na verdade, foi uma forma bem sutil de expulsar seus amigos porque ele precisava ficar completamente sozinho para chorar agarrado ao seu travesseiro. Os garotos não questionaram, apenas gritaram para que Yuri _pelo amor de Deus saísse do quarto de Irene_ — porque, se bem conheciam o menino, Irene devia estar ensinando o namoradinho a fazer tranças em seu cabelo para poder usufruir daquela habilidade quando fosse conveniente — e foram embora.

Na verdade, eles passaram algumas horinhas enfiados na casa de Yuri, e a mãe dele ainda fez uns hambúrgueres _deliciosos para caralho,_ enquanto eles assistiam alguma porcaria sem qualidade na televisão. Aquilo teve, definitivamente, o valor de uma janta.

Já tinha anoitecido quando Samuel chegou em casa, _claro, em seu Santana_. Despediu-se de um jeito bem meloso de seu namorado e foi para dentro. Antes de abrir o portão, entretanto, estranhou ver todas as luzes desligadas. Sabia que sua mãe e seu irmão estavam no shopping, mas seu pai ainda estava em casa. E era muito estranho encontrar tudo em um profundo breu quando já estava escuro do lado de fora. Samuel se perguntava se seu pai não tinha saído, mas o Palio estava na garagem, o que já contrariava um pouco aquela suspeita.

Temendo até a possibilidade de um assalto, o rapaz pegou um dos espetos da churrasqueira e entrou pela porta dos fundos. Ele foi acendendo cada luz aos poucos, atento aos seus arredores. Não que ele pudesse se defender de algum assaltante com muita maestria, mas certamente tinha mais chances de não ser morto se tivesse aquele espeto na sua mão para demonstrar alguma imponência — mesmo que estivesse se cagando em segredo. A não ser que o assaltante carregasse uma arma consigo.

Mas as chances de aquilo realmente ser um assalto não eram tão grandes assim, era só uma paranoia que ele guardava pelas três vezes em que alguém pulou dentro do pátio da sua casa no Centro Histórico. Não eram assaltos, eram furtos. E em uma das vezes levaram a sua bicicleta. Seu pai sempre dizia que era algum _viciado_ que roubava para vender e comprar drogas, Samuel preferia acreditar no melhor das pessoas, então guardava para si a possibilidade de ser alguém roubando para dar o que comer aos filhos. Quer dizer... Ainda é roubo, mas ainda assim era no que ele queria acreditar, por mais que soubesse da chance de estar sendo um grande otário.

Ele viu que não se tratava de assalto nenhum quando acendeu a luz da sala e viu seu pai atirado deploravelmente na mesa de centro, parecia até morto. Mas as garrafas de álcool ao seu redor pareciam indicar que ele estava somente inconsciente, o que ainda era péssimo. Aquela era uma cena, de fato, digna de pena. A televisão estava ligada, passava o programa do Ratinho, e o menino não conseguia entender como seu pai tinha feito aquela transição de Globo Rural, leilão de gado e programas religiosos para... _Aquilo._

Samuel se aproximou para verificar o pulso do pai. _É, ele estava vivo,_ menos um problema para lidar. Não podia deixar aquele homem em uma condição tão humilhante como aquela. Imagine acordar depois de beber como um degradado e ver, na televisão, um maldito fantoche de rato gritando, enquanto o apresentador falava sobre algum caso policial de um modo completamente sensacionalista. Chegava a ser desumano. Então, com muito esforço, o menino segurou o corpo adormecido do pai em seus braços e o carregou pelas escadas.

Ele genuinamente gostaria de não se importar. Queria poder não dar mínima, mas não conseguia. Ele ainda se preocupava com o seu pai de alguma forma. Então não se negou ao levá-lo para o quarto. Depois de deitá-lo com cuidado na cama, saiu de lá e foi se trancar em seu próprio quarto, como sempre.

Não tendo absolutamente mais nada de útil para fazer naquele momento, Samuel achou conveniente ver alguma bobagem no computador, talvez aqueles vídeos de pegadinhas em banheiros públicos, eram bons para matar o tempo. Era entretenimento barato e humor de procedência questionável, mas era agradável para as horas de tédio.

Passou-se algum tempinho, sua mãe e seu irmão até já voltaram para casa, e ele só foi arrancado daquele universo paralelo quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta sem qualquer aviso prévio. Era seu pai, o que o deixou completamente confuso.

— Foi tu que me levou ‘pro quarto? — perguntou o mais velho.

— Sim...? — Sehun respondeu hesitante.

Não recebeu qualquer resposta. Seu Armando somente ofereceu-lhe o silêncio absoluto e saiu dali. Mas, se ele achou que poderia voltar a apreciar aquelas pegadinhas mal feitas — e muito possivelmente armadas —, logo apareceu Júlio para mostrar o contrário. Sem cerimônias, adentrou seu quarto. Aparentemente as pessoas daquela casa desaprenderam o ato de bater na porta.

— Por que tu não falou que tinha gente te incomodando na escola? — questionou, escorado à parede e com os braços cruzados. Apesar da postura, não parecia bravo.

— O quê?

— Não tenta esconder isso de mim, Samuel, eu sei que tem uns moleques na tua escola que te perseguem, e sei que são eles que fizeram aquelas ligações.

— Como tu sabe?

— Começaram a ligar ‘pra mãe agora. Aí não deu ‘pra continuar pensando que era algum conhecido aleatório, essa merda é constante. — Não era possível que eles não tenham parado de perturbar a sua vida e a sua família. — Eu falei com o Cadu, ele me contou quem foi. Quer me explicar isso?

Samuel respirou fundo e desligou o computador. Aquilo exigia coragem, porque o assunto era ferrado demais.

— Olha, no início do ano eles só jogavam alguma bolinha de papel em mim de vez em quando, colocavam o pé no caminho quando eu ia passar, riam quando eu falava, quando eu andava perto deles... Não era nada direto. Mas aí as coisas começaram a piorar, no dia da festa junina eles me seguiram na rua e tentaram me levar ‘pra um banheiro velho da escola, se o Benjamin não tivesse aparecido eles iam me trancar lá. Um tempo depois eles tentaram me forçar a beijar uma guria... E tem todo aquele negócio com as ligações, eu acho que eles conseguiram os números na secretaria, sei lá. É um inferno, mas eu não queria que tu se preocupasse com isso.

— Como é que eu não vou me preocupar?

— Não é como se desse ‘pra fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. A diretora não vai dar a mínima ‘pra história das ligações, é algo de fora da escola. Se falar sobre o que eles fizeram na escola, vão ganhar uma advertência ou vão falar com os pais deles, que não devem dar uma foda ‘pra essa merda também.

— Eu vou resolver isso, tá bom? Confia em mim.

_Não tinha como não confiar em seu irmão mais velho._

**_(...)_ **

A cantina da escola não estava um caos naquele intervalo, o que não era tão comum assim, mas era agradável quando acontecia. Já era ótimo estudar pela manhã e não ter as crianças da primeira à quinta série gritando pelo pátio — não que não devessem fazer isso, eram crianças afinal, mas ninguém merece aguentar uma gritaria danada às nove da manhã. Os alunos da sexta à oitava série já eram mais civilizados, e sempre estavam enfiadas no parquinho, então a presença deles na escola não era tão gritante assim para o ensino médio. Quem trazia a desordem naquela cantina _mesmo_ eram os alunos da terceira série, que estavam completamente eufóricos pelo último ano na escola. Mas, naquele dia, estavam todos na sala de aula, aparentemente discutiam algo a respeito da formatura. O que significava que o intervalo seria um momento de tranquilidade, sem gente gritando por lá. Talvez fosse melhor se Cadu e Yuri estivessem lá, sentados com Samuel, Benjamin e Irene. Porque os ânimos exaltados só se revelavam dentro do pequeno grupo.

Bom, a suposta paz se revelou meramente ilusória quando o suco de laranja acabou assumindo um sabor terrivelmente amargo na boca de Samuel. E isso aconteceu porque se aproximava aquele maldito moleque que sempre infernizava a sua vida, acompanhado de dois dos seus idiotas úteis. O garoto se posicionou atrás de si e firmou com brutalidade as mãos em seus ombros, chegava a doer um pouco.

— Como é que tá a _mamãe,_ Meireles? — questionou em tom de escárnio. — Chorou de desgosto ou mandou teu pai te bater outra vez?

_Aquilo era doentio._

Samuel não estava mais disposto a tolerar aquela situação, ainda mais quando ele não fez absolutamente merda nenhuma para merecer minimamente um quinto daquele tratamento cruel. Era odiado somente por ser quem era, e isso jamais deixaria de ser angustiante para cacete. Ele sabia que aquilo teria um fim naquela manhã, mas ele não queria se esconder atrás da defesa dos outros. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais há muito tempo, quando não deveria nem ter começado, e evoluiu a um ponto absurdo de meterem até mesmo a sua família nisso.

Não podia mais deixar o medo aquiescê-lo.

Ele se levantou, afastando a pressão de seus ombros, e se virou para Marcos. Samuel tinha os olhos vermelhos ao encarar a expressão sádica do rapaz, não hesitou em jogar seu suco de laranja na cara dele. Sehun não viu, mas Irene e Benjamin estavam com os queixos caídos do outro lado da mesa. E algumas outras pessoas passaram a prestar atenção naquela cena que se passava ali.

— Tu passou a merda do ano inteiro me atazanando porque eu gosto de homem! — Deu um empurrão no outro. — Que merda tu quer comigo? Eu não vou te comer!

Samuel não precisou gritar, quem estava atento à situação ouviu e _sentiu._ E a resposta que ele recebeu foi um soco. Um soco direto e firme em seu nariz. Ele acabou caindo sobre a mesa metálica, desorientado e sem conseguir se levantar direito. Havia uma ardência absurda em seu rosto, e, ao tirar a mão de onde fora atingido, notou que estava sangrando. Entretanto, Samuel não ofereceu qualquer reação, senão um sorriso.

_Era alívio._

— A tua vida deve ser uma bosta.

A certeza que o menino tinha ao afirmar aquilo sobre o seu colega era realmente imensa. Não podia haver outra explicação. Alguém que se divertia em perseguir os outros, e fazia isso sempre que podia, era alguém com muitas frustrações na vida, digno de pena. Samuel não sabia dizer se aquele cara sentia falta da atenção dos pais — e não saber lidar com isso, é claro, porque ausência familiar não significa ser um filho da puta com as pessoas —, se era inseguro a ponto de ter que humilhar as pessoas para poder se autoafirmar, ou para buscar algum tipo de aprovação dos amigos. Aliás, era realmente difícil saber se aqueles ignorantes que o seguiam tinham, de fato, algum respeito por ele, ou se era somente medo de sofrer o que os outros sofriam em suas mãos.

Era algo realmente muito triste. Um pouco de terapia na vida das pessoas pode fazer tanta diferença. Pode evitar problemas ou sofrimento. E isso sequer tem qualquer conotação maldosa. É fato que, sabendo lidar com os próprios conflitos e desenvolvendo o mínimo de empatia, as chances de você ser um grande babaca com os outros são muito menores.

Pelo tempo que o moleque permaneceu em silêncio, talvez ele tenha sentido muito bem o peso das palavras de Samuel. Talvez aquela pequena frase tivesse muito sentido em sua vida. E provavelmente foi isso que o emputeceu muito mais naquele momento. Era possível ver os punhos fechados tremendo, e o suor brilhando em seu rosto, conforme a pele assumia uma coloração vermelha aos poucos.

Sehun sabia que iria apanhar para caralho.

Ele apenas fechou os olhos e esperou quando Marcos avançou em sua direção. Entretanto, nada aconteceu, os amigos que o acompanhavam seguraram seus braços para impedi-lo de tomar qualquer atitude. Tudo bem que eles obviamente não fizeram isso para evitar que Samuel apanhasse, era perceptível pelo _“aqui não, faz isso fora da escola”_ que um deles murmurou. Mas foi útil demais para evitar algum dente quebrado ou olho roxo — seu nariz provavelmente quebrado já era suficiente —, porque, se o troglodita não fizesse nada com ele naquele momento, não faria mais. E por um motivo bem específico.

— Eu vou te pegar na saída, _viadinho do caralho!_ — ele ameaçou, sendo levado para longe dali.

— Ah, mas não vai _mesmo!_ — respondeu Samuel, sem nem levar aquelas palavras a sério. Ele sabia que nada daquilo iria acontecer. Seus amigos o olhavam confusos, não entendiam o que levou o menino a ter aquela coragem repentinamente.

E o motivo era o mais simples possível: seu irmão estava, naquele exato momento, com um advogado na sala da diretora. E Júlio ameaçava processar a escola, caso nenhuma medida urgente fosse tomada para que aquele grupo problemático deixasse Samuel e outros alunos em paz.

**_(...)_ **

Apesar de ficar até tarde na rua com Cadu — estavam comemorando o seu aniversário de dezenove anos, vale esclarecer —, o relógio biológico de Sehun funcionava muito bem, o que o forçava a acordar cedo em um sábado. Isso era frustrante por um lado, mas ainda havia suas vantagens. Aproveitar um dia de ócio no calor era uma delas, por exemplo. Talvez ele convencesse Carlos Eduardo a montar sua piscina de plástico mais tarde, e eles ficariam sob a sombra da pitangueira. Mas, no momento, era melhor se preparar para encarar o dia. E encarar o dia significava: não fazer nada o dia inteiro.

Depois de escovar bem os dentes e lavar a cara para espantar o aspecto deplorável, Samuel desceu as escadas em passos desleixados. Estranhou estar sozinho. Seu irmão tinha dormido fora, mas seus pais supostamente deveriam estar em casa. Ele imaginou que foram para a casa de algum conhecido, era comum que, vez ou outra, passassem o dia com amigos; aquele churrasco bem brasileiro que começa às nove da manhã e vai até o fim da tarde. E isso parecia ser a possibilidade mais coerente quando ele olhou pela janela da sala e não viu o Palio branco ali na frente, somente o seu precioso Santana.

Mas o que ele viu, do outro lado da rua, chamou muito mais a sua atenção.

Era Cadu, com uma regata velha e uma bermuda mais velha ainda, lavando a calçada na frente de sua casa com uma mangueira e uma vassoura de palha. Os bíceps bem trabalhados se evidenciavam a cada vez que ele esfregava o chão. Era uma imagem bonita demais para uma manhã de sábado, e Samuel se sentia grato demais por poder contemplar um homem gostoso como aquele tão cedo, por mais que soubesse que seu namorado fazia aquilo totalmente a contragosto — certamente foi arrancado da cama pela mãe para ajudar nas tarefas de casa, o que era compreensível, considerando o quanto Carlos Eduardo era vagabundo.

Em algum lugar no íntimo do imaginário do moreno, ele fantasiava com uma imagem de uns sete ou oito anos no futuro, em que eles viviam em uma casinha simples em um bairro tranquilo. Ela era pequena, no entanto, tinha um pátio enorme e coberto por grama. Eles tinham dois vira-latas grandes: o Hermano e o Farrokh — porque Cadu _com certeza_ escolheria esse nome. E os cachorros dormiam na sombra, enquanto Samuel cortava a grama do jardim e Cadu, _óbvio,_ lavava a calçada com os braços fortes e suados de fora.

O garoto sabia que era um pensamento bobo, mas a ideia trazia um friozinho na barriga.

Talvez ele tenha olhado até demais, porque o mais velho notou e se virou com um sorriso sugestivo.

— Por que a vizinha fofoqueira me olha tanto aí da janela? — questionou, já enrolando a mangueira para guardar.

— Porque é muito difícil ver o vizinho levantando a bunda cedo pra fazer alguma coisa... Tem que valorizar!

— Ah bom, e será que eu poderia passar um tempinho com a vizinha agora que eu terminei tudo o que a minha mãe mandou fazer? — Juntou a vassoura do chão, sem tirar os olhos do namorado.

— Pega algum filme e vem aqui ‘pra casa, meus pais saíram.

— Teus pais saíram e o que tu quer fazer é ver filme?

— Olha a hora, Carlos Eduardo! De noite a gente vê isso... Vem logo aqui.

Ele não teve que insistir. Cadu foi correndo trocar de roupa e logo já estava adentrando o portão da sua casa — a família de Samuel tinha um pequeno problema de achar que viviam no interior para deixar o portão aberto durante o dia e só trancar à noite, mas não era como se isso fosse tão efetivo, era muito fácil pular aquela grade. E, enquanto Samuel preparava seu religioso achocolatado, o outro rapaz já colocava a fita no aparelho.

Logo os dois se sentaram inconvenientemente grudados demais para o calor daquele dia, mas o ventilador era suficiente para quebrar um galho. Eles assistiam à _Grease,_ e Cadu quase chorava com aquela cena melosa demais no começo toda vez que assistia. Ele praticamente decorou as falas da dublagem brasileira, e Samuel segurava o riso quando o via sibilando cada uma delas. Mas, se o platinado já parecia emocionado demais com a cena da despedida de Sandy e Danny no fim do verão, a sua paixão por aquele filme se revelou ainda mais forte quando chegou a parte em que eles cantavam _Summer Nights._ O mais novo teve que ouvir vários _“Tell me more, tell me more”_ bem pertinho de seu ouvido. E, apesar de tudo ser muito cômico, era uma sensação extremamente gostosa. Sentia-se completamente perdido toda vez que olhava para Cadu e via os olhos castanhos brilhando — e cheio de lágrimas, porque, às vezes, ele chorava quando ouvia uma música que gostava muito.

A canção terminou, e logo o moleque se aquietou no sofá outra vez. E eles se concentraram tanto naquele filme por uma meia hora, apesar de um beijinho roubado ou uma mãozinha boba aqui e ali, que pularam de susto com o som da porta da sala se abrindo. Foi cada um para uma ponta do sofá, enquanto Seu Armando adentrava a casa distraído, trazendo consigo o jornal do dia.

Samuel já esperava o pior. Imaginaria que ao menos ouviria alguns gritos por Cadu estar ali, ou então alguma grosseria para expulsar o vizinho. Mas nada aconteceu. Seu pai não deu a mínima para a presença do genro — embora se recusasse a reconhecer essa denominação. Não cumprimentou, tampouco demonstrou qualquer tipo de gentileza, mas simplesmente _ignorou._ E mais... Parecia não estar incomodado, ou pelo menos não externava, porque apenas se sentou na poltrona da sala para ler o jornal que acabara de comprar. Ali, a poucos metros deles.

O menino achou tudo aquilo estranho demais, mas tinha medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo e acabar arrumando algum tipo de incômodo. É como dizem... _Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes._ Portanto, era melhor evitar qualquer tipo de conflito. Entretanto, o filme continuava rodando na televisão, e aquela maldita pulga não saía atrás da orelha de Samuel de jeito nenhum. Era bizarro demais ver seu pai sem uma carranca de desgosto e com um aparente bom-humor.

Ele precisava testar se aquilo não era alguma forma de deixar claro que sua existência seria completamente ignorada ou só um momento de paz. Portanto, perguntar sobre a sua mãe não faria mal algum, _faria?_

— Pai, onde tá a minha mãe? — perguntou baixo, extremamente apreensivo, temendo a possibilidade de não ter qualquer resposta.

— Tá na casa de uma amiga — seu pai respondeu tranquilamente, não tirou os olhos do jornal.

_Mas que caralho se passava?!_

Samuel jamais tinha visto seu pai agir de forma tão civilizada, capaz de trocar meia dúzia de palavras banalmente sem ofender o filho, ainda mais considerando as circunstâncias. Também não protestou ao ser chamado de _pai_. É óbvio que isso era uma puta novidade, mas era excelente ter algum momento sem qualquer desconforto perto do homem que o criou. Quer dizer, ainda era uma merda ter que ficar a um metro de distância de seu namorado enquanto seu pai estivesse por lá, mas poder ter Cadu por perto já era um grande avanço.

_Não ser tratado como merda era um grande avanço._

**_(...)_ **

****

Benjamin tinha o poder de se beneficiar com os relacionamentos das pessoas ao seu redor, o que ele acreditava ser algum tipo de agradecimento divino por ele ser uma boa pessoa e juntar casais predestinados — uma forma poética que ele encontrou para dizer que _fazia as mãos._ Alguns benefícios envolviam ser despachado para jogar no computador de Cadu, enquanto o rapaz se agarrava com Samuel na sala. Outros envolviam comer hambúrguer & jogar no computador de Yuri, porque o amigo chamava Irene e ele para irem à sua casa, porque ele com certeza queria ver a namoradinha, mas sua mãe não o deixava ficar sozinho no quarto com uma menina, então era muito mais conveniente deixar Benjamin se distrair na máquina. Era constrangedor segurar vela, mas ele não recusava nenhuma dessas oportunidades. Ele dizia que era pela conveniência, mas todos sabiam que, _bem no fundo,_ ele achava o amor uma coisa bonita.

Benjamin até podia tentar passar aquela pose de quem foge de qualquer possibilidade de romance e tudo mais. Mas, _porra,_ sabiam que ele estava apaixonado. E, apesar de todos os conflitos que ele enfrentava naquela relação conturbada com Jongin — a qual ninguém sabia nomear —, era notável que ele tinha sentimentos muito fortes pelo garoto. Afinal, não é possível que alguém que abalou todas as certezas dele tivesse uma influência neutra em suas emoções. Alguma hora ele iria quebrar aquela barreira em que se aprisionava e se sentiria mais livre para ser honesto sobre o que havia em seu peito, era questão de tempo. Estava tudo muito relacionado, querendo ou não, à sua forma de lidar com decepções, _perdas,_ rupturas... E qualquer outra situação que signifique a ausência de alguém importante. Ele fingia que não havia efeito algum sobre si, negava a existência de qualquer sentimento até aquilo parecer verdade para si.

Não era saudável, mas por enquanto ele estava bem. Bom, a real é que, mesmo com esse modo prejudicial de encarar as coisas, ele era alguém feliz, confiante, e independente emocionalmente. Ele não precisava estar rodeado de gente para se sentir bem, a sua própria companhia bastava. Por isso ele não se incomodava em ficar sozinho no banco do pátio da escola, saboreando o pote de salada de fruta que Samuel levou para comer no intervalo, mas que não iria comer porque foi se agarrar com o seu namorado em algum canto — novamente, mais um dos benefícios que Benjamin recebia por juntar casais. E ele até se divertia observando, de longe, Yuri e Irene olhando as flores do canteiro, como um casal grudento e bobo. No começo ele achava bizarro a ideia de um de seus melhores amigos estar pegando a menina que era praticamente sua irmã, mas depois ele até começou a ser uma espécie de cupido, porque ficava feliz que fosse Yuri, era alguém que ele conhecia e sabia que jamais faria qualquer mal a Irene.

Benjamin estava com seu discman ligado sobre a mesa de pedra à sua frente, e os fones encaixados nos ouvidos. Ele ouvia um CD com as músicas daquela banda de que seu pai falou. O garoto não diria nada a ele, mas The Cars era um de seus novos gostos, e que, provavelmente, _You Might Think_ se tornava uma de suas canções favoritas. Naquela, os vocais não eram de Benjamin Orr, mas ele não deixava de admirar o talento daqueles caras.

Apenas abandonou a profundidade de seus pensamentos ao notar que Jongin se sentava no banco em frente, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa. Ele parecia nervoso, isso era notável. O loiro não disse nada, não demonstrou qualquer reação, não tinha tanta energia para isso. Ele somente tirou os fones e olhou para o rosto do amigo.

_Sempre achou ele tão bonito, que merda._

— Olha, eu sei que eu fui muito egoísta e insensível aquele outro dia, me desculpa — o menino falava com certo desespero, estava afobado e se atrapalhava com as palavras. — Eu não pensei que poderia ter algo acontecendo contigo. Eu só... — Calou-se por um momento, olhando fundo nos olhos de Benjamin, antes de vacilar o olhar e suspirar relutante. — Eu fiquei com medo de ser abandonado outra vez, depois de eu pensar que finalmente ‘tava tudo bem entre a gente.

— Tá tudo bem, a gente já conversou sobre isso... Não tinha como adivinhar. Tu já me pediu desculpas.

— Não tá não... Eu quero te ajudar. Tu me ajudou com toda aquela história do meu pai, e eu sei que são situações bem diferentes. Meu pai não tá doente, ele só foi embora do país. Mas eu não posso simplesmente ficar longe de ti quando eu sei o que tá acontecendo.

— Jongin, eu aprecio demais a tua intenção, mas o melhor agora é a gente ficar longe — disse o baixinho, com uma dor infernal esmagando seu peito.

— Por quê?!

Os olhos de Jongin pareciam estar se enchendo de lágrimas, e Benjamin não sentia que podia continuar falando enquanto olhava para eles. Ele deitou a cabeça na mesa, tentando esconder o rosto e os próprios olhos que se avermelhavam.

— Porque eu gosto de ti, e eu não tô com a cabeça boa, não quero correr o risco de ser escroto contigo porque eu sou um covarde do caralho. Quando o meu pai morrer eu não sei como eu vou ficar, mas não vai ser nada bom, e eu não quero que tu me veja desse jeito.

Jongin não iria desistir.

— Benjamin, eu tenho um voo ‘pra Seul marcado ‘pra um dia depois da formatura. Só vou voltar em fevereiro, e eu não vou me sentir nada bem passando tanto tempo do outro lado do mundo, enquanto tu tá passando por isso.

E Benjamin não podia permitir.

— Cara... Vai visitar o teu pai, aproveita que ele tem saúde... Tu nunca sabe quando vai ser a última vez que vai poder passar um tempo com ele.

— Mas eu me preocupo contigo…

— Uma hora eu vou ficar bem.

A frase até podia ter soado firme, mas era vaga. Benjamin não sabia se era verdade. Ele não sabia se iria, de fato, ficar bem.

**_Dezembro de 2000_ **

****

Realmente, Benjamin não soube que a última vez que pôde passar um tempo com seu pai foi jogando baralho no banco de uma praça. Porque, no outro dia, ligaram da pensão em que ele estava hospedado. Seu pai faleceu enquanto dormia, não sofreu, não sentiu. Mas talvez a dor que Pietro não sentiu, seu filho acabou recebendo. Por mais que tentasse negar qualquer sofrimento, sua mãe se angustiou demais por ver o filho chorando desesperadamente uma tarde inteira. Não foi logo que recebeu a ligação, levou horas para que ele entendesse o que havia acontecido. E era doloroso demais, para quem vivia naquela casa, ouvir que _não era justo que Deus levasse seu pai logo quando ele tinha aparecido._

Eles passaram pouco mais de um mês juntos, mas Benjamin descobriu ter um enorme afeto por seu pai. O fato de saber que era a única pessoa que estava lá para ele pesava muito, e ver a morte de tão perto era assustador. Mas o que mais doía era perder seu pai sem ter dito a ele que o perdoava. Talvez ele tenha partido achando que ainda era repudiado pelo filho.

Benjamin ficou uma semana sem aparecer na escola. Não fazia diferença, as provas tinham terminado, e em alguns dias começariam as férias. A última preocupação do garoto, naquele momento, seria a porra da escola. Nem tinha como, na verdade, porque ele não tinha a menor energia para levantar da cama e encarar a realidade. A realidade doía, e já que não era possível ignorá-la, ele queria pelo menos se esconder dela. Em algum momento ele até teria um pouco de força, mas esse momento parecia estar longe de chegar.

Foi na sexta-feira que o seu sumiço intrigou Jongin ao ponto máximo, que estava preocupado demais por não ver o garoto na escola e nem ter as suas ligações atendidas. No intervalo, ele viu seus amigos e sua prima sentados juntos. Ele achou que seria prudente pedir notícias, ou pelo menos compreensível. Portanto, ele se aproximou da mesa em que eles estavam com certa apreensão. Ainda tinha uma pontinha de medo de estar sendo inconveniente.

— Oi... — chamou a atenção dos quatro, que pararam de conversar no mesmo instante. — Desculpa atrapalhar.

— Tu não atrapalha, cara, relaxa — Cadu o tranquilizou.

— Vocês não precisam dizer nada, se não quiserem... Mas é que eu tô muito preocupado com o Benjamin, ele não apareceu na escola essa semana, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eles trocaram olhares que Jongin não conseguia compreender, mas que falavam muita coisa. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa perguntando, eles definitivamente não diriam nada. Mas era Jongin Kim, o garoto que tinha uma grande proximidade do baixinho. E, mesmo que não dissessem nada, estavam cientes da relação que eles tinham.

Talvez fosse justo que o deixassem saber.

— O pai dele faleceu, Jongin — Irene revelou. — Ele tá péssimo.

O coração de Jongin se apertou tanto dentro do peito, só de imaginar Benjamin sofrendo, já ficava mal para caralho.

— Eu queria poder ver ele... — comentou, seu olhar estava baixo, tanto quanto a voz. Não completou que queria poder abraçá-lo e deixá-lo chorar em seu ombro, mas isso estava subentendido.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, ele... — Cadu tentou falar, mas foi interrompido por Irene.

— Por que não? Eu acho que seria bom ‘pra ele. O Benjamin nunca vai admitir quando precisa da companhia de alguém, ele não gosta de parecer vulnerável. E, se ele não quer nenhum de nós por perto, eu prefiro que o Jongin tente, pelo menos vai ter alguém cuidando do guri, e eu fico feliz que seja ele.

— Então eu...? — Jongin não terminou, não sabia bem como se expressar, mas a menina entendeu.

— Vai lá em casa hoje, pode fazer bem ‘pra ele.

Ele sentiu medo. Tinha medo de apenas ser um motivo de frustração para Benjamin naquele momento de dificuldade, tinha medo de ser rejeitado de vez, tinha medo de só piorar tudo... Tinha medo de perdê-lo. Jongin disse à sua mãe que precisava visitar um amigo que estava sofrendo com a morte do pai. Ela foi bem compreensiva ao dirigir até a Restinga para que o filho não cometesse outra vez a loucura de sair pela estrada de bicicleta, depois deu algum dinheiro para que ele voltasse de táxi.

Com o coração na mão, o menino bateu palmas na frente da casa, ouvindo os latidos de vários cachorros de outras casas naquela rua. Então Irene foi rapidamente abrir o portão para ele, já alertando sobre uma séria possibilidade.

— Ele não tá querendo ver ninguém, então pode ser que ele não queira te ver também... Mas não custa tentar. Ele mal sai do quarto ‘pra comer... Tá bem complicado.

— Eu não sei, Irene, eu acho que é melhor eu vir outro dia então, eu não quero incomodar e…

— Não precisa. — Uma terceira voz chamou a atenção dos dois, petrificando as pernas de Jongin no lugar. Benjamin saiu pela porta da casa, aproximou-se do amigo e segurou a sua mão para guiá-lo até seu quarto, onde se trancou outra vez.

O maior se assustou quando a primeira coisa que ouviu foi um choro de cachorro baixinho vindo dos cobertores na cama de Benjamin. Ele olhou desconfiado para o outro rapaz, que apenas se sentou no colchão de descobriu o que havia escondido sob as cobertas. Era um filhote. Não um cãozinho recém-nascido, mas um vira-latinha bem pequeno, cabeçudo e barrigudo, com as patinhas ainda curtas, que se aninhou no colo do garoto. Ele deu um beijo na cabeça do bichinho, antes de começar a acariciar seu pelo com um tom bonito de caramelo, e então deu dois tapinhas no lugar ao seu lado para que Jongin se sentasse.

— Ele tem medo de ficar sozinho... Eu acho que a mãezinha dele morreu, achei ele enroscado no saco de lixo aqui na frente de casa, gritou desesperado até eu tirar ele de lá. Devia estar procurando comida.

— Quando tu achou ele? — questionou o mais novo, com o dedo acariciando delicadamente uma das patas do cão.

— Tem uns três dias, eu acho... A minha mãe e a Irene não sabem.

— E tu vai ficar com ele?

— Vou sim... Como eu vou abandonar ele? Eu até já dei um nome ‘pra ele. Eu queria chamar ele de Vagabundo, por causa do filme, sabe? _A Dama e o Vagabundo_. Mas ia ficar muito feio, então eu só chamei ele de Fidel.

O que Benjamin não diria é que um dos motivos para ele ter desistido de dar aquele nome para o seu cachorro era o fato de que aquele filme lembrava um pouco aquilo que ele tinha com Jongin e não tinha uma puta ideia de como nomear. Também não diria que escolheu Fidel porque seu pai revelou algumas vezes ter uma certa admiração pela Revolução Cubana. Muito menos diria que aquele cachorrinho parecia ser uma espécie de presente do acaso, porque apareceu em sua vida em um momento extremamente fodido, e trouxe um novo propósito para os seus dias que quase não tinham sentido.

Ele não queria dizer o que sentia.

— É bonito. — O garoto sorriu, tirando os olhos do bichinho para encarar o amigo. — Eu tô preocupado contigo.

— Não precisa te preocupar comigo.

— Não tem como não me preocupar. — Jongin segurou as mãos do mais velho, atraindo seu olhar. — Eu não consigo dormir... Eu só penso em ti, e dói não saber se tá tudo bem, dói não poder fazer nada por ti. Eu sei que tu prefere que a gente fique longe por enquanto, mas não dá…

Benjamin suspirou pesado e tirou suas mãos do toque do terceiranista, para voltar a acariciar Fidel. Seu olhar fugiu para qualquer outro canto. Era difícil que ele se abrisse minimamente, e sempre que o fazia, tinha vontade de esconder a cara, como quando disse a Jongin que gostava dele.

— Eu entendo, mas eu não quero que tu sofra por causa dos meus problemas…

— Pode ter certeza de que eu vou sofrer muito mais por não saber o que tá acontecendo contigo e não poder te ajudar. Se não quiser falar nada, não precisa, e, se quiser que eu vá embora, eu vou. Só me deixa saber, por favor.

— Eu não quero que tu vá embora, quero que tu fique aqui... Eu só não quero falar muito sobre o que eu tô sentindo, porque eu vou acabar chorando na tua frente, e isso não vai ser nada bom.

— Tudo bem, não precisa falar, eu vou ficar aqui até tu me mandar embora.

Benjamin se deitou no colchão, puxando Jongin para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado. O cãozinho estava entre os dois, brincando de morder os dedos do seu novo pai, seus dentes ainda eram afiados por ele ser novinho. Era engraçado ver o rabinho dele abanando no ar, enquanto ele tentava firmar a mão de Benjamin usando as patinhas.

— Sabe o que é o mais estranho de tudo?

— O quê? — Jongin perguntou, alisando delicadamente as costas do cachorro.

— Essa semana o advogado do meu pai me procurou... Ele tinha feito um testamento e me colocou como herdeiro dos dois únicos bens... O carro dele e uma casa no Bom Fim.

— Por que isso é estranho? Tu é o único filho dele, ‘pra quem ele ia dar o carro e a casa?

— Então, ele já me disse que ia deixar o carro dele ‘pra mim, até me ensinou a dirigir... Mas ele morava em uma pensão no Centro Histórico, Jongin. Ele não morava nessa casa, e nunca me falou sobre ela.

— Será que o teu pai não comprou aquela casa ‘pra ti? Talvez ele só não disse isso porque tinha medo de que tu se sentisse mal.

— Eu acho... E eu me sinto um merda por ter guardado tanto rancor e por ter sido tão estúpido... Ele se preocupou comigo, mesmo depois de dezenove anos, e não quis nada em troca.

— Tu não é um merda, Benjamin. Cara, tu perdoou e aceitou ele como teu pai depois de todo esse tempo que tu passou sem ele, sem esperar nada em troca, só querendo ter o _teu pai_ contigo. Eu tenho certeza de que ele concordaria comigo.

— Meu pai não sabe que eu perdoei ele... E eu nunca chamei ele de pai. Eu fui um idiota. Ele foi embora achando que eu odiava ele.

— Claro que não! Tu pode não ter dito nada, mas ele com certeza sabia disso. Tua forma de demonstrar afeto é diferente, a gente tem que entender o que tu faz, não o que tu fala.

Benjamin não disse mais nada. Ele permaneceu quieto, encarando o cachorrinho que mordia seus dedos. Apenas esperava que Jongin estivesse certo. Ele esperava que seu pai tivesse compreendido todas as vezes em que ele tentou chamá-lo de pai, e não pelo seu nome, mas que nada saiu de sua boca.

**_(...)_ **

Seria redundância dizer que era noite e Samuel estava jogando no computador. Na verdade, o que era raro era ele não estar grudado na máquina, o que acontecia somente quando ele precisava _muito_ estudar, ou quando seu namorado o chamava para sair. As duas opções não eram o caso, porque as provas já tinham terminado e Samuel passou de ano direto, mas Cadu pegou recuperação de matemática. Sua irmã aproveitou as férias da faculdade para passar algumas semanas no Brasil, e ela estava ajudando o moleque a estudar.

Foi engraçado quando Samuel conheceu sua cunhada. Carol era muito mais extrovertida que o irmão mais novo, e falava com o rapaz como se o conhecesse há anos, quando literalmente o conhecia há poucas horas. Ele tinha sorte de ser tão bem tratado por todos da família de Carlos Eduardo, aparentemente todos gostavam muito dele. Combinaram até que Samuel passaria o Natal com a família deles. Já fora alertado sobre algum ou outro tio homofóbico, mas tentaria não dar atenção a isso, sentia-se extremamente feliz por ser importante para Cadu àquele ponto.

Naquela noite, enquanto jogava na solidão de seu quarto, ele vez ou outra olhava pela janela. Podia ver, através da porta aberta da sacada, Cadu de costas para si, escorado em uma escrivaninha, e sua irmã ao lado, ajudando o garoto a calcular a maldita área de uma pirâmide. De vez em quando ele jogava o lápis sobre a mesa e se levantava, era possível ouvir cada _“Eu desisto!”_ enquanto ele caminhava em círculos pelo seu quarto. Era nesses momentos que sua irmã o acalmava e conseguia convencê-lo a tentar outra vez.

Aquilo doía para Samuel. Ele odiava ver a pessoa que tanto amava duvidando da sua capacidade. Sua vontade era de ir correndo até Carlos Eduardo, abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto ele era inteligente, que ele iria passar na recuperação e daí poderia mandar a matemática à merda, porque ele iria se formar e cursar música — por mais que ele provavelmente fosse se deparar com aquela matéria mais um pouquinho durante o curso. Acontece que, se ele fosse até lá, acabaria distraindo Cadu, então preferia deixá-lo quietinho estudando com a irmã.

O moreno voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador, mas se assustou ao notar a presença do seu pai na porta do quarto, que Samuel atipicamente tinha deixado aberta. Ele se perguntava a quanto tempo o homem estava ali o olhando. Talvez não tivesse visto que ele observava o namorado pela janela. Se viu, escolheu não fazer nada a respeito, o que era mais provável, porque era bem visível o que acontecia ali. E isso era algo bom.

— Tá tudo bem, pai?

— Me ensina a baixar as músicas do Teixeirinha no CD — devolveu, ignorando completamente a pergunta do filho.

Aquilo com certeza causou um enorme estranhamento. Nos últimos dias, Samuel ficou intrigado demais com o comportamento do seu pai, que parecia ser menos boçal. O auge, definitivamente, era ele estar pedindo ajudo. E _mais..._ Pedindo a _sua_ ajuda. Entretanto, o menino preferiu não questionar. Somente fechou seu jogo, tirou um CD virgem da gaveta e o inseriu no computador.

— Diz uma música — pediu, já abrindo o programa que usava para fazer o download.

— _Tordilho Negro._

Samuel odiava aquela música.

Ele explicou detalhadamente ao pai cada um dos passos, porque sabia que ele não faria perguntas se ele não entendesse alguma etapa, pois havia orgulho e arrogância em sua essência. Ainda fez questão de explicar que ele não podia, de forma alguma, fazer cópias para vender. Porque a lei permitia o download somente para entretenimento pessoal, sem fins lucrativos. E o rapaz achava particularmente constrangedor ter que dizer que seu pai foi preso por vender cópias ilegais das canções do Teixeirinha. Apesar dos pesares, ele acreditava na boa fé de Seu Armando, e que ele só queria um CD para poder ouvir no carro.

Quando terminou de baixar as músicas, entregou o disco ao pai.

— Obrigado. — Samuel quase não acreditou no que ouviu.

Aquele definitivamente não era o homem que passou a vida toda sendo estúpido com o filho, nem o homem que foi completamente ridículo e preconceituoso com um menino apenas por ele ser de um bairro periférico, também não era o homem que quase quebrou o seu braço quando o viu de mãos dadas com outro garoto. Não... Era uma pessoa civilizada. Sehun esperou o mais velho sair de lá, para então correr até o quarto do irmão. Chegando lá, fechou a porta com certo desespero.

Júlio estava dobrando as roupas recém passadas para guardar no roupeiro. Concentradíssimo em sua tarefa, pulou de susto com a atitude do caçula. Ele largou sobre a cama a peça que segurava, preocupado com o estado de agitação de Samuel. Teria acontecido algo grave? Ou ele estava assumindo sua pose dramática que ele mostrava de vez em quando? De qualquer forma, faria o que pudesse para tentar entender o que havia ocasionado aquele surto no irmão.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Eu esperava que _tu_ soubesse o que tá acontecendo, tu que é meio próximo do pai.

— Oi?! Do que tu tá falando?

— Ele disse _obrigado,_ Júlio! Ele pediu a minha ajuda e disse _obrigado!_ Eu nunca vi isso na minha vida.

Certo, era realmente algo importante e digno de tamanho espanto.

— É... Eu também nunca vi, fico feliz que tá funcionando.

— _Funcionando...?_ — Samuel franziu o cenho, confuso com o que o mais velho disse. — O que tá funcionando?

— Cara... Eu fiz ele ir ‘pra terapia, tem umas semanas já... Ele não quer que eu fale ‘pra mãe, ‘pra ti, nem ‘pra ninguém. Então é melhor tu ficar bem calado — ameaçou, mostrando o indicador. — É bom ver que ele já teve uma mudança.

 _Terapia?_ Seu Armando fazendo _terapia?_

— Tu não acha que, se ele tivesse feito terapia tipo, sei lá, uns dez anos antes, as coisas não seriam muito mais fáceis?

— É, seriam... Mas olha quantos anos ele tem, ele cresceu em uma época em que ninguém ligava ‘pra esse tipo de coisa, e todo mundo achava que abuso psicológico e agressão eram métodos educativos.

— É verdade... Mas já é ótimo ele ter aceitado ir ‘pra terapia.

De fato, era bom ver que as coisas estavam mudando. E Samuel apenas torcia para que seu pai pudesse finalmente _ser um pai_ para ele. Porque foi doloroso demais crescer com um homem que parecia repudiar absolutamente tudo sobre ele.

**_Dezembro de 2000 – 280° Sol_ **

Deixe Samuel e Carlos Eduardo sozinhos em um quarto, das duas opções, uma vai acontecer: eles podem estar jogando e gritando com o computador, ou eles podem estar se pegando. Se a vida do gato de Schrödinger dependesse do estado em que eles se encontravam, ainda assim não dava para ter a menor noção se o bichano estava vivo ou morto. Aquela dualidade deles era notável. E naquele fim de tarde, em especial, eles optaram pela segunda possibilidade.

Eles tinham uma festa da terceira série em um clube na zona rural da cidade um pouco mais tarde, e era assim que estavam matando o tempo. Se a camisa de Samuel esteve alinhada em algum momento, _esqueça,_ Cadu o deixou uma verdadeira bagunça. Ele sequer tinha noção do tempo, só queria ficar lá, beijando seu namorado o quanto pudesse. Quem teve que avisá-lo sobre o horário foi o mais velho.

— Samuel, a gente tem que ir.

— Não... — resmungou, puxando o outro pela gola para grudar suas bocas outra vez.

— Sim! — Ele se afastou do menor com cuidado, enchendo seu rosto de beijinhos. — Depois a gente continua.

Samuel se deu por vencido, e logo se levantou, acompanhando o outro até a porta do quarto. Seu pai devia estar distraído vendo televisão, seu irmão e sua mãe não estavam em casa. Então o menino julgou ser um momento muito oportuno para segurar a cintura de Cadu no meio do corredor e dar um último beijo antes de saírem. Aquele não era afobado como os outros, tampouco tinha segundas intenções. Ele foi breve e apenas carregava carinho.

E teria sido bom, se não fosse o grito de Seu Armando, da escada, interrompendo os dois.

— Mas que pouca vergonha é essa, Samuel?! Quer ser _viado,_ vai ser _viado_ lá na rua. Eu não quero essa nojeira dentro da minha casa! 

Enquanto o sangue de Samuel fervia, Carlos Eduardo só conseguia se sentir completamente desconfortável com a situação. Entretanto, estava pronto para defender o moreno, se necessário. Tudo o que ele queria era que eles fossem embora dali o mais rápido possível. Não valia a pena deixar aquele conflito estragar uma noite que tinha tudo para ser excelente.

— Nojeira? Pai, eu dei um beijo no meu namorado, o que tem de nojento nisso?! Deixa de ser preconceituoso, isso sim é nojento.

— _Namorado..._ — seu pai repetiu em tom de escárnio. — O mundo tá perdido…

— Pai, eu achei que tu ‘tava mudando, mas tô vendo que eu ‘tava errado.

— Tu pensa que algum dia eu vou achar normal uma barbaridade dessas?!

Antes que o rapaz pensasse em responder qualquer coisa, Cadu o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para que descessem as escadas e saíssem pela porta da casa, direto para dentro do Santana. Isso não era pressa para irem ao tal compromisso que tinham, que se foda aquela festa. A sua urgência era tirar Samuel daquela cena ridícula que Seu Armando montou, porque não queria que o mais novo se desgastasse com aquilo.

Não queria ver seu menino derramando uma única lágrima porque seu pai era um ignorante.

Dentro do carro, Samuel agarrou-se ao volante e afundou o rosto entre os braços, tentando normalizar a respiração, temia a possibilidade de uma crise de asma. Cadu, por sua vez, acariciava as suas costas, na intenção acalmá-lo.

— Meu pai nunca vai gostar de mim, ele nunca vai me aceitar do jeito que eu sou.

— Teu pai gosta de ti, eu sei que no fundo ele gosta... — Deitou sua cabeça no ombro do namorado. — Ele só é estúpido demais ‘pra reconhecer isso. Eu espero que um dia ele consiga perceber como tu é um guri maravilhoso, então ele vai se arrepender de ter sido tão cruel com o filho dele.

Samuel endireitou a postura e olhou para o rosto de Cadu. Era grato demais por ter aquele cara do seu lado.

— Obrigado. — Sorriu fraco e ganhou um beijo no rosto.

— Tu não tem que me agradecer por nada, tá bom? Só não deixa isso estragar a nossa noite. — O maior abriu o porta-luvas, de onde pegou o CD com as músicas favoritas de Samuel. — Isso aqui pode te ajudar um pouco, tenta relaxar…

Quando começou a tocar _Like a Prayer,_ da sua musa Madonna, ele sorriu. Definitivamente o ajudaria. E assim ele pisou no acelerador, sentindo-se melhor para dirigir por uns quarenta minutos no trânsito caótico daquela cidade, e mais uns dez na BR. Não havia dia fodido que não pudesse melhorar com qualquer canção da Madonna, afinal. Entretanto, ainda havia algo extremamente abalado dentro de Samuel. E ele sentia aquele peso dentro do peito, enquanto suas mãos ainda tremiam.

Deixaram para trás Seu Armando. Que, agora, estava deploravelmente atirado no sofá. Agarrado a uma garrafa, ele tentava ocupar o vazio de sua mente com a bobagem mais fútil que conseguiu encontrar na televisão. Fazia isso para esquecer o quanto se odiava, e o quanto odiava o modo com que sempre acabava agindo com seu filho. Queria esquecer que estava chorando, sentia-se fraco por isso. Para ele, homem algum podia chorar, pensamento que refletia metade da problemática no relacionamento com seu filho mais novo, assim como refletia o estado vulnerável de sua saúde mental.

Ele não notou os ponteiros do relógio avançando, e só teve algum tipo de reação quando Júlio chegou em casa e o encontrou de um modo tão humilhante. O rapaz tratou de tirar aquela garrada da mão do pai, e fazê-lo se sentar direito antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Aquilo era verdadeiramente frustrante, já tinha semanas que aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia... Seu pai tinha parado de beber. Com certeza algo aconteceu, ainda mais para ele estar chorando daquele jeito.

— O que é isso, pai? O que houve?

— O teu irmão... — resmungou — Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Fazer a respeito de quê?

— Ele com aquele guri... Eu sinto que eu falhei como pai, eu tentei criar o Samuel ‘pra ser um homem... E, quando eu olho ‘pra ele, eu só consigo ficar com raiva de mim. É assim desde que ele era pequeno e eu vi que ele não era que nem os outros meninos.

Júlio suspirou e se sentou ao lado do mais velho.

— Pai, presta atenção. Eu sei que tu é de uma época diferente, e pode ser difícil entender isso, mas a gente já tá com um pé no século vinte e um, e é triste que tu pense como se a gente tivesse no século dezenove. — Seu pai o olhava assustado, não esperava aquela acidez nas palavras de seu filho de ouro. — Teu filho _é_ um homem, um dos mais fortes que tu vai conhecer, e ele gostar de homens não muda isso. Teu único erro na criação dele foi ter sempre tratado ele com desprezo. E a única coisa que tu tem que fazer a respeito é tentar resolver isso e aceitar o Samuel como ele é. Se não acha certo ele gostar de meninos, é uma pena, mas para de fazer ele sofrer por isso... Ele é uma pessoa incrível, pai, por que tu não consegue ver isso?

Vendo que não teria nenhuma resposta, o rapaz saiu da sala, deixando seu pai sozinho. O patriarca encarou seu próprio celular sobre a mesa. Ele permanecia calado, com diversas coisas rondando e perturbando sua mente.

Talvez soubesse como começar a ser um pai melhor.

**_(...)_ **

Samuel se encontrava em um estado espiritual estranho. Era como se ele observasse, naquele exato momento, dirigindo na estrada, a toda sua vida naquele ano como um mero telespectador. Era bizarro, uma narrativa que ele tinha sobre si mesmo totalmente feita na terceira pessoa. Ele sequer conseguia raciocinar o suficiente para saber que canção tocava no rádio, sua mente estava em outro lugar, enquanto o piloto automático é quem mantinha suas mãos firmes no volante, guiando aquele carro.

A sensação não chegava a ser nem a de um reflexo no espelho. Talvez fosse como um astronauta. Seu lar é a Terra, ele sempre viveu nela, sabendo que seu tamanho é desprezível em relação à imensidão desse globo azul. Mas um dia, uma única vez em toda a sua vida, ele vai ao espaço, uma missão única: a primeira e última oportunidade de ver a Terra de longe. E, lá em cima, ele vê o lugar onde sempre viveu de fora. O planeta, que antes era um gigante de tamanho assustador, agora parecia um pontinho pequeno no espaço.

Era assim que Samuel se sentia ao pensar em tudo o que aconteceu naquele ano.

Quando o Sol nasceu, lá em março, e ele era um cara estranho que não sabia se encontrar. Era um menino assustado, _fraco,_ tinha medo de tudo. Fugia do pai apenas pela possibilidade de receber um olhar torto ou alguma repreensão porque seu cabelo era grande, e assim ele parecia desleixado... Ou um _viciado,_ isso era o que ele mais detestava ouvir. Ele se escondia, não sabia se impor, tinha medo de exigir respeito, por mais que soubesse que o merecia. Samuel vivia à sombra do irmão, sentia que tinha que ser como ele, caso quisesse algum dia a aprovação dos pais, mesmo que Júlio insistisse no quanto ele era incrível do jeito que era, e que não precisava se igualar a ninguém. Mas como ele não iria pensar que tinha que ser como seu irmão? Aos vinte anos já era famoso, rico, ganhava uma fortuna mensalmente... Trazia orgulho à família. Samuel se sentia tão pequeno por, quase em seus dezoito anos, não ter nenhum amigo e não ser capaz nem de andar do jeito que seu pai dizia que um homem devia andar. Ele tinha desistido de mudar, mas isso não significava, de modo algum, que não era frustrante saber que, para ser aceito, tinha que ser o oposto de tudo o que ele era no momento.

Entretanto, sua vida mudou de tantas formas por conta de um simples gesto. Foi certamente aquele efeito devastador: o bater de asas de uma borboleta pode mudar um destino por inteiro. Se, no primeiro dia de aula, não tivesse se sentado à mesa próxima aos colegas desprezíveis, não teria gerado uma certa preocupação em um garoto repetente que estava no fundo da sala. Sem gerar essa preocupação, não teria sido chamado para se sentar com ele e sua prima. Sem ter sido chamado, não teria conhecido Carlos Eduardo no recreio. Sem conhecer Cadu naquele momento, talvez o garoto se limitasse a ser apenas seu vizinho gato para caralho de cabelo descolorido. Se ele fosse somente o vizinho por quem Samuel nutriria uma paixão platônica, eles não teriam se aproximado. Sem ter se aproximado daquele rapaz, não teria sentido aquela enorme motivação para mandar à merda as imposições de seu pai e não teria fugido de casa à noite para comemorar seu aniversário na Cidade Baixa. Se não tivesse fugido de casa, não teria beijado Carlos Eduardo. Sem ter o beijado, não seria aquele seu primeiro amor.

E, se aquele não fosse seu primeiro amor, aquele ali dirigindo não seria Samuel.

Agora, com quase dezenove anos, ele sabia bem quem era, e não tinha nenhuma vergonha disso. Estava feliz, tinha amor, e não tinha medo de nada e nem ninguém. Era finalmente _livre,_ e não tinha valor no mundo que fosse capaz de pagar isso.

— Ei... — Cadu tocou sua coxa, distraindo o namorado de seus pensamentos. — Olha a música que vai tocar agora.

 _Claro, era Anna Júlia._ Carlos Eduardo sabia bem o quanto Samuel amava aquela canção, e sabia como ela sempre era perfeita para os momentos de tensão. Por mais que ele estivesse melhor desde a discussão com seu pai, um gosto amargo ainda insistia em queimar sua boca, enquanto um peso terrível pressionava seu peito. Era a frustração.

Eles cantaram juntos, os músculos do moreno relaxando um por um. O volante parecia mais pesado que o normal, era como se seu corpo tivesse repentinamente ficado muito mais leve. Novamente, a sensação de estar ali como um telespectador de sua própria vida. Era como se ele estivesse ali, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estivesse. Algo paradoxal demais para ele ser capaz de descrever.

— _Na certeza de um amor, me achar um nada... —_ Suas vozes carregavam euforia. — _Pois sem ter teu carinho, eu me sinto sozinho... Eu me afogo em solidão._

O refrão começou, mas Cadu cantou sozinho. A atenção de Samuel se desviou completamente para o próprio telefone, que tocava sobra o painel.

_Era seu pai._

Ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos da tela luminosa. Algo naquilo o perturbava muito e roubava de si qualquer capacidade reativa. Estava dividido entre atender e possivelmente ter a sua noite piorada com mais ofensas, ou recusar a ligação e ainda assim ficar frustrado. Já não tinha qualquer esperança de ter um relacionamento minimamente saudável com seu pai. E a melhor opção, aparentemente, era ignorarem a existência um do outro.

Seu erro foi pensar demais antes de esticar o braço para rejeitar a ligação. Porque logo ele ouviu o grito desesperado de Carlos Eduardo.

— Samuel, o carro!

Ele girou o volante com brutalidade, tentando desviar do carro desgovernado que tinha invadido a pista, mas o Santana acabou virando para fora da estrada. E, quando sentiu que as rodas do Santana já não estavam mais no chão, Samuel apenas fechou os olhos e torceu para que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo.

Implorou para que Cadu estivesse bem.

**_(...)_ **

Desde pequeno, Samuel tinha sonhos muito abstratos. Situações irreais, eventos psicodélicos, imagens sem qualquer lógica. Sonhava com cores, formas e palavras sem nexo. Curiosamente, seu tato era extremamente aguçado, diferentemente dos outros sentidos, enquanto dormia. Quando tinha uns nove anos, viu um filme com sua família, era uma comédia. Tinha tanto tempo que era difícil lembrar o nome. Mas uma cena de um velório o deixou muito incomodado. Ele já sabia o que era a morte, não era tão criança assim, ele apenas nunca tinha refletido sobre o real significado dela. Naquela mesma noite, sonhou com uma fatia de pizza com uma voz bizarra falando que um dia todos morreriam, inclusive ele. Isso o perturbou por vários meses. A única coisa capaz de mudar isso foi uma conversa com a sua avó. Ele deixou de temer a morte para se perguntar o que havia depois dela.

Seus sonhos seguiam esse padrão: um modo abstrato de refletir situações marcantes. Mas eles geralmente eram tão absurdos que Samuel dificilmente conseguia compreender sobre o que se tratava. E, naquele momento, ele sonhava com luzes vermelhas, sons estridentes e alguém o carregando. Era angustiante, e ele não sabia que estava sonhando. Só queria que terminasse logo.

Por sorte acordou.

O som alto de uma térmica com chá sendo pressionada com mais força que o normal fez os olhos de Samuel se abrirem. Ele estava confuso, a luz branca o causava uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Sentia algo tocando a sua mão, e quando sua vista finalmente deixou de ser um borrão para se tornar nítida, viu Benjamin ao seu lado. O garoto segurava sua canhota com as duas mãos, estava com uma cara de choro desgraçada. Os olhos e o nariz estavam extremamente vermelhos. Confuso era pouco para descrever o moreno. Ele não sabia onde estava, e muito menos como tinha parado ali.

Percorrendo um pouco mais o olhar pelo ambiente, viu Yuri e Irene sentados em um sofá do outro lado do quarto... _Mas aquele não era o seu quarto_. Olhando a si mesmo, viu que usava uma camisola branca e suas pernas estavam sob um cobertor azul claro. Ao seu lado, um suporte sustentava um saco de soro que pingava lentamente, descendo por um cano bem fino... Até a agulha em seu braço.

Estava no hospital.

Ele ouvia vozes, seus amigos falavam algo, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção. Samuel queria saber o que era aquela pressão fodida na sua perna direita. Tentou se mexer e erguer aquele cobertor, mas uma dor aguda o fez gritar de dor e jogar sua cabeça contra o travesseiro outra vez.

— _Shh..._ — Benjamin segurou seus ombros com cuidado, na intenção de mantê-lo parado. — Fica quietinho, cara... Tu quebrou a perna.

Um lapso de memória atingiu sua mente, quando o carro virava barranco abaixo. Estava de olhos fechados, e, mesmo se não estivesse, não veria nada, porque estava escuro e os faróis já tinham se quebrado. Preso ao cinto de segurança, tentava proteger a cabeça com os braços, e sentiu bem quando o seu banco quebrou dentro do carro e a sua perna foi esmagada contra o painel.

Com aquela lembrança, uma preocupação maior ainda surgiu.

— Onde tá o Cadu? Ele tá bem? — Sua voz saiu fraca, talvez fosse culpa dos sedativos.

O baixinho se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama outra vez e voltou a segurar a sua mão, dessa vez com mais força. Samuel notou que ele abaixou o rosto para esconder o choro, e foi aí que o garoto começou a se desesperar. Ansiava por uma resposta, ansiava por ouvir que seu amigo chorava apenas por conta do susto, e que Carlos Eduardo estava bem, apenas dormindo em um outro quarto.

Mas não recebeu palavra alguma. Apenas um menear em negação, porque Benjamin não conseguia dizer nada.

— O que aconteceu com ele?! — Tentou erguer o tronco outra vez, mas logo caiu novamente contra o colchão por conta da dor.

— Os médicos disseram que ele bateu a cabeça muito forte... — explicou o mais velho em um sussurro. — Ele não reage a nenhum estímulo, _nenhum_ , eles acham que é morte cerebral. Já fizeram o primeiro teste, e vão fazer o segundo daqui duas horas... Se confirmarem, vão desligar os aparelhos.

Por alguns segundos, Samuel permaneceu encarando o garoto ao seu lado. Sua visão, entretanto, estava desfocada. Seu olhar era vago e já não emitia mais qualquer brilho que um dia possuiu. Primeiramente, não entendeu o que Benjamin disse, e levou algum tempo para que ele compreendesse o real sentido daquelas palavras. Quando isso aconteceu, virou o rosto para o outro lado, onde não podia ver seus amigos. Porque ele esperava que, não podendo vê-los, eles também não poderiam vê-lo. Ele permaneceu quieto, a garganta já começando a doer com o pranto iminente. Tentou segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu, então somente tirou sua mão do toque do baixinho e escondeu seus olhos.

Irene e Yuri acharam conveniente sair dali, e foram para o corredor. Deixaram os outros dois a sós, e Benjamin pretendia deixar o quarto, se Samuel preferisse, depois de se certificar de que ele estava fisicamente bem. Porque, emocionalmente, era óbvio que não estava. Talvez tenha passado uns cinco minutos em que o maior chorou, e seu amigo acariciou seu braço, na tentativa de confortá-lo e assegurá-lo de que estava ali. Imaginou, então, que o menino podia querer algum tempo sozinho.

— Teus pais ‘tão conversando com um médico, e o teu irmão foi buscar roupas limpas ‘pra ti. Tu precisa de alguma coisa? — questionou, recebendo um _não_ silencioso, apenas um gesto com a cabeça. — Quer que eu saia daqui?

Samuel assentiu mudo, e Benjamin ajeitou o cobertor sobre o corpo do amigo uma última vez, para então sair do quarto. Quando percebeu que estava sozinho, ainda chorando e com os olhos fechados, Sehun tapou a própria boca firmemente com a palma e gritou. Gritou o mais alto que podia. E nisso seu choro assumiu um desespero angustiante. Sua visão ficou embaçada, seu corpo trêmulo, e a respiração difícil de controlar. Enquanto sussurrava insanamente que aquilo não tinha acontecido. Seu comportamento não seguia uma linha racional, era o puro caos que parecia devastar tudo em si, e que pesava, fisicamente, em seu peito.

Uma dor que nunca sentiu antes.

Ele se lembrou daquela noite em que viu estrelas no telescópio com Carlos Eduardo. O jeito apaixonante que o garoto que ele amava falava sobre cada um daqueles astros ainda era completamente vívido. Lembrou-se exatamente de quando Cadu falou sore a morte de uma estrela... Que a vida delas era uma constante combustão, até o dia em que a energia acaba e ela se expande até destruir tudo ao seu redor, para então se tornar uma nebulosa. Cadu era como uma estrela. Sua gravidade atraiu a órbita letárgica e irregular de Samuel, ele forneceu o calor necessário para que o outro criasse vida em si. E, depois, ao morrer, reduziu aquele planeta a mero vapor e poeira estelar. 

Samuel odiava a astronomia.

Ao abrir os olhos outra vez, seu peito doeu ainda mais. Podia ver a imagem do rapaz ali, bem ao seu lado. Estava exatamente como no dia em que o mais novo o conheceu. Com sua camisa larga azul e seu mullet platinado. Era óbvio que aquilo não era real, mas era uma visão do paraíso. Ver o homem que amava sempre seria algo a desconcertá-lo, por mais que a ciência de que aquilo não passava de uma enorme ilusão doesse tanto.

— Por favor, não chora... — pediu o maior, tocando o rosto de Samuel. — Tu pode não perceber, mas é a estrela com o maior brilho desse universo... Vai iluminar tudo ao teu redor.

Quando Cadu se inclinou em sua direção, o moreno deixou que suas pálpebras se fechassem, esperando receber um beijo no rosto. Entretanto... Nada aconteceu. Não foi beijado, e já não sentia mais o toque caloroso em sua face. Novamente abriu os olhos, e não havia ninguém lá. Carlos Eduardo tinha ido embora. Tudo o que restava era um feixe de luz solar entrando através das persianas e tocando seu braço.

Tal qual a Abell 39 um dia foi uma estrela como o Sol, que deve ter iluminado um planeta como a Terra, Carlos Eduardo foi como o Sol que aquecia a pele de Samuel naquele exato momento. E, agora, Samuel era um corpo celeste incandescente, vagando solitariamente por uma galáxia qualquer. Talvez não fosse um planeta órfão, mas uma estrela sobrevivente de um sistema binário completamente sem rumo... Caindo e caindo no vazio do universo.

Depois de ter o privilégio de contemplar o Sol no olhar de Cadu, Samuel o perdeu no ar. Porque toda estrela tinha um tempo finito de vida. A única certeza que ele tinha, no entanto, era a de nunca mais poder ouvir Anna Júlia.

Porque foi ouvindo ela que a sua estrela morreu.

Ele foi arrancado daquela profundidade em sua mente quando ouviu batidas na porta. Podia ver através do vidro que era Benjamin.

— Entra... — disse baixo, mas o outro escutou.

— Eu trouxe gelatina. — O garoto se aproximou e abriu o pote, mostrando o doce para o amigo.

— Não tô com fome, pode comer.

— Cara, tu precisa comer.

— Eu não quero comer…

Benjamin desistiu. Ele suspirou, fechou aquele pote e o largou sobre a mesa no pé da cama. Sabia que Samuel continuaria se recusando a comer, mas talvez sair um pouco daquele quarto fizesse bem a ele.

— Quer ver o Cadu?

— Como assim ver ele?! — O mais novo se indignou com a sugestão. — Ele morreu!

— Tecnicamente, não morreu. Ainda não desligaram os aparelhos... E eu juro que tem um motivo ‘pra eu te falar isso. Eu falei com uma médica, e ela me disse que não podem confirmar se é morte cerebral antes de um exame de fluxo sanguíneo, o que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que é. Se não for, pode ser que ele ainda ouça a gente, ele só não consegue responder... Aí eu não sei se os pais dele vão escolher desligar os aparelhos ou não... Mas acho importante falar com ele uma última vez, sabe? — Seu tom, antes sério, agora parecia mais relaxado. — Eu entrei no quarto dele quando ninguém ‘tava olhando... — Sorriu triste, o olhar permanecia baixo. — Eu falei ‘pra ele que tu ‘tava bem, e contei da vez que eu, infelizmente, ouvi vocês dois de sacanagem naquela noite depois da festa junina, porque aquele radinho mequetrefe não é bom assim ‘pra disfarçar o barulho como ele pensava. Falei só ‘pra ver se ele não acordava e me xingava por não ter dito isso antes... Ele não reagiu, mas eu _senti_ que ele ouviu, cara... Eu acho que tu deveria falar com ele uma última vez.

— As enfermeiras vão deixar?

— Não. — Ele correu para pegar a cadeira de rodas perto da porta. — Mas elas não precisam saber!

Foi difícil, ainda mais com Samuel choramingando de dor por causa da sua perna, mas Benjamin conseguiu segurá-lo em seus braços e sentá-lo na cadeira. E então saíram do quarto. O baixinho olhou para os dois lados, bem atento, antes de correr empurrando o amigo pelo hospital, na direção do leito de Carlos Eduardo. Não é nem preciso dizer que o menino quase se borrou de medo ao ser submetido àquela velocidade tendo um gesso enorme com barras de ferro do tornozelo ao joelho. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, o loiro posicionou a cadeira ao lado da cama onde Cadu estava.

— Eu vou ficar ali no corredor! — avisou e saiu.

Samuel respirou fundo antes de olhar para o seu namorado. O rosto bonito tinha alguns hematomas e cortes, que deviam estar ali por conta dos cacos dos vidros do carro. _Continuava lindo._ Mas doía como o inferno ver seus olhos fechados e aquela máscara cobrindo o nariz e a boca para manter a respiração artificial. Com as mãos trêmulas, ele segurou a destra de Cadu, como se pudesse quebrá-lo a qualquer momento.

— Eu nunca te disse isso — começou a falar, sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente —, culpe a minha timidez... Mas tu foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. De verdade, tanta coisa mudou, _eu mudei,_ e foi muito bom. Tu me mostrou que eu podia ser livre, mas eu não vejo sentido na liberdade se tu não estiver comigo ‘pra aproveitar ela. Então... Cadu, reage. Por favor, _reage._ — Ele já não conseguia evitar, as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto. — Tu tem tanto ‘pra viver... Tu ainda tem que tirar a tua carteira de motorista e me levar ‘pra Tramandaí! Reage, Cadu, por favor.

Como se algo superior atendesse suas súplicas, ele viu os olhos de Carlos Eduardo se abrindo lentamente. Ele piscava, vez ou outra, enquanto Samuel gritava para que as enfermeiras corressem até o quarto. E foi possível ver, através da máscara transparente, que ele sorria.

Porque a única coisa em que Samuel havia errado foi em não ter considerado a dimensão do tempo de vida de uma estrela. Elas podiam viver por milhões, até bilhões de anos. Ainda não era a hora de Cadu deixar de iluminá-lo. E aquele brilho perduraria por muito tempo, tal qual Anna Júlia fora imortalizada — por pelo menos alguns séculos — ao ser a musa de uma canção. E a verdade era que Samuel jamais deixaria de ouvir aquela música, porque ela o fazia pensar _sempre_ em Carlos Eduardo e o sol que ele carregava no olhar. Tão chamativo quanto a Abell 39 em sua constelação.

_“Abre os teus armários, eu estou a te esperar_

_Para ver deitar o sol sobre os teus braços castos_

_Cobre a culpa vã, até amanhã eu vou ficar_

_E fazer do teu sorriso um abrigo”_

**_Casa Pré-Fabricada; Los Hermanos_ **

****

****


End file.
